


The supercat parent trap

by GaneWhoo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter Grant & Clark Danvers, F/F, The Parent Trap - Freeform, The supercat parent trap, Twins, movie plot, supercat, supertrashco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 121,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>{ Identical twin boys, separated at birth and each raised by one of their mothers, discover each other for the first time at summer camp and make a plan to bring their wayward parents back together }</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----</p>
</div>Or the supercat parent trap AU no one asked for / prompt idea I was not supposed to write.
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, supercat fans! 
> 
> A few things first:
> 
> -This is my first attempt at fanfiction ever and I am not an English native speaker so it won’t be flawless, obviously. But I’ll try, I swear.  
>  -This is an AU with no Supergirl in it, or any other superhero for that matter.  
>  -It was easier to stick with the locations of the movie, so London and Napa, California.  
>  -Also, you need to know that for this story, Cat & Kara are 12 years apart in age. So, Cat was 34 when the twins were born and Kara was only 21. In present time, Kara is 34, Cat is 46 and the twins are 13. It seemed important to keep the age gap between them.

> 
> Please, do keep in mind that this is still a fanfiction **LOOSELY** based on the movie  The parent trap. It’s not a copy/past of it, I will add and change some things, events, names and other stuffs.
> 
> I would like to dedicate the fic to [@beyondcanon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondcanon/pseuds/beyondcanon), for inspiring me to write in English. And thank you SO MUCH @whorecrux for suffering through this as my beta-reader.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy it!
> 
>   
>   
> **Casting :**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Nick Parker** becomes **Kara Danvers**  
>  **Elizabeth James** becomes **Cat Grant**  
>  **Chessy** becomes **Alex Danvers**  
>  **Martin** becomes **Lucy Lane**  
>  ~~Cruella~~ **Meredith Blake** becomes **Siobhan Smythe**  
>  And the twins are boys named **Carter Grant & Clark Danvers**

“Danvers! Clark Danvers!”

The young boy jumped and raised his hand, yelling over the crowd “I’m here!”

The woman smiled at him and crossed something off her list, already moving on to another name.

Clark looked around himself, a huge grin etched on his face. He took in the sight of the lake surrounded by a small number of little wooden bungalows and the colorful and loud crowd that was happily chatting and screaming. Staff members were running all over the place, talking to kids and to some concerned parents, trying to make things run as smoothly as possible.

He was finally at Camp Henshaw for what seemed like a promising summer.

Cheerfully, he walked to the luggage area and searched for his sport bag. Unfortunately, by the time he found it, more bags had been added on top of his and he sighed with annoyance. He should have known better. After all, Alex had told him to go for his bag before doing anything else, to avoid situations like that.

Narrowing his eyes at his bag, he tried to pull it out but it was buried too deep under the mountain of luggage and he wasn’t strong enough. Looking up, he saw a tall dark-skinned boy approaching the area and he waved at him.

“Hey, Hulk!” Clark yelled, watching as the boy looked around and narrowed his brown eyes at him. The young boy smiled and asked with a sheepish look “Yes, you. Sorry, but my bag is stuck under others bags and I was wondering … could you help me pull it out?”

The dark-skinned boy stayed still for a bit and then laughed. He nodded with a smile and Clark pointed at his bag.

With a strong pull, the tall boy retrieved it and handed it over to his owner, who took the bag with a relieved sigh. “Thank you so much! I’m Clark, by the way.” He was bouncing with joy and excitement.  
The other boy smiled too and answered “You’re very welcome. I’m Jimmy, nice to meet you! Nice bag, by the way.”

Clark’s smile widened and he explained “Yeah, at first it was a random white bag but my mom is a painter and she thought it was a little bit sad. So, we threw colors at it and she added some weird varnish to preserve it. And here it is, unique and colorful.”  
The thing was indeed full of nuances, blue, pink, red, yellow, orange and green splashed altogether on the once upon a time white fabric. Jimmy eyed it one more time and said “That’s very cool.”

They chatted for a while, standing in the middle of a buzzing crowd, until a staff member told them to get in line for their bungalow attribution.

Both of them squealed with joy when they learned they would share a cabin for the summer, along with a few other boys. They became fast friend with one of them, a nerdy little geek named Winn and soon enough, they formed an inseparable trio.

\---

Carter sighed, slightly annoyed. Lucy was telling him again not to eat strawberries and to make sure he always had a shot of epipen on himself. Gently, he tried to say “I know, Lucy, I know.” He wanted to add that he wasn’t a baby anymore but she already looked so dejected, he didn’t say it.

Instead, he smiled and told her “I will be just fine, Lucy. You’re the one that convinced my mom to let me go, remember?”  
The small brunette muttered something under her breath and Carter was pretty sure it involved something like “I regret it now”.

Looking out by the window, Carter saw the lake first, shining under the bright sun of July. It was beautiful and the small cabins around it added something very Disney-ish to the scene. Like it was straight out of Snow White and he half expected to see dwarfs.

Shaking his head with an amused smirk, he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. Curious, he asked “By the way … How did you do that? My mom never let me go anywhere out of her reach …”

The brunette smiled, malice flickering in her beautiful green eyes. “Who say you’re out of her reach here?” Carter gave her a not so impressed look and waited for her to actually answer his question.

“Well, I told her it would be a really great opportunity for you to avoid spending the summer in a big city with your nanny, when all of your friends are elsewhere and when she and I would be working all the time.” Lucy’s voice was somehow edged and Carter narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, Carter Grant. Your glare might be impressive but may I remind you that I’ve known your mother for almost thirteen years now?” Lucy was really not impressed by Carter’s look and he smiled.

She had always been in his life, for as long he could remember. She worked with his mother but it was so much more than that. She lived with them, in the big London penthouse, helping Cat around without even asking, being there for every birthday, every Christmas or New Year Eve, for every school event, science project, everything. She was, after all, his godmother.

“Yes, I am well aware, Luce.” Carter watched as Lucy’s lips twitched. She was fighting back a smile and he knew it.

The car came to a stop and suddenly, boys were running everywhere around the vehicle. Luckily, the limo was shielding them from the noise but Carter felt his throat tighten. He was really not used to be this far away from home and for a split second, he wondered if it was such a good idea. Feeling Lucy’s green worried eyes on the back of his neck, he straightened his posture and smiled with faint assurance.

“This is it. I will see you in six weeks Luce. You are to pick me up at the airport, aren’t you?” He looked back at her, eyes suddenly clouded with hesitation.

The small brunette smiled and nodded “I wouldn’t miss it for the world”

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek before opening the door and getting out of the limo. The driver had already pulled out his set of luggage off the booth and he waved at the car. The windows were tainted but he knew Lucy was waving back.

Then, the car started to drive away and a voice asked him “Are you Carter Grant?”

He smiled and looked up to say “Indeed I am. Very nice to meet you, Ma’am” 

The woman looked surprised for a second but she took the hand he was offering and laughed “My my, you are such a gentleman! Nice to meet you too, Carter. Follow me, I’ll show you your bungalow and introduce you to your new friends for the summer.”

He took his bags and started to walk alongside the woman, whose name was Susan.

As it turned out, he was sharing a cabin with only three others boys. They were all nice but one of them stood out, offering him a handshake and a perfect white smile. “Pleasure to meet you, Carter. I’m Maxwell, but you can call me Max. I noticed your accent, are you British?”

The young boy smiled widely at him.

He had already started to enjoy his holidays in Camp Henshaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! 
> 
> This was the prologue so it's shorter than an actual chapter. Let me know if you liked it !  
> As for the schedule, I will try my best to update this fic' every week or at least every two weeks.
> 
> Finally, I'm **lost-your-memory** on Tumblr. Please, feel free to come and ask about this AU, or anything else ! I would love that.
> 
>  
> 
> _See you around ♥_  
> 


	2. Chapter 1

“Come on, guys! We need to win!” Clark’s breath was short but there was something ferocious in his voice.

“I’m here!” Winn’s voice resounded nearby.

At first Clark blinked, confused, but then Jimmy laughed and he rolled his eyes. Turning his head to look at his friend, he told him “You know what? I’ll call you Witt until the game ends so you won’t confuse your name with a pep talk”

Clark heard a groan and smiled.

“It’s not even my real name. Winn, I mean.” Winn sounded sheepish, almost ashamed. Surprised, Clark asked “It’s not?”

“Nope. My real name’s Winslow Junior.” The nerdy little boy explained.

“How classy! Maybe too much. I should just call you Winny, you’d be Winny and Jimmy.” Clark was half-laughing at his own joke but Jimmy was already shaking with laughter.

“Guys! They’re here!” It was a triumphant scream, echoing from somewhere close to their location.

Clark bit back a curse and reaffirmed his grip on the gun he was holding. Looking at Jimmy, he told him “Come on, there is no way I’m losing this paintball game”

His friend nodded and waved at Winn to tell him to focus.

They were crouched behind a fallen tree, in the woods surrounding Camp Henshaw. With their full trellis armors, they almost disappeared into the decorum but the other team was dressed the exact same way and it was a real challenge.

Clark was determined to win this game.

He had told Jimmy and Winn, the previous day, that he’s been playing paintball since he was old enough to hold a toy gun. His mom had arranged an old barn nearby their house for them to play. She had even created moving targets made of wood and straw, carefully painted to look like oddly shaped humanoids.  
It was a really good playground and he was now fully accomplished in the paintball area, even if he had always played with guns softer than the ones in the real version of the game.

“There!” Clark yelled at Jimmy, aiming for a boy behind a tree, four feet on their left.

Jimmy was fast. He aimed for the target and pulled the trigger. He was a pretty decent shot but Winn was even better, probably thanks to all the video games he played.

Two gunshots rang through the air but only one splash of color appeared on the boy’s black breastplate. It was yellow and James only had green munitions. Winn stood up from behind the tree, a smug smile on his face.

“I saw him first, I was waiting for him to get closer. Those childish toy guns have a much more limited reach than the regular ones. It’s driving me mad!” His voice was filled with something like annoyance but he looked proud of himself.

Clark grinned at him and gave Jimmy a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and waved at the now defeated boy. “Sorry buddy! But there is one more boy left on your team. We need to find him.”

Jimmy and Winn followed him through the woods, being very careful to stay hidden and as quiet as possible. This was the most difficult part of the game, finding the last person.

“Maybe we should split up?” Jimmy suggested as they passed a bunch of small trees. His voice was low but it clattered like a gunshot throughout the silence of the forest. 

Clark was about to answer but a small movement above them caught his attention.

Suddenly, he recoiled in a jump, yelling at his friends “Step back!”

It was too late.

A gunshot later, Jimmy was plastered with a bright shade of red.

Clark ran to get behind a big tree and then, checked his gun. Poking his head around the tree trunk, he studied the ground. He didn’t see Winn anywhere but Jimmy was walking away, shoulders slumped and anger radiating from him. Clark looked up, trying to find the enemy but the trees foliage was pretty dense.

 _Really_ , he thought, _the full trellis armor was not helping_

He needed to regroup with Winn. They needed to be smart as for how they would get to the enemy. Maybe one of them could distract him and the other would shoot but something was telling Clark that the remaining boy was smart. Really smart.

 _Alright, I can be smart too._ Clark’s mind was running fast and hard, trying to come up with a solution.

A tap on his shoulder almost made him squeal but then, a hand was on his mouth. He turned around to see Winn and he relaxed, nodding slowly. Winn released him and murmured “Shhh, he’s still around. Dude, this guy is good.”

Clark’s eyes shone with something like anger and annoyance but even he couldn’t deny it. The enemy was really smart and strategic. Climbing up and waiting for his target was a good move.

“We need to get him out of his lair.”

Winn slowly nodded but his eyes were searching for something above Clark’s shoulder.

“I think he’s already out …”

Clark felt Winn push on his torso as a red strike passed between us, landing on the tree trunk with a sticky wet sound. He almost fell on his back but Winn caught him and told him to run.

So he ran, holding his gun and zigzagging between trees, plants and coppices. Winn was running alongside him but he paused for a few seconds. Clark backtracked to be with him, confused as to why his friend had stopped but Winn was smiling.

“I’ll keep on running but you need to turn around in circle and catch up from behind. Do you understand? That way, he’ll be busy trying to get to me and you’ll be able to shot him”

Clark frowned for a bit and then, he smiled widely. He told Winn, voice low but proud “You’re a genius, Winny. Go, I’ll be there soon”

They started running again, in the same direction but at some point, Clark took off to the left and held this cap for a while before turning left again and then one more time. He slowed down just long enough to find the right track and then followed it, running faster and faster until he saw two figures ahead of him.

He saw Winn looking back and he waved, still running after the enemy sandwiched between them. The nerdy boy was strangely fast, for someone that small. The other one wasn’t able to catch up but he maintained a good speed, probably waiting for Winn to slow down.

 _Smart move, buddy_ , thought Clark as he ran faster, reaching his speed limit. Winn ran again for a few minutes and then started to fake a slower rhythm. A few minutes later, he had practically stopped, hands on his knees and breathing with difficulty.

The enemy approached, walking his way up to Winn and Clark stopped running, not wanting to be heard. Slowly, he kneeled between two trees and waited. When the boy raised his gun to aim at the nerdy geek, Clark took his shot.

A big, bright splash of blue landed on the back of the boy armor and Winn bursted into a triumphant laughter, practically dancing on his spot. Clark raised a victorious fist and let out a joyful squeal.

“We won ! “ Clark yelled as he approached the duo. Winn and himself were spotless and the other boy seemed furious. But he didn’t say anything as he walked toward the playground exit.

Winn and Clark high-fived and then made their way to the exit as well, chatting happily about their well-earned victory.

They were greeted by their fallen friends, still in their colorful trelly armor. Most of the boy of the other team were splashed with blue and yellow, attesting of Winn and Clark’s superiority.

“Good job boys!” The deep, male voice belonged to the director, Hank Henshaw.  
He was the one supervising the paintball game. He was a strong dark-skinned man with a broad frame but soft, smiling eyes.

He added, with a sign of his hand “Now take your helmet off, all of you, and shake hands.” He was looking at Clark and the last boy with a blue strike on his back, clearly waiting.

Clark raised his hands and took his mask off, shaking his head to free his light brown curls.

A collective gasp echoed, immediately followed by a deafening silence.

Confused, Clark looked up and fell right into deep, ocean blue eyes just like his.

Precisely just like his, like the rest of the face they belonged to. It was like looking into a mirror.

The boy in front of him was … him.

\---

Carter took in the sight of those too familiar features, the round edge of the childish chin, the thin and naturally red lips, the slightly chubby pink cheeks, the little snub nose and the ocean shade of those shiny wide eyes. Only the hair was different, lighter, a little bit longer and with more nuances of gold.

 _Probably because of all the time spent under the sun,_ he thought.

The deafening silence seemed to last and he frowned. Annoyed, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

The director blinked and then told them “Alright, shake hands, now. Remember, winning is not the important lesson here. Being part of a team is.”

Carter reluctantly reached out a hand and the boy in front of him did the same thing.  
The moment their fingers touched, he felt a shot of electricity bolt into his arm and he jerked back, eyes widening. He could tell, by the shock etched on the other boy’s face, that he too had felt it.

Director Henshaw didn’t seem to notice and he looked down at his list, looking thoughtful for a moment. He was obviously trying to figure something out but finally, he gave up and asked “Which one of you is Carter Grant?”

Carter narrowed his eyes at the director and replied “I am.”

The man nodded and turned his face toward the other boy, looking quickly at his list before asking “Then I suppose you’re Clark Danvers. Congratulations, you and your team just won the paintball game!”  
Just like that, the tension was broken and Clark smiled widely, high-fiving hands with his friends and raising a victorious fist again. The loud noise of boys happily chatting echoed through the air and Carter walked away, unstrapping his breastplate and dumping it with the others.

He was really annoyed, a little bit mad even, that he had lost.  
He was generally a discrete boy, kept to himself. Some would say he was different. Others would say shy. He wasn’t really passionate about anything. At least, not when he was around strangers.

But he was his son’s mother and as such, losing wasn’t in his genes. He hated it and his mother had told him once that, in order not to lose, he just had to be the best at everything. He knew he couldn’t possibly be perfect in every area but regardless, he had tried. Very hard. Losing this game was just a reminder that it wasn’t enough.

“Carter! Hey, Carter, wait!” Max’s voice approached from behind and he turned around, not smiling at his friend. The other boy seemed to understand and he just stood in silence while the British boy took off the trellis armor and reached for his hoodie.

Eventually, Max broke the silence “He … looks just like you. Dude, he could be your twin brother, it’s almost creepy”

Carter snorted and pulled out his smartphone and a pair of headphones, answering in a bitter tone “Don’t be ridiculous. Have you seen those ears? The guy looks like Dumbo.”

When Max didn’t protest, Carter looked up to find Clark standing just next to his friend. His angry face was indicating that he had heard the comment. The dark-skinned boy and the nerdy small one were standing behind him, looking concerned.

“Well. Clearly, you didn’t take a good look in your mirror, you look like Pinocchio with that huge nose of your.” Clark’s voice was furious and his deep blue eyes were burning with anger.

Carter just shrugged and then plugged one headphone in his left ear. With blatant indifference, he unlocked the screen of his phone and walked away whilst choosing a song.

“Are you kidding me? Is he kidding me?” Carter could hear Clark’s voice rise, behind him, but he didn’t turn around.

Shortly after, he found Max walking by his side, a wicked smile on his lips. Amused, Carter smiled too and offered the other headphone.

They walked to their bungalow while listening to I want to break free, by Queen. Carter had been outraged when Max had told him he didn’t knew the band and since then, he was taking every opportunity to share his playlist with his friend.

 

Later that day, after dinner, Carter hosted a poker game in his bungalow.

First, he was just playing against his roommates but as the night fell, more and more boys kept coming over, to play or just to watch. Carter was having fun, getting back on top of his game after the paintball debacle.

At some point during the night, as Carter had already accumulated a pretty big amount of money, watches, candy and favors, Clark entered the bungalow.

Wearing jeans with holes around the knees and a superhero t-shirt under a red and black plaid shirt, he walked in like he owned the place, a smug smile on his face. Carter gritted his teeth but didn’t say anything.

For a while, Clark just watched the game as Max tried to win his watch back, only losing a Batman comics instead. Carter looked sheepish for a few second but then, his enemy suddenly said “My turn, now.”

Carter watched as Clark sat, legs crossed, on the bed in front of him. He pulled out a wallet and took out a few bills, putting it between them.

Unimpressed, Carter just dealt the cards, quickly and with an ease that betrayed the fact this wasn’t his first rodeo.

For a few games, they both won and lost, evening eachother out. Carter studied Clark closely, searching for his tell. He had to admit, the other boy was pretty good, his face not giving much away.

The thing was, Carter had learned how to play poker with his mother. Cat Grant was a cold, unmovable rock and nothing could ever betray her hand. Never. She was the one telling him all of his tells and helping him get rid off every single one. Afterward, she had demonstrate, with Lucy’s help, how to search for those signs, how to recognize and memorize them. Finally, she had taught him how to trick his adversaries, how to come up with false giveaways and forcing the other player into believing whatever he wanted them to.

It was because of all of these games that he could detect Clark’s main tell. A strange sparkle in his eyes, not triumph, not smugness, not ego but something like a shade of hope. It lasted if the hand was very, very good but otherwise, Clark seemed able to hide it. Almost.

Carter picked up a card and stayed perfectly still while adding it to his hand. Faking a thoughtful expression, he broke the silence “Let’s add something spicy to the stakes of this game. The winner gets to dare the loser. Anything, within reason of course.”

Clark narrowed his eyes at him but Carter didn’t budge, waiting for an answer. He saw the boy look at the cards in his hand, noticing the strange sparkle in his eyes. Finally, the American nodded and then smiled.

“I think I won, then. Quads of as, kicker king.”

He lowered his four as and a king of clubs, clearly proud of himself. Carter stayed quiet for a moment, savoring the smug look on Clark’s lips, the way his eyes were shining with triumph and victory.

Then, slowly smiling, he countered “Not so fast, Dumbo. Would you look at my royal flush of heart, first?”

He enjoyed the way Clark’s face fell, the victory look and the triumphant smile swept away by five red cards. It was really satisfying and he took his time to gather the money, the candies and a superhero keychain, the bat symbol. 

Clark’s jaw was clenched when he looked up, fury burning again in those familiar blue eyes. Carter grinned widely at him.

“Now, about that dare …” He was pouring salt into the wound and he knew it. Somewhere on the back of his mind, he heard his mother’s voice telling him to always be a fair winner. For a split second, he thought about letting Clark go. But then he shook his head and focused.

“You’re going to take a plunge into the lake.”

Clark looked almost relieved. Angry, still, but Carter could tell he was expecting something bigger. He added in a sweet, innocent tone “but naked”. 

Clark’s jaw dropped and a collective gasp echoed amongst the other boys. Jimmy and Winn suddenly looked very unsure of themselves, standing next to their dumfounded friend.

Carter watched as his enemy closed his mouth and gritted his teeth, muttering between them “Fine. Let’s do this.”

The British boy had to give him that, Clark didn’t even try to get out of the dare, accepting his fate with both anger and humiliation but accepting it anyway.

The small crowd followed him to the lake. Carter could hear Winn trying to talk Clark out of this dare, telling him it was stupid and that he would catch a cold or something. Clark only shrugged and approached the lake, taking off every layer of clothing.

Finally, fully naked, he sighed and walked over the wooden pier that was reaching further upon the calm water. The lake was as dark as Chinese ink and bright stars were sparkling upon its surface, as well as the glowing moon. It casted a powerful light and from where he was standing, Carter could almost see the deep red of Clark’s cheek.

But, true to his word, Clark jumped head first. The British boy then wasted no time.

“Grab his clothes!” he murmured to the others, snatching the shoes from the ground and running away. He was laughing out loud with his friends and he didn’t hear Clark yell.

He didn’t hear his enemy’s vindictive promise:

“If it is war that you want, then war you shall have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update guys ! Let me know if you liked it ;)


	3. Chapter 2

It escalated very, very quickly. By the end of the first week at camp Henshaw, everyone was aware of the raging, childish war between the two boys that looked alike.

First, Clark took his revenge for the forced skinny-dipping by putting some itching powder in Carter’s clothes, using their similar look to make it look like he was Carter, looking for a shirt. The real Carter suffered an entire day before putting all of his clothes in the laundry, borrowing a pair of jeans and a shirt from Max.

Carter used the same trick Clark did to steal all of Clark’s underwears, burying them by the lake beach nearby a old, fallen tree trunk. Clark was forced to go commando for some time before Carter took pity of him and send a note with the location of the clothes.

Clark stroke last.

It was during the canoe activity, an obstacle race on water with floating tree trunks, outstretched ropes a little above the surface, floating studs and all sort of tricks to make the race harder.

Clark was in a canoe with Jimmy behind him, rowing and steering the boat, and Winn in front, yelling orders.

Carter was neck and neck with them, in the middle of Max and another boy called Non. Clark had laughed at the funny name but now, he was just narrowing his eyes at the boy’s large musculature. Carter’s canoe was sliding alongside their own on the water and they were going much faster than them, because of this new friend of his.

“Come on Jimmy, surely you can beat Non’s ass!” Clark cheered, keeping an eye on their enemies.

“I’m trying but he’s fast and strong and he’s not even breaking a sweat!” Jimmy protested, his voice a little short of breath.

It was true. Under the bright sun reflecting on the water, the older boy seemed very comfortable but Jimmy was soaked with sweat and looked a little bit tired. Winn’s voice interrupted them “Guys, watch out on the left!”

Jimmy plunged his paddle on the left side of the canoe and twisted it, creating resistance against the flowing water. The boat turned left and they closely avoided a floating tree.

Clark heard a laugh and looked ahead. Carter was first now and the smugness he showed annoyed the American boy.

“There is no way I’m losing to this British brat. Come on guys, we gotta win,” he said with a determined tone.

He plunged his paddle and helped Jimmy to go faster and faster, following Winn’s indications. Inch by inch, they won some water ground and eventually, they were paddling side by side.

All six of them were angry but focused and, short of Max and Winn’s order, only the sound of splattering water could be heard. Slowly, Clark and his team gained ground.

“Floating tree again! We’re going straight onto it!” Winn’s voice was actually a little bit scared and Max yelled the same thing to his team.

Clark leaned on the right to look at the obstacle and then he smiled wickedly. With a whisper covered by the water sounds, he told his friend “Let’s not deviate now. We will lead them right onto it and then turn at the last moment.” Winn seemed a little bit unsure and Jimmy frowned but then, Carter and his team took the advantage. The nerdy boy and the dark-skinned one nodded and maintained cap.

It took a moment for Carter to realize they were all going straight onto the obstacle and he yelled “Non, turn!”

But the canoes were hull against hull now, moving fast with the water’s momentum. Non couldn’t plunge his paddle the right side to turn and Jimmy smiled, because their canoe was just a little behind, far enough for him to plunge his paddle and turn just before the impact.

With a strong thud, Carter’s canoe hit the floating tree and capsized, sending its passengers into the lake. They were all wearing safety jacket and they reached the surface pretty quickly, no harm done. Clark raised a victorious fist and yelled over his shoulder “Take that, British boy!”

Minutes later, they were winning the race with a triumphant laugh, under the applause of the boys that had stayed on the beach to watch. After sliding the canoe into the sand, Clark took off his safety jacket and gave each of his friend an accolade, bouncing with joy and excitement.

They were happily chatting when Carter and his team reached the beach, wet from head to toes and looking very angry.

“You cheated” Carter growled, marching on Clark in full fury mode. He pushed a finger into his enemy’s torso, forcing him to take a step back. “You send us into the water and that’s cheating. This is not a victory, this is just you being a lame, sore loser. You can’t stand the idea of losing so you’re ready to do anything to win. You’re a coward”

Clark had the decency to look ashamed for a split second but then, he replied “That’s not cheating. We were both heading straight to that tree. You wanted to be first and you were, it costed you the win. That’s all, don’t accuse me of being a sore loser when you couldn’t so much as talk to me after the paintball game.”

Carter saw red and jumped on Clark, fist raised. Lucky for him, Max and Non got to him first and held him back “Whow, you got some anger issues, dude!” groaned Clark, frowning at the wet boy in front of him.

“THAT’S ENOUGH” A strong, firm voice yelled behind them. All of them jumped a little, took by surprise. Six heads spun around to see Hank Henshaw and Susan Vasquez approaching the scene. Clearly, the director was not happy with them and his co-director seemed disapproving too.

He stopped between the two boys and studied each of them with a dark, resolved look. Pointing a finger at Clark, he stated “You put them in danger by letting them hit that floating tree.” He turned to point the same finger at Carter and told him “And you, you were going to punch him in the face for what he did. Do you really think that’s a solution?”

Carter’s eyes were burning with unresolved anger but slowly, he shook his head no and looked to the ground.

Turning back to Clark, the director stared at him for a moment and the young boy started to feel uncomfortable, like when his mom grounded him. It didn’t happen very often but it was the same feeling here, under Hank’s heavy gaze.

“You two have some issues to sort out. For the next two weeks, you will be sharing the isolation bungalow and if by then, you’re still jumping at each other’s throat, you’ll stay there for the rest of your time here. Understood?” Hank’s voice was low and cutting and he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

Before either of them could say a word, Susan added “And I will drop by every day to make sure you’re not actually fighting. If I see any bruises on either one of you, you’ll be sent home without further question.”

Carter’s face drained of color at that, probably picturing his parent’s reaction.

Clark swallowed, visualizing his own mother getting really, really mad at him because he had been expelled from a summer camp. He thought about Alex’s reaction and he grew pale too.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Carter’s voice “Fine. I’ll try and be on my best behavior.”

It was a little bit strained with resentment and anger but his face was neutral and he didn’t look at Clark.

“Danvers?” Hank looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah, right. I’ll try that too,” he answered with a provocative shrug.

Hank arched a brow and Clark smiled almost innocently, trying to get away with it. The director was having none of it and he added “Good. Pack your bags, Susan will be picking you up in half an hour. She’ll lead you to the cabin. You are not allowed to see your friends until you’re both behaving properly.”

Clark and Carter’s face darkened at that but they stayed silent, simply going away separately to get their stuff and say goodbye.

____

Carter looked around the isolation bungalow, feeling very suspicious about the place. It seemed cozy enough, with two beds on different side of the room, a tiny kitchenette in a corner and an open door showing the inside of a bathroom. It was pretty nice, actually, but all of this was strained by the company.

Clark had already started to unpack his things, claiming without even asking the bed under the window, on the right side of the cabin. Carter walked reluctantly to the other bed and sat on it, looking to the main door with a thoughtful expression. He wished he could be at the lake with Max and Non but because of the American boy, he was trapped in here. He sighed and fell back on the mattress, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, a muffled thud echoed in the room and a very loud curse followed. Carter smirked and straightened up on his elbows to watch as Clark swore again and again, jumping on his left foot, the right one caught between his palms. The British boy bit down his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. It hurt as hell, he knew that much. Slowly, he rose from the bed and searched in one of his bag for a stick of balm and he threw it across the room, aiming for Clark’s bed.

Surprise etched across the American but he took it anyway, rubbing his foot with it and letting out a small moan of relief. Reluctantly, he thanked him and Carter only nodded.

After that, the silence was a little bit more comfortable.

Three days later, they were talking almost politely, not jumping at each other’s throat anymore. Twice a day, for lunch and dinner, Susan would come with food and ask some questions. She seemed satisfied to see that they were civilized and willing to make some efforts but she never stayed long.

“How come you know how to play poker so well? I mean, my aunt taught me but obviously, you’ve got a better teacher.” Clark asked, as he was playing with cards on the table outside the isolation bungalow.

Carter looked up from his book and the slight move made the hammock sway a little. He had been laying down into it for the last hour, protected from the sun by two large trees. Amused, he smiled a little and answered simply “My mum is a real pro, she teached me everything she knows. Though, I still can’t beat her.”

It was the fourth day of isolation and they were enjoying the hot weather, with fresh Cokes and some pop music playing from inside the cabin. Carter got back to his reading but Clark talked again “She must be very, very good. It is the first time I play against someone better than Alex.”

Carter raised a brow, intrigued. Tentatively, not wanting to break the strange truce between them, he asked “Are you living with you aunt?” He looked at is book like he was reading it but he waited for an answer.

“She lives with us, actually. I mean, with my mom and me.” Clark’s voice rang from afar. Surprised, Carter looked up to see that the American wasn’t at the table anymore. “Hey, English boy, do you want some ice cream? There’s some Ben & Jerry’s stocked in the freezer!” Carter smiled at the excitement he could heard in Clark’s voice.

Not moving from the hammock, he yelled back “Sure! What flavours?”

After hearing all the options, Carter settled down for Salted Caramel. He listened as Clark said something about how fancy it was and smirked. Minutes later, the other boy brought him a bowl of ice cream, handing him a spoon. He returned inside only to come back with his own bowl, looking happy. Curious, Carter asked “What’s your flavour?”

Clark grinned widely and answered “Duh. Peanut buttah!” He stated this like it was a very obvious choice but Carter made a face, looking disgusted. Clark winked at him and started a new game of cards.

This time, Carter broke the silence “Where do you live?”

Clark answered almost immediately, without thinking “Napa, in California.”

Carter blinked and asked “You mean … California like, Hollywood?”

The other boy laughed at that and Carter frowned, almost upset. But the American didn’t seemed to make fun of him as he explained “Yes, Hollywood is also in that state, it’s in Los Angeles, but that’s in the south … Napa is a smaller town, between Sacramento and San Francisco. So, way up north”

Carter nodded and then waited a moment before asking again “Do you like it there?”

Clark’s smile was wide and soft as he murmured “I love it”

The British smiled shyly, glad the other boy was so open to the discussion. He decided to push his luck “Would you tell me, about your life there? I mean, if it’s okay, I don’t want to intrude.”

Clark blinked at him, probably suspicious but his smile returned and he played card again. “What do you wanna know?”

Carter sighed in relief and closed his book, letting it rest on his belly. “How long have you been living there?”

“Since I was four. Before that, we lived in Sacramento with my mom, in a small condo. She’s a painter and back then, I think she didn’t have much money. She never told me but I know there were difficult times. Then, she got her big break and suddenly, she was famous and rich. She bought this huuuuge house in Napa … It was in ruin but mom got it fixed from the foundation to the roof and it’s beautiful now. ”

Carter’s eyes widened at that but he didn’t said anything. He didn’t wanted to interrupt Clark.

“I grew up in there. Alex came live with us about a year after mom bought the house and she started a winery, it’s pretty famous now. She used to travel a lot but she was always here for the important things. She never missed any birthday or any Christmas.”

Carter smiled. The tenderness in Clark’s voice reminded him of Lucy, he spoke of her the exact same way Clark’s was talking about his aunt.

“Mom is pretty famous too, now. She designed the plan for her painting studio in the house, I think it’s my favorite room. It’s so huge and so … cozy at the same time. High ceilings with plenty of windows everywhere, the main wall is made of real showing stone and the others are white. I mean, they were. We painted them year after year. Mom used to hang balloons full of paint to the wall and we would throw darts at it. It smells like paint, varnish and coffee.”

Carter studied Clark’s expression, taking in the shining eyes, the soft smile, the crinkle of his nose and the way his golden curls were moving across his forehead.

“Hello boys.”

Both boys jumped a little, turning their head around to see Susan. She was smiling and holding a small bucket of fresh, red strawberries. “I brought you some fresh fruits, do you want some?”

Carter answered first, with a cold tone “I’m allergic, my mum specified this three time over the phone.”

He missed the look of surprise that passed in Clark’s eyes. Susan’s smile fell and she apologized, turning to the other boy to ask again but the American said politely “No thanks, but thank you for thinking of us!”

She nodded and walked away, visibly annoyed by her mistake.

Carter opened his book again and reached for the page he was reading earlier.

“You know, you could have been nicer to her.” Clark said in a reprobative tone. Carter only rolled his eyes but didn’t answered.

Two pages later, he closed the first volume of The mortal Instruments and sighed.

“Sorry, it’s just … I love strawberries and I can’t even eat one. It’s frustrating.” Carter mumbled in a sad voice.

“Yeah, I get that but she’s not responsible for that, uh.” Clark replied without looking up from his cards.

Carter gritted his teeth but didn’t add anything. Instead, he watched as the American sorted out his card and lowered them onto the table. Finally, Clark broke the silence with a question “You live in London, right? How is it there? Is the weather really rainy all the time?”

The British boy laughed a bit and shook his head “No, it is not. It is sometime sunny and hot, you know. Great Britain is a big island and as such, the weather can be erratic. It rains in the morning but then, a warm sun shows up for the evening, along with a blue slightly cloudy sky. It’s pretty, really.”

Clark was looking at him with a smile, listening very closely. Carter continued “Everything is green and grey, yes, but also red, yellow and blue, it’s like a giant painting constantly moving. The light can be dim and dark but there is a sunbeam and it’s suddenly bright and sparkling. I love it there, too.”

Clark seemed in awe and he asked again “Do you live with your parents?”

The British smiled and nodded “Sort of. I mean, I live with my mum and my mum’s best friend.”

He didn’t see the strange look in Clark’s eyes as he kept talking “mum is the CEO of her own company. She works all the time but I get to spend all of my weekends with her and she is always here when I need her. Lucy works with her, as a corporate lawyer. I don’t exactly know what she does but I know mum couldn’t do it without her. She’s so great.”

When Clark stayed silent for too long, Carter looked down from the sky. The American seemed lost in his own mind. Tentatively, he called “Clark?”

The other boy blinked and returned to the present, asking abruptly “Don’t you have a dad?”

Carter tilted his head, surprised by the weird tone, but he answered anyway “No. I have two mothers but I don’t know the other one, she left when I was only a baby.”

Clark stayed silent again, looking right through Carter. But then, “When is your birthday, Carter ?” he urged with a strangled voice, almost like he was afraid of the answer. 

Confused, the British boy blinked and frowned but answered anyway “I just turned thirteen last June 11th, why?”

Clark’s face turned white at that, his expression collapsing into a blank stare. Intrigued, Carter called again “Clark? Are you alright?”

The other boy didn’t move. He didn’t talk. He didn’t even look at him. Slightly worried, Carter rose from the hammock and walked to him, gently touching him on the shoulder. “Clark? Hey, come back.”

Finally, Clark seemed to come back to life, blinking fast. His eyes were filled with something like a mixture of hope and fear.

“This is very important, Carter. What’s your other mother’s name?” Clark was frantic now, almost shaking with excitement.

“Uh … Kiera, I think? I don’t know. Mum never speaks about her, I just heard that name when she talked with Lucy one night, I was supposed to be asleep.” Carter was watching Clark closely, a little worried by the American strange expression.

Clark frowned and his features were suddenly hesitant and unsure. “Oh … are you sure?”

Carter narrowed his eyes and nodded, still studying Clark.

The other boy was clearly thinking and Carter could almost hear the roaring of his mind, from where he stood.

“Do you have any picture of your other mom?” Clark sounded full of hope. Carter slowly nodded and pulled out his smartphone to search amongst the pictures on his icloud account. In front of him, Clark did the same thing.

Finally, they both looked up at the same time and without speaking, they handed the phone to each other.

They gasped, loudly.

Displayed on both screens was the exact same picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there 
> 
> I'm just letting you know, there is one more chapter at Camp Henshaw before I'm flying you guys out to London and Napa.  
> Also, I struggled a bit to find how to differentiate Cat and Kara so from now on, Cat is _mum_ and Kara is _mom_.
> 
> I am **lost-your-memory** on tumblr, you can always find me there and ask me things, anything ♥


	4. Chapter 3

“That’s my mum” said Carter, pointing at the short blond-haired woman on the right of Clark’s smartphone screen.

“That’s my mom” replied Clark, putting his finger on the left side of Carter’s iPhone screen to designate a tall woman wearing glasses. 

The picture was a snapshot of a clearly old photo, one taken with an argentic camera. The two women were standing in a blurry crowd, smiling softly at each other and oblivious to the world surrounding them. The older one, Carter’s Mom, seemed almost shy and discreet but the other one, Clark’s mom, radiated happiness and love.

Both boys looked at one another, surprise and confusion etched on their faces.  
Slowly, Clark broke the silence “So … If my mom is also your mom and your mom is also my mom …”

Carter finished the sentence “It means we are brothers!”

Clark smiled widely but rectified “Duh, not just brothers, we are twins!”

Carter looked totally dumfounded. For all of his life he had dreamed of a brother and there he was, with a perfect twin.

He shook his head and protested “But Clark, this is silly. Surely, my mom would have told me something that big.”

Clark bit his lower lip and tilted his head, thoughtful for a moment.

“Let’s review our situation. We look exactly the same, our birthdays are on the exact same date, you’re allergic to strawberries and so am I, you have two mothers but you only know of one, so do I and finally, there is the picture.” Clark held his phone up for Carter to look at it.

The British boy studied the photograph His mum was older now, but she looked almost exactly the same. Except, she too had glasses now, perched on the tip of her nose most of the time.

“Where did you find this picture?” Carter asked with an absent tone.

“Buried in a box somewhere in the attic, with some other photographs. Strange tho, it’s the only picture I have of my other mother and when I asked mom, she said threw all the others away. She seemed upset, I didn’t push for details.” Clark sounded sad and Carter reached out to squeeze his hand.

Again, they felt a jolt pass through their arms but Carter didn’t let go of his brother’s hand. He smiled, giving his own answer “Like I said, mum never mentions my other mother. Lucy gave me this picture one night, I was upset because I wanted to know what she looked like. I remember, when I first saw the photograph, I thought she was too young to be a mother.”

Clark frowned and protested “Hey, she had me, I mean us, when she was 21 years old. It’s young but not that young, you know?”

Carter nodded, not wanting to upset his twin. After a moment, he asked shyly “How is she? Mom, I mean. Would you tell me about her?”

Clark’s eyes sparkled with joy and love and he tugged his brother’s hand to force him to sit down. He sat on the nearest chair and searched for pictures in his phone.

“She’s amazing. She’s always full of energy, it can be exhausting really. She paints, she draws, she writes too and she drinks way too much coffee, black with no sugar. She sleeps in the morning but she can be up late at night, working on a new project. She’s very creative but she sometimes struggle with words, she rambles and rambles and I need to stop her and ask her to think before she talks. She would laugh but she would stay quiet for a few minutes, before talking again. Clearly, this time. It can be really confusing but I’m used to it, Alex is too.”

Carter drank every word, listening with raw attention as Clark continued “She’s generally like a bright burning sun but some days, she is just sad and distant. She will smile at me like she normally does but I just know she’s not really there and I’m used to it too, I just leave her alone and she comes back during the day. Oh, she’s totally unable to cook. Not even to save her life, or mine. I mean it, really, she’s dangerous in a kitchen. Alex does all the cooking. I like to cook too so I help sometimes.”

The British boy laughed out loud at that, picturing a burned dish in a smoking oven. Clark grinned too and finished his description “She’s great, really. She made me a paintball playground in an old barn, with painted targets and all. She never misses any school event, Christmas or Birthday and I know, I just know, I can speak to her anytime, about anything, she will always listen to me.”

Clark raised his can of Coke and took a sip, thirsty after talking so much. Then he turned his attention back to his brother and asked the same thing “And mum? How is she like?”

He saw Carter’s eyes soften but there was something sad sparkling inside “She’s ...unique.”

Confused, Clark frowned but waited for his brother to continue.  
Carter sighed and said “She’s strong. Mum is strong, that much is certain. She built her own company at the age of 25 and now it’s a huge empire. She didn’t get there by being soft, or nice, or really fair either. The media are always describing her like a cold, heartless business woman and I’m sure she is, I saw her at work a few times. She’s ruthless, bold and she’s having none of other people’s crap.”

Clark arched a brow, perplex. This was not a flattering depiction of a mother but he stayed silent.

“The fact is, she’s both a business woman and a mother. The first one can be obnoxious but the second one is… She cares a lot. About me, about my future, about how I feel, all the time. She’s always worried but she tries not to show it. She raised me with strong values, like respect, kindness and she told me to stay open-minded, always. She likes to play Settlers of Catan and poker, she’s a pro. She says it’s okay to be a nerd, that I have to be myself. She absolutely loves to read but she won’t say it, because her mother is a book publisher and they don’t get along very well. I don’t really understand their relationship. Mum has little crows feet around her eyes when she smiles and she loves hugs but she would never admit it. She’s very, very proud and fierce and she stands her ground to no end, it’s annoying sometimes. She’s firm and strict but like your mom, she’s here. All the time. I’m her number one priority and I know it. But … She’s lonely.”

Clark was already in awe by the time Carter finished talking. Hearing the end, however, he asked “Lonely? Why would you say that?”

“It’s silly, really. But sometimes, she’s just too quiet and it’s not the same silence as usual. It’s filled with something like melancholy. She pretends to be working but I can see her looking through the window too many time. She sighs while listening to some piece of classical music and I never asked why but I know she’s sad.”

Clark seemed lost in his thoughts for a while, thinking of Carter’s words. The British boy drank from his can and studied his brother’s features.

It was strange to look at him now, knowing the other boy was actually his brother. His very real twin brother.  
Carter’s eyes wandered around the light brown curls falling on Clark’s forehead. They moved with each shake of head, with every frown and every movement of his nose. Clark had this strange habit to wiggle his nose, pulling his mouth to one side and then the other. A first, The British boy had thought it was a way to get rid of a scratch but then he had noticed that Clark was mostly doing that when he was trying to figure out something in his mind, quietly.

“We should switch places”

Carter swallowed and the sip went down the wrong way, making him spit up the Coke all over the table. He missed Clark but only by a hair. Coughing again and again and again, he managed to ask “I’m … sorry … what?”

Clark was smirking, clearly amused by the reaction but he repeated “We should switch places. I’ll pretend to be you and go to London to meet mum and you’ll play me and fly out to Napa to meet mom. “

Carter blinked a few times before looking at his brother with big, wide eyes.

Finally, he bursted into a hysteric laughter, shaking his head as if it was totally ridiculous.

“This was funny, Clark. Good one, I almost believed it for a few seconds.” He was still shaking with laughter but Clark seemed dead serious.  
The American boy tilted his head to the side and made an expression that was similar to one of a puppy face, with those sad blues eyes and his mouth curled in an inverted smile. Carter was almost surprised by the lack of trembling in Clark’s bottom lips.

Unable to stand that look much longer, he exclaimed “Stop making that face, I feel terribly guilty. This is awful, how can you even look that much like a puppy?!”

Clark smirked again, winking as he explained “Alex calls that the Golden Retriever Look. It’s a thing, mom does it often too. Alex is totally immune to mine but mom isn’t, I can almost get everything with that face.”

“I can totally understand, it’s infuriating really.” Carter was frowning and he opened his mouth to say something but Clark talked first.

“Come on, I’m dying to meet mum and I know you want to get to know mom. This is perfect, we are already so much alike, it will be easy.” Clark sounded convincing, really.  
Carter shook his head no, arguing “You can’t pretend to be me. I’m British, you’re … every bit the American boy, aren’t you? We don’t act the same, we don’t talk the same and we don’t know anything about each other, yet alone our mothers.”

Clark wasn’t about to take no for an answer, that much was obvious. Carter watched as his American brother took a deep breath, straightened his shoulder and frowned a little.

“Are you for real? I can totally be you, excuse you. I can say party or clever the British way. I can speak with this annoying posh accent of yours and eat salted caramel ice cream or any other sort of fancy food.”

Carter’s jaw dropped a little. Clark’s impersonation of himself was really good, up to the slight slur on some words. He blinked a few times, choosing not to notice the smug smile on Clark’s lips.

“It’s easy. We still have about four weeks left in here. You’ll teach me everything I need to know and I’ll do the same for you. We can even ask for Winn and Jimmy’s help. I’m sure Max would also give us a hand.” Clark was already planning. Carter suddenly realized that he was serious. Very very serious.

“You actually want to switch places. Okay, that’s ridiculous.”

Carter shook his head again, firmly this time. “You cannot pretend to be me, especially not in front of mum. She’s like a living lie detector, she would see right through you.”

The smirk on Clark’s lips was suspicious and Carter frowned. He narrowed his eyes at his twin, waiting for him to state his case.

“That’s my point, Carter. She will have to send me back and I would make that sad, perfect puppy face asking for her to come with me. That way, she’ll see mom again and … well. Who knows?” He was so satisfied with himself, it was really infuriating. With his smug face, those bright eyes and that mischievous smirk, it was hard to resist and Carter could feel his resolve break a little.

“You thought of everything already, didn’t you?” It wasn't really a question but Clark nodded anyway, seeming proud of himself.

The British boy stayed silent for a while, after that. Clark seemed to know it was better not to say anything and he watched as Carter looked at the picture still displayed on his screen.

He studied his English twin with a mixture of concern, impatience and hope, fully expecting him to be on board with the plan. But he had learned, over the first two weeks that Carter was meticulous. He needed to know all the facts in order to make a decision and even with that knowledge, he weighed every pros and cons. Clark was way more spontaneous but he remained quiet, letting his brother do all the math he needed to do.

“Alright, let’s do that. But Clark, you’ll need to be very, very studious. Mum is … She’s something. You’ll have to pay attention and be exactly like I am, all the time.” He was dead serious and Clark could only nod, impressed by Carter’s straight face.

They both drank some more Coke, each of them lost in their own mind. But then, Clark broke the silence.

“Let’s begin!”

_______

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

“What’s mom’s favorite ice cream flavor?” Clark asked, while looking at a bunch of flashcards with his handwriting on it.

Max looked up from the iPad he was sharing with Winn and Jimmy frowned. They were all gathered around at a table under a tree by the lake.

For the last three weeks, they had studied together to help Carter and Clark be ready for the place switching. Max had helped Clark with the British accent and Jimmy had had a hard time to get Carter to talk like a real American boy. Winn was helping by taking studious, methodical and exhaustive notes he was saving on a cloud account. That way, both boys would have access to everything, even when they’d be separated by a whole ocean.

“That’s a trick question, mom loves every kind of ice cream.” Carter was frowning, buying time while searching within his mind for the right answer. He tried “Uh … Chocolate chips cookie dough?”

Clark sighed. “No, that’s Alex’s favorite. Mom’s flavor is Bourbon Pecan Pie and she has it delivered straight from Texas because it can only be found there”

Carter groaned and let his head fell into his hands, tired of learning every single details about his other mother. He drank from his glass, letting the fresh mint syrup going down his throat and playing with the remaining ice cubes.

“Come on, Carter. You need to know that, it’s something I’ve known since I was four. It’s not something I could have forgotten over the summer break.” Clark was tired but determined.

The British boy grabbed a pen and wrote the right answer down on one of the flashcard. He then asked “What’s mum’s favorite movie?”

Clark answered without hesitating “Working girl, starring Sigourney Weaver, Alec Baldwin and Melanie Griffith.”

Carter smirked and then asked “Good, but what’s the movie about?”

Clark’s face contorted into a grimace as he half groaned, half sighed. “Uh … A woman who takes her boss’s place in order to … uh. She wants to strike a deal and it was her idea in the first place, her boss stole it from her. But she falls in love with her associate during the process, right?”

Carter insisted “Yes, who plays the associate?”

Clark all but shouted “HARRISON FORD!”

The British boy nodded, satisfied, and asked one last question “And what does mum think of this actor?”

“She only saw him in this movie, she haven’t seen any of the Star Wars or Indiana Jones. So, she’s totally indifferent to him.” Clark said with a smirk.

“Good, you’re done with the movie part. Let’s review the people you need to know” Carter grabbed his iPhone and searched through all of his pictures. He stopped and put the phone on the table so that Clark could see the screen.

“Who’s that?” He asked in a very serious tone.

“Katherine Grant, our grandmother, book publisher, egocentric, selfish, always lecturing her daughter about everything, never taking mum seriously. She doesn’t drop by often but when she does, she’s never announced and mum is insufferable.”

Carter nodded and swiped the picture. He searched for a few seconds before stopping on one. Clark answered without being asked “Lucy Lane, mum’s best friend even if mum would never admit it out loud. She’s a lawyer and she works with mum, like she had for the last twelve years. She’s an ex-military, pretty badass but crazy about romcom and love stories. Oh and she makes some funny-shaped pancakes, it’s your favorite dish.”

Carter smiled fondly at that, remembering Lucy’s pancakes.

As far as he could remember, it had always been his favorite dish. She would make them for special occasion and every Saturday and if she wasn’t there, she would left pancake batter somewhere for Cat to make them. But it wasn’t the same.

“What’s mine?” Clark asked suddenly and Carter was forced into the present again. He answered quickly “Alex’s chili. It’s spicy, hot and full of meat and you could eat the whole plate. She doesn’t make it often though.”

Winn, Jimmy, Max and Carter all laughed at Clark’s sad face.

The nerdy geek boy offered the iPad to Max and then turned to Carter “Okay buddy, I’m going to ask you some questions about your twin brother regarding his pop culture and tastes. Ready?”

Carter seemed to panic for a moment but then he steered his shoulder and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

“Okay so, what’s Clark all-time favorite TV show?” Winn was grinning and Jimmy covered his laugher with his hand.

“Uh … Oh, wait, I know that. The weird yellow things. The Simpsons?” Carter looked at his brother, waiting for him to confirm. He saw the outrageous face of his twin and winked. Winn had shown him a bit of the Simpsons on YouTube and he hated it.

“Why are you calling the Simpsons weird, when you’re the one with a favorite tv show about a mad man traveling through time and space in a blue police box, changing his appearance every now and then and ditching his companion when the time comes?”

At that, both Winn and Carter let out a loud cry of protestation, defending Doctor Who with passion but Clark dismissed them with a wave of the hand. Carter’s eyes widened and he watched his brother with surprise etched across his face.

“What?” Clark asked, narrowing his blue eyes at his twin.  
“You … That dismissal, mum does that all the time.” Carter seemed impressed and Clark arched a brow but before he could ask about it, Jimmy said “Okay, next question. What’s Clark’s favorite kind of music?”

Carter knew that. “Classic rock, Queen above all. Then comes The Rolling Stones and sometimes, Gun’s and Roses takes over. But he hates R’n’B and listening to opera drives him crazy.”

Clark nodded and then asked “What’s mom’s favorite kind of music?”

Carter frowned but answered quickly “She listen to classical music sometimes when she paints. Otherwise, she likes pop and mainstream things, with catchy beats and lyrics. That’s why she loves Pink and her guilty pleasure is Abba.”

Clark smiled while nodding, relieved that Carter knew all of that by heart now. It was details, some minor stuff but it could blow their plan before it even get a chance to start.

Suddenly, Max looked up from the iPad. He was searching for missing information that could be important and he told them “Guys, we don’t know what’s your mum favorite band or singer. We know she loves classical music and some of the Beatles’s earlier stuff but … is that it?”

Carter grinned and explained “Mum doesn’t listen to music very often but she has a record player in her home office and a rather large collection of vinyls. Very few people know about it but mum loves, she really really loves, the Red Hot Chili Peppers. She can sing Can’t Stop by heart and without a single mistake.”

Clark, Jimmy and Max were looking at him like he was crazy but he just smiled. He knew it wasn’t something that could be expected from his mother but she wasn’t that predictable, sometimes.

Winn broke the silence by saying “Okay guys, now let’s see if Carter knows the newfound members of his family.”

He grabbed Clark’s smartphone and searched through the pictures. “Who’s that woman?”

Carter studied the picture and then answered “Eliza, mom and Alex’s mother, my grandmother. She makes amazing chocolate pecan pie and she’s sweet, fun and a little bit overbearing. She worked as a scientist way before we were born and then she owned a bar but she sold it, now she’s retired and she travels a lot but she’s often here for thanksgiving, Christmas and birthdays.”

Clark had a certain sadness in his eyes when he asked “And do you remember what happened to our grandfather?”  
Carter nodded and murmured “He died in a car accident when you … I mean we, were eight. Alex had a hard time getting over it and it’s still a sensitive topic. I can’t talk about it.”

Clark seemed lost in his thoughts and Carter turned his attention back to Winn, who was searching for another photo.  
Finally, he turned the phone back and the British boy smiled “That’s Alex. Our aunt, she was in law enforcement but we don’t know exactly what she was doing. She quit a year before moving-in with us, you were… I mean I was three. She’s badass, she can cook, she can dance, she can sing and she’s always, always here. She doesn’t fall for my … what is it? Golden Retriever Face and she’s way more severe than mom but can be just as fun.”

Clark smiled at that and just like that, the tension was broken. Winn swiped to another picture and showed the screen, with a questioning look “And who’s that?”

Carter grinned and said “That’s Cat, named that after the movie Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Or at least, it’s the explanation mom gave you. I’m sure she called him after my mum short name.”

Winn and Max were already laughing but Clark pouted, retrieving his phone from Winn’s hand and looking at the picture of the ginger tabby cat. “I didn’t even know of this nickname before you told me. Mom don’t talk about mum, I heard the name Catherine once but that’s all. And you know nothing, Cat is with us since I’m eight and I love him. Technically, it’s Alex’s cat but you know, since she lives with us … Poor thing, though. Mom painted on him, once.”

This time, all of the other boys busted into laughter, even Carter. Clark continued “He was walking under the wall mom uses to test the colors, with balloons full of paint, you know. She didn’t see Cat and … well. He stayed royal blue for a while and Alex was really mad and she ...”

They kept talking, sharing anecdotes with each other, going through Winn’s notes and working on their accent, sometime taking a break to go play in the lake.

It was like that for the two remaining weeks and finally, departure day arrived.

“You need code names” Winn was adamant on that. Carter rolled his eyes in a very Grant way and told him “Why would we need code names, Winny?”

The nerdy boy made a face but answered anyway “Well, let’s see. You switched phones so… You have Clark’s smartphone, the name of your correspondent will be displayed on the screen. I’m sure your actual mum would totally get why a Carter Grant is calling Clark, who will be pretending to be you.”

He seemed to double-check sentence he had just said and nodded when he realized he got it right. The whole switching place was already confusing for everyone.

Standing next to his geeky friend, Clark tilted his head, seeming thoughtful. He was wearing a very clean pair of jeans with a solid grey skirt, buttoned up to the neck. Carter, on the other hand, was wearing a distressed pair of pale blue jeans, with a superhero t-shirt and a denim shirt, matching the pants. He looked as uncomfortable as his brother.

“How about that. I’ll be Malcolm Reynolds in my actual smartphone and you’ll be … Doctor Who in your iPhone? Let me rephrase it, You’ll be Malcom Reynolds to me and I’ll be Doctor Who to you.” He was grinning now and Winn raised his hand. Clark high-fived him but Carter was looking at them with confusion spread all over his face.

Clark sighed and explained “Malcolm Reynolds is the main character of an old TV show called Firefly. It has only one season because it got canceled a while back. He’s pretty badass, smuggler space cowboy and all.”

Winn took Clark’s smartphone and did some manipulations on it. “Guys, I’m gonna install Whatsapp on both your phones, so you won’t have to use the text app and spend a fortune just to be able to communicate.”

The twins looked at the nerdy boy with wide eyes. For six weeks they had been witnessing Winn’s abilities with technology but the young boy never ceased to amaze them.

When he was finished with Clark’s smartphone, he did the same thing with Carter’s Iphone.

Finally, he was done and he grinned, asking Carter to call Clark to test something out. Perplex, Carter did as he was told and then, Doctor Who’s Eleven theme could be heard, ringing from Clark’s pocket. As the American pulled the iPhone out, he could see a picture of a Tardis displayed on his screen and he laughed.

“Now, Clark, call Carter, this should be funny”

Clark clicked on the tardis picture and listened as the Firefly theme started. He leaned over Carter’s shoulder to see the picture of a spaceship displayed on the smartphone and he all but yelled “It’s the Serenity!”

It took almost ten minutes to explain what was the Serenity to Carter but eventually, they were ready to say goodbye to their friends.

“I added all our numbers on both your phones, you can contact us anytime. Well, mind the time zones but otherwise we’ll be here.” Winn said as he was hugging Clark, almost crying. Max was saying goodbye to Carter and Jimmy waited to hug both the twins, sad that the summer at camp Henshaw was already over.

Finally, it was just Clark and Carter, waiting for the limo and the bus. Carter seemed relaxed, for once. It was the American boy who was nervous and twitching, jumping from one foot to another, eyes unfocused and bottom lip swollen from being bitten so often.

“Calm down, Carter.” The actual Carter said with a smirk, observing his brother reaction. Clark blinked a few times but eventually smiled, amused. The British boy continued “Remember, Lucy is coming to pick you up at the airport and she should lead you straight home but it is a possibility that she will drive you to mum’s workplace. If that’s the case, don’t panic, everyone is wearing a badge with name and function written on it. Oh and remember, you are immune to mum’s glare. This won’t be easy and you’ll want to run out of the room but if I am immune to it, you have to be too.”

“Right, right. Immune to that terrifying glare, don’t panic, don’t run away. Speak with that ridiculous accent, don’t watch or listen to anything you wouldn’t, eat veggies, don’t drink any soda … or fizzy drink? Which one is it?” Clark was really nervous. Carter looked at him and smiled, reaching out to put a hand upon his twin’s shoulder.

“Relax, Clark. You’ll be perfect, I’m sure. If she asks about your hair, just say you spent a lot of time in the sun and on the water. That’s why they’re lighter than they were when you left. Okay?”

Clark nodded, studying his brother’s features as well. Carter had actually spend a lot of time outside, putting sunscreen oil on his hair for them to lose some of their darkness. It worked just fine, they were exactly the same in every single way now.

“There, here’s your limo. My bus is over there. Hug mum for me, will you?” Carter opened his arms and Clark rushed into it, hugging his brother very tightly.

They stood here for a few minutes, until the car hit the klaxon. Clark sighed and let go of Carter, slowly walking backward. Carter offered him a complicit wink and then turned on his heels, putting Clark’s colorful bag on his shoulder to carry it easily. 

A few hours later, they were both in a different plane, the American leaving the country to go to England and the British one flying out to California.

That was it.

The real adventure could finally begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys,
> 
> This chapter was a little bit confusing I know, I got lost a few times myself.  
> Next chapter, I'm flying you out to England and California !
> 
> I am **lost-your-memory** on Tumblr, you guys can come and find me there to ask anything or just to talk with me.
> 
>   
>  _Comments are really nice ♥_


	5. Chapter 4

**HEATHROW INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-** _Morning_

Clark got out of the baggage claim area in the middle of a massive flow of people. 

Everyone seemed as tired as he was and he muffled a yawn behind the back of his hand. Carter did warn him the flight would be long and tiresome, even with the first class seat and the lovely on-board service. 

He had just picked up all of his suitcases and he was pulling the iPhone out of his pocket when he heard “Carter! Over here, sweetheart!”

It had been hard for him to learn to react to another name than his own, but with the help of Max, Winn and Jimmy, he got it down. 

He looked up to find Lucy Lane coming his way. She was exactly like Carter had described her, up to the beautiful and loving smile on her lips. Small but impressive with that halo of authority surrounding her, she had slightly curled brown hair, an olive skin and eyes greener than a forest under the summer sunlight. Clark smiled at her and cheerfully greeted her “Hello Luce!”

For a moment, he had almost forgot to speak with a british accent and he was going to say something very american, like Hi or Hey. 

_This is going to be fun,_ Clark thought while hugging the woman. She smelled like pine and citrus and he loved her immediately. 

“I’m so glad you’re back, I missed you, little Grant.” She said before kissing his forehead. He beamed at that and then yawned. She laughed and explained “Alright, let’s go home. Your mother will be joining us in an hour or two, I know it’s saturday morning but she had an emergency at the office.”

Clark looked at her thoughtfully and then asked “Can we go see her at the office instead? That way, we will all go home together.”

She seemed surprised and he panicked for a few seconds, wondering if that was unusual. Then she smiled and told him she would love that.

Once in the car Clark looked by the window, admiring London for the first time. Like Carter said, it was a beautiful city, grey and sometimes somber but with splashes of colors here and there. Some bits of blue into the cloudy sky, a little of red for the telephone booths and buses, shades of green at every park and even in some streets, with trees or flower-planters every now and then. Old buildings and new ones were trying to touch the clouds, random people were walking on the streets and Clark smiled, amazed by how welcoming this city seemed to be. 

“I should warn you, your mother was … well, let’s say she will be absolutely thrilled to see you and to know you’re home” Lucy was sending some texts but she looked up for few seconds to wink at him and he grinned. “Why, was she in a bad mood while I was gone?”

He saw the frown and laughed, amused. Carter had warned him about their mother’s bad temperament but Clark was sure it was overrated. 

_Alright buddy, this is your moment,_ he thought when he finally got out of the private elevator in his mum’s building. 

She actually owned an entire skyscraper and the thought was overwhelming for him. The building was somehow recent, made of glass and steel and he couldn’t help it but to think this was a little exaggerated.

The last floor was where his mum worked, that much he knew. What Carter didn’t tell him was how amazing the place looked.  
People were working behind big flats computer screens, several TV were displaying the news from different European countries, phones were buzzing everywhere and yet, everything was meticulously structured. It was like watching the inside of a pretty watch, admiring the turning wheels of a beautiful yet complex mechanism.

Lucy took a few steps into the space before turning left, heading towards what seemed like a giant glass wall. Clark watched as she was about to push one of the two glass door and noticed it was in fact, an office. A huge, well-decorated one, with that. His mother’s office.

He took in the sight of the two cream-colored sofas separated by an elegant coffee table, made of glass too. His eyes widened at the wall of screens behind the actual desk. There was at least ten TVs, all showing something different. 

Then, a movement caught his attention and he lowered his eyes a little, only to smile widely.

There she was, standing up and coming his way. Very small despite the vertiginous high-heels, surrounded by something magical, she almost looked like an actual fairy. Wearing a full, deep blue and well-tailored women's suit with a flowing white blouse and a sparkling, silver statement necklace, she was beautiful. Her smile illuminated her face, making her water-green eyes shine and she had wrinkles around it, he noticed. Happy, real, lovable wrinkles. 

“Carter, you are back!”

Before he could move, she was holding him in a tight, so very tight embrace and he returned it full force. He was so happy to finally meet his other mother. A few tears escaped his eyes and he tried to muffle a sniffle but she took a step back to look at him, concern etched on her face.

“Oh, sweetheart, are you alright?” She sounded worried and he smiled at her, running a hand over his cheeks to remove the tears. He answered, in a strangled voice “Yes, I am perfectly fine just … I missed you, mum.”

He smiled a little wider, savoring the way the name tasted in his mouth. He never called his mom like that, she was just mom but he knew since he was in age to remember that he had another mother, somewhere. His mother had told him that without actually elaborating on who she was, why she had left, why she would leave him. 

“Oh Honey, I missed you too. So much. I will never let you go again.” She smiled and hugged him again.

“Really, Cat, you can’t keep him locked in the penthouse until he turns eighteen.” He laughed at that, looking up to find Lucy standing next to the assistant’s desk. 

Carter had explained to him that their mother was always, always firing her assistant and every week, if not every day, there was a new one. This time, it was a ginger-haired woman and she looked very busy as she was answering the phone while printing something and taking notes at the same time. He arched a brow and asked his newly found mother “She is new and she seems fairly competent to me, are you planning on keeping this one?”

There was a silence and then Lucy broke it with a laugh that seemed to come from the bottom of her heart. He saw the assistant wink at him before resuming to her multi-tasking but then, he met his mother’s eyes.

 _How on earth am I supposed to be immune to THAT,_ he thought while trying to keep a straight face under the glare. The glare. Carter did warn him but it was something else entirely to experience it.

“Of course she is competent. After all, it is her job to be.”

He noticed the sparkles of pride in the assistant’s green eyes but his attention returned to his mother, who was still staring at him. For a second, he wondered if he had overstepped but she smiled and said “Your hair is different. I like it.”

He beamed at that before telling her about the sun and the lake and he pulled off a sleeve on his arm to show off his tan. Then he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to stifle a yawn again.

“I need a few more minutes and then we can all go home.” Cat said with a smile. She kissed him on his forehead and then retreated back into her office, already pulling out her cell phone and calling someone. Clark watched her pace the floor in front of her desk, a hand in her pocket and the other firmly clutched around the phone. She walked like she owned the place and Clark realized that she, in fact, did. 

An hour and a half later, Clark discovered the penthouse. Carter had done his best to describe the general layout of it and Winn had even drawn a floor-plan on the iPad. Still, he had to remember not to look impressed. The huge loft was something but the view was another and Clark approached the two story high glass wall, admiring the panorama. He could see almost all of London, from here. 

“Do you fancy something to eat or drink, sweetheart?” His mother’s voice was soft and tender, he realized he had missed her his whole life. 

He smiled and shook his head no, saying he only wanted to sleep. He actually wanted to spend all his time with his newly found mother but he was exhausted from the flight and all the emotions he had faced since he landed. 

Carter’s bedroom was a little bit too minimalist for him but he loved it anyway.  
It was a big room with three white walls and a tardis-blue one, where a long white built-in desk was taking almost all the room. The other part of the wall was composed of two sliding white doors and he knew it was a closet full of fancy clothes, the kind he didn’t like that much.  
A bed was pushed against another wall and above the headboard, a poster of the tardis door was hanging. Apparently, it was the theme. Other than the bed, the nightstand and the desk, the only other pieces of furniture were bookshelves. Plenty of them, full or practically full. 

“There, Carter. I will be in my office if you need anything. You can sleep as long as you need, tomorrow you can tell me everything about your stay at Camp Henshaw. Sleep well sweetheart.”

He frowned and asked her “Mum, where is Luce?”

She smiled and answered, while pressing the button to close the blinds, to darken the room “She is in her bedroom, she said she wanted to sleep some more before listening to your adventures.”

He laughed and walked to his mum to hug her. Her perfume was something strong and unique, with notes of jasmine, lemon and green tea. He could actually smell it but he mostly knew because Carter had told him it was a customized one, created only for her in a fancy French shop. 

“I missed you, mum.” He said, sleep already straining his voice.

“I missed you too, sweetheart. Now, off to bed you go. I will see you soon.” She said with a smile before closing the door.

He smiled and then stripped out of Carter’s clothes, searching through the closet to find a pair of pyjamas. 

_Of course they’d be tardis-blue,_ he thought when finally pulling the clothes on. He didn’t watch any episode of this show but he was already tired of it. 

Getting under the blankets, he grabbed Carter’s iPhone and send a text to Malcolm Reynolds “Mum’s so awesome, I cannot believe I never met her before. I just cannot wait to learn to know her. Leme know how things are with mom, I’m off to sleep now. Seeya”

Then, he put the phone on the nightstand, turned off the light and fell asleep within minutes.

\-----

**NAPA COUNTY AIRPORT -** _Around noon_

 _How can people even breathe in this country!_ Carter thought when he first stepped out of the small plane in Napa’s airport. Clark had explained to him he had to take a main flight to Sacramento and then take another flight to Napa, in a small plane with a few passengers. 

Now, he was finally in California and he was suffocating under the hot, thick and windless air of August. Following the flow of people unboarding the plane, he retrieved the colorful bag containing all of Clark’s clothes.  
The American boy had made a funny face seeing the fancy clothes Carter had brought with him at Camp and the English boy was not really fond of those distressed jeans and t-shirts with too many pictures or colors on them but he liked the hoodies. They were comfy, even if he now knew he wouldn’t be needing them for a long, long time. California was way too hot for him.

Finally, he got out of the custom area and he heard a loud and cheerful voice call for him.

“Clark! Over there, Little Danvers, come and give me a hug.”

He searched through the crowd to see Alex, arms open and smiling widely at him. For a second, Carter was confused by the name and by the fact that Clark had told him his mother would be there. But he smiled anyway and launched himself into Alex’s embrace, truly happy to finally meet his aunt. She was small but still taller than his mum, with brown hair with red undertones cut in a long bob, bright sparkling green eyes and freckles on her nose and the apples of her cheeks. Her skin, tanned by the sun, made her eyes shine greener than an amazonian forest and her voice was somehow tender, despite the natural authority echoing in her words. 

“I’ve missed you, little Danvers. Now come on, let’s bring you home. Your mom is waiting for us.” She said while taking the colorful sport bag in her hand, sliding her other arm around her nephew’s shoulder. “She was supposed to be here I know, but she got a phone call from Astra, you know, her manager. Apparently, someone is interested in buying one of her painting and she needed to sort out the details. I think she’s still on the phone. She was so upset, I had to tell her it was fine, that she’ll see you as soon as I get you home.”

Clark had told him their mother was pretty driven by her art and work but he also said that she would always put her son before anything else. Carter was a little sad but he got over pretty quickly, listening to Alex as she was guiding him through the parking lot to a red, dusty SUV.  
“Are you hungry? Do you want to stop at In-N-Out on the way?” Alex asked as the engine roared a little bit too strongly. Clark had warned him about Alex’s love for speed but he didn’t mind, it was a nice change from the slow and careful driving of Lucy Lane. 

“Please yes, I’m starving!” He all but squealed, his stomach grumbling at the thought of a burger. He was thankful for Winn’s input on the knowledge he should have of food and pop culture and all of this american’s stuffs, because otherwise he would never have known what In-N-Out was. Clark had told him his usual order and added that he liked almost anything. 

An hour later, he was devouring a huge, greasy burger and a side of French fries, Alex laughing at his monstrous appetite. 

“Soooo. Tell me, baby Danvers.” He groaned at the sweet name but she only laughed. Clark had told him she loved to mess with him, that was just the way their relationship was. She acted like that with Kara too. “How was the first part of your summer? Did you meet some nice people? Did you get a chance to play poker? I’m sure you robbed them blind.”

Carter was going to say that he had won but he remembered he was supposed to be Clark. That mean he had to tell he had lost the game. He made an angry face and mumbled in a perfect Clark way “Nah. I came across someone better than me. Didn’t even know it was possible. He forced me to skinny-dip in the lake. I owned him at paintball tho.”

For a moment, Alex stayed silent and he eyed her curiously. He was internally laughing because he had won the game after all, but Clark didn’t. He was starting to find this whole ‘switching place’ thing really funny.

Suddenly, the car echoed with Alex’s laugher and he pouted a little without even thinking. She managed to say, between two burst of laugher “I can’t believe you lost a poker game. How was the other boy? He must have been really good, I’ve taught you everything.”

Carter wanted to smile but he instead, he pouted a little more and groaned “He was the best. In fact, I’m not sure if you could have beat him out.” He finally smiled mischievously, hearing Alex let out a loud, unconvinced sneer. “Invite him over, we’ll see about that.”

For a few seconds, Carter panicked, realizing he didn’t have a clue as how to answer that. Finally, he opted for an alternate version of the truth and said with a shrug “That might take a while, since he lives in Europe, somewhere in England. Can’t remember the name of his small town, tho”

Alex arched a surprised brow. “Really? It’s a long way from home for the little guy. What’s his name?”

Carter nearly choked as his burger went down the wrong way, his mind roaring too fast to come up with a solution for that question. Coughing to find his breathe, he finally answered “Sorry, wrong way. Hum. Rory, his name is Rory.”

“Sounds British indeed. Are you still in touch with him?” She asked, passing by a slower shiny blue pick-up. He picked up a few fries before nodding “Yeah, he gave me his number but since we are on different time-zones and texts are too expensive, I think I’ll be in touch mostly via skype or even e-mails.”

They kept talking about his trip to Camp Henshaw and he was already in awe because Alex was so funny and sarcastic and she had that strange mixture of american and british sense of humor, it reminded him of home. She was, like Clark had told him, a very good listener, very intuitive, guessing much from very little and reading between the lines. 

It took almost three hours but finally, he looked up as they drove under a huge archway just like he had seen in some western movies. The road kept going, a little bit damaged but otherwise pretty clean. Fields of vine were everywhere, very well groomed and surrounded by trees and flowers. After one last swerve, he could finally take a look at the house and he gasped.

It was a huge house, tall and large and with some spanish elements such as the patio and the huge porch running almost all the way along the wall. Many glass doors and windows were reflecting the bright, hot sun and he smiled. 

“Home, sweet home!” Alex said while parking the SUV right in front of a few steps, leading to the deck and then the main entrance of the house. Clark had to tell him several times, how the house was arranged. He was used to the penthouse which, while huge, was way smaller than this big house with too many rooms. 

He was just getting out of the car when a squeal echoed behind him and he turned on his heels, surprised and a little bit warry.

His mother was exiting the house and he held his breath.  
She was tall, even barefoot in a pair of distressed jeans with splashes of paint and a pale blue shirt with two button undone. Her smile was giving the sun a round for its money, the perfect, bright blue of her eyes being the sky. The long golden strands of her hair were freely cascading over her shoulders and only maintained behind her ears by a huge pair of black sunglasses pushed back on the top of her head. 

Before he could say anything, she had locked her arms around him and he was drowning in the scent of paint, varnish, flowers and wood. It was overwhelming.

“I missed you soooo much, buddy! No way you’re going back again next year.” Her voice was both determined and excited, she was practically vibrating from it. She kissed his forehead and then messed with his hair, smiling widely. 

“So, tell me everything, how was it? Did you make some friends over there? Are you hungry? I think Alex left a bowl of chili for you.” She was talking a little bit too fast and she stuttered the last sentence. Clark had told him to be patient with her, because sometimes she would just have too many things to say at once and it wasn’t getting out of her mouth fast enough. 

He smiled at her and hugged her tightly, so happy to finally meet her. Her perfume made it all too real and he closed his eyes, leaning against her shoulder, breathing into those different fragrances. 

“Aaaw. Come on buddy, let’s go sit down on the swing, I want to know all of your adventures in Maine.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him towards the backyard, where an old, wooden swing seat was hanging under a rather large oak tree. He walked with her, talking about everything he had done in Camp Henshaw, telling her about the paintball game, the lost poker game, the friends he had made, the staff, the lake, everything.

Alex joined them after a while, telling him his bag was on his bed and that he could unpack later. She layed down on the burned grass and crossed her arms under her head. He kept talking and he didn’t even notice the sun going down and the light changing around him. 

Finally, Alex stood up and said “Alright guys, I’ll go make dinner. Kara, will you help our little buddy to unpack?”

Kara blushed and answered no, saying she had a phone call to make. He eyed her curiously but followed Alex into the house, while Kara stayed on the swing. Curious, he asked her “Who is she calling?”

Alex made a face and shrugged, saying “I don’t know buddy, I guess you’ll have to ask her over dinner.”

He raised a brow, because he could tell she was lying, but didn’t push it, slowly climbing the stairs instead. In the corridor leading to his room, he saw a cat and let out a laughter remembering his name. 

“Hello Cat. I’m pretty sure I know where your name comes from, you know?” He reached out to pet the animal but the ginger tabby cat bristled and showed his teeth. Carter quickly took a step back and pouted. “Alright, you and I are going to act like we are friend, because it would be weird if you suddenly hated me. Right?”

The cat took off, heading toward the stairs and the young boy sighed, before pushing his bedroom door.

It was messy and full of colors, posters hanging on the wall in different positions, one over the other, on the closet’s door, on the bathroom’s one too. The desk was practically invisible, under the stack of papers and toys and stuff, books and comics were discarded on the floor, some on them piled on the side of the huge French window. He looked at the balcony with interest but what caught his attention was the wall beside the bed. This one was bare and white, with the exception of the huge Captain America Shield painted just above the pillow. He approached the painting and admired the work, impressed by the details and the realistic impression.

Finally, he pulled out his cellphone and opened Whatsapp. Clark had send a message already. He taped the Tardis’s picture and read it, smiling at the comment. He fired off his own message next, “Mom is truly impressive and amazing too. I already love Alex so much. Although, your cat doesn’t like me very much. I need to get downstair for dinner, talk to you soon.”

He then threw the phone on the bed and left his bedroom, really eager to spend time with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys,
> 
> How was it, the meeting with the mothers ?  
> I am **lost-your-memory** on tumblr, come and find me there !
> 
> Reviews are always nice ♥


	6. Chapter 5

**NAPA** \- _Somewhere around dinner time_

“Mom? Who was that? On the phone I mean?” Carter asked while passing a plate for Alex to serve him some chili. 

They were gathered around the huge wooden table in the dining room and it smelled really good. Carter’s stomach growled and rumbled, the burger he ate around noon long forgotten by now. He had to sound excited and joyful for the chili, because it was Clark’s favorite dish, but it was genuine. He was truly impatient to taste it and to make an opinion for himself. 

“Hum, errr, no one.” Kara said, eyes darting everywhere but at her son, cheeks blushing furiously and a soft smile curling her lips. Carter arched a brow and Alex sneered.

“Really? So, no one is making you act like a fangirling teenage girl with a crush. That’s good to know” The short haired woman said before sitting down on her chair and grabbing a fork. Carter chuckled and turned his eyes to his mother, whose face was now deep red.

“Alex, leave it alone.” Kara mumbled between gritted teeth. She then started to put food in her mouth in order to avoid having to talk. The British boy’s eyes were going back and forth between the two women, noticing Alex’s angry glare and Kara’s strange attitude. There was something off about the whole situation but he was new to this side of the family and still adjusting so he had no idea of what the problem might have been. Clark could have guessed, maybe, but he couldn’t.

“I missed your chili, Alex. It’s soooo gooood!” He said as an attempt to dissipate the tension around the dinner table. It worked, Alex smiled and asked him if he wanted more food. His plate still being half full, he wanted to decline but he knew Clark would say yes so he nodded. The short haired woman served him and then asked Kara the same question. 

“No thanks, I’m good” Kara said with a smile. 

Alex shrugged and sat down, finishing her plate in silence. Carter started to feel slightly uneasy, between his aunt, his mother and the silence that filled the room again.

“So, mom. How’s the painting going these days? Did you finish the one you were struggling with when I left?” Carter tried again, wanting to break the silence. Clark had told him Kara was working on something before his trip at Camp Henshaw, a painting involving blue and green but that was all he knew. 

Kara’s eyes lighten up, a smile brighter than the sun coming across her lips and she started to explain how the work was going. 

Carter drank to every single one of her words, amazed by the passion and excitement in his mother’s voice. She gestured while talking, wide and fast moves that nearly caused her to topple her glass of wine but she caught it at the last moment, never stopping her chatter. She sounded so involved in her art, so driven and so, so happy, Carter just beamed at her. 

“Sorry to interrupt but Kara, your phone’s been vibrating for almost ten minutes now.” Alex’s voice was as sarcastic as her arched brow and Carter winced a little. Kara was still engrossed in the painting discussion, it took her a few seconds to realize what her sister was talking about.

“Oh, right, sorry. I need to take that, I’ll be back.” Kara said, standing up, grabbing her phone and walking out of the room. Carter saw her stepping over the terrasse, a huge smile stretching her lips. 

“Okay, WHO is that?” He asked, turning his attention to Alex. She shrugged again and mumbled something he couldn’t hear. Annoyed, he asked again, only louder this time. 

“Clark, buddy, I can’t tell you that.” Alex sounded like it was the end of the discussion but he insisted. 

“But WHY? Why won’t she tell me and why wouldn’t you either? Who is this?” He was a little angry and it echoed in his voice. Alex threw him a funny look and for a few seconds, he wondered if the real Clark could act this way. He decided he could try and blame that on the two flights to come home, the jet lag, the summer away and the exhaustion he started to feel in his bones. 

She seemed to think the same thing because she gently said “Buddy, you need to get some rest. You look really tired.”

He narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his jaw. Accusingly, he stated “You’re eluding.”

She laughed but she nodded, not trying to deny it. “Clark, it’s not my story to tell. I’ll ask your mom to tell you, tomorrow. In the meantime, you need to rest. Go upstair, I’ll bring you a bowl of ice-cream for dessert and then you can go to bed”

And with that, she gathered the plates to take them into the kitchen, leaving him alone in the dining room. 

_The nerves_ , he thought as he was stomping up the stairs. 

He undressed in his bedroom, searching for a pair of pyjamas and rolling his eyes at the Captain America shorts and t-shirt he found on the closet. He put it on nonetheless, walking over to one of the two French window leading to the balcony. 

It was warm outside, with a soft breeze blowing from time to time. The sky was very clear and he could see the stars, burning bright around a crescent moon. On the horizon line, the day was still falling, orange fading into a lighter blue and then darkening to let the night fully settle in. 

“Stop it, you’re making me blush!” Kara’s voice was distant and muffled but he could still heard it. She really sounded like a teenage girl acting weird and gushing about a crush, he thought while approaching the balcony rail. Leaning over it, he searched through the obscurity to find where was his mother.

She was back on the swing down in the yard, under the old oak-tree. In the quiet of the night, her voice was loud and blunt and he couldn’t miss a single word she was saying “No, I haven’t told him yet. He just came back from six weeks away, I didn’t want to startle him with that. I’ll talk to him soon, I promise.”

Carter narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone his mother used. It was secretive and a little guilty. She was clearly talking about him and he had no idea who was the other person on the phone but he had a bad feeling about them. 

A knock on his bedroom door got his attention and he reentered his room, inviting Alex to come in.

She pushed the door with her foot and walked over to the desk, setting down a tray loaded with two bowls full of ice cream and two cans of coke. Handing him one bowl, she said “There you go, one bowl of peanut buttah ice cream and one with …”

He finished for her “chocolate chips cookie dough flavored ice-cream!”

She smiled and high-fived him with her free hand. They chatted while eating the ice cream and Carter chose not to ask again who was on the phone. He just knew his aunt wouldn’t answer him, she was very stubborn. Clark had told him it was Alex’s strongest trait. 

Finally, she kissed his forehead, wished him goodnight and left the room, bringing back the tray with empty bowls and cans with her.

Grabbing his phone, Carter returned on the balcony and sat down against the wall, between the two French windows of his room. He listened to his mother while typing a message for Clark, on Whatsapp.

“I miss you too. When do you plan to come over again?” Kara said with hope in her voice. Carter couldn’t hear the answer but from his mother’s next sentence, he could guess it was not soon. Whoever it was didn’t plan to be here so soon and Kara sounded disappointed.

“No I get it, you’re busy I know. Just tell me when you can be here, that way I can talk to Clark first.” Carter noticed the slight hesitation in Kara’s voice. He didn’t know what to make of it, though. Was it because she was afraid to show him or the other way around, he had no clue. 

He read the text he had just typed.

“Clark, mom is acting weird. She was on the phone with someone before dinner and then after, I am positive it’s the same person. She’s currently still on the phone, I’m listening to her from the balcony of your bedroom. Clark, it’s not good. She sounds like a giddy schoolgirl, she blushes and smiles weirdly and she refuse to tell me who it is. I could use some help, how do I make her talk?”

He fired the text off and then listened to the conversation his mom was having with someone else. He fell asleep along the way, waking up at 1AM only to notice the thick silence around him. Yawning and mumbling under his breath, he headed off to his bed and fell back asleep, almost instantly.

\-----

**LONDON** \- _around 2:30 PM_

“Who is Malcolm Reynolds” asked Lucy, handing the iPhone to him over the kitchen’s island.

Clark swallowed his bite of pancake and took the phone, smiling at her “It’s one of the american friends I met at Camp Henshaw. You know, the one I beat at that poker game I told you about?”

Lucy frowned and made two mores pancakes before asking “Is it his real name?”

Clark quickly put another piece of pancake in his mouth, buying himself some time to think about a name to give. Glancing sideways at his mother, he noticed she was reading an economical magazine while sipping at her tea. He narrowed his eyes at her and his mind suddenly lit up with an idea.

“Alex” he answered after finishing his pancake, discretely observing his mother. He saw her look up for a second, an indescriptible shadow darkening her eyes for a second. But it was gone as quickly as it came and he added “I mean, it’s Alexander but everyone was calling him Alex.”

Lucy put another pancake on his plate and asked again “Why is he registered as Malcolm Reynolds on your cell, then?”

He smiled and explained “He was always, and I mean ALWAYS talking about that american TV show that had been canceled years ago, about a pirate cowboy traveling through space to rob the good guys and help the poor. I just thought he was a futuristic Robin Hood but Alex is a giant fan of this universe and so I called him like the main character. Can you guess who I am to him?”

Cat answered that without even looking up from his article “Doctor Who”

Lucy extended a hand and Carter high-fived her, smiling widely. 

“Okay sweetheart, do you want some more?”

Cat closed her magazine and arched a brow “Why are you spoiling him like that?”  
Lucy almost pouted at that but then she shrugged and said “I missed him. What, am I not allowed to treat him a bit?”

Clark could see the corners of his mother’s mouth twitching and he knew she was fighting back a smile. She tried to look severe and told him “No more pancake for you, young man. Why won’t you put some clothes on and then we could go to the british museum, you are back just in time for that medieval exposition you wanted to see.”

Clark had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes, slightly annoyed by Carter’s egghead side. He didn’t want to go to an old and dusty building and watch a bunch of inanimate objects he had absolutely no interest in.

 _Think smart_ , he thought while tilting his head to the side, searching for a solution.  
It was now raining outside and the city seemed darker under the low grey sky. He bit down his bottom lip and then asked “Actually, I would love to go on a tour around the city. I missed London, America is such a strange country …”

Cat smiled at that and Lucy laughed but both agreed to the idea.  
They cleaned the kitchen together and then Clark went to his room, searching for clothes. He managed to find a pair of blue pants and he went deeper into the closet to find a decent hoodie. He put in on, despite being skeptical at the weird shade of dark grey.

He was trying to find a comfortable pair of shoes when he had an idea. Grabbing his iPhone, he searched through Winn’s note to find the part where each of the twins has shared what they had asked their respective mother about the other one. He narrowed his eyes at the lack of information he needed, internally cursing at Carter for that.  
His own mother refused to speak about Cat but at least, she had told him he wasn’t adopted. She said he was very wanted and that they were both his mothers. He was young and he didn’t know how it was possible but now, he wanted to ask, to know. He fired off a message with Whatsapp, letting his brother know he was about to question their mum about his birth and the fact he has two mothers, that he will put it in the note afterward.

“Carter, are you ready to go?” Lucy asked from behind his bedroom door. 

“I’m coming, yes.”

He exited his bedroom, smiled at Lucy and asked about his mother. The short brunette answered something about Cat getting ready to leave the penthouse and soon enough, the sound of heels against the wooden floor echoed across the loft.

Clark looked up and saw his mother coming into view. 

She had changed, no longer wearing her deep blue women’s suit but rather a pair of skinny black pants, a silky burgundy blouse and a black blazer with white trim around the cuffs and the collar. A pair of classic Louboutin’s stilettos was causing the reverberating sound across the walls and added something almost regal to the picture. 

He grinned like a fool. Carter had told him about their mother’s fashion sense and even if, as a young boy, it was something he didn’t pay attention to, seeing his mother looking so powerful and confident was something he truly enjoyed. It was a drastic change from Kara’s distressed or no-fuss style. His younger mother was just casual and very very natural, staying true to herself in any situation. Sometimes, she would wear something nice but even on those occasion, she was true to herself, nothing too fancy. 

“Are you ready to go?” Cat asked as she grabbed her purse and cellphone, looking at the both of them with a perfectly arched brow. 

Lucy and Clark answered as one voice “Yes!”

Cat smiled and called for the elevator.

An hour later, they were in Lucy’s car and Clark missed Alex’s driving style. Lucy was so careful and reasonable and slow. So very slow.  
He enjoyed the ride nonetheless, admiring London through the car window and asking questions, careful not to ask anything too obvious. 

The small brunette dropped them at the end of Oxford Street, saying she would call and join them later.  
Cat and Clark walked alongside the fancy stores, chatting about everything and nothing and stopping at a tearoom to buy cups to go and a scone. Clark had no idea of what to order but his mother asked if he wanted the usual and he nodded. Then, she offered to take a cab to go to Hyde Park and he almost jumped with excitement, remembering how Carter had described the park.

Finally, they were roving the well-manicured pathway of the park, enjoying the relative quietness, the green grass, the bloomed flowers and the dense trees above their heads. It had stopped raining somewhere in the middle of the cab ride and the air smelled almost fresh and clean, with a hint of dust. 

“Mum? Can I ask you something?” Clark turned his head to look at his blond haired mother. She was sipping her cup, silently enjoying the warm and flavourful liquid. She arched a brow and nodded, curious as to what he wanted to ask.

The young boy swallowed thickly and took his time, knowing she wouldn’t push him. Carter was like that, never rushing anything and for once, Clark was glad for that attitude. Taking a sip of his own tea, he held back a groan. He was never particularly fond of that British drink and the one Carter liked was not sweet enough for him. He drank it anyway and then took a deep breath before starting.

“As you already know, I made some friends across the ocean and eventually, we ended up talking about our family, our siblings and our parents.” He said, watching her closely. He saw something flickers in her eyes but she stayed silent, waiting for him to pursue. “Most of them were very curious when I said I have two mothers. I was about to explain that I only know of one when my friend Win...ston, I mean Winston, asked if I was adopted.”

He saw his mother jump a little, eyes wides and full of shock. He didn’t give her the time to say something, quickly adding “Now, I was surprised and I wanted to know why he asked that and he said two women couldn’t have a baby together. I mean, I already knew that, it’s plain and basic biology but it occurred to me that … I didn’t even know what to say to him. Mum, I know I never asked you anything about my other mother because you never wanted to talk about it but … Am I adopted? I don’t think so but, I don’t even know if I am your son or my other mother’s son and ...”

Clark didn’t even have to fake being upset, he really was.  
He couldn’t blame his British mother but he was angry at his American one for never really elaborating about his birth. Now, Kara had told him he wasn’t adopted, he knew that. Only, Carter never asked his own mother about the circumstances surrounding his birth. Maybe he should have.

Cat seemed really shocked by that outburst and by the way he was now clenching his fists to fight back the tears welled up in his blue eyes. Noticing a bench a little further down the pathway, she put a hand on his shoulder and led him in that direction. She gently forced him to sit down before starting to pace in front of him. Clark knew it was her way of dealing with important question, to gather her thoughts and to build up an answer. She paced a lot.

“Alright sweetheart, you need to listen to me.” She said, voice straight and strong, determined. “First of all, you are not adopted and you are every bit my son. Second, I realize you are growing up and I owe you some answers. I won’t tell you everything but I will try to be as honest I as can. Do you have any specific question you want me to answer to?”

He studied her face, searching for a tell she will try and avoid that conversation but she seemed very sure of herself, looking right into his eyes. So he asked.  
“If I am not adopted … Then what am I ?” He knew it was clumsy but he didn’t know how to articulate the question. 

She laughed and then answered “You are my son. Now, I have to warn you, this might be uncomfortable for you. I assume you already know how babies are made, am I right?” Clark nodded, blushing a little.  
Alex had explained that to him after he had been confused by Kara’s poor attempt to answer his question about babies. She tried to use the birds and bees analogy and it had been a disaster, so Alex took over and explained seriously. However, he had no idea how Carter would know about how babies were made.

“Then, you know that in order to make a baby, an egg from a woman is needed, as well as sperm from a man. It’s exactly what happened when we decided to have a baby. We called an anonymous donor for the sperm, we used your other mother’s egg and I carried you for nine months. That way, we were truly and really your mothers, both of us. We are your mothers, Carter. You were very wanted, you know.”

She smiled fondly, her eyes shining with a mixture of tenderness and sadness. 

Clark, for his part, could feels his cheeks and ears burn, probably deep red because he was still a young boy and that was really uncomfortable for him to hear. He was glad he asked nonetheless, because now he knew about his birth, even if his mother kept the twin part for herself. 

That last thought gave him an idea and he asked “Why did she leave? I mean, my other mum, why did she abandon me?”

Just like that, Cat’s face closed off. She frowned and sipped at her tea, obviously refusing to answer. Clark was about to insist but a soft ringtone echoed and Cat pulled out her smartphone, answering immediately. 

It was Lucy, asking about their location. Clark just knew the moment was over and he absentmindedly put his cup to his lips, drinking his tea while wondering about the sudden change in his mother’s attitude. 

Almost ten minutes later, Lucy joined them and filled the air with her constant chat and joy, carefully chosing to ignore Cat’s silent mood.

 _It’s going to be a lot of work, to get her to talk about Mom_ , Clark thought while listening to Lucy, never removing his eyes off his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I'm late, guys !
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter, now you know how the boys were born.  
> Again, I am **lost-your-memory** on Tumblr, I'd love to see you there !
> 
>  
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_  
> 


	7. Chapter 6

**THE NEXT DAY  
SUNDAY**

**NAPA** \- _Around 10 AM_

Carter woke up to the irregular buzzing of the smartphone he had put on his nightstand before falling asleep. Groaning and grumbling his discontentment in French, he reached to grab the annoying item and opened one eye to look at the screen. Eight whatsApp notifications from Doctor Who. Sighing, he muffled a yawn and popped the app open to read the texts, blinking to chase the slumber still tangled in his eyelids. 

**DW** : I will talk to mum about the circumstances of our birth, I’ll put that in the notes after.

Carter arched a brow and looked at the time the text was sent. A few hours ago, around the time he fell asleep on the balcony. Around 3 PM in London, then. The next texts were sent 2 hours later, around 5 PM for Clark.

 **DW** : Dude, that tea you usually order in that shop near Oxford Street is disgusting, I have no idea how you can drink that.  
**DW** : Literally, it’s just hot water with a bittersweet taste and my mouth feels like dirt!

At this one, Carter rolled his eyes and groaned louder, falling backward in his bed and moving his hand so he could keep reading.

 **DW** : You were right, tho, London is beautiful.  
**DW** : By the way, what do you mean mom won’t talk to you? You are me, so of course she’ll tell you everything.  
**DW** : Beside, mom cannot, for the love of her, keep a secret. She ruined so many surprise parties, it’s common knowledge amongst the family now. She just can’t.  
**DW** : She can’t be secretive, you just have to ask her. You might want to be blunt, mom can have a little trouble catching hints sometimes. 

Carter closed his eyes and groaned, mumbling under his breath “Geez, thank you for the advice, it’s not like it was the first thing I tried …” He scrolled through the conversation to read the few last messages before closing the app to open the Cloud account and see the notes Clark had added. It was detailed enough so Carter could picture the whole conversation and the final note about Cat closing off when asked about the separation made his heart ache. 

His mum never talked about Kara, never. He was eavesdropping the only time he actually heard her say something about a girl named Kiera and the tone she used was sour and cold, clinical.  
It made him think about what could possibly have happened for his mother to be like this. Who’s fault was it?

A weird scratching noise took him by surprise and he looked up from his smartphone. He got out of the bed and walked across the room to open the door, Cat was here, sitting down in the middle of the doorstep and looking up. Carter noticed the damaged wood around the lower part of the door and said “Well, hello to you too, good sir.”

The cat narrowed his green eyes at him, wary but not running away. Finally, he moved to go inside and to climb up the desk chair to curl up here, eyes still focused on the stranger in the room. Carter shrugged and closed the door before returning to sit on the bed, grabbing his smartphone to look at the time.

He took a quick shower, put on a pair of shorts and a super hero t-shirt, ran a hand in his messy hair and put his smartphone in his pocket before going downstair, his stomach growling with hunger. 

A few minutes later, as he was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, his stomach grew quiet. The plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, the toasts, the peanut butter, strawberries jam and the fresh watermelon juice, along with the hot cocoa, weren’t really his idea of a breakfast. Used to Lucy’s pancakes, a bowl of fresh fruits, a cup of tea and a glass of apple juice, he found himself slightly disgusted by the food displayed in front of him. 

Alex was moving around the other side of the counter, in the kitchen. She was singing along with the stereo, an old Rolling Stones hit, but from time to time, she asked him if he needed something else. She had welcomed him by putting the bacon and eggs in front of him and saying “Eat up champ’, most important meal of the day, remember?” He had forced a smile and nodded.

Finally, he opted for the less unappealing food and he spread peanut butter on a toast, adding jam on the top of it. _Ew, this is disgusting_ , he thought while chewing on a bite, swallowing it with difficulty. At least, the juice was fresh and not that bad, he finished his glass before trying to eat half of a toast. 

He failed and put the bread back on the plate, jumping off the stool and walking to the french doors in the living room. Alex called after him “Clark, you didn’t eat anything! Your bowl of cocoa is still untouched … Are you feeling sick?” He made a face, fighting back a wave of nausea before turning to face his aunt. Faking a convincing smile, he answered “No, I’m just not very hungry this morning. Where’s mom?”

Alex narrowed her eyes at him but she said “She’s painting in her studio, she’s expecting you so you can go inside.” Carter nodded and put his hand on the french-door handle and pulled. Or at least, he tried to. The door didn’t budge at all. Surprised, he applied more pressure but in vain. He heard Alex’s voice behind him say “ Push, Clark!”

Carter closed his eyes for a second, cursing in his head before pushing the door and oh surprise, it moved. He let out a laughter and said “Oupsie, sorry, I forgot. See ya!” He waved Alex without looking at her before escaping the house, swearing under his breath. _Rookie mistake, really,_ he thought while walking around the house to find the studio at the back.  
Clark had explain to him that it was at the very end of the building, almost separated from the house itself. It was possible to access it from the inside but it meant he had to go across the entire wine cellar, then through a storage room where Kara was putting her work and material and finally follow an old corridor before getting to the studio.

That’s why most of the time, everyone took the external path, along the house, a little down the yard and then there were several french-doors to get inside. One time out of two, it was wide open because Kara liked the heat and the air, the smell of the flowers from the garden and the sounds of the birds and the one from the fountains. Carter looked around while approaching the studio. It was a nice backyard, different from the one with the old oak tree. More green and well-manicured, with patches of colors and a few ponds with fountains. Lot of trees to protect the flowers and plants from the sun and he saw two stone benches strategically located. It was like a little heaven, not too hot, not too cold, peaceful. 

Some music notes echoed from inside the studio, coming out through the three open french-doors and Carter recognized a piece of classical. _This is weird, mom never listen to classical music,_ he thought, remembering what Clark had said about the rhythm being too distracting for Kara to solely focus on her painting and not on the music. 

He entered the studio by one of the french-door and held back a gasp. 

The place was breath-taking beautiful. Back in Camp Henshaw, Clark did his best to describe the painting studio but now Carter was speechless, totally impressed by the reality of it.  
The first thing that got his attention was the light. Natural and really soft despite the numerous windows and glass doors on the wall, its white glow was gently lessened by the amount of space in the room. It was mostly due to the high ceilings, Carter noticed as he looked up to admire the ingenious system of windows allowing the roof to be open or close, depending on how much light was needed. The wall weren’t white like Clark said but more like a very pale nuance of beige and the one of them was in stone, old white stones. 

The room was occupied by canvas, paints, easels, clay and some sculptures. A worn-out and damaged couch was pushed against the stone wall, next to a piece of furniture supporting a coffee maker and a mini-fridge. Carter noticed a huge sink on another wall and more painting material on the shelves next to it. The floor showed splashes of paint here and there.

“Oh Hi buddy, I didn’t hear you arrive.” Kara was sitting in the middle of the room, on a wooden stool and she faced a canvas Carter couldn’t quite see. She had a brush in one hand and a cup in the other. On a high table next to her, in the middle of her painting material, there was a pink box full of donuts. 

His stomach growled and he took a few step to pick a baked good, eating it in a matter of seconds. Kara seemed focused on her painting, absentmindedly raising the cup to her lips to take a sip from time to time but she didn’t speak again and Carter went to sit down on the couch. That way, he could see his mother’s profile and the painting she was working on. Something involving shades of blue, red and yellow. 

Half an hour later, she put down her brush and spun on her stool to face him. “Did you sleep well?” Carter nodded, thinking about what he had heard last night in the backyard. 

“Yeah, I slept like a baby. How’s the painting going? I’m surprised you’re listening to … what, Beethoven?” Carter knew it was actually a piece called Andante and composed by Mozart but he figured it would have been weird for Clark to know that. 

Kara chuckled and explained “You know I usually don’t listen to that kind of music but … I don’t know, it matched my mindset and the painting, for once.” She was slightly blushing and Carter wondered just how much that mysterious interlocutor she was talking to over the phone had influenced that sudden change. He made a skeptical face but he didn’t push it, knowing his mom would just shrug her way off the discussion. Used to his mum and the way she faced every single problem with determination, he had no idea of how to bring Kara to talk about whoever was making her smile and blush like that.  
That thought made him frown. Because Clark did mention, in the notes, that Cat refused to explain why she and Kara were separated and living an ocean apart, not to mention the fact they were both hiding a secret from their sons. 

“You alright there?” Kara was watching him closely, a concerned expression drawn on her face. He smiled and nodded, saying he was just lost in his own thoughts. Then he asked if she was free for a walk around the house. Clark had told him she loved to move to relax during a difficult painting. 

“Sure, I just need to make a quick phone call first.” She was blushing again and her blue eyes were shining with something strange and yet so familiar, Carter felt uneasy just to watch. He narrowed his eyes at her and asked bluntly “A phone call to … nobody, right? That no one who is making you act like a weird teenage girl?”

His tone was a little bit cold and he only noticed that when he saw the slight pain in his mother’s eyes. He softened a little but only to ask “Who is that person, Mom? You never kept anything from me before …”  
_I mean, beside the whole twin situation of course,_ he thought bitterly. Kara stayed quiet for a while, looking at him without really seeing. 

The loud honk of a car horn almost made him jump out of his skin.

“Well, since you’re asking … why don’t you come with me and meet that no one I am trying to talk to you about without making it weird?” She was practically bouncing from excitement and Carter’s uneasiness just worsened.  
_And you obviously failed because it is weird, mom,_ he thought. 

He suddenly remembered something and he was about to say that it was impossible since last night, he heard her protest about not being able to see them before a while. But that would mean to reveal he was listening to a private conversation. So he just nodded and followed his mother out of the painting studio and along the house, to end up in the driveway in front of the porch.

Parked between Alex’s dusty but new red SUV and Kara’s old gray pick-up, there was a very flashy white Porsche carrera, the kind that was common and cheap. Carter arched an unimpressed brow but he said nothing as the driver’s door opened. The blast of a very loud and energetic summer hit made him wince and he frowned. 

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Alex come outside to stand on the porch, arms crossed on her chest and a sneer on her lips. He turned his attention back to the new car, letting out a relieved breath when the music came to a stop. Finally, someone got out of the Porsche.

It was a woman, a tall, athletic woman with long brown hair and a relatively fair skin, despite the slight tan she was arboring. She was wearing a very tight deep green dress that was hugging her in all the right places and she had a lot of those. Everlasting long legs, a curved back, two delicate but strong shoulders, a generous breast and toned arms and Carter couldn’t deny she was very pretty. He noticed the black high-heels as she approached them after closing her car with a loud bang. She was wearing a huge pair of sunglasses and he couldn't see her eyes but he didn’t like her. He could tell something was wrong with her, just by the way she smiled at him.

Before anyone could say a thing, she kissed Kara soundly on the mouth.

Carter’s jaw just dropped and his eyes widened. He was too dumbfounded to move a muscle and by the time she stopped to face him with that weird, predatory smile, he was still gaping at her. She removed her sunglasses and Carter saw the freckles over her nose and cheekbones. Mostly, he saw the deep, deep brown of her eyes and he didn’t like it one bit. It was cold and empty and so wrong. So, so wrong.

“Hum, Clark, I would like to … uh, I mean. This is Siobhan Smythe. Siobhan, meet my son, Clark Danvers.” Kara sounded a little bit awkward but she had a dreamy smile on her lips and her eyes were full of hope, desperate for approval.  
Carter swallowed quietly before reaching a hand. The woman shaked it with warm and soft fingers but it wasn’t strong enough and he remembered his mum saying that a person with a lazy handshake was generally trouble. 

“Hi, young man! Your mother told me a lot about you, I couldn’t wait to finally meet you!” Her voice was deep and nice, with a hint of a weird accent. Carter knew that the name was irish but he figured Clark wouldn’t know so he made a face and narrowed his eyes at her. Playing dumb, he tried “Shio … siho … uh. Nice to meet you miss. That’s a weird name you got.”

She only laughed but it didn’t quite reach the eyes. She explained “My parents are from Ireland and I grew up there before moving here, in California, when I was eighteen. And it’s pronounced Siobhan, by the way.”

He shrugged and walked over to Alex, asking between his gritted teeth “Did you know about them being a … being, what, a thing?” His aunt was watching as Kara and Siobhan kissed again and she made a disgusted face, saying “It’s still very new but yeah. She’s an art journalist and she wanted to do a piece on your mother … and here she is.”  
_This is a disaster,_ he thought as his mother waved at him, an arm around the brunette’s waist and she was smiling widely. _A complete, utter disaster._

\-----

**LONDON** \- _around 8:00 PM_

Clark watched as Lucy was making dinner, silently sat down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island.

Sunday went by very fast for him, spending time with his mother around the city, dropping by at the office to retrieve some importants files, walking alongside the Thames in the City and he even convinced Cat to go to Camden Market.  
It had been interesting, seeing her outside of her comfort zone. Only him could say she was not her usual self, because she managed to seems perfectly at ease amongst the colorful and strange crowd of Camden District.  
She never talked about the chat they had the previous day in Hyde Park. 

Clark thought back to her closed expression when he had asked about the separation. The way her eyes had just shut down to nothing, the mean purse of her lips and the clenched jaw, all those signs that indicated anger and grudge.  
He didn’t try to ask her again, knowing she would just roll her eyes out of the discussion. 

She was in her home office for the moment, filing some paperwork whilst waiting for dinner to be ready. She told him she had taken the week off and he had beamed at that, even though he knew she would still work from time to time, from her home office. Carter had warned him, she was a real workaholic. 

“Luce?” He suddenly asked, after being quiet for a while. He saw her jump a little and he smiled sheepishly, apologizing for startling her. She smiled back and waited for him to ask the real question. 

Somewhere before he even opened his mouth again, he saw something shine in Lucy’s eyes. Something like a glint of mischief and cleverness. He didn’t know what to make of that so he just stored it in the back of his mind. 

“Why is mum refusing to speak about my other mother?” He decided he might as well be blunt, since it was common knowledge that Cat was always shutting herself down whenever the subject was brought. 

“Oh, Honey. You know I can’t talk about this, she would have my head on a silver plater for that.” Lucy’s voice sounded sorry but she was firm, as she checked the oven to make sure the lasagna wasn’t burnt. 

Clark narrowed his eyes at her and raised his voice a little, starting to be a little angry at the two women purposely avoiding that specific topic. “Lucy. I’m thirteen years old and I have no idea who the hell my other parent is. Do you think it’s normal?”

The small woman looked at him from the other side of the island and he could see she was understanding and aching to say something but she just shook her head and said “It’s not normal but it isn’t my story to tell, sweetheart. One day, your mother will be ready to talk about it but before that day, I am afraid you won’t know anything. At least, not from me.”

Again, that weird gleam shone in her eyes. Clark blinked a few time, not sure what to think about it. If he didn’t knew any better, he could have swear she was insinuating he could always learn the answers to his question another way. 

“You can go get your mom now, dinner will be ready in a few.” Lucy focused back on the oven, checking the clock before moving around the kitchen to get what she needed next.

Clark sighed and jumped down off his stool, making his way to his mum’s office. He hadn’t seen it yet, he had only explored the kitchen, the living room, his bedroom and the bathroom. He climbed up the stair and turned left after half wall separating the stairs from the actual office. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting but clearly not something so ... electric. 

The whole back wall was made of glass, allowing the eye to wander around London’s skyscrapers and to see the clouds wrap themselves around the buildings. It gave the room a grey, dim halo that was reinforced by the impressive number of lights turned on. 

Clark was facing his mother’s desk, a heavy piece of acajou wood, rather large for its utility. Cat was sat in a big leather chair, the old kind, with a deep seat and height armrests. He almost thought it was green but it was actually a soft and delicate shade of deep red, a little bit pale and damaged by the years. The floor was made of wood too, a deep kind of oak that was meant to be a reminder of the desk, only lighter. A pair of assorted sofas were facing in the empty space between the entrance and the desk, complementary to the desk chair. One of the walls had been transformed into shelves, directly dug into the concrete and then lined with acajou wood. There was the huge, so huge collection of vinyls that Carter mentioned. There were so many of them, Clark was in awe. He noticed the speakers dispatched in the room, discreets but still visibles, all wired to the old record player atop of an acajou wooden dresser, next to a bar area.  
Great, fine stoch, judging by the appealing amber color of the liquid. 

Clark grew up surrounded by alcohol, with his aunt Alex explaining everything he wanted to know about it, answering every single of his question. He actually got to taste a few wines, only half of a sip and only with Kara’s permission first but he loved it. However, he never understood how anyone could drink whisky and cognac. Just the smell of it made his nostrils burns and he could only imagine the taste of it, destroying everything inside a body, all the way to the stomach.  
Although, it wasn’t a surprise for him to find out Cat Grant was a scotch drinker. He could have pictured her as a wine connoisseur but she was also strong and fierce and she could drink Cognac like actual honey milk, he was sure of it.

Finally, he noticed the huge, huge flat screen hanging on the wall next to him, right in front of his mother’s desk across the room. He was used to his big home cinema back in Napa, where he watched baseball games and played video games with his aunt but that was a totally different kind of television.  
The image on the screen was divided into a dozen of chanel, representing the news of each country under the rule of Cat Grant’s empire. 

The media mogul was currently typing on her laptop, a Macbook so new Clark was certain it wasn’t yet on the market. She was wearing a pair of glasses and it reminded him of his other mother. The shape wasn’t the same but the tick glass and the showing black frame were very close to one another. He smiled and took a few steps in the office, letting his feet fall on the wooden floor to make a noise. 

She looked up immediately and he had a glimpse of that sharp, focused and relentless glare she was used to throw at her employees. It was a scary, scary look in the middle of those delicate features and with that dressed to kill outfit. 

“Dinner is ready, mum. Lucy is awaiting for us” He said with a smile, watching as Cat’s green eyes softened and he could actually see the smile before it reached her lips. 

And just like that, in a second, she looked like an entirely different woman. A mother, loving and caring, even with a media empire to run. 

“I’ll be here in a second Sweetheart. Could you please fetch me some batteries for my remote? There is a pack in the drawer of my nightstand, you’d be a treasure.” She was smiling at him but her fingers never stopped typing. He nodded and turned around to find his mother’s bedroom.

Remembering Carter’s drawing of the penthouse, he found the place rather quickly. It was at the end of a hallway, after the office and he saw another door on his way, Lucy’s bedroom without a doubt. 

He slowly pushed the door, curiously looking around and then suddenly, he gasped.

Hanging above the king size bed, there was an explosion of blue in this place full of beige and taupe and nuances of white. 

He recognized the painting from a picture he saw once in his mother portfolio.  
It was a beautiful piece, probably the best painting his mother ever made. It was full of hope and love, and so bright it was almost blinding to him. He was dumbfounded to find that painting here, in his other mother’s bedroom of all places. 

Kara had changed her painting style, he knew that much. He loved to take a look at her old paintings and it was brighter, lighter, easier. She was still manipulating colors but it was more melancholic and sometimes even angry. Nothing like that piece he was admiring.

He pulled his iPhone and took a picture to send it via WhatsApp, explaining who was the artist and asking if Carter had ever asked anything about it. By the time he got close to the nightstand to retrieve the battery, his phone chimed to announce a new text. 

MR : That’s mom’s painting? Oh my gosh, I’ve always wondered! But I never asked about it, no. How curious that mum has it … Tell me what you found? By the way, you and I need to talk, I’ll let you know when I am available.

Clark frowned at the last part. He could tell it was serious but Carter was being evasive in his text. Looking at the time, the American boy did the math and realized it was somewhere around noon over there. Maybe he was about to have lunch. Maybe it was something else.  
Either way, he had no time to dwell on this for now so he typed a positive answer and then slipped the phone back in his pocket before bringing the batteries to his mother. She swapped the ones in the universal remote with the new ones and then nodded with satisfaction. 

“Better. Now, let’s have dinner, shall we?” She put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him to the stair, leading the way even from behind. 

A few minutes later, he was stuffing his face with Lucy’s lasagna. After Alex’s cooking, his mum best friend’s was the next best thing. For a few seconds, he wondered if his english mother knew how to cook but then, his attention drifted back to the conversation around the dinner. 

“I saw an invitation in the mail, for that new exposition opening in the Whitechapel Gallery. Will you go?” Lucy asked, while cutting a piece of lasagna. Clark saw his mother sip at her wine before answering in a nonchalant tone “No, I don’t think so. You know I am not that interested in painting and beside, I know the artist and I can’t stand his arrogance. He only invited me so he can throw the name of Cat Grant around. I will not support this.”

Clark felt a pinch of sadness in his stomach, hearing his english mother said she wasn’t interested in painting. Again, he wondered if Kara caused that disinterest and then he remembered the painting hanging above Cat’s bed. He frowned and hesitated for a few seconds before finally asking “I thought you loved painting … I mean, you do have a stunning piece just above where you sleep. By the way mum, I never asked. Who painted that canvas? I just saw it again earlier and each time I see it, it seems to get better and better. Silly, isn’t it?”

He slowly put a bite of lasagna in his mouth, while watching his mother closely. He noticed the slight whitening of her knuckles when she tightened her hold around her glass, the metallic reflection in her green eyes and the so ever discreet clenching of her jaw. But all of this was gone in a few seconds as she smiled, waving the question away with a easy answer “I don’t quite remember, I bought that painting a long time ago, before you were even born.”

He arched a brow at that, going through his memory to find the date under the photograph in the portfolio. It was blurred and he didn’t remembered exactly so he mentally took note to ask Carter to check it out. Just to be sure, because he was starting to get tired of his mothers lies. 

He had always thought his american mother, the only one he knew before going to Camp Henshaw, was a terrible liar. Obviously, she was way better than expected, he realized bitterly.

He shrugged and finished his lasagna, sporadically participating to the conversation from time to time. 

Before going to bed that night, he added everything he had learned, which wasn’t much really, into the notes of the Cloud Account, sending a text to Carter to let him know it was updated.  
He had a hard time falling asleep, that night, wondering about what had happened between his two mothers for them to keep such a secret for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am very very late on my schedule, sorry for keeping you waiting.
> 
> I hope this long chapter helped to make it up for the delay, let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Again, I am **lost-your-memory** on Tumblr, I'd love to see you there !
> 
>  
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_  
> 


	8. Chapter 7

**TWO DAYS LATER  
TUESDAY**

**NAPA** : _around 3:00 AM_

Carter jolted awake to the insistent buzzing of his smartphone. Disoriented and very sleepy, he reached a hand to grab it and squinted at the screen, only to notice it was a call. From Clark. 

Groaning, he swiped to answer and he said, all politeness forgotten “Do you have ANY idea what time it is over here?” A sheepish silence welcomed his remark. Obviously, Clark had totally skipped the eight hours of time-difference that separated them. Carter groaned again and asked “What do you want, why are you calling me at this unholy hour?”

He heard a small chuckle at the other end of the line and the american boy answered “You said you needed to talk to me!” Carter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Muttering between his gritted teeth, he said “ I told you I’d let you know when I’m available. I never said 3 AM was an acceptable time to call.”

Clark sighed and Carter was about to further his point when his brother explained “Mum is refusing to answer me about why she and my mom are separated. I’ve tried everything and I even asked Lucy about it. She said it wasn’t her story to tell. Do you know of anyone I could ask, around here?” Carter stayed quiet for a few seconds, maybe even a few minutes. 

Finally, as Clark was calling his name, he answered “I don’t think so, no. Grandma would never talk about it, I think she never approved of her daughter dating a woman and I had no idea the age difference was so important, so there is that too. Mum doesn’t really have friends, except for Lucy. I’ve never seen anyone close to her so … I can’t think of anyone else.” 

He could hear the let-down in Clark’s silence and he was about to apologize when this brother suddenly said “Wait. Mum is kinda famous, isn’t she?” Carter cringed and muttered that Cat Grant was more than kinda famous, yes. “Then, I’ll ask Winny if he can dig up something, there must be an article on a website somewhere about her. Maybe it would explain something, or at least give us a hint. I’d do the research myself but it’s risky, with Mum and Luce around.”

The English boy took his time to process what his brother just said, trying to stay focused and most importantly, awake. “Right, Winn … It actually gives me an idea for my problem.” He said in a thoughtful voice.

“What problem?” Clark asked. Carter muffled a yawn and gathered his thoughts before explaining “You know I said I needed to talk to you, right? Well. You and I have a HUGE problem now. Mom is dating someone and it seems serious. Very serious.”

The silence at the other end of the line was heavy, like the calm before a storm. Carter didn’t even try to say something, he knew Clark needed to swallow the information. Or not.

“What do you mean she is … dating, someone?” Clark’s voice was slow and low, neutral. 

The English boy winced before explaining “Well, two days ago I was in her studio, trying to get her talk about that mysterious interlocutor on the phone, you know. She didn’t want to speak at first but then we heard a honk and we went to see the new arrivant… That’s when she introduced me to that mysterious person, who happens to be a woman named Siobhan Smythe. She’s Irish and she is an art journalist who wanted to write an article about mom. She was kissing mom before I could even say hello and then, only then, she acknowledged me. She seems very off, to me. Like … I don’t know. She’s smiling and all but it’s cold and threatening, in a way.”

Again, there was only silence. He knew Clark was having hard time to grasp the idea of his mother dating someone. After all, Clark did say Kara stayed single for all the time he grew up so it had to be difficult for him to simply accept the idea of his mother being in a relationship now. Even he, who only knew Kara for a couple of days, was really unhappy with the new situation.

“Who the hell is she?” The line suddenly came to life again with Clark growling and muttering the words between his teeth. Carter winced a little and jumped on the occasion to explain “That’s why I need Winn. I’m sure he could dig up out something about her. So far, I’ve only found out a couple of articles about painters, photographers, sculptors and a few actors as well. She seems rather famous in the artistic scene, her name came up a few times for small prizes and rewards. But I can’t seem to find anything personal.”

Clark groaned and let a rather loud curse slip through his lips. “I don’t like that. This is bad. Why didn’t you tell me sooner about her!? Where is she now?” 

Carter rubbed his face with his free hand and yawned “She has a room in some fancy hotel in Napa, as in downtown Napa. I think she wanted to stay here but mom must have said something about me having to get used to the idea first.”

“Damn right yeah, I would need so much time to get used to the idea, that bitch would be dead by then.” Clark’s voice was practically vibrating with anger and Carter didn’t even try to calm him down. He understood. 

He had already noticed that Clark was more intense and hot blooded than he was, more spontaneous too. Because he had been raised in England, even with a mother well known for her temper and her rather radical way to deal with things and people, he tended to be quiet and thoughtful, to listen before talking. Many would says he was a shy boy but Clark had told him it wasn’t true. That he was just dealing with life at his own pace and that he was not scared of it, just patient and cautious. 

“Alright. Could you call Winn, during the day? It’s almost noon here and Lucy said she would take me at a fancy restaurant outside London. Mum should join us here, she’s at a meeting with the board. I will talk to him through WhatsApp to ask him about mum, see if he can find anything about when she was dating mom and if there is any information about why they took different paths.” Clark seemed calmer now, rational. Carter agreed and asked a few questions about his mother and Lucy, before hanging up.

Looking at the screen of his smartphone, he yawned. They had spent an hour on the phone and now it was almost 4 AM. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow, thinking about all that has been said, about Siobhan, about his mum, about the informations they needed. 

The truth is, he was scared of the answer about why their mothers went two separate ways. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it but he was sure it has something to do with his mum, with Cat. Somehow, he knew she was the one to blame for that but he had no idea of how or why.  
He just hoped it wasn’t something too bad but considering they were now living an ocean apart, he realized it had to be dramatic. Especially since they both hid the existence of a twin to their respective kid. Something went very wrong and he was afraid of discovering what.

He sighed in his pillow and turned on his side to be comfortable. For now, the separation was Clark’s problem. His immediate concern was Siobhan and the way she was totally influencing Kara, for everything. 

Two days after meeting her, he was now certain she was trouble. He has yet to find out how much exactly.

\-----

**LONDON** : _around 6:30 PM_

“Why are you so grumpy today?” Lucy asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. They were both in the living room, she was on the couch trying to read a magazine for about half an hour now and Clark was sat on the floor, playing a video game on the huge flat screen tv hung on the wall. He has obligingly muted the game when Lucy asked him to but he was groaning and muttering some snarky comments between his teeth all the time, should he win or lose. He wasn’t as focused as he would usually have been, trying to stay true to his role and not to cuss in american while mentally dealing with the news of his mother dating someone. 

After his chat with Carter, he had googled the woman. She seemed pretty enough, on the rare photos he managed to find, dark hairs, brown eyes and a fair skin with freckles, nothing wrong, nothing outstanding. He had hated her immediately. 

“I am not grumpy,” he said in a neutral tone. He didn’t even have to turn his head to know Lucy wasn’t convinced, he could feel her gaze on the back of his head. “Am not!” He protested, trying to score and groaning when the ball missed the goal. 

“You were sulking almost all day and you barely spoke to me. Or your mother for that matter.” She said that in a gentle tone but he suddenly felt guilty. He was lucky enough to meet his other mother but he wasted almost a full day with his childish behaviour. Yes, he was very upset and annoyed and grumpy but it wasn’t Cat nor Lucy’s fault. He sighed and exited the game.

Turning around to face Lucy, he said in a small voice “Sorry. I’m just tired of facing a no for answer when I ask what happened to my parents. I am not a baby anymore and I wish you two could see that. I think I deserve to know that.”

He was indeed tired of not going anywhere with that. “I don’t even know how they met in the first place. I only know that Kara, or Kiera like mum likes to call her, is younger. Much younger.”

Lucy was about to answer but she looked up and closed her mouth. Clark followed her look and saw his mother leaning against the door frame. She was smiling but her eyes, her usually bright and sharp green eyes were dark and almost sad. Again, Clark felt a spike of guilt in his stomach and he rushed to explain “I’m sorry mum, I didn’t want to upset you.”

Cat shook her head and walked across the room to sit down on the couch facing the one where Lucy was still sitting. She always looked so regal whenever she was sat down on a couch or a chair, with her thighs squeezed together and her legs going diagonally from her body, her hands joined on her lap and her back straight and upward. Today, however, she let herself lean back in the cushions and she crossed her legs under her body. Clark stayed quiet, observing the two adults exchange a knowing look.  
Finally, Cat sighed and said “I know you are not a baby, Carter. I won’t tell you why we chosed to go two differents roads, I can’t tell you that right now but I can tell you about how I first meet your other mother. Would you like to hear that story?”

Clark’s face lightened up with a bright smile but he tried to stay calm, only nodding with his head to say yes. Lucy stood up and walked toward the liquor cabinet. She didn’t even ask and she poured a few fingers of scotch in a heavy crystal glass she then brought to Cat before returning to her place. The media mogul looked at her and gratefully said thank you, before sipping the amber liquid, thoughtfully. 

“It was … fifteen years ago.” She was talking slowly, looking at the scotch she was holding in her right hand. Clark’s eyes widened. That meant Kara was only 19 years old back then. He quickly hid his surprise and tilted his head to the left, waiting for his mum to continue.

“She was barely an adult by then. Funny how things turned out.” Clark bit his bottom lips, refraining himself to ask what she meant by that. Instead, he just waited, glancing to Lucy only to see she was reading her magazine. _She probably knew the story already_ , he thought. 

“We met on a cruise ship.” Clark blinked a few times and he couldn’t help it but asked “A cruise ship? What do you mean you met on a boat?”  
Cat laughed and then sighed before explaining “My mother wanted me to take a few weeks away from my company so she jumped on my 31th birthday to offer me a trip aboard a cruise ship, for a month. Yes I know, it was very suspicious and I had the feeling it was a move to find me a husband.” Cat drank a full gulp of scotch, smiling at Clark and at the face he just made.

“You know how she can be. Anyway, it was actually a good time for me to take a vacation. I had just finished to build the company, it was a huge success and everything was taken care of, I was exhausted. So I said yes. To be honest, it was a nice cruise around the caribbean islands, starting in Miami and with a stop in Cancùn and the boat was pretty nice and big, enough for me to be alone despite the few other passengers and the staff.” She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.  
Clark stayed quiet, trying to search in his memory for a time Kara mentioned a cruise around those islands but in vain. Curious but trying to be patient, he waited for his mother to continue the story. 

“As you know, my birthday is on july 1st and the cruise was to start the day before that one, in Florida. My mother had even offered me the flight, business class and all and the fancy hotel in Miami, everything in order to have me fresh and presentable on the morning of the boarding. It really was a nice boat, some sort of big and fancy yacht. I remember the name, embodied in delicate italic letters on the flanks and the stern and monogramed everywhere in silver on the inside ... The Adventurer I.”

Clark thought it was a nice name for a boat. Cat played with the glass in her hand, making the remaining liquid slowly swirl, before continuing.

“My cabin was very spacious and comfortable, I was actually quite impressed by the present. Pleased, too. I settled in without a hitch and we casted off barely an hour later. I had yet to meet the other passengers but so far, I was satisfied.” She bit down on her bottom lip, before raising her glass to take a few sips. Clark was growing impatient but he didn’t dare say anything.

“Finally, when we were navigating off the coast, I decided to take a trip to the bar near the pool. I remember, it was so hot and wet that day, even the ocean air wasn’t enough to cool the temperatures down. I’ve always hated the weather in Florida, it messes with my hair and it takes me forever to fix it.” Lucy chuckled at that, earning a glare from Cat. 

“Anyway, I found myself sat in a stole at the bar, half turned toward the pool and with those big sunglasses you always make fun of, you know. I never changed them …” She seemed to only realize that now and Clark was glad she wasn’t focused on him because otherwise, she would have know he had no idea of wich sunglasses she was talking about. He hadn’t exactly had a chance to see them on her, with the grey and rainy weather in London. 

“Your mother, Kara, was the bartender.”

Clark frowned. _That’s new_ , he thought, _I’ve never heard of that part of mom’s life_. He suddenly remembered Kara’s age and he almost said it was impossible but that would have revealed he knew the exact age of his other mother, the one he wasn’t supposed to know at all. He played smart instead.

“Wait, isn’t she younger than you? I mean, really younger, was she allowed to serve alcohol already, when you meet her?” He made sure to act as innocently as possible but it wasn’t even necessary since Cat seemed too engrossed in her memories to look at him.

“She was 19, by then. I was surprised too but I didn’t really engage in a conversation, at the moment. It was actually her who talked to me first. She served me a dry martini, very dry and with an extra olive.”

Clark tilted his head again and said “Well, that’s your usual, isn’t it?” Cat smiled and he was almost dumbfounded by how tender and soft the gesture was. Obviously, it was a precious memory for her. He wondered again why she never spoke about Kara but he waited for the rest of the story.

“That’s just it, I didn’t even have the chance to order yet. I didn’t even open my mouth to ask her and here she was, putting the perfect drink in front of me and with a dazzling smile on her lips. She looked really great, in the blue and white mandatory uniform, her hair gathered in an impeccable ponytail. She still looked too young to be there so that’s the first thing I ever said to her. I asked her if she was really allowed to serve alcohol because she looked underage. She just laughed and said that in Florida, bartending was allowed at the age of 18. She didn’t mentioned her exact age though.”

Clark looked at his mother, slightly amused “You jumped on her to ask if she was even allowed to be here. So, that’s how you meet my other mother. Smooth, mum, smooth.”

Cat actually laughed and for a second, she seemed completely happy. Then she stood up and walked toward the liquor cabinet to refuel her glass. She slowly paced the floor while pursuing her story.

“I never pushed for it, for her age. Instead, I asked her how she knew I wanted this order and she said she had a gift for that. I was skeptical, of course, so she made a demonstration. Each time one customer went to the bar, she watched them approach, preparing a drink just before they reach her and every time, she got it right. The one time she didn’t, she grumbled the woman cheated and I think she was right, that woman was very rude and disrespectful. She was good, you know. Shaking the drinks, serving it, decorating the rim of the glasses for the sugary cocktails, swiping the bar to clean in between two clients … She was as good with the alcohol as she was with people. I’ve never meet someone more friendly, more openly friendly and nicer than your mother, Carter. Everyone liked her on the spot, just with a smile or a nice comment she made. Aside from that one rude woman, every passenger stayed close to the bar to talk to her or amongst them, including us in the conversation. Rich people coming from everywhere in the world and yet they were gathered here, friendly, chatting together. You know how I usually despite small talk … yet, it didn’t bother me there. It was so easy. She was genuinely interested in everyone, in everything and she never failed to do her job once.”

 _Yep, sounds like mom,_ Clark thought with a light smile. Cat seemed lost in her memories and she didn’t noticed when Lucy stood up to leave the room, mouthing she was going to make dinner. He nodded to let her know he understood before returning his attention to his mother, who was emptying her glass at an alarming rate. Now, she just looked haunted.

“She was the bartender for all the bars of the boat. The one in the fancy business look alike lounge on the inside and the more exotic one near the pool. She worked almost all around the clock, only sleeping between 4 AM and 10 AM and she was only replaced by a stewart during lunch and dinner time, since all the passengers had the choice to eat in the restaurant or in their own room. Most of the people were drawn to her, toher dazzling smile, her infectious laughter and her kindness. And her eyes, her bright, shining blue eyes. You did inherit of her eyes …” Her voice was low and soft and she was looking at him but he knew she didn’t see him. She probably pictured a memory of the young woman she fell in love with, somehow. 

Clark was now certain Carter had never seen his mother like this, torn apart between awe and sadness and melancholy pouring through her words as she described a young Kara. She was smiling, though. A soft and distant smile he was sure was not meant for him. 

“Is that … is that how you fell in love with her, mum?” He asked, cautiously and with a low voice to avoid startling her. She shook her head no and said “She was lovely but no, what made me fall in love with her was ... “ She trailed off and laughed before the end of her sentence, swallowing a few gulps of Scotch and clenching her jaw as the liquid probably burnt her throat on its way down her stomach. 

“It’s really funny, how life turned out.” She whispered.

Clark was about to insist when a ringtone stopped him. It was a loud and annoying sound, Cat too winced at it. “That would be your grandmother.” She said in a cold, sharp tone. 

And just like that, the moment was broken and she was back to her business self, the media mogul. Long gone were the memories of the woman in love she still was a few seconds ago. Clark sighed, frustrated. 

_Alright, I guess I’ll have to wait for the rest_ , he thought as Cat answered her phone, walking away from the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Sorry I'm late again, it's summer break and I am moving around a lot and I will soon move out to England for a year so I don't have too much time to write BUT I will finish this story no matter what.
> 
> Alright so, the boat is fictional but inspired by the **Carinthia VII** if you want to know what it looks like. 
> 
> I picked up that date for Cat's birthday, since I can't seem to find a real one anywhere. And it's a dedication to **Jestering1**. I am sorry if there is any mistake about age or names, I was a bit tired and my beta is going through a rough time.
> 
> I hope you liked it, I am **lost-your-memory** on tumblr, you can ask me anything there !
> 
> Reviews are always nice


	9. Chapter 8

**THREE DAYS LATER  
FRIDAY**

**LONDON** \- _Around 10:30 AM_

Clark was just getting out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck, when he heard the loud ping alerting him he’d just received an email. 

He all but flung himself on his bed, reaching both hands forward to grab the iPhone. He had been waiting rather impatiently for Winn to send him an email with what he had found on both Siobhan Smythe and about his mothers separation. It’d been three days since Cat told him the story of how Kara and her first met each others. Then, his grandmother interrupted them and Cat never talked about it again, even when he had gently asked her to tell the rest of the story.  
He was beyond annoyed.

A relieved sigh escaped his lungs when he noticed it was indeed an email from Winn but he groaned at the title. Opening the app, he clicked on the new message to read it.

Expeditor : Winston Schlott Jr  
Recipient : Carter Grant, Clark Danvers  
Subject : Sorry guys

_Hi guys_

_I’m sorry Clark but there is absolutely NOTHING on the web regarding your mothers as an item. I mean, I did find some nice articles (and some nasty one) about Cat Grant, who does sound like one handfull of a woman and I also find some very good reviews about your other mother’s art but otherwise … Nothing that could let anyone thinks they were together for a while. It said that Cat Grant have a son named Carter Grant and that Kara Danvers lives in Napa with her sister and her son but your name is never mentioned._

_However, you will be both thrilled about what I found out about Siobhan Smythe._

_Like you said, she’s a journalist and she works for several art magazines, she also works for some late talk shows. She is 27 and she does come from an Irish family. She was born in Donegal and she stayed here until she was 18, after highschool. She then took a flight to America and she ended up in San Francisco, she is graduated from a prestigious art-school she paid for by posing as a model and working two other jobs. She does seems perfect, in every single way. Some nice prizes and rewards, she gives a third of her annual earnings to some charity associations and she actively supports LGBT rights. So far, nothing to worry about._

_Here’s the thing. I found it strange she was so wealthy for a young woman working in the art field without actually create something. So I dug up a little._

_She was married, once. To a man who was almost twelve years her eldest. It said on the wedding certificate that she was only twenty years old when she married him, that explain the fact she stopped working all those jobs after the two first years of art-school.  
The guy was some insanely rich software engineer, like a local Bill Gates with his name featured on the Forbes list. I actually knew the name because I use some of his softwares when I need to do some … let’s say that I don’t always use the standards methods to use a computer. _

_So far, so good, right ?_

_Except the dude is dead in a weird car accident, five years after their wedding. He was 37 years old and the picture of perfect health. The papers said that it was a tragic accident, back then, but some articles are full of questions, interesting ones. You’ll find a file enclosed to this email, with every articles I could find about the accident. Lots of them suggests, indirectly, that she killed him, somehow._

_So, your Siobhan Smythe has been a widow for three years now and she has already dilapidated a good part of her late husband's fortune. She is no longer on the list of the 100 most fortunate people in the world.  
I did a quick research about that and it turns out she invested poorly in some sinking companies and she now is in some sort of financial trouble. She’s still rich but clearly, it’s nothing to compare to her previous fortune. She lost three properties, castles really, in Europe and she has to sell the huge mansion she was living in in San Francisco. Now, her address is in some fancy apartment in Sacramento ... that sounds like a step down right ?_

_Anyway, that’s all I found. I’ll see if I can dig up more about the separation, Clark, but honestly whoever took care of erasing proof, if there were any, is really good._

_Since it’s 2 AM for me, I’m off to bed._

_Bye guys!_

Clark sighed again. No answer for him, then. Carter would have to deal with the news regarding Siobhan in the morning, he was probably sound asleep since Alex took him to San Francisco for shopping and some quality time, just the two of them. 

So, the woman was a social climber, a gold digger. Clark knew his mother was probably unaware of that, of Siobhan’s past, because she hated people like that. Sometimes, he wondered how his sweet and naïve mother had succeeded through her life. She was too good for this world, always believing the best in people and never seeing the bad, refusing to believe it even when it was right in front of her.

She hadn’t always been rich, he had explained to Carter how things were before she met Astra, an art manager who noticed how talented Kara was. Astra took her under her wing and ever since, Kara’s notoriety had grown up and up and one day, a billionaire offered a huge fortune for a painting and suddenly, she was rich, famous and solicited. 

She deserved it, her fortune was hers and hers only, she never asked money from anyone. 

Suddenly, Clark’s brain went blank.

Money. That could have been an issue, between his wealthy, accomplished CEO mother and the bohemian young painter Kara was, back then. 

He face-palmed himself, groaning that it was so obvious he could have thought of it sooner. 

He finally stood up from his bed and finished to dry himself before choosing his clothes carefully this time. He decided, reluctantly, that a full suit would be a better idea than a pair of denim jeans and solid gray shirt. 

“Carter? Don’t forget we are having lunch at The Ledbury with your grandmother.” Lucy’s voice was sweet but he heard the hint of pure annoyance in the way she said grandmother. He sighed before answering through the door “Yes, I remember, I’m putting the black suit on for the occasion, do you think it will do?”

After one minute of silence, Lucy answered “That’s an excellent idea, sweetheart. Alright, I’m going to take a shower and get ready. Your mother is in her office, it would be wise not to disturb her until the very last moment …”

He made a face while pulling out his outfit from the closet. Cat has been a living storm, those last few days after the phone call. She was running her company from home and every now and then, Clark could hear her coldly and sharply bash at her staff or fire employees, making a living hell of her human resources department’s organization. When Carter had told him Katherine Grant has a way to put Cat on edge, he had no idea it was that drastic. 

He put on the suit, groaning and muttering between his gritted teeth. He felt dumb, all dressed up like a proper little british boy. He had absolutely no idea how Carter was able to put up with this so often. He finally buttoned the white shirt up to the collar, put on the black fitted jacket and sighed from relief.  
Then, he figured he had to put on a tie. Screening through the ties he had, he selected a blue, white and black one. _Uh oh,_ he thought. He'd never tied a tie before and he was pretty sure Carter was used to do a fancy Windsor knot or something, or one of the other very sophisticated knots. 

Putting his iPhone up on one of the shelves of the closet, he watched a video of how to tie a Windsor knot and he tried at the same time, several time. In the end, he finally managed to do something clean and straight. Proud of himself, he slid his phone in the inside pocket of his jacket and exited the room.

Barely an hour later, he was watching a documentary on the Beatles when Lucy entered the living room. She was trying to put an earring on her left earlobe, all dressed up in a deep green long-sleeves sheath dress that hugged her in all the right places. The fabric shone a little at every movement she made, matching her light green eyes perfectly. Lucy was a petite woman but her black high-heels made her seems taller than she really was.

“You are gorgeous, Luce.” Clark said with a bright smile. She took the compliment with grace and returned his smile before asking where Cat was. Clark arched a brow and said he didn’t see her since he got out of his room to wait here. The brunette sighed and walked toward the door leading to the hallway. A minute later, he heard her heels click on every step of the stairs.

He decided it was a better idea to stay here while Lucy dealt with his mother. He heard raised voices but it was muffled by the distance and the sound of the TV. Finally, Cat entered the living room, closely followed by Lucy.

He raised his head and smiled sweetly at his mother, trying to get her to relax a bit because obviously, she was beyond angry. Her sharp green eyes were as cold as ice and the corners of her lips were turned downward, pursed even. She radiated anger and raw annoyance as she stammered her heels on the floor towards the liquor cabinet, pouring herself a generous glass of fine scotch before fully drinking it in one, fluid movement. 

He exchanged a look with Lucy, who was obviously at a loss as to what to say, what to do. Sighing, he stood up from the couch and said “Mum, you need to get ready for our lunch …”

He had to remember not to be impressed or scared by the deadly glare she threw at him. “ I am ready” She said in a cold, cutting tone. He sized her up and winced.  
She was wearing a pair of skinny black pants and a rather flowing white blouse, her heels not matching anything of the outfit, her make up a little bit too simple and her hair all wrinkled around her head. She wasn’t wearing any jewelry, either. 

“Uh, mum, you can’t go to the Ledbury like that. Grandmother would made a nasty comment and you don’t want to add that at the list of things she could say over lunch …” He was smart enough to be both direct and indirect, using his limited knowledge of Katherine Grant to manipulate his mother. She seemed conflicted for a few seconds but then, she walked out of the room, climbing up the stairs and both Lucy and him heard the loud bang of a closing door.

“This is going to be hell, isn’t it?” Clark asked Lucy. He was worried about that lunch and his mother’s state of mind but at least, Lucy would be with us all the time. She sighed and nodded in agreement. Without thinking, she approached him and rectified his tie knot with expert fingers, before smiling at him and asking if he was ready to go.

He said yes and looked at the digital clock on the TV decoder. 11:45. Lucy followed his look and whispered “We are going to be late.”

Forty five minutes later, they all exited the cab and Lucy paid for it before following the Grant inside of the very very fancy restaurant. 

Clark started to feel uneasy the moment he put a foot in the place.

They were greeted by a hostess in a very strict but elegant uniform, a black skirt and a solid white shirt with the initials of the restaurant monogrammed in black on the left side of her chest. Hearing the name Grant, she guided them to the center of the room and Clark swallowed against the nervous lump in his throat when he saw the woman already sat down at the table dressed for four.

She was terrifying, there was no other way to put it.

All poised in her chair, her back straight and upward and her chin raised with something like disdain, she was surrounded by a halo of regal power and clear impatience, probably too used to have every of her need tended right away.  
She had a pixie haircut, dark hair framing her sharp face without any softness and her big black framed glasses added something cold to her attitude. Eyes as dark as chinese ink were mercilessly studying him as he approached her, reaching a hand with all the politeness he was able to show.

“Hello grandmother, it is very nice of you to invite us for lunch.” He tried to sound as british as he could, not wanting to cause any incident and already wishing the meal was over.

She narrowed her eyes at him and for a second, he thought she knew who he really was. The moment lasted and then faded as she stood up to gave him a brief and firm handshake before stating “You are late.”

He winced a little and sensed his mother tense behind him. It was Lucy who spoke, trying to break the tension “Hello Mrs Grant, indeed we are late, traffic was a bit problematic around the City.”

It wasn’t a lie and Katherine only huffed before pointing at the chairs around her, signaling it was time for them to sit. She waited a little longer to take hers and Clark swallowed again, really uncomfortable. 

The place was way too fancy for him, with several sets of cutlery displayed around his plate and a few different glasses as well. He had no idea how he was supposed to use any of this and he started to internally panic, wishing Carter had told him about the etiquette of such places. 

Then, he remembered an old movie he saw with Alex, one late night where Kara was working on her painting.  
He was younger and hadn’t really pay attention to the film but from time to time, he had looked up from his comics and there was a scene where the woman asked the hotel manager to teach her how to behave at a fancy dinner. It was a fancy place, like the one he was currently in, and the man had told her to start from the outside and to finish with the closest cutlery from his plate, with each course passing by. 

It eased a little bit of his panic away and he told himself he would figure out the glasses later. 

“Lesser Lane” Katherine’s voice seemed neutral enough but he saw Lucy stiffening at the tone. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed his mother was already making her duty to empty the probably very expensive bottle of red wine she had ordered the moment she'd put a foot on the restaurant. 

“Mrs Grant?” Lucy asked while handing her biggest glass to Cat for her to pour some red wine.

“Tell me, how is that lawyer of a boyfriend you brought with you at our last brunch?” Katherine, for once, seemed genuinely interested in the answer, looking at Lucy with a sharp look as she accepted the menu the waitress was holding her.

Clark and Cat did the same and started to look at the sophisticated and expensive dishes that were listed. 

“Kent and I broke up two weeks ago, turns out he was more interested in his social status than in the idea of a real, meaningful relationship.” Lucy’s voice was soft and yet firm, as to let the other woman know it wasn’t a subject up for discussion anymore.

Katherine pursed her lips and whispered “Shame,” before absorbing herself in the menu. Clark swallowed again, praying for the lunch to come to an end very fast. A maître d’ brought a bottle of water and poured him a glass and he said thank you before drinking it in a few gulps, hoping it would help the dryness of his throat

“Clark, tell me. How is school?”

Clark automatically opened his mouth to answer but then he realized what she just said. Blinking too fast, he looked at her with wide, dumbfounded eyes.

“MOTHER.” Cat’s voice was like a storm in a nice day of August, rolling off her mouth like the thunder, her eyes shining with a million of lightnings. She was holding her glass so tightly Clark thought it could break at any second now.

Katherine tilted her head on the left and looked at her daughter, surprise and incomprehension etched on her face. That facial expression told Clark it was a mistake and not a purposely chosen comment. 

“Hum, my name is Carter, Grandmother and school is pretty neat, like always.” He said in a soft, gentle tone, forcing a smile. The way Cat was looking at her mother with murder in her green eyes was scary and the fact Lucy’s jaw had slightly dropped didn’t helped the tension around the table. Electricity was practically cracking between each of the three women, Katherine never breaking eye contact with her daughter.

Finally, she retreated back behind her menu after saying “My apology, I must be tired. That’s good to know, young man.”  
They stayed silent until the maître d’ came back with their courses and Clark’s stomach squeezed when he saw the tiny portion of food that was displayed in front of him. _God damn fancy place,_ he thought, hungry and already exhausted from all the effort he had to make. 

Then, Katherine started talking about books and work and people he didn’t even have heard of before so he disconnected himself from the conversation.

A few hours later, back in Carter’s bedroom, he launched himself on the bed and pulled out his cellphone to send a text to his brother.

 **DW :** Man. Our grandmother is a PIECE OF WORK and I really don’t know how either of you can stand her. What a pretentious stuck up bitch! Plus, that fancy restaurant she invited us to was hella expensive. For the astronomic number of cutlery and the prices, they could put some more food in the plate, really. I discovered something though, our grandmother know of my existence. She made a mistake at the restaurant, calling me Clark instead of Carter. I thought mum was going to kill her but then, Katherine apologized and she spoke with Lucy and mum about stuff I didn’t care for.  
That’s interesting and, as much as I would love to avoid her for the rest of my life, I think I will pay her a little visit and ask her a few questions. Let me know how things are for you. Good luck, talk to you soon.

\-----

**NAPA** \- _Around 2 PM_

Carter read the message again, feeling slightly uneasy at the idea of Clark speaking to Katherine Grant alone while pretending to be him. He never interacted much with his grandmother and he was afraid Clark would do or say something that would blow the whole thing up.

Yet, he didn’t answer the text. He knew Clark was be too stubborn to listen to him if he tried to talk him out of his plan and he had enough problems on his own.

Looking up from the smartphone, he eyed the body laying down on one of the deckchair near the swimming pool. 

Siobhan was bathing in the sunlight, her skin already darkening with a pretty tan. Wearing a white bikini, she was clearly showing off her curves and muscles. Carter already had to endure her sweet tone when she asked Kara to help her spread sunscreen on her back and he had been boiling from frustration when his mother did as she was asked, a bit flushed but very happy to serve. 

Now, Kara was back inside the house to make some drinks and Carter was on the other end of the pool, legs dangling in the water as he was observing Siobhan. 

“Want to do a cannon ball?” He almost jumped out of his skin and he instinctively tightened his grip on his smartphone, not wanting to drop it in the water.

As his heartbeat slowly came to a more steady rhythm, he turned his head to see Alex sit down next to him, a wicked smile on her lips. She was also eying Siobhan but unlike him, she didn’t have sunglasses and her glare was noticeable. 

“What do you have in mind?” He whispered while putting his phone away, tucking him under the deckchair he claimed his. 

“Let’s put some action in that pool and if we drench her while doing so … well, that would just be bonus.” Alex was speaking in a low, mischievous tone and Carter smirked. 

“Alright, you jump by the left, I take the right side.” He slowly rose up and nonchalantly walked on the edge of the pool, getting closer and closer from Siobhan. She didn’t move and he suddenly realized she was asleep. _Oh, this is even better,_ he thought. He mimicked the action of sleeping and when Alex frowned, he pointed at the irish woman. She muffled a laughter behind his hand and raised 3 fingers. He positioned himself, five feet away from the pool, and nodded.  
Three seconds later, they were both jumping on the water, purposely gathering themselves in one big human ball before breaking the surface.

They emerged together just seconds after the double cannon ball and the scream that greeted them made them laugh.

Siobhan jumped out of her deckchair, water running down her body and darkening her swimming suit on some spots, her hair partially drenched and clearly, she was not happy. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on the top of her head before opening her mouth, sparkles of pure anger shining in her eyes.

She was about to lash it out at them but at this exact moment, Kara’s cheerful voice echoed in the distance “I cannot believe you just did a cannon ball without me! Come on, let’s do another but this time, I want in.”

Siobhan closed her mouth and clenched her jaw, taking her place back on her deckchair. Kara approached the pool and put a trail filled with some fresh cocktails and sodas on the small wooden table next to her girlfriend before removing her t-shirt.

She was wearing a deep blue bikini and Carter wondered how a woman who loved junk food and sweets so much could look like that. Kara Danvers was all muscles, toned legs and arms, broad but delicate shoulders and chiseled abs. 

Alex and him exited the pool and took their positions again, waiting for Kara to give them a sign. On three, they all jumped back into the water and Siobhan didn’t even had the time to move so she ended up drenched again. 

After that, Carter played with his mother and his aunt, not paying any attention to the woman laying down on the deckchair, a drink in her hand and her cellphone in the other. She was making some phone calls but he didn’t listen, he was too happy to enjoy his newfound family. 

Yet, the informations he had learned about her kept spinning in the back of his head. The marriage, her fortune, her husband’s suspicious death, everything was like a big, big question mark and clearly, it was trouble. He knew she was up to something the moment he had met her but he didn’t know exactly how nor why.

Eventually, Alex and Kara got out of the water and when the short brunette took place at the end of the deckchair row, Kara sat down beside Siobhan and poured herself a glass of diet Coke. 

“Do you want a glass, Clark?” She asked with a smile. He nodded and came to her to take the drink, saying thank you before walking away to get closer to Alex. He sat down on the edge of the pool, legs in the water again and he asked “What do you know about her?”

She narrowed her eyes at the subject of the conversation and answered “She’s an art journalist, she won some prizes and awards. She came to your mother’s gallery in Napa, one day, and she asked if she could stick with her for an article she wanted to write. You know how your mother hate the press and the publicity. Yet, she agreed and next thing I know, they were on a date and well... Things certainly escaladed quickly.”

She sounded both angry and annoyed. Carter chose not to push on those feelings and he asked “When did they first met? I mean, I was only gone for a few weeks.” Alex sighed and said “It was exactly one week after you left, if I recall correctly.”

Carter watched as Kara leaned over to kiss Siobhan. His heart sunk in his stomach and he asked, in a soft, sad voice “Was she happy like that, with my other mother?”

Alex stayed silent for a moment and when he looked at her, he saw sadness in her brown eyes. She seemed lost in her memories and he waited quietly, knowing better than to push her for an answer. 

“She was on top of the world, with your mother. I don’t think she’ll ever be happy like that again. Ever. I mean, I’m sure she loves that woman but it’s nothing compared to how she loved your other mother.” It was the first time Alex really talked about Cat and Kara as an item, even if she didn’t mentioned Cat’s name. She sounded nostalgic, not angry or resentful but just sad and melancholic. 

“I guess it was really bad, then, what happened between the two of them. I mean. Yeah, mom never talks about it, you don’t either and … Well, she abandoned me, I guess. There’s that, too.” He hated himself for using those feeling against Alex. It wasn’t right but so far, nothing had worked so he figured he could as well take another step to get close to the answers he wanted.

“She didn’t abandon you. It’s … it’s complicated but I’m sure she thinks of you, wherever she is, whatever she does.” She was cautious, he could tell. He looked at her with those sad, puppy eyes Clark teached him how to show. He knew Alex was immune to that look but he had nothing to lose.

“Come on. Don’t give me that puppy look. You know it doesn’t work on me.” She was unimpressed but he saw something in her eyes, like a shadow of guilt maybe. _Uh oh, that’s interesting,_ he thought. He didn’t stop his puppy look and finally, she sighed and whispered “Kara forbid her to ever seek you out. So yes, it was really bad how things ended up between them. I don’t think it was right of her to do that but … I understand why she did.”

Carter’s mouth dropped open in total shock. That was brand new information and he didn’t know what to do with that. Alex gave him a small smile before sipping at her own glass of diet coke. He blinked and did the same, without thinking. He almost choked on the sparkling drink, having forgotten about the bubbles.

Alex was patting him on the back the very next second, gently laughing at him. He calmed down and thanked her before asking “Did you knew her well? My other mom, I mean.” Again, Alex became distant and thoughtful. 

“Yes, well. Your mother dated her for a few years and then you were born, you know. She was the one to carry you. You know how things works, I explained that to you after Kara tried that awful bees comparision …” Carter chuckled, secretly grateful for Clark to have mentioned that in their latest exchanges. “Anyway, she was the one to carry you but you are from one of Kara’s egg.”

Carter blushed furiously at that and shook his head, trying to push the images away. Alex laughed and ruffled his hair with a hand. “She was … something. I actually liked her, even if we had a rocky start.”

Carter arched a brow at that, curious to know more about how Alex and Cat first meet. Thinking back of his English mother, he observed Alex and wondered how rocky that start had been, because the two women seemed to have absolutely nothing in common. 

“A rocky start? Why, you didn’t approve of her relationship with mom?” He was swimming in dangerous waters there but he was tired to be patient and too cautious. 

“Well … She was way much older than your mother. Really. You saw the picture but … They are actually twelve years apart in age.”

This time, Carter had to fake his surprise. He had already done the math in his head so he knew but if he was really Clark, there were just no way he could have know so he opened his mouth and stared at Alex.

“Yes I know, it’s a lot but believe it or not, it worked. For a time at least.” Carter narrowed his eyes and asked “For a time … So is that why they split up?” 

Alex shook her head no and added “Actually no. Funny, I always believed it would be the first reason they would break up but no. It was … well. It was something your other mother did.”

Carter knew it but still, he felt very sorry for his American mother. Dealing with Cat Grant wasn’t easy and he knew for fact that dealing with Cat Grant’s feelings was even harder. He sighed and whispered “How long did it take for mom to get over it?”

Alex looked at Kara with a small, sad smile. There was fondness in her eyes and something he couldn’t quite grasp but it was sweet and soft. “I don’t think she’s over it yet. You know, your other mother was her first love and as cliché as it is, as cheesy as it sounds, we never really get over a first love.”

With that, she stood up and walked toward the house, a towel wrapped around her body, leaving Carter alone with his mother and his mother’s new girlfriend.

Absentmindedly, he drank his diet coke and put the glass on the wooden deck around the pool, before taking a plunge. Swimming under the water, he tried to stop everything to spin and spin in his mind but in vain. Alex had just told him a lot without actually telling him anything and he was at a loss as to what to think and what to do next. 

Surfacing at the other end of the pool, he helped himself out of the water and laid down under the sun, on his deckchair.  
Cat was responsible for the break up, according to Alex, and Kara never really got over it. So maybe, maybe there was still hope. But then again, Kara had shut Cat out completely, even forbidding her to see her son. Alex didn’t mentioned the other son but still, she did say that Cat had no right to see Clark, the real one.

He groaned and put his sunglasses back on, leaning over to grab his phone. Opening whatsapps, he hesitated a moment before typing.

 **MR :** Clark, I just talked with Alex. I got her to talk a little bit about our moms and it turns out, Cat is the one responsible for the break up. Alex didn’t say how or why but she explained that Kara forbid Cat to seek her and her son out, ever. That’s why you never heard of mum before, she wasn’t allowed to reach out for you. Alex said something else, something you might find interesting. Cat was Kara’s first love and Alex thinks Kara never got over it, yet. Maybe there is still hope for our mothers? Although, if there is hope, we should act fast. Siobhan is here, we had lunch together and now we are hanging on by the pool. You got a really nice house, by the way.  
Oh and also, Alex doesn’t seem to know about what Winn found out on Siobhan. I wonder how deep he had to dug up …

He fired off the text before tucking the phone back under his deckchair. 

At the other end of the pool, Siobhan and Kara were absorbed in a passionate conversation. They were acting like they were really in love with each other and it made Carter feel sick in his stomach. This is what they could have had, with Clark. Two mothers, two sons, two aunts ... a real family.

Instead, they were all broken pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I am so very sorry for the delay, my beta went through a rough time and I didn't want to push her with my story. Don't worry, a few chapters are already written down, it should be a matter of days, maybe two weeks.
> 
> I am going to leave for a year in England on August 20th so I apologize ahead of it for the trouble in the schedule.
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr, I am **lost-your-memory** !
> 
>  
> 
> _Reviews are always nice ♥_  
> 


	10. Chapter 9

 

**FIVE DAYS LATER  
WEDNESDAY**

**NAPA** : _Around 8 AM_

Carter was laying down on his back on the old, damaged couch in his mother’s painting studio, yawning from time to time. He had been up early and since sleep seemed to avoid him, he had decided he could as well get up and move. Instinctively, he had found his way to his mother’s studio and there he was, facing the ceilings, thinking about the last few days he'd spent with his aunt and his mother. And his mother’s girlfriend.

She was too much. Too sweet, too smily, too smart, too tactile, too … everything. At first, he thought she was playing some stupid role to impress his mother but then he came to realize she was exactly like this. Her personality was just too much.

Kara seemed to genuinely love her, though. For the life of him, he couldn’t even begin to understand how or why his mother would fall for someone like Siobhan.

But then again, he had no idea what caused his parents to split up and he figured that the Irish woman was a nice change from someone like Cat. He groaned and thought that for sure, the two women were at each end of the human spectrum of personalities.

Annoyed, he looked at his smartphone and muttered something between his teeth. Clark had gone silent, since his last text saying he wanted to chat with Katherine Grant. He could use some help, as to how to deal with a sickeningly in love Kara Danvers and an perfectly well put together Siobhan Smythe. He couldn’t even find something to blame her for other than what Winn had found out about her and obviously, he couldn’t confront the woman with those facts.

He rose up from the couch and started pacing the floor of the painting studio, his eyes wandering everywhere.

He had grown to love that room. It was filled with Kara’s spirit, with the lingering smell of her flowery perfume, the reminiscences of the coffee she was addicted to and the strong scent of the special varnish she used to finish her paintings. The space was just Kara’s and up to the motley furnitures, Carter could feel her touch everywhere.  
Curious, he took a few steps towards the door that allowed the people to come here from inside the house directly.  
He knew there was a storage room behind it, filled with Kara’s works, the paintings and drawings and statues she had created over the years. Clark had told him he wasn’t really allowed there, it was implicit. Kara never specifically told him not to come here but she always seemed to know when he would try because she always found a way to distract him. So Clark never saw all the pieces Kara had put there.

Hesitantly, he put his hand on the door handle and pushed it down before opening the light wooden panel. It was dark and it smelled like dust and old parchment, like if the place was full of old books. Fumbling on the wall next to the door, he finally found the light switch and turned it on.

The room was an absolute mess and he chuckled. That, too, was all Kara. Canvas of all sizes and fabrics and colors were pushed up against the walls, everywhere. Some of them were protected by a dusty white sheet, that had turned grey or yellowish with time. There were statues and illustration boards tucked in no particular order on wooden shelves against the farthest wall, along with some painting supplies, set of brushes still in their packaging, new tubes of paint and sets of colored pencils. The shelves seemed less dusty than the rest of the room and a distinct path amongst the mess led there so he figured his mother came here rather often.

He headed towards the nearest wall and pulled out the sheet protecting the canvas. Those were pretty huge, taller than the ones his mother usually prefered. It was the kind used to paint old marine painting, with old three-masted ships and seascapes.

The first one he saw was of a yacht, a beautiful, luxurious yacht with a deep blue boat hull and the rest of it sparkling white. It was so realistic and so detailed Carter thought it was a huge photograph, at first. But when he touched it, his fingertips featherly brushing against the canvas, he felt the impressions left by a brush. It was soft and pretty smooth but it was there nonetheless. He truly was impressed.

Then he noticed the name of the boat and he swallowed. The Adventurer I, as in the boat where Kara first met Cat.  
Clark had added that story to their shared notes and Carter had be dumbfounded to know that his English mother had once been on a boat, willingly. She hated boats and she would never admit it out loud but he was certain she was afraid of deep waters.

He looked at the painting, noticing the small details like the windows, the sun reflecting on the upper parts of the yacht, the different shades of blue used for the sky and the warm, warm yellow of the sun, so bright and yet so soft he could actually feel the heat of it on his skin only by looking at it.

He moved onto the next canvas and it was a landscape of some caribbean island. Again, Carter was under the impression of looking at an amazing photograph. The sea was declined in soft blue tones, with a deepest one at the bottom of the painting. The beach was a thin line of a light grey with some very subtle shades of yellow and the forest was all green and brown, with some light effects from the sparkling sun shining over it in the upper left side of the canvas.

It was absolutely breathtaking and Carter kept looking at each canvas with amazement in his eyes, truly in awe with his mother’s work.

The last canvas was smaller than the others, caught up between the painting of a small typical caribbean village and the wall itself. It was the size of a portrait, same kind Kara used almost every time now.

Carter extracted the piece from its place to take a look at it and when he finally lay his eyes on the portrait, he nearly dropped it.

There, between his clutching fingers, was a portrait of his English mother.

She was leaning casually onto the ship’s rail with her face almost totally turned to face the painter because Carter could see, right here, the look in his mother’s green, green eyes.

There was love and freedom and so much happiness in her eyes and he realized he never actually saw her like that, not once in thirteen years.

The painting cut her at her waist. She was wearing what looked like a flowing light blue blouse and it was obviously too large for her petite silhouette. Everything about her was colorful, in that painting, contrasting perfectly with the sky in the background, light grey but with darker shades to indicate a threatening storm.

Cat was smiling and Carter’s heart ached. It was a smile that was pure and so natural, so very authentic. A true, happy, carefree smile to go with the happiness shining in her deep, forest green eyes. She was way younger than she was nowadays and Carter thought she was breathtaking beautiful. Sure, his mother was always drop dead gorgeous but she worked for it, with carefully selected clothes and well applied makeup, a regal attitude and some well rounded moves.  
Here, she was just beautiful because she was free, she was happy and clearly, she was in love. Kara had painted the way the wind was blowing in her blond hair in every single details and it was so vivid Carter could almost hear the sound of the strong ocean breeze. Cat’s skin was several shades darker than what he was used to see on her and he realized she was tanned by the sun, something he had never see on his mother.

“You know, I was wondering when you’ll finally find your way in here without me trying to lure you away.”

Kara’s voice was soft but still, he nearly jumped out of his skin and let out a surprised gasp, almost dropping the painting for the second time in a short matter of time. He spun around to face his mother, who was leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. She didn’t seem mad but her expression was unreadable and to Carter, it was a first. Kara was like an open book when it came to emotions, they were always spilling in her eyes or in the way she would smile or bite her lips, tilt her head or move her hands.

“I’m … I’m sorry mom, I shouldn’t have come here but … I was curious about your old work. You don’t paint anything realistic now, it’s all abstract …” He was trying to calm himself, his heart thundering in his ribcages so fast and so hard he could feel it in his ears. She really did take him by surprise.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I knew that you would find your way in here, eventually.” She walked to him and landed a kiss on his forehead before glancing down at the painting he was still holding.

The shadow of a smile floated on her lips for a second but then her eyes darkened and they were suddenly the same shade of dark deep blue of the ocean in the canvas, over the ship’s rail Cat was leaning on.

“That’s … an old, old one.” She said, barely whispering the words. She gently took the painting and slid it between the wall and the other canvas, putting the sheet over it and then she walked back into her painting studio. Carter knew he had to follow, that he wasn’t really welcome here.

He turned the light off and closed the door behind him.

“She was … she was beautiful.” He said, hesitantly. Kara hummed in agreement but she didn’t say a word. She was back on her stool, facing a painting she had started the previous day. Carter noticed she was more brusque and violent with her brush, crashing it without care on the fabric, tracing lines and patterns that made sense only to her. It had began with some deep and mysterious shades of blue and yellow but suddenly, Kara was painting in grey, in black and in a vivid, bright crimson. Her angry colors, as Clark had once called them.  
The American told him, back to Camp Henshaw, that their mom big break out was due to an angry, angry painting. An explosion of black and white and red, so much red. Shadows of light and dim gray here and there around the crimson blows, under the black splashes and above the white blanks. The canvas had been huge, almost the size of a full wall. That painting had been sold for an astronomic price and then suddenly, Kara became famous, rich and solicited.

He wondered, for a minute, if his mothers separation had something to do with Kara stopping her portraits and landscapes to focus on something more eccentric and less grounded, less anchored in reality.

“I know you have questions about her. I know that. I owe you answers but you know, it’s still difficult for me to talk about her.” Kara’s voice was low and filled with something that sounded like bitterness.

“What … what did she do to you?” He asked, tired of waiting, tired of his mother, both of them, eluding the subject. Tired of being careful and tired of being lied to. He saw her arch a brow and he shrugged “Alex told me she was the one responsible for the break-up.”

Kara smiled, for a split second, before focusing on her painting. Carter waited.

Eventually, she said “It takes two, to tango. I am to blame too, I had the time to realize that. Back then, though, I was unable to see it. I just thought she was the only one to blame, the only one responsible.”

Carter silently sat down on the couch and listened closely, not daring to interrupt.

“As you … guessed, or as you know, she was much older than me. We were … we are, twelve years apart.” Carter stayed silent and she nodded, acknowledging the fact he already knew.

“I was about 19 when I first met her, just out of college and I wanted to see the world. You know I always had a thing for languages and for the ocean. So I looked up some job offers and I ended up being a bartender on a cruise around the Caribbean islands, aboard a luxurious yacht. They asked for someone fluent in english, spanish and french and with a good experience in bartending. You know your grandmother owned a bar for a while and I was there to help after school and during the weekends, I had the experience. Anyway. I was hired and … on the day we sailed away from the coast, I met your mother for the first time. Believe it or not, at first I actually thought she was just another spoiled brat from some aristocratic English family. She had a very posh accent and she was behaving like if the world belonged to her and her only.”

Carter had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back a laughter. _Yes, that does sound like mum,_ he thought.

“Then, I got to know her. We … ended up falling in love with each other and neither she nor I would admit it out loud but we just knew it. Both of us. Nothing happened during that cruise but … On the last day, before she left, I kissed her.”

Carter hang on to every word.

“I … used the money I made with this job to go to England and I knocked on her office door the day I arrived. She pushed me away. Your mother, she was some piece of work, really.”

Carter swallowed again, trying to hide the fact he was fighting back another burst of laughter. _Yes well, Cat Grant is kind of infamous for that,_ he thought again.

“I had to court her for months before she actually let me in. I think she was never used to be wanted or courted, because she seemed amazed every time I wanted to spend time with her and each time I came back to ask her out, I could see the look of sheer surprise on her face. Finally, she agreed to date me.”

Kara painted more furiously, as she was telling the story.

“I moved in with her and everything was fine. One day, after almost four years of us being together, she asked for kids. I was very young. I said yes. Oh, the look on Alex and Eliza’s faces … It took me a long time to get them on board. So, we tried. Twice. It worked the second time and I was so, so happy. I was working several jobs at once, back then, I refused to live on her money and she understood. Her mother, not so much but that’s not the point. She ended up being pregnant and …”

She broke the brush she was painting with. It snapped between her fingers as she was holding it too tightly. Carter could see the anger as dark shadows were spinning in her ocean blue eyes.

“She was three months pregnant and we had a massive argument over money. I can’t remember exactly what was the issue but it escalated quickly and we told each other things so horrid, so mean it still breaks my heart a little when I think about it. She told me I was just a naïve kid with no money and no future and I told her she was just an old, bitter workaholic with too much ambition to care about anything else, that she would no doubt be an awful mother. Names were exchanged and I got out of the apartment, slamming the door. I went for a walk. A long, long walk. It lasted the day, I think.”

Kara was practically shaking with anger now, Carter almost thought about stopping her, he wasn’t sure he was ready for what was coming next.

“When I came home, late at night … I found her in bed with a woman. One of her exes, I knew her because your mother was still friend with her and we had some dinners together.”

Carter gasped. His heart dropped in his stomach and he suddenly felt sick.

“That, I could forgive, you know. I … It would have take time to rebuild trust and all but I could have gotten over it. But when I found out she’d had some alcohol, when I found the almost empty bottle of scotch in her, our bedroom, scattered on the floor with her clothes and the woman’s dress …”

Carter closed his eyes this time. It hurt so much, he wanted to backtrack and to return to the time where he ignored everything about his other mother. When he was still in awe with his English one and when nothing could have tarnished the image he had of her.

“I refused to talk to her. I told her that I could have forgave the cheating but that I could never, ever, forgive her for endangering our child. I went to live in an hotel room, waiting for her to deliver you. Then I took you away with me, here in America. I … I forbid her to look for us, for you. I told her she was irresponsible and that I could not trust her with a child’s life. And that’s pretty much it. I never saw her again. It’s been thirteen years now.”

Carter noticed she had said child, as in singular. Carter, _himself,_ he thought with bitterness, was never mentioned.

“I realize that I should never have left her alone after our argument, that she was three months pregnant and hormonal, that could have caused our dispute. I knew she was very insecure about our age difference, about her not being enough for me. We talked about it when she finally let me in, how she felt old and sad and devoted to her career, how she feared she couldn’t give me what I wanted. I had all the time in the world to realize that, after everything was done. I was young and passionate and I reacted poorly. But I loved her. I loved her too much, it just consumed me at the time. I didn’t think, I only reacted. I just … well. You know, now. I’m sorry Clark.”

She went quiet again, picking another brush and starting to gently repair the damages she had done to her painting, with light and soft touches. She wasn’t shaking anymore and obviously, a weight was suddenly off her shoulders. Carter could feel it push on his own body, that weight. He knew he couldn’t share that with Clark, not when his brother was still living with Cat Grant. He would lose it and confront her and that would blew their cover.

Softly, he said “Thank you for telling me, mom. I’m sorry she hurt you.”

He went to hug her and she returned the embrace, still holding her brush and trying not to paint his shirt. She landed another kiss on his forehead and then she said “Off you go, it’s breakfast time and I’m sure Alex is already making pancakes.”

Carter’s stomach growled at this and Kara laughed, pushing him toward the exit. Before he left, Carter looked back at his mother and saw her looking at her painting, without actually seeing it. She seemed lost in her memories and he walked away, trying not to making any noise.

 _This is worst than I expected,_ he thought while going to the kitchen.

  

\-----

**NEXT DAY  
THURSDAY**

**LONDON** : _Around 9 PM_

Clark was sat down on the wooden floor of the living room, his back against the sofa and facing the other couch, eyes narrowed at the woman casually leaning on the cushions.

She was holding a glass of wine, smiling and chatting with passion and he thought she was too casual for someone who dropped by without a warning. She was wearing a pair of denim blue jeans and a slightly wrinkled white blouse with a black blazer and her dark brown hair were gathered in a messy ponytail, her face completely devoid of any makeup. She seemed a little bit younger than Cat Grant but only by a few years.

Lois Lane, Lucy Lane’s older sister, brilliant reporter specialized in war coverage. Carter never talked about her so he was swimming in unknown waters and judging by the murderous look in Lucy’s eyes, there was history between the two of them that he was unaware of.

“Come on little sis’, where is kitty Cat? It’s been a while since I saw her and I thought I’d just drop by to say hello.” Her voice was sharp and soft at once, Clark wasn’t sure he liked her.

“I’m fairly sure she will not like it, you being there, sipping at her wine in her living room.” Lucy seemed angry but she was obviously trying to hide it. _Poorly,_ Clark thought while watching the storm raging in the brunette’s eyes.

Tilting his head on the side, he chirped in “Sorry to interrupt but … How come I never saw you before?” He was a bit blunt and Lucy scowled at him. He shrugged apologetically but still stared at the older Lane.

“Well … I have a pretty busy life, I go all over the world and I only come home for a few weeks at once. I never found the time to come visit you, before today. A mistake I fully intended to fix and so here I am!” She smiled but Clark stayed impenetrable, not buying it. There was something else that woman wanted and he couldn’t quite figure what.

Cat was at a fancy dinner with some members of her company’s board and it had been Lucy and him for the whole evening, before the alarm of the elevator chimed. Suddenly there was this woman, walking around the penthouse like she owned it. He didn’t like the way she was calling his mother kitty Cat, her smile and her attitude but then he had heard her greet Lucy with a “Hello baby sister! Long time no see ... How are you?”  
Since then, he was playing the perfect Carter Grant, polite and well behaved, with the accent and the pretty manners. She had been here for about an hour already and he was starting to feel really uneasy, especially with what Lucy just said about his mother probably not liking Lois being there.

“Carter, would you mind going to your room for a moment? I need to speak with Lois in private. I’ll come for you once she’s gone.” The tone was sharp and firm, leaving no room for protestations. Carter bid his farewell to Lois and walked toward his bedroom.

He slammed the door loudly enough for the women to hear it before taking off his shoes and silently tiptoeing back to the living room. Hiding behind a section of wall, he listened to the conversation.

“What on earth are you doing, Lois? You know she will jump at your throat the moment she’ll see you.” Lucy all but shouted.

“Come on sis’, it’s been about thirteen years. Surely, she is past that now.” Lois answered in a casual tone, clearly not impressed by her sister.

“This is Cat Grant we are talking about. You should know, you used to date her, back in the days.” There was an accusation in the younger Lane’s voice. Clark’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

“Yes I know, that’s why I assume she will see me.” Clark could hear the smugness in Lois’s voice and he clenched his fists, deciding he didn’t like her at all.

“After the stunt you pulled while she was in a long-term relationship with Kara and three months pregnant? Do you REALLY think she will accept that you even put one foot in her place? I only let you in because you are my sister and I thought you, finally, wanted to spend a little time with me after all these years. I was mistaking and now, you need to go. Before Cat gets home.”

Clark was listening to every single word, wondering what the stunt was. Three months pregnant, thirteen years, he did the math and he knew it has something to do with when his mothers split. Lois was a part of it but he couldn’t figure out exactly how. So he kept listening, closely.

“I know, I know. I still need to talk to her though, so I will wait right here.” Lois Lane was some annoying woman but Clark could totally imagine her and his mother as a couple. A powerful, unstoppable one. The idea made him feel a little bit sick in his stomach, in a way that was similar to the image of Kara with someone else.

“Lesser Lane.”

Clark swallowed thickly. He never heard the chiming sound of the elevator indicating his mother was home. Surprised by the absence of clicking heels against the wooden floor, he risked a glance in the room and noticed his mother had kicked off her shoes, much like he did.

“What the fucking hell are you doing here?” The formulation may have been one of a question but the tone was cold and threatening and Clark felt a chill go down on his spine. His mother didn’t sound like his mother, in this moment.

“Kitty Cat, always a pleasure. I needed to talk to you so, I dropped by and spent some time with my baby sis’!” Clark wondered how Lois could stand the glare he was sure his mother was boring into her. Then again, she probably was used to it if they dated.

“First of all, don’t EVER call me like that again and second, get out of my penthouse. I have no desire to speak with you and I sure as hell don’t want to hear you out. You never bothered to visit me before and it was perfect, keep it that way. Get out.”

Clark bit down on his bottom lip, fighting a smile. His mother was pretty badass, when she was in this kind of business mood. Lucy’s voice suddenly echoed in the room.

“Lois, get out. I’m sorry Cat, she barged in and I thought she actually wanted to see me, since it’s been … a while. I’ll show her to the door.”

“But wait, I still need to …” Lois’s protestation was cut off by Cat’s dismissal “I don’t want to hear it. Out. I’m going to see my son, where is he by the way?”

“In his room, I sent him there to talk with Lois in private, I didn’t want him to accidentally hear something about … about what happened thirteen years ago.” Clark wanted to walk in and demand to know what exactly had happened but he knew his mother would not answer it. Though, Lois Lane obviously knew.  
He made a mental note to find her again and to talk to her, maybe she would be able to answer his questions. He didn’t like her but she was blunt and she seemed angry right now, so maybe he’ll be able to have some kind of a leverage over her. He’d figure it out.

“That’s fine Luce. I trust you to get rid of Lesser Lane, I’m going to see Carter.”

Clark jumped out of his thoughts and quickly ran off to his bedroom, making sure to make no noise while closing the door behind him. He threw himself over his bed and grabbed a science-fiction novel, to make it look like he was reading.

Soon enough, he heard a knock on the door and he shouted “Come on in!”

He watched his mother enter the room in a slow, measured pace. She was smiling and despite the sparkling anger darkening her green eyes, it was a genuine and soft smile.

She was wearing a beautiful black dress in a stretched fabric that hugged her curves and edges and he couldn’t help it but to wonder how she fell in love with her naïve, casual, bohemian painter of a mother, all those years ago. She was powerful, gorgeous in a regal, impressive way, sharp and firm and not really kind, he knew it. Kara was a million years away from that image.

He bitterly thought Lois Lane was much more of a fit for Cat than Kara. Maybe that was the reason they broke up but Lucy had spoken of a stunt, as something not wanted. He was confused and tired of waiting for answer.

“Hello mum, how was the evening?” He asked with a sweet smile, moving up to sit down cross-legged on his bed.

“It was long and awfully boring but thank God it’s over. How was your ? I understand you had some intrusive visitor …”

“Yes, Lucy’s sister. I was almost surprised to learn she has a sister in the first place. Did you ever mention her before? She seems to know you quite well.” He was careful to sound as casual and nonchalant as he could, not wanting to startle his mother.

“Yes well. She is like a cockroach, hard to get rid of” He arched a surprised brow at the harsh insult. He knew she was only holding back on the language because he was there but even with that, she sounded really mad and pissed off.

“Whow, you really don’t like her. How come? After all, she’s Lucy’s sister …” He asked, never taking his eyes off his mother. She came to sit close to him and he let her ruffle through his hair, an overly affectionate gesture she did quite often, lately.

“We have... history. We used to date, back when I was still an intern for that awful newspaper she is still working for.” Clark was impressed by his mother’s sudden honesty. He wasn’t expecting it.

Playing dumb and faking surprise at the information he already knew, he asked “You … wait, what? You dated Lucy’s older sister?”

Cat smiled and Clark was struck by how smugg she looked.

“I was very young, she was the first woman I ever dated and well... She was gorgeous, she was ambitious, she was determined to make her way to the top. I still don’t know if we were really in love with each other but we had some amazing times together. Then one day, she got promoted field reporter and she just left. She told me she was leaving the day before her flight and that was it, she just broke up with me and she went to live her life. I lived mine, fighting my way to the top just like her but in a different area. Until … “

She trailed off and Clark stayed silent, waiting for his mother to continue. He knew it has to deal with whatever happened thirteen years ago so he just waited.

“I made a huge, huge mistake, not long before you were born and she is partially, only partially, responsible for that.” Cat’s voice was just a whisper, barely audible but Clark hear it anyway.

Suddenly, every bit of information he had started to make sense, like a long time forgotten puzzle with too many pieces but an easy picture, something so obvious and yet so obscure it was a wonder he didn’t realize it before.

“You cheated on my other mum. You cheated on her with Lois Lane.”

Cat winced, stiffening on her spot on his bed but Clark only stared at her, face blank but eyes hard, not wavering. He wasn’t stupid and Carter wasn’t either, it was the only explanation plausible. He remembered the sparkles of guilt and regret in his mother’s eyes, back in Hyde Park. He remembered the hard and hurtful expression on Kara’s features whenever he asked about his other mother. He remembered the eluding, all the time both of them just avoided to answer. And the last piece, the final piece was Lois Lane and the now not so mysterious stunt.

“Oh, you didn’t. Wait. Not long before I was born … Were you pregnant?” He rose up from his bed, jumped really, starting to pace the floor in a hurry, horror and anger starting to drawn on him. Suddenly, everything made sense.

“You were pregnant and you cheated on mom with Lucy’s older sister. Oh this is gold. This is priceless.”

He wasn’t even acting. Usually, he was like a ticking bomb and then he exploded but this was even worse than he thought. It was unforgivable and he was shaking with anger, talking in a low and cold as ice voice while letting his feet fall heavily on the wooden floor of his bedroom.

“Oh and Lucy knows, of course she knows. She lived with you ever since I was born so I assume she was there to witness your awesome behaviour. Tell me, did she know Kara back then? How did she even fit in your life, after what you did, after what Lois did? I’m curious.”

He saw Cat bit her bottom lips, noticing the blurred eyes and the shaking hands but he didn’t stop.

“Oh well, maybe she was just here to pick up the pieces, maybe she was feeling guilty for … I don’t even know, this doesn’t make any sense.”

He stopped pacing the floor, his hands balled into fists, shaking with anger and disgust. Now, he understood why his American mother never talked about Cat. Ever.

“I can’t believe you did that to her. No wonder she left, no wonder she abandoned me.” He turned his eyes to his mother and he saw a single tear running down her left cheek. Her look was haunted and so full of regrets, he knew he was hurting her but he was way too angry to care.

“She never abandoned you. She wanted to take you away, when you were born. I fought tooth and nails to keep you and in the end, I won. But she sent you a birthday card every year since you were born. I just … I never gave them to you.” Cat whispered.

He stared at her for a long, long time, silence stretching in between us.  
Suddenly, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed a pair of shoes in the closet near the elevator, took a set of keys, some change and then got out of the penthouse. Just before the doors closed on him, he saw Lucy run in his direction but he frantically pushed the button to go down, not wanting to talk to her.

Once he was out of the elevator and in the lobby, he ran off to the nearest underground station.

One hour later, he was sat on a bench in Hyde Park, under a lamppost. He had forgotten about the time and now, he was all alone in a Londonian park, at night.

He didn’t mind it, though. He was still shaking with rage and anger and incomprehension. The air was cold and crisp and it smelled like fresh cut grass but it wasn’t raining for once.

Pulling his iPhone out of his pocket, he ignored the missed calls from his mother and the ones from Lucy, opening WhatsApp and calling Carter instead.

After two tries, the English boy finally picked up.

“Clark? Why are your calling, is everything okay?”

“You knew.” It wasn’t a question. Carter didn’t text for a few days, he didn’t update the shared file and after being so adamant on getting answers from his mother, the only explanation for his silence had to be that he had discovered the truth and he didn’t share it.

Carter stayed silent for a while before sighting “I only discovered it yesterday but yes, now I know. I don’t know what to say.”

Clark closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, still trying to calm down. He remembered the last thing Cat had told him before his quick exit and his face hardened.

“Mom sent you birthday cards every year. Every year since you were born. Mum never gave them to you.” It was a little petty and he knew it but he was still so angry at Cat, he was lashing out at Carter.

“She … she did?” Carter sounded astonished, not angry or disappointed but just surprised. Clark could understand it, after thirteen years wondering if his mother sometimes thought about him.

“Yeah, she did. Mom did that and mum just withheld the letters from you.”

“Clark, look. I know you are angry at mum and I get it, trust me I get it. You know how I found out about what happened? Mom told me, yesterday morning when I was in her studio. She caught me looking through her old paintings and she told me the whole story. I know mum cheated on her with some woman, after having a few glasses of alcohol. I get why you are angry, I saw the hurt and pain in mom’s eyes and I …”  
“I’m sorry, what?” Clark couldn’t believe it. This was new, the alcohol part. “She was drunk TOO?”

“Uh, well, yes, I thought you knew?” Carter sounded unsure.

“Oh, mum must have skipped this part, you know.” His anger just boiled stronger in his veins. _This keeps getting better,_ he thought with sarcasm.

“Wait. How did you find out?” Carter was obviously confused now.

“Oh, Lois Lane showed up at our door while mum was at a fancy dinner with board members. Lucy wasn’t too happy to see her and she asked me to go to my room but of course, I came back to listen, hidden behind a wall. Lucy talked about some stunt Lois pulled when Cat was pregnant and in a long term relationship, thirteen years ago. Then, mum got home and kicked her out, I never saw her so cold and mean. She went to see me and she said she used to date her, before Lois left for her career and then, then … she trailed off and she talked about a huge mistake she made, thirteen years ago. I’m not stupid. I put two and two together and I figured out.”

He was pacing the path in front of the bench, talking too fast and with his american accent showing in his words. When Carter didn’t say anything, he asked “Carter, you still there?”

“So it was Lois Lane. Mom never told me her name but she did say she knew her, that it was mum’s ex …” Sadness could be heard in Carter’s voice and suddenly, Clark realized what it must be like, to find out that the only mother you knew, the mother you admired and loved, was not a hero, was not even a good person.

He softened a little, stopping his sarcasm and angry spikes to say “Yeah, it was Lois Lane. Lesser Lane, like mum calls her.”

“Makes sense, she sometimes calls Lucy the Greater Lane.” Carter sounded really sad, miserable even. Clark’s heart ached for him, despite his terrible mood. Their situation wasn’t easy and he could understand the deception and sadness Carter was probably feeling.

“Hey, come on. It was a long time ago. I’m still pissed because I only found out and I didn’t expect it to be like that, I didn’t think it was that bad and that it was mum’s fault. But it’s … it’s okay, you know. Adults make mistakes, big ones, all the time. You know mum is … something, she acted poorly but that was … thirteen years ago.”

He was trying to cool off in order to help Carter feels better. The English boy sighed and then Clark heard him say “I know. Mom felt a bit bad about how she reacted, she said she should have talked to Cat, not leave her alone for a day in the apartment after their huge argument. She said she was young and that Cat felt very insecure about their relationship. So yeah, it was a long time ago but … it hurt mom, Clark.”

Clark closed his eyes and imagined a younger Kara facing that whole situation with hurt and betrayal etched on her features. He clenched his jaw and then said “Yes, I know that. I think she feels guilty, for everything. Including hiding the cards from you. I ran off because I was angry but I’m starting to calm down and see the whole situation under another light. I do think she genuinely feels guilty and that she regrets it.”

He heard some shuffling movements on the other side of the phone and then Carter said “Well, she better be. But wait, where are you? It’s almost 11 PM for you, it’s night time …”

“Yeah I know I’m in Hyde Park, pacing in front of a bench. Don’t worry, I’ll find my way back, I’m a bit used to London by now.” He checked the time on his watch and noticed Carter was right.

“No, Clark, you don’t get it. London isn’t safe at night and mum is going to be worried sick, she might have already called the police to find you. Trust me, she lost me once in a Mark & Spencers and the whole store still remembers it, she called the police, maybe even Interpol and it was a freaking mess, she was so panicked. You need to go back home, call her. Oh and text me when you’re home again. Now, Clark.”

Carter ended up the call immediately and when Clark saw the 34 missed calls from his mother and the 26 from Lucy, he winced and muttered “Oh, I’m so in trouble right now …”

Sighing, he clicked on his mother’s picture and called her, steeling himself for the wordy blast he knew was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> This is a long and intense chapter and I apologize for how long it took me to put it outside for you to read.  
> Now, you need to know that I came up with that story for the break up knowing it would be a little out of character for Cat but don’t worry, I plan on explaining that part later in the fiction.
> 
>   
>  _Bear with me for now, please ?_   
> 
> 
> Again, I am **lost-your-memory** on Tumblr, I'd love to see you there !
> 
>  
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_  
> 


	11. Chapter 10

**NEXT DAY  
FRIDAY **

**NAPA** \- _In the afternoon_

Alex’s office was everything Clark had told him it would be. 

It was located in the old looking barn at the very end of the property, a building lost between some vineyards and a pine forest. It looked weathered and a bit decrepit, but only on the outside. Inside, it had been entirely renovated and modernized, but it still followed the general spirit of the barn, with a slightly dusty wooden floor and walls made of stone and cement. The ceilings were very high and visible beams were supporting the whole structure. 

Alex’s office was up there, right after the main entrance door. On the left, pushed against a wall, a wooden staircase led the way up to a semi-open room.  
_A bit like the loft back home_ , thought Carter. The desk was made of a pine clear wood, like the rest of the desk furnitures. On the wall behind the desk, framed in a dark wood or chrome metal, were the awards for the wines Alex has produced over the last 5 years. Two brown leather couches were each facing a small table and there were two matching armchairs at each end, near the glass railing that allowed a full view of the barn’s lowest floor 

This building, like Clark had explained, was mostly used to store the recent wines, the ones that couldn’t be kept for a long time. Wooden shelves full of wine bottles were forming a strange maze, along with the barrels piled against the right wall. The temperature in here was kept cool but not too much and it smelled like dust, wood, and matured fruits. Carter loved it the moment he stepped inside.  
He knew that there was a vault just underneath the barn, with a smaller surface and with low and circular ceilings. That room was for the expensive bottles and barrels, the ones that needed to be kept for a long time in a cool, dark place. Sometimes, Alex would lead a few clients down there but it was rare, even with her recently won notoriety.  
She had put her own collection in that vault, bottles she had acquired along the years and bought from places all around the world. 

He was wandering in the middle of the maze, looking randomly at some bottles and prices while he listened to the muffled sound of Alex’s conversation. She was upstairs in her office, and if he looked up, he could see her pacing in front of the glass railing, her headset on as she was typing rapidly on her cellphone. She was all business, and he was a bit startled, because right now, she looked just like his mother, the English one. 

And then suddenly, she started speaking in French and he smiled. Moving closer to the office, he listened to Alex as she was casually lashing out at one of her contacts, a woman responsible for a missed commission Alex had just found out. That’s why she was currently tearing the woman apart, using a rather cold and too professional vocabulary to let her know she was fired. 

Alex’s French was a bit harsh and the pronunciation wasn’t always right but she was perfectly understandable. Carter wondered when she had the time to learn that language. He realized he didn’t know much about his aunt. 

A few minutes later, the wood of the stairs squeaked under Alex’s weight and he looked up to watch her come downstairs. She was smiling and she asked “You okay buddy? I’m sorry it took longer than I expected, but at least it’s done.”

He smiled back at her and nodded, pondering in his head about asking her when she learned French. After all, maybe Clark knew that, so should he ask, it would give him away, but his curiosity got the best of him.

“Alex, when did you learn how to speak French again?” He tried to sound as casual as possible, phrasing the sentence so it could be mistaken for a missing memory. Remembering something, he quickly added “I mean, that was French right?”

He spoke French fluently but he figured that Clark didn’t. 

“Well, I took French in high school, and I kept learning the language through college. I did two semesters in Paris and one in Southern France, so basically, I spent a whole year in that country.” She was checking her phone while speaking. “I loved it and I might go there again soon, if I don’t find a new salesman.”

“A salesman?” Carter asked, confused.

“Yes, you know. The person responsible for finding buyers in the country, representing me and the business at the wine fairs, the auctions, those kind of events.” She looked down at him, with a slight frown.

“Ah yes, a commercial, sorry. I knew that, obviously.” He smiled and started walking toward the main entrance. They had arranged to meet Kara in the house before going in town together. Kara needed new brushes and canvases, and Alex wanted to do some shopping, so she offered to take Clark to the mall with her. 

The moment they entered the house and walked through the French doors of the living room, a voice echoed “There they are, finally! Now we can go to the mall.”  
Carter saw Alex take a step back, as if she wanted to escape the room, but, unfortunately, Kara appeared next to them with a big smile on her face. “Hey guys, what took you so long? Did you have some fun?”

Carter sighed. He loved his mom, but sometimes, her sunny and naive attitude was annoying. Judging by the expression on Alex’s face, she was thinking the exact same thing. 

He looked into the room and saw Siobhan leaning on one of the couches, legs neatly crossed in a way that showed off her expensive high heels. Thirteen years of living with Cat Grant had taught him how to recognize a designer’s signature, and those were Jimmy Shoo’s. He smirked a bit when he noticed that, it was from last year’s collection. _Not so in, in the end_ , he thought. 

He was about to be polite and say hello when Alex bluntly said “What is she doing here?” She didn’t even hide the annoyance in her voice and Carter felt a little bit sorry for his mom. 

The smile on Kara’s lips wavered, but to his surprise, it didn’t fade away. She simply responded “She is coming with us to the mall. Do you have a problem with that, Alex?”

Carter heard the menace in his mother’s tone and apparently, so did Alex. She seemed to hesitate for a moment but instead she just shrugged and muttered “She’s an adult, or so I’ve heard.” She left the room without further explanation and Siobhan looked outraged for a few seconds. Carter stayed silent, watching the woman as she tried to calm herself. Something about her was off, it was becoming more apparent with each passing day. 

“Buddy? Clark?”

Returning to the moment, he turned his attention to his mother, who seemed to be waiting for something. “Sorry mom, I wasn’t listening. What did you say?”

She smiled softly and asked “Do you want to ride with us or with Alex, to go to town? We’re taking different cars because I will need space to load my supplies.” She looked so full of hope and joy, Carter felt defeated.

He didn’t want to go with them, at all. But she had that puppy dog look on her face. So he faked a sweet smile and said “Oh, sorry mom. Sure, I’ll ride with you and Shiovan” 

He saw the brunette jerk at the mispronunciation of her name, and it felt very satisfying. His mom scowled at him, but he only gave her an apologetic look and went away with it. 

“I’m going to change into something clean, I feel dirty from spending so much time amongst the dusty wine bottles and barrels.” The truth was that he couldn’t wait to put on something less rustic than the grungy, distressed jeans and the blue and white plaid shirt. He felt like a cowboy and he didn’t really like it. Thank God there was no hat, he had thought a few times during the last week.

“Wear something nice, yes, we might go to a restaurant afterward.” He arched an eyebrow at his mother, but she was already walking towards the other woman and he didn’t want to stay to see the kiss that he knew was coming. 

A few hours later, Alex was putting all her shopping bags into the trunk of her SUV. She seemed to be in a better mood now. They had talked and laughed while shopping for clothes and some desk supplies that she needed. She had bought him an Avengers hoodie with Captain America’s shield plastered on the chest, and then they had shared an ice cream, talking about anything and everything, casually but carefully avoiding one specific subject.

She was just about to close the trunk when she got a text from Kara asking her to wear something nice. “Oh so that’s why you’re wearing a fancy outfit” Alex pointed out while looking at him.

He looked down at the black pants, pale blue shirt, and the dark grey vest he had chose to match his grey Vans. “Yeah, she asked the same thing before we left. I had no idea mom knew some fancy restaurant in the first place.”

Alex muttered something between her teeth before growling “I’m pretty sure this is not from her, actually.” Carter nodded absentmindedly. He didn’t like the anxious feeling that was settling down his stomach. 

They went back into the mall and Alex bought herself a black dress that hugged her in all the right places. It was rather simple and elegant but on her, it seemed almost too provocative. He figured that was what she wanted. She put her jeans and plaid shirt she wore previously into the bag that was originally for the dress. “Come on, time to go. She gave me the address, it’s a very fancy place downtown, we might encounter some traffic on our way there.”

They got into the SUV and Alex turned up the volume of the radio, meaning she didn’t want to talk. Carter wasn’t sure he wanted to speak either so it was perfectly fine. He had a very bad feeling about this outing but he refused to think about it. 

Around 8 PM, Alex finally managed to park the car and they walked up to the restaurant. Carter kept fidgeting with the hem of his vest and Alex’s features were somber. They were immediately guided to a round table in the middle of the room and Carter took a few minutes to study his surrounding, before sitting down.

The place was definitely fancy, he could tell by the expensive materials and the perfectly attentive staff, everyone was wearing a black and white uniform. Skirts for the women, suits for the men. The tables weren’t close to each other, but not that far away either, just enough to provide intimacy. The cutlery was made of silver and by the look of it, all the glasses were crystal. The light was dim and low but strategically placed so every table would be under indirect spots. 

_Mum would love this place,_ he thought before taking his seat, between his mom and his aunt. He was facing Siobhan, who looked a bit smug. She was wearing a dress he hadn’t seen on her yet. It was black with strands of sparkling gold that didn't’ follow any distinct patterns. To be fair, she was rather beautiful under this light, with her hair down on her bare shoulders and her makeup was light. The shadow of the smirk on her lips was the only thing he didn’t like on her at the moment. He frowned but stayed quiet, waiting for his mom to explain what this was all about.

She didn’t. She started a small talk with Siobhan, trying to engage Alex in it but his aunt wasn’t impressed. Alex only said that the wines here were nice. She ordered a bottle for herself, before they even got their menus. Kara scowled at her, but Alex only shrugged. Clearly, something was going on that Alex didn’t know about and she didn’t like being left out. Carter didn’t like it much either, but he stayed silent most of the time, only answering direct questions his mom would ask him. Kara was trying really hard to keep the conversation light and smooth, he could tell. She was wearing tight, dark gray jeans and a silky, night blue, flowing shirt that reflected the light when she moved. The black vest was draped on the chair behind her. Like Siobhan, she had light makeup applied to her features and her hair was cascading in soft, delicate curls around her shoulders. She was beautiful and Carter realized she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

The food was amazing and Carter chose to focus on that rather than the tension he could practically cut with a knife. At some point, probably because of Kara’s stern looks, Alex started to try and do small talk as well, but he stayed out of it. 

They had just ordered dessert when Kara stood up abruptly and swallowed hard, causing the three other people to stare at her with confused looks. Carter frowned, Alex arched a brow, and Siobhan just tilted her head. He noticed that she didn’t seem so surprised. 

“I’m glad we are all gathered here, because there is something I want to do, and I really needed you here with me for that. After all, you guys are my family.” She was looking back and forth between Alex and him. He started to feel dizzy. “Family. Right. That is why I asked you to come. I would like to extend that family, because I found this amazing woman and I would very much love for her to be a part of my family, because I love her like I’ve never loved anyone before.” Carter swallowed against the lump in his throat. Now, he was nauseous and all the food he just ate was threatening to come back up. He knew where this was heading but he felt paralyzed, unable to speak, to move, to do anything. His body was suddenly unresponsive and he couldn’t do anything but watch his mother get down on one knee and pull out a small, velvet, blue box. She opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a white diamond on top of it, not too big, not too small and absolutely stunning.

“Siobhan Smythe, will you marry me?” Kara asked, nervousness echoing in her voice as she presented the open box to her very soon to be fiancée. Alex was gaping at the scene, dropping her jaw as her eyes got wider and wider. He just stared at the brunette, who had a big, happy, triumphant smile on her face, her hands holding her cheeks as she was blushing. Her green eyes were a little teary, and all he thought was that she deserved an award, for such a good acting game. 

Time goes by and by and the silence soon became deafening. Suddenly, Siobhan exclaimed “Yes! Yes, yes I will!” and applause echoed loudly around the room, everyone was shouting congratulations. One of the waitresses brought champagne to the table and the sound of the cork going off got lost in the noise.

Kara put the ring on Siobhan’s finger and there was a sweet kiss next, sealing the deal.

Suddenly, he stood up, so fast that his chair fell backward with a loud but muffled noise. “I need some air.”

He all but ran out of the restaurant, walking for a few meters before exploding, in French. “ C’est une catastrophe, un désastre, je dois absolument prévenir Clark. Il va hurler. J’arrive pas à croire qu’elles vont se marier. FIANCÉES QUOI!” He was rambling on and on in French, shaking with anger and incomprehension and anxiety, thinking of how to announce that kind of news to Clark. He was so focused on himself that he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone anymore.

“My turn to ask, when did you learn how to speak French, Clark?” He froze dead in his tracks, looking up to see Alex standing not so far away. She was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and something else he couldn’t quite figure out. 

“Hm, I mean, a buddy of mine … you know, in camp Henshaw, he … I mean … Basic things, you know …” He couldn’t even try harder, he was still shocked by the recent events. Alex wasn’t buying it.

“This is not basic French. Far from it actually. Your accent is way better than mine and you know some words I don’t. But you know what? It’s not the only strange thing about you. You’re different. Ever since you came back from summer camp, you’re not acting like yourself. Forgetting how to open the door of the house, not eating a proper breakfast, having strange conversations over the phone at some ungodly hours of the day or night, being overly polite and not playing video games as much as you used to … Should I keep going? I have plenty of small details like those that make me wonder … “ She trailed off, looking over his shoulder at something that wasn’t there. She seemed lost in her thoughts. 

She came back to her senses and shook her head no. “This doesn’t make any sense. I mean, it could, but it’s not even possible. Nevermind.“

Carter looked at her right in the eyes and whispered “It doesn’t make sense because Clark wouldn’t act like that, right? Unless … Unless I am not Clark.”

She had it figured out already, he just had to confirm it for her. He knew, she wouldn’t believe it but she knew and he was so tired of hiding, he was emotionally drained tonight. After what he had just witnessed, he couldn’t try to be someone else anymore. The situation was clearly too bad for that. 

Alex looked confused as she stammered “That’s not … how … what?”

He smiled and dropped off the american accent “Hello Alex. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I think you already know who I am.” For the first time in a few weeks, he finally felt like himself. 

“You’re Carter. You’re Carter Grant, aren’t you?” Sparkles of hope were shining in her brown eyes but she was still confused, he could tell. 

“Indeed I am” he said with a soft, sad smile.

“But … how?” Alex walked closer, trying to process the information.

“Well, that’s a long story but the short version is that mum and mom sent us to the same summer camp. It didn’t take too long to figure out we were actually twins and then, Clark came up with the lovely idea of switching places, so I could meet mom and he could meet mum. He is currently in England with her and I am here, contemplating that … disaster.” He said, pointing at the restaurant. 

“Ah yes well. That wasn’t planned, indeed. I wasn’t even aware that she wanted to take a step forward with that relationship. I mean … marriage? This feels so wrong.” Alex muttered in a low, angry voice. He couldn’t agree more.

“Alex, I need your help. We need to talk mom out of this nonsense. Will you help me?” He was desperate enough to ask for Alex’s help even though she was Kara’s sister. 

She smiled a mischievous smile and whispered “You betcha.”

With Alex on his side, he felt a bit better. Sighing, he said “We should probably get back in and play their game, for now at least. We’ll figure out something, I’ll ask for Clark’s help too. I think it’s time for him to properly meet mum.”

Alex nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, nudging him towards the restaurant. He took a deep breath and put a fake smile on his lips before he started walking.

\----

**THE NEXT DAY  
SATURDAY**

**LONDON** \- _Around 8 AM_

Clark woke up to the sound of his phone, which was buzzing insistently. Looking at the Doctor Who alarm, he saw the time and groaned into his pillow. The phone kept buzzing, moving in circles on the wooden nightstand. 

Annoyed, still half asleep, he reached a hand and picked up without even checking who it was. “What!?” He all but growled.

“Mom is going to get married.”

Clark frowned and moved the device to take a look at the screen. It was Carter, obviously, but he was still skeptical. For a few seconds, he suspected the phone to have gone rogue, that was the only explanation for what he just heard.

“Come again? Carter, it’s eight on the morning, you better have a good excuse to wake me up.” He was really pissed off now. He had spent most of the night playing a video game and he only had 3 hours of sleep.

“Clark. Listen to me. Mom is getting married. She is engaged, since … well, three hours, more or less.”

Clark took another look at the screen, still not processing what he was hearing. His blurred, sleepy mind was protesting against the lack of sleep and he couldn’t quite figure out why Carter’s voice sounded so urgent.

“Married. Engaged. Like, like, in a couple, a ring, a white dress and all?” He asked, trying to clear his head. He moved to sit on his bed and used his free hand to massage his dry and heavy eyelids. He still didn’t understand what Carter was saying, he was reacting in the only way he could. 

“CLARK, WAKE UP. Mom got engaged to Siobhan Smythe three hours ago, they are planning their wedding, Alex knows who I am and we need your help to prevent this marriage! Now, wake the fuck up, we need a plan.” Clark winced at the yelling. He groaned and muttered “Wait a second, I’m going to take a quick, quick shower. I don’t have enough sleep in the system right now. I call you back real quick, don’t move.”

He was under the cold water for barely a minute when everything Carter had said hit him like a bus. Kara was getting married to that gold digger Siobhan Smythe. Kara put a ring on Siobhan’s finger, it had just happened. “Wait, did he say Alex is aware of who he is?” he asked out loud, speaking to no one but himself. Five minutes later, wearing only a towel, he called Carter back and didn’t give him anytime to speak.

“Did you really say Alex knows who you are? HOW? What the hell happened? Start at the beginning and don’t speak too fast.” He demanded, confused but bossy and wanting to understand.

An hour later, he was still asking the same question. How the hell Kara could’ve done something like this without asking him first. He was so lost, so confused and Carter was running out of patience. It was late for him and he had such an emotional evening, he just wanted to solve this big, major problem.

“Clark, it’s time you introduce yourself to mum.” Carter said. Clark winced again. He didn’t want to speak with his mother right now. Especially not about who he really was. Things were still a bit tense between the two of them and after all, she lied to him for so long. He was certain she didn’t suspect anything about him being her other son, since she actually never mentioned having another kid. 

“Clark. Are you listening to me? We need to come up with a plan to stop that and I’m pretty sure it involves mum being aware of who you really are. The idea was to bring them together, remember? I have an idea about that.”

Clark sighed and said “I’m listening.”

Two hours later, he ended the call with Carter and sighed again. He had to admit that Carter’s idea was excellent but he was just so worried about his mother getting engaged that he had trouble thinking straight. 

He put on some clothes and opened the door of his bedroom, only to find Lucy staring at him. Her eyes were darker than usual and she was standing still, arms crossed over her chest. 

“I had a feeling something wasn’t quite right. Now, I know why.” She stated, the shadow of a smile forming on her lips.

He stayed silent, too shocked to say anything. He hadn’t expected her to listen in on his conversation through the bedroom door. He hadn’t expected her to find out his identity this way. 

“You were acting so differently. Small things, like this weird accent you have sometimes, the fact that you don’t drink tea at all, the way you are always moving and twitching while playing video games, the new food habits, your reaction when you found out why your mothers are separated … but I have to say, the thing that bothered me the most is that you were about to answer your grandmother when she called you Clark. It makes so much sense now … Because after all, it’s your name, isn’t it? Clark Danvers.”

She didn’t sound mad or angry, but he could still see that she wasn’t totally happy with the subterfuge. “How can you be here?” She asked, curiosity echoing in her voice.

He tilted his head and considered his answer for a few seconds. He didn’t know how much she heard and he was trying to guess. Finally, he said “Mum and mom sent us to the same summer camp. We figured out the truth and then, since we were both dying to meet our other mother, we switched places.” He didn’t elaborate on the story, still unsure about how much she knew and to be honest, he was hesitant to talk about all this with Lucy first. After all, she was on his mum side, had been for a long time now.

She stayed silent for a minute and it seemed to last forever to Clark but eventually, she just opened her arms and gave him a very tight hug. So tight he actually had to gasp into her ear “Can’t breathe!” She released a bit of her embrace, but didn’t let go of him.

“I am so, so happy to meet you, Clark. You could have told me, you know?” She said in a disapproving tone. 

He gave her a small smile and answered “I wanted to get to know mum and you but … she never said anything about another kid, to Carter nor to me. So we just … went for it.”

After all, that was the truth. 

He kept explaining “But Carter suggested that I reveal myself to mum so we can switch places again. School is due to start soon and, well, we can’t pretend for that long.” He was tentatively making that up because he wasn’t really sure he could trust Lucy with the truth, the wedding, the plan, everything. He just hoped she didn’t hear all of that already when she spied on him through his bedroom’s door. 

“It makes sense, yes. Oh, your mum will be so thrilled, I can’t wait to see her reaction!” She sounded so excited now.  
Apparently, she wasn’t there for that long so she didn’t hear everything, just enough to figure out who he really was.  
Clark had to fake a smile to match her enthusiasm because he wasn’t so sure about that. Not after all the trouble Cat went through to hide “the other kid” like he called himself. 

“Yeah, well. I’ll tell her tonight, over dinner. Is she at work now?” He asked, not wanting to run into her across the next room.

“Yes, she said she had some important business to take care of.” Lucy started to walk away, saying she was going to fix a light brunch.

Clark watched her and tilted his head to the left before calling out “Hey Luce? How did you get in the picture?”

The petite brunette stopped dead in her tracks and he could almost see the tension that started to build between her shoulders. She turned around, slowly, and arched a brown before asking “What do you mean?”

He only smiled. She knew exactly what he wanted to know.

She sighed and said “Alright, come along little Danvers. I’ll tell you everything you want to know over some food. What do you want? Not tea, I figured that much.”

He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the island counter, waiting for Lucy to start talking. He had thought about it a lot, after the appearance of Lois Lane and the debacle that followed, after the incomprehension and the anger, the confusion.

“You can easily guess how I met your mother, I assume.” Clark smiled at the words. It reminded him of a TV show Alex used to like. Lucy put a glass of fresh orange juice in front of him before she turned around to start preparing pancakes

“She dated Lois for a few years and honestly, at the time, I thought they were made for each other. They were young, powerful, ambitious, ready to eat everyone and everything on their way to the top. I was quite young at the time but even then, I didn’t have the best of relationship with my sister. I admired Cat but we weren’t close, by any mean.”

Clark listened attentively, enraptured by the story, and softly bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from interrupting her. She placed a plate on the island’s counter and filled it with pancakes, as she talked.

“When they broke up, I was just beginning at law school and I didn’t see Cat again until a few years later, when I started to work for a firm of lawyers that specialized in corporate business. Funny enough, she had already started to date your other mother, by then. I mean, Kara. I saw them a few times, at some important galas and events Cat was forced to attend. The first time I saw Kara, I was shocked.”

Clark gritted his teeth and ate one pancake. He, himself, was still a bit uneasy with the age difference.

“No, don’t get me wrong. Yes, Kara was sensibly younger but you know, it didn’t matter. They were … they were a match. It was some charity event CatCo takes pride in organizing and I remember seeing them arrive together. I then realized my mistake. Lois and Cat were were too much alike and that fact alone doomed the relationship. Kara … She was, she is, I guess, nothing like your mother. She had that big, sunny, blinding smile on her face as she walked Cat around the place and Cat just let her. Small touches, smiles and looks and gosh it was just … I never met two people that were meant to be together like your mothers, little Danvers.”

Clark was smiling now. He could totally picture the scene, his mom going from one stranger to another with her babbling, sunny and cute attitude, followed closely by Cat Grant rolling her eyes and pursing her lips but not trying to hide the love and happiness in her smiles and looks. 

“But anyway, I’ve seen your mothers a few times but never really closely, I think Kara probably doesn’t even remember me. Then one day, I heard the rumor of a break up. I didn’t believe it until, I had to drop off some papers at CatCo, on Cat’s floor and she was there, in her office, crying over a newborn baby. I mean, a really, newborn baby. I think you were just out of the maternity. I mean. Carter.”

Clark stopped eating his pancake, his eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and incomprehension.

“I knocked and let myself in. You … I mean, the baby was crying and screaming and clearly, she wasn’t able to handle it. So I just took you … the baby, from her arms and I talked. I talked about everything and nothing, just walking around with you … I mean the baby. Eventually, Carter stopped crying and fell asleep and she was looking at me like I was an alien. Which, to be fair, was a very appropriate reaction because usually I am not very good with kids, especially with babies. I remember, I shrugged and said goodnight. I was just about to leave when she offered me a job.”

Clark blinked and then frowned, confused. “She offered you … a job?”

Lucy laughed and nodded. “Yes she did. Just like that. And the crazy part is the fact that I said yes, just like that. I started working for her the very next day. Eventually, we became friends. It took two years, but, yes, we became friends, and then, something happened with my condo, the owner wanted to sell it and I didn’t want to buy it. She offered to let me stay with her and you. I mean. Well, you know. It was supposed to be only temporary, my own words, not hers.” She smiled softly, “And, well, I’m still here.”

She placed one last pancake onto his plate and then turned off the stove. He didn’t move or talk, still trying to process everything.

“Let me get this straight. You happened to walk by her office one night, bonded with Carter, she offered you a job, and, somehow, you ended up living with her, your sister’s ex?” He wasn’t sure what was the most craziest part of this story.

“Indeed, that is the whole story. I know it sounds unbelievable and ridiculous but that’s the truth, Little Danvers.”

Clark was about to ask a few questions more when a loud gasp echoed through the room. He spinned on his stool and fell right into his mother’s green, green eyes

 _You gotta be kidding me_ , he thought while watching all the colors disappear from his mum’s face. He hadn’t planned for her to find out like this. So much for telling her over dinner.

“Why … why are you calling my son Little Danvers?” Cat asked in a cold but shaky voice. He didn’t turn around to see Lucy’s reaction but when the silence threatened to stretch forever, he spoke.

“Hum. Well. Because I … Because she is right. I am not Carter Grant.” He was trying to be soft and gentle but he was still a little bitter and angry at her. “I’m sorry mum, I didn’t want you to find out like this. I thought you were at work.” He cleared his throat and smiled tentatively. “Hi mum. My name is …”

“Clark Danvers.” She whispered, her face paler than a sheet except for her sparkling and watery green eyes. He arched a brow but stayed silent, not knowing what to do or say. 

For a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity, nobody moved, nobody spoke and he was pretty sure everyone was holding their breath. Including him. 

The next thing he heard was the sound of Cat Grant’s high heels clicking on the floor and suddenly, he was breathing in her fancy French perfume, green tea and lemon notes overwhelming him as she hugged him tightly, so very tightly. He could feel the love and the regret in that embrace, so much hope and yet so much guilt, he had no idea how to react to all of these feelings. So he just decided to be himself.

With a little smile, he whispered into his mum’s ear “Hi mum. It’s okay. I love you.”

It was weird, new, and emotional. There were so many things to talk about and yet, he just felt … at home. For the first time since he landed in this strange country, he finally felt like he was where he belonged, in his mother’s arms.

_TWO HOURS LATER ..._

“You are Clark Danvers.”

Clark sighed and nodded, for like what seemed like the hundredth time in the span of two hours. Cat Grant, who was famous for her quick mind, amongst other things, was having a hard time grasping the reality of the situation.

“You met Carter in Camp Henshaw over the summer and just like that, you decided to switch places with him so you could meet me and he could meet … his other mother.” Her voice wavered a bit as if she couldn’t say the name of her former lover, the other mother of her sons. Clark clenched his jaw but said nothing, only nodding once more.

“Carter is currently in America, with his other mother and you are here with me. Clark Danvers. I never thought … I never imagined that one day …” She trailed off and he rolled his eyes in a very Grant way. She saw the gesture and smiled, her eyes sparkling with amusement and wonder.

“You have to excuse me, I am trying to wrap my mind around the fact that for the first time in about thirteen years, I am finally meeting my other son. It is not something I expected to happen. Not now. Not ever, actually.” She sipped her wine, lost in her thoughts.

Clark clenched his jaw again and muttered “Yeah, no kidding. It’s not like you ever mentioned having another kid, after all.” For two hours, he had to go over the same story again and again and since he was still mad at her for never apologizing, he was starting to lose his patience. Well, to be fair, she did say she was sorry but that didn’t mean everything was just fine and forgiven. 

He saw his mother tense at that but she didn’t reply. It was Lucy, who broke the silence.

“That’s … that’s crazy, really. “ She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. 

“It is indeed, but it’s almost over. I mean. School is due to start again in about three weeks or something, and even we can’t pretend to be someone we are not for so long. We are pretty much alike but still, we lead different lives for thirteen years, we can’t just keep going with that … masquerade.” He was being careful to sound truthful because he was actually hiding the fact that Kara was now engaged and planning her wedding, ignoring everything about Carter’s real identity and all. 

“That is very true. Did you talk to your brother about that?” Lucy asked, curiosity echoing in her voice. Cat didn’t say anything but he could see that she was listening very closely.

“Yes I did, this very morning. They are headed to San Francisco the next weekend because mom has to meet some clients for her paintings, and Alex will be visiting a vineyard she is planning to acquire. They will be staying at the Stafford Hotel for five days, and Carter said mom is okay to meet us there, to switch us back.” He was lying through his teeth, and he was internally praying for Cat to buy his story. 

She seemed puzzled and he thought he had screwed up, but then she asked, “Your mother agreed to … to meet me?”

 _Uh oh._ He realized he’ll have to elaborate on that and he had no idea how to. After all, Kara never talked about Cat, because, clearly, the wound was still fresh and bleeding.

“She … is not happy to, but she said it’s necessary for us, Carter and me, to get back to our rightful lives so she is willing to compromise.” He said in a tiny voice. He could see the hurt in his mother’s eyes, but he wasn’t ready to try and find any other excuses. She made her own bed, he thought, thinking of a younger Kara crossing the ocean in a plane with a newly born baby, broken hearted and alone. 

“That is … very mature of her.” The cold tone was cutting but Clark knew it was a defense mechanism so he let it go. “Alright then. Lucy, would you be kind enough to make the necessary arrangements for all of us to go to San Francisco on Thursday? I will put my meetings on hold and deal with all work related stuff. I should get to it right now. I will see you both tonight for dinner.”

She stood up, landed a kiss on Clark’s forehead and evasively waved Lucy goodbye before grabbing her purse to exit the room. He stayed silent for a while before whispering “Well, that went as smoothly as possible.”

Lucy frowned and shook her head. “She is hurting, but she will be alright eventually. This is going to be an exhausting weekend for her …”

Clark nodded and finished the glass of orange juice, lost in his own thoughts about the weekend. So many things could go wrong, it made his head spin.

“By the way, don’t think for a second that I bought the story of Kara being willing to compromise. She doesn’t even know that Cat is coming in a few days, does she?”

 _Well damn,_ he thought, unable to repress his smile. He should have guessed that Lucy was smarter than that. To be honest, he was very surprised that Cat accepted his story without further explanation. It was so complicated and weird, he had expected more resistance from the infamous Cat Grant.

“How did you know?” He asked, tilting his head to the left.

“I’m not as emotional as your mother and you have a slight telling, when you lie. You blink a little too much.” He smiled wider, amused and impressed that Lucy picked up on that so fast.

“She doesn’t know, no. She doesn’t even know who Carter is.” He was taking a big, big risk, telling Lucy the whole story. But somehow, he felt like he could trust her.

“She got engaged yesterday. Well, this morning really. Carter and I came up with this plan to sabotage the wedding by bringing our mothers together. Actually, we had this idea from the beginning, when we decided to switch places. The engagement part just forced us to speed up the original plan.”

She nodded and then whispered “Alright, what do you need me to do?”

His jaw dropped open in surprise. He figured that Lucy was on Cat’s side, not his. “What do you mean? You won’t tell mum?”

“No, I won’t tell her. She is miserable, has been for thirteen years, and she is just too stubborn and proud to act on it. So I will help you do whatever is needed to force her to try and fix things.” She sounded determined and he smiled, happy to have an ally on his side for this big plan.

He took a deep breath and leaned over the counter island before starting “Alright, here’s the plan …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I am very, truly, deeply sorry about the late, late update. I was crazy busy lately and my inspiration was not quite steady but anyway, you can thanks @Jestering1 for the corrections and imputs on the chapter and for being my new beta.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr, I am **lost-your-memory**
> 
>  
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_  
> 


	12. Chapter 11

**A FEW DAYS LATER  
THURSDAY**

**LONDON** \- _Around 9:45 AM_

“This is going to be a freaking disaster. A total mess.” 

Clark was looking at his English mother, despair etched upon his childish features. Next to him, Lucy was making a face very similar to his. 

Cat Grant, the mighty, infamous Cat Grant, media mogul and most influential person in London, was publicly humiliating some man about his poor manners. She was calling him all sorts of unflattering names in an icy, cold tone and gesturing frantically with her hands as she spoke.

She was making a show of it and a fool of herself at the same time.

“Luce, do something. We can’t let her keep going on like that, people are staring and it won’t be long before one of them starts filming.” Clark said in a low, hushed voice. The petite brunette mumbled something about not wanting to step into that nightmare, but she sighed and started walking toward the CEO.

“Hum, Cat, it’s time for us to board, come on.” She said as she cautiously approached her friend to put a hand on her shoulder. Cat shot her a look that would have frozen the sun itself, but she didn’t resist. Instead, she only dismissed her unfortunate victim with a wave of her hand that was very typical of her. Some might say it was her signature. Along with the impossibly high standards, the deadly glare, and the weird, but always on point references.

“Come along dear, let’s go. It will be a very long flight.” She said, gesturing for him to follow her. He made sure Lucy was behind them before walking with his mother to the first class queue. _Of course we’re in first class_ , thought Clark. He should have guessed that, if his mother couldn’t get a private jet to fly all the way up to San Francisco, she would -reluctantly- settle for the next best thing.

“Indeed, very long” He mumbled to himself. Lucy heard him and smiled, but didn’t reply. Instead, she just took her seat in the row next to Cat’s, and he frowned, confused.

“Uh, Mum, where’s my seat? And why are you so far away from us, Luce?” He asked, standing close to the front row.

“Oh, you can sit wherever you want Darling, I booked the whole first class area.” Cat said, casually, as if it was the most normal thing ever. He blinked and his jaw dropped open in bewilderment. He was about to make her repeat herself but thought better of it. He was still not used to this level of luxury and it made him feel uneasy.

Lucy smiled at him. She seemed to understand what he was thinking. He chose the second row in the middle of the first class area. Lucy was on his left and Cat was on his right, both seated at the opposite end of their front row. A stewart came to offer him several choices of juice and sodas and he opted for a diet coke, familiar and reassuring. He heard Lucy ask for a cool bottle of sparkling water and he was about to turn his iPod on when his mother’s voice echoed through the place, asking for an always full flute of Champagne. He winced and thought that she was going to be drunk before they even left English soil. 

He thought about saying something but one look at his mother emptying the champagne in a few gulps discouraged him. He sighed and let it go. Lucy was pulling out a MacBook from her handbag and she started working right away. Cat finished her flute and another one was poured for her by the stewart. He left the bottle in a iced bucket on a trail, next to her. _Smart man_ , Clark thought. Then, she put a sleeping mask on her eyes and set her seat in a sleeping position. Clark saw the stewart fidget with his hands, hesitation etched across his features. Clearly, he was conflicted between telling her that she couldn't do that before they reached the sky, which meant being the victim of Cat’s wrath or not telling her anything and risking being fired for not doing his job.

Clark sighed and walked toward his mum, sitting next to her in a very innocent way. “Mum, I have a question.”

Cat only hummed in response. Swallowing hard, he asked in a small, shy tone “Why did you let her go?”

His mother immediately reached up to pull off the sleeping mask. Her eyes, deep forest green eyes, were tormented and haunted as she focused on him. He could see several answers trying to form in Cat’s mind, but, in the end, she only sighed and moved her seat back into a sitting position. Which was what he wanted her to do in the first place, he just didn’t think it would work. 

“What do you mean?” Cat’s voice was low and resentful, but he knew better now. He knew it was his mother’s way to protect herself, to keep the painful memories and feelings at bay.

“You said she left, with me in her arms. Why did you let her leave? Why didn’t you try to fix it? How on earth could you let her go with a newborn, your baby, to live across the ocean, on a different continent?” He didn’t mean to be rude or cruel, but he had some time to think about it, since he had learned the truth. It didn’t make any sense to him. He understood why Kara felt compelled to leave after such a trahison but what he didn’t understand was why his mum, the english one, never tried one single move to prevent this to happen. He asked Lucy about that and she confirmed that Cat never attempted anything, she just rolled with the final arrangement. She only fought to keep one of the babies

“You told me you fought for me. Well, for Carter really, but my point is, you fought for one of the babies without even trying to keep both. You let her go. You let us both go and you didn’t try to keep her. Me. Us.” Now, he was growing bitter; he wanted to stand up and pace the floor, but the pilot just announced they were going to take off and he knew he wasn’t allowed up until they were in the air. 

The look on Cat’s face was one he’d never saw before. It was as if, suddenly, every one of her walls was down. She seemed so vulnerable, so lost, and so hurt that he actually ached for her. 

She swallowed, hard, before whispering “I didn’t tell you the whole story about … about the break up. You know I cheated on your mom with Lois Lane. You are aware that I hid your twin, well, you really, to Carter, and she did the same for you, Clark. We hid the fact that we had twins. So, when we had to sit down to settle the legal details of the custody, she wanted to take both of you. She had …”

Cat trailed off and closed her eyes. He knew what was coming, he knew that the alcohol part had to be mentioned at some point. He only wished he could let her know he was already aware, but he didn’t want to let her think that Kara told her version of the story. He figured he had plenty of time to deal with that.

“She had a … very good, very valid argument. It’s a miracle that I got to keep one of you. I guess I could thank my wealthy situation and my influence as a political figure. Anyway, it became clear during that legal fight that she didn’t want to do anything with me anymore. The meetings were … painful. I fought tooth and nails just to keep Carter, I had no energy and no strength left to try and fight to fix things with your mother. Especially when she made it clear that I should never, ever, look out for her. Or you, for that matter.” Cat drank another flute of champagne, hurt and pain spinning in her eyes, making her look old and exhausted. “I was so hurt by the outcome, I guess I took it out on you, I mean Carter, by never letting him read the birthday cards she sent for him, every year. I couldn’t bring myself to open them, either. They are sitting in a drawer in my desk, at home.”

Clark sighed. She didn’t talk about the alcohol part, in the end. Even now, she kept withholding the truth from him. It was becoming old, really. 

“She … broke my heart, when she got on that plane with you, never looking back.”

It was barely a whisper but he heard it anyway. She had set her seat back into a laying position and was about to pull down the sleeping mask as well. In that very moment, she seemed very small, fragile, and terribly breakable. 

He wondered for a moment how his American mother will react to this new version of the mightier, older, and not so wiser Cat Grant. 

Somewhere along Cat’s explanation, they got into the sky and he untied himself to return to his seat. Lucy was still working, files and paperwork spreaded around her on the next seats and even onto the floor at her feet. He reached for his smartphone and saw he missed a text from his brother. 

**MR** : Let me know when you land, I can’t wait for you to be on my timezone and for the plan to start. By the way, don’t let mum drink too much, she tends to do that a lot when she fly and she always ends up wasted. It does not help her already impossible temperament.

“No kidding, Sherlock” Clark muttered between his teeth. Clearly, it was too late for that advice. He sighed and put his phone in flight mode before pulling out a pair of headphones. Choosing a song, he thought that the flight was going to be interminable.

\----

**SAN FRANCISCO** - _Around 10 AM_

“This is going to be a …”

“Disaster, I know, you said it at least ten times already.” Alex’s voice was lined with annoyance but she was smiling. Carter sighed and smiled in return. 

They were finally settling down in their hotel room after what had seemed to be a very, very long drive. The whole trip barely an hour and a half but thanks to a very happy Kara Danvers, it had felt endless. She had sang and laughed and acted silly during the whole journey. Both Carter and Alex had to put up with every song, every burst of laughter and the whole weird behaviour, faking a happiness that they were far from feeling. 

Kara was in another own room, a royal suite that Siobhan booked for them as soon as the trip was arranged. Carter was really unhappy with that configuration, but he couldn’t really speak up about it, not when his mother was practically glowing with happiness. He was torn apart about that situation. Seeing his mother so happy was wonderful and he felt really bad for planning on breaking the perfect little cloud Kara was currently floating on. But he was absolutely certain it was the thing to do, especially with what Siobhan had said to him before they left.

**FLASH BACK  
THE DAY AFTER THE PROPOSAL**

_It was raining. Big, grey clouds were floating low in the sad, crying sky, and the sound of the drops crashing on the floor was all that could be heard. Somewhere in the background the thunder was growling from time to time, far away and yet very close._

_The familiarity of this weather was comforting, but not enough to ease the feeling of resignation that was currently overwhelming him. His mother, the one he had just met, was engaged and currently planning her wedding. He didn’t even have the time to get to know her before having to deal with that whole new situation. Even with Alex knowing who he really was and Clark on board with the plan to force their mothers to meet again, he felt at loss as to what to do, what to say, and even what to think._

_He was sitting on the swing tied to the biggest tree of the garden, a majestic old oak of which the leaves were so abundant that the rain couldn’t reach him. He was lost in his mind and that’s why he literally jumped on the ground when he heard a voice behind him._

_“Hiding from your family, I see.”_

_Carter was still trying to calm down when he turned to face Siobhan. She was overdressed for the decorum, with her night-blue tailored women's suit. Her eyes were sparkling, but it was cold and threatening. He didn’t like her at all, he realized this at that very moment. He knew he wasn’t fond of her, but, suddenly, he was sure it was more than that._

_“I”m not hiding, no. Just taking some time for myself to digest the big news. I guess I should congratulate you, by the way.” He added the last part in a bitter, cold voice meant to let her know he would never do such a thing. She smiled, obviously understanding his tone, before saying “Thank you. I’m so excited to be a part of your family.”_

_Carter clenched his jaw and his fists but he didn’t reply. Instead, he just sat back on the swing and proceeded to ignore the Irish woman next to him._

_“Don’t think for a second that I don’t know what you’re doing, Clark. You are trying to break the engagement and stop the wedding. I will not let that happen. The minute I wear your name, I will do my very best to convince your mom to send you to a boarding school somewhere in the north, or, even better, all the way across the ocean, in Europe. You don’t like me and the feeling is mutual but, unlike you, I am an adult and I can easily solve my problem …” She didn’t even try to hide the satisfaction in her tone. She was as straightforward as she could be, he had to give her that._

_Still, he wasn’t impressed and he said “Oh, I know. After all, your latest husband is proof enough that you can take care of your problems. Isn’t that so?” He smiled when she frowned. She didn’t expect him to fight back and he took pride in the banter._

_“Don’t worry, you won’t be around long enough to have a chance to wear my name, like you said. I won’t let it happen and your little speech here is absolutely pointless. Now, if you don’t mind … I have somewhere else to be, which is literally anywhere else but here.” He stood up and walked away from her, angry, but also very proud of himself for not letting her get away with her threats and menaces._

**END OF THE FLASH-BACK**

“Carter? Hello, earth to the British boy?”

He laughed and focused on his aunt, who was frowning at him. She seemed concerned and he reassured her “Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. Which bed do you want?”

While Kara had a royal suite for herself and her fiancée, he was sharing a comfortable and rather spacious room with Alex. She shrugged and said she didn’t mind which bed she slept in, as long as she had a place to crash. Carter walked toward the bed on the left and threw his sports bag on it before sitting at the end of the mattress.

“How on earth am I supposed to break it to mom?” He muttered, loud enough for Alex to pick it up.

“Break what?” Asked the brunette, already unpacking her suitcase in the closet located in the left wall of the room. 

“Alex, do keep up! How am I supposed to tell mom that I am actually Carter Grant, her son raised by Cat Grant, the one she had left behind in England when she chose to leave for America? More than that, how will I tell her that Cat Grant, her ex, the mother of her kids, the one she never wanted to see ever again, will be there in like less than 5 hours with the actual Clark Danvers?” He took a deep breath and then frowned, trying to figure out if what he just said made any sense. 

Alex looked at him with wide eyes and then she shook her head, and sarcastically mocked “Alex, do keep up! He said, getting confused himself as he speaks”. He laughed and threw a pillow at her, but she caught it in the air and kept it, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Point taken. In my defense though, I feel really tired of pretending to be my brother.” He let himself fall back onto the bed with a loud sigh. 

“Don’t tell your mom about everything. If you tell her Cat will be there shortly, she will never want to see her and she’ll send me to do the exchange. She’ll be mad and really, really angry at you and your brother for putting her in such a position, even with the emotion of learning who you really are. Which, to be fair, would be understandable. I would hate it too, if I was in her shoes.” Alex resumed her unpacking as she spoke.

“Right, because not telling her and letting her run into mum is so much better …” He said, sarcastically too.

“Well, in a way … You won’t be in too much trouble. Not at first, at least. She will be too busy dealing with her feelings, the surprise and everything … and the thing is, that way, she will be forced to face everything. There won’t be a chance to escape it. I’m not saying it’s a perfect plan, but it’s the only one that makes sense if you want your mothers to face each other again.” He knew Alex was right, but he didn’t like it any better. 

He knew all too well that Cat Grant didn’t do well with confrontation, especially not when it concerned her feelings. He wasn’t sure about Kara, but, after all, she had been adamant that she never wanted to see Cat again, even after admitting that she should have reacted differently after discovering the cheating and the drinking while pregnant. 

“That’s what I said. This is going to be …”

A pillow landed on his face, preventing him from repeating himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I'm sorry I'm really late, life happened, ya know. However, the good news is that this was the last chapter with separated locations. Next one, everyone will be on the same continent, in the same country, in the same city and even better, in the same hotel. That's going to be fun.
> 
> Buckle up for the next chapter, the awaited confrontation !
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory**
> 
> _Reviews are always nice ♥_


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning for this chapter : everyone is finally in the same place so it might be confusing at the time. I tried to juggle with the point of views to see the scenes from everyone's perspective but you know, twins boys, two mothers ... It's a pronoun hell!
> 
> Anyway, buckle up and enjoy the ride!

**SAME DAY - THURSDAY**

**SAN FRANCISCO** \- _Around 3:45PM_

The car slowly came to a stop in front of the hotel, and it shone brightly under the impitoyable sun of California. After a few seconds, the driver exited his vehicle and walked around to open the passenger’s door.

Lucy graciously accepted the hand he offered and came out of the car with a smile. She was wearing a, relatively, casual outfit for the occasion; a white flowing summer dress that outlined her natural complexion, and a pair of sandals with brown leather straps wrapped around her ankles. The fabric of her purse matched the exact shade of the leather of her shoes, and she pulled a pair of light-gold gradient sunglasses out of it, quickly putting them on. She seemed quite happy to see some sun, judging by the way she was offering her face to the hot sunbeams. 

The driver then moved to open the backdoor behind Lucy and Clark got out of the car, sighing his relief rather loudly. Although, he wasn’t even sure of why he was so relieved. Maybe the hot temperatures, the sun, the atmosphere in this country he was so familiar with, or, maybe, maybe it was the fact that they were finally at the hotel. 

He just spent the last hour stuck in the backseat of a car with his drunken mum and, clearly, he wasn’t looking forward to doing it again. 

After a stumble and some help, Cat Grant finally exited the vehicle and stood in the heat.

Her professional attire, black high heels, pencil grey skirt, silky deep blue blouse, and an asymmetric black blazer, was now crinkled and wrinkled. Her hair was a mess and when she fished her sunglasses out of her black purse, Clark finally understood why she said Carter would make fun of them. Those sunglasses were ridiculously big, swallowing most of Cat’s face as she put them on to protect her very sensitive eyes from the blinding sun and probably to hide the bloodshots in those eyes that were screaming alcohol. 

She tried to walk but she almost tripped over herself and Clark held his hand just in time for her to grab it and find her balance. The american boy groaned and muttered “Drunk at 4 in the afternoon, well done mum.”

He realized she had heard him when she replied “Darling, I can run an empire with a hangover from a hangover.” She slurred her words a bit but to anyone else but him, it wouldn’t seem strange. Her voice was so peculiar, cutting and yet slow and suave at the same time that he was the only one to notice the slight unusual rolling of the r and the hesitation around the g. 

“Alright, Empress Grant, let’s get you to your room then.” Clark replied, sarcasm lining his tone. She huffed but let him guide her to the reception where Lucy was already asking for the keys to their rooms. Once he was sure she was safe against the counter, he let go of her and took a look around. 

It was a really fancy place and he wondered how Kara could be on board for a wedding in here. But then again the whole wedding thing was new after all, _why not_ , he thought, bitterly. 

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. Carter was asking if they were finally there, it was the third time he’d asked in the last 45 minutes. Clark texted back a positive answer and waited for his brother to let him know what should happen next.

He was so engrossed in his phone he didn’t notice that his mum leave the counter. It was only when Lucy tapped his shoulder and asked about Cat’s whereabouts that he realized she wasn’t there anymore. 

“Uh oh. Shoot. This is a disaster and we aren’t even settled in yet.” He quickly sent a text to Carter to let him know that Cat was roaming the hotel. The answer was immediate and rather vulgar for a well-educated british boy. 

**MR** : HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOSE CAT GRANT IN AN HOTEL’S LOBBY?

Clark winced and groaned. Carter had a point. He was about to ask Lucy when he received another text from his brother. 

**MR** : Look for her at the bar.

“Carter suggests that we look at the bar.” He said out loud. Lucy chuckled and replied 

“Your brother sure knows his mum by heart.”

The comment stung a bit but Clark let it go. Now wasn’t the time to act like a jealous brat. He started to walk toward the left end of the lobby, where a golden plaque was indicating LOUNGE in elegant cursive letters. 

“Clark, I was just looking for you buddy.”

He sprung on his heels so fast his head spinned a little. His mom was standing in front of him, the youngest one, the american one, the one he grew up with.

She was stunning, in a pair of white pants, a pale grey skirt, and a very light pink denim jacket. Her hair was gathered in a high ponytail with loose strands framing her face and she was smiling. He realized that he had missed her smile, very much.

“Have you seen Siobhan? She texted me that she was here but this place is like a maze.” Her voice was light and yet a bit concerned, she seemed distracted. He blinked a few times, confused.

Then he remembered that she wasn’t aware of the plan. She had no idea both her sons were in the same place. She was oblivious to the fact that her ex-lover was walking around the hotel and very much aware that she had met her american son. Kara was blissfully ignorant of the whole scheme that was going on around her and only focused on her wedding. 

Therefore, it was only logical for her to call him Clark without realizing he was the real one. He sighed and smiled, taking a few seconds to answer “Oh hi mom, no I haven’t seen Shiovan. You should check the restaurant maybe, she said something about wanting to see the room …”

He wanted to hug his mom but it would be a bit suspicious. Instead, he simply tried to direct her away from the bar behind him. She frowned at the way he didn’t pronounce the irish name correctly but she let it go.

“Oh, right. She did mention that, now that I think about it. Where are you heading? Why do you need to go to … the bar?” She asked, taking a look at the golden sign nearby.

He tilted his head to the left, quickly trying to think of a reason why he would need to go to such a place, but then it clicked. “Oh, I’m trying to find Alex. She wanted to take a look at the wine and sirupeux card, you know.” He smiled almost smugly. He was proud of himself on this one.

“Right. Well, I hope you find her. Let’s meet by the pool later, I could use a nice swim to relax.” She smiled at him and leaned over to land a kiss on his forehead before messing with his hair and walking away.

He watched as she headed toward the restaurant and sighed again.

“Feeling guilty already?” Lucy asked as she came out of behind the vase of flowers. He groaned and muttered “I know it’s the only way but I mean. Look at her, she is smiling and happy and focused on her wedding…” Lucy offered a sympathetic smile before pushing him towards the lounge

Cat wasn’t there but as Clark started to make his way to the back of the room, a woman accosted him rather rudely.

“Ah, here you are. I am looking for your mother but I can’t seem to find her. She is always walking in the opposite direction, this is starting to get annoying. Do you know where she is?” The woman said, utter annoyance echoing in her voice.

He blinked at her and asked in a very confused tone “Are you talking to me?”

She huffed and rolled her eyes before looking at him dead in the eyes. “Well yes, Clark, I am talking to you.”

He stepped back just a little to take a good look at her. Tall, athletic and well-shaped, wrapped in a black dress that hugged all the right curves and perched on a pair of vertiginous black heels, she had long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. The freckles on her nose is what finally gave her away.

“Oh, Shiovan. Right.” She clenched her jaw but he didn’t give her the time to add something else. “Yeah I saw mom, she told me to let you know that she is waiting for you in the garden, something about a place for the cake and the dance floor and honestly, I didn’t listen after that.” He lied and smiled sweetly at her.

She looked at him, suspicion floating in her green eyes, but, in the end, she only shrugged and walked away.

“So, that’s the woman trying to get ahold of my mom’s fortune. Well, at least she’s not ugly.” Clark snorted. Lucy watched Siobhan from behind and tilted her head to the side. “Clearly not, indeed.”

“Ugh, Luce. Please don’t.” Lucy laughed and she was about to ask what they should do when Clark sighed and said “Alright, we need to split up. I’m going to check the pool, we never know, can you check the ladiesroom?”

“Good idea, I’ll text you if I find her.” Lucy said before making her way to the nearest exit.

**MEANWHILE**

Carter quickly exited his suite, a litany of unflattering bird names echoing in his head.

He had been on edge for the past few weeks and he hadn’t needed his brother to lose their English mother in an hotel where Kara was walking around to plan her wedding, totally ignorant of the situation.

He rode the elevator down to the first floor and got out without paying much attention to his surroundings, lost in his thoughts trying to figure out a way to prevent his mothers from running into each other. It would be a confrontation that he and Clark would have to plan because a random encounter between the two women would be the end of their plan, he was sure about that.

“Ah, Clark darling. I was hoping to find you but this place is a true labyrinth. Would you happen to know where Lucy is? She has the key to my room. I don’t even know the number, for Christ sake!”

Carter’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of his mum, the british one, the media mogul one, the only one he knew until a few weeks ago. 

She seemed older than in his souvenirs, tiredness crinkling the corners of her eyes. Bloodshots eyes, he noticed. _Uh oh_. “Well? Why are you looking at me like this, do I have something on my face?” She was drunk and even more biting than her usual self. He wanted to scowl at her but he realized she was mistaking him for Clark. Which made total sense, since Cat was aware of the situation. Well, part of it at least.

Playing along, he shrugged and answered “I don’t know about the number mum but Lucy is still in the lobby, she sent me to find you.” He decided he would ask Clark about how they would reveal themselves, instead of confusing their british, drunken mum.

“Well shall we?” Cat pointed at the elevator with a very typical wave of her hand. She was annoyed and impatient, so Carter decided to stay quiet as he followed his mum into the lift and pressed the right button. He was thinking very hard and so fast that he could actually feel the wheels turning in his mind. Quickly, he sent a text to Clark to let him know that he had found Cat and that they were both headed to the lobby.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Clark had texted Lucy so she could meet Cat in the lobby, warning her that it would be the real Carter but that Cat wasn’t aware of that. Lucy had texted back something Clark very much agreed on. 

**Lucy** : I am beginning to lose count of who knows what, you should definitely figure out a plan and quick.

He was on his way to the lobby to take an elevator and join his brother in their mum’s suite when a voice called for him. He recognized its owner immediately and smiled widely, turning around to face Alex.

“Hi buddy. I’ve missed you.” The eldest Danvers said with a smile, opening her arms for Clark to run into. Relief flooded through him as he hugged his aunt. She had always been an anchor in his life and he had missed her too.

“Hi Alex. I’ve missed you too, so much. But I needed to … I wanted to know her, you know …” He tried to explain but she put a finger on his lips. “You don’t have to justify yourself to me, buddy. You might have to do that to your mom, once she realizes everything that is going on, but not to me.” Clark smiled and nodded, really happy to see his aunt.

“So, what’s the plan now?” She asked as she slid an arm around his shoulders and started walking towards the lobby. He sighed and started explaining “I need to get upstairs, to talk to mum and explain her why she’s here.”

Alex frowned and shook her head “You do realize that doing that is the best way to put her on a plane back to London with your brother? This is Cat Grant we are talking about, she will never accept to meet Kara if she knows about the wedding.”

Clark groaned and closed his eyes, trying to figure out an alternative.

It took a few minutes but eventually, he opened them again and said “Alright, how about this. You come upstairs with me and I will talk to mum about meeting mom by the pool, without mentioning anything about the wedding whatsoever. I’ll just say that mom is ready for the exchange and I’ll send mum down there too.”

Alex nodded her agreement and then asked “So far so good but after that? Do you plan to send Kara into your mum’s claws without any warning?”

Clark sighed louder and muttered “Do I have any other alternatives left?”

Alex seemed to consider the question for a moment, but then she shook her head and sighed too. “No. Let’s roll with that for now.”

They both stepped into the elevator and Clark texted the plan to Carter, asking for their mum’s room number as well. As the doors were about to close, the american boy whispered “This is going to be a disaster.”

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Carter opened the door of his mum’s suite and smiled at his brother, feeling relieved even if he knew it was only the beginning of the actual trouble.

Clark was wearing a not so casual outfit, from the shiny brand new black shoes to the dark blue blazer that matched his pants. He almost looked british, aside from the sci-fi grey t-shirt with a UFO above the sentence: THEY EXIST. 

“Nice shirt.” Carter said before opening his arms to hug his brother. He heard Clark laugh and it made him smile. Releasing his twin, he smiled at Alex and stepped aside to let them in.

“Mum is in the living room. She is … recovering, apparently.” Carter’s voice was judgmental, but Clark dismissed it with the signature Grant hand move. “Give me a break. She started drinking before we even left English soil, there is literally nothing I could have done.” 

Carter arched a brow and smirked. Without even realizing it, Clark sounded british and he was definitely acting like a Grant. He kept his thoughts for himself and closed the door behind them. 

Clark explained the plan to him, that they would send Cat to the pool to meet Kara. Carter would simply have to go find Kara to make sure she will be there. “It shouldn’t be a problem, I ran into mom earlier and she asked me to join her at the pool with Alex so …”

“You ran into mom?” Carter asked, trying to keep his voice low so that Cat couldn’t hear them. “Yeah but don’t worry, she didn’t realize she was actually speaking to the real Clark. I mean, she thought I was you. I mean …” Carter could tell that Clark himself was losing track of who was who and he nodded. “I know what you mean. So that’s it, we just send mum by the pool and then what?”

Alex chuckled and whispered “And then we pray.”

The twins winced and then sighed. “You ready?” Carter asked and Clark nodded.

\---

Cat’s mind went blank as she watched her sons walk through the door of her suite’s living room.

She had given up the hope of seeing both of them in the same room years ago, when Kara forbid her to look after Clark and herself. In her mind, she had made up hundred, thousand of hundred of scenarios of this scene all the while knowing it would never happen, and yet here she was, in the suite of a hotel in San Francisco, California. Halfway across the globe from where she lived.

With Carter Grant and Clark Danvers watching her with a mixture of hope and apprehension spinning in their shining blue eyes.

Aside from their outfit, they were exactly the same. 

Light brown and unruly curls with golden reflects from the sun, round cheeks with some freckles on the side of the nose, childish defiant chin, and deep, sparkling blue eyes that always reminded her of their other mother. They were smiling tentatively as they stepped closer to the couch she was sitting on and she couldn’t think of anything to say.

The one on the left was wearing what seemed to be a fancy suit but with a funny t-shirt under the blazer. In his posture, he seemed slightly more confident than the other boy who was fidgeting with the hem of his plaid grey, white and black shirt open on a black t-shirt, a pair of denim jeans falling on his black All Star Converses. 

“Hi mum.” The one with the sci-fi t-shirt said, the one on the left. She realized it was the one she had bought with her on the plane.

Hesitantly, she smiled and reached a hand to ruffle through his curls. “Hello Clark.” He smiled widely and threw his arms around her neck. She reveled in the embrace, feeling like she was finally meeting her other son for the first time. It felt so real that she was afraid it was actually a dream. She hugged him back, tightly.

Then she let go of him and smiled warmly at Carter “Come here, you cheeky young man. I missed you, Carter.” The English boy laughed freely and gave her a tight hug as well.

Then she heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see … a ghost. Someone she never thought she would see again.

“Hello, Alex. Long time no see.” Cat said, standing up from the couch to go hold out a hand in front of the elder Danvers. Alex smiled and shook the hand. “Indeed, Cat. Or is it still Miss Grant for me?” The Danvers’ voice was a bit sarcastic but Cat smirked and replied “Cat is fine, really. I take it life has been good to you Alex, you look fantastic.”

Alex nodded and then tilted her head to the left before saying “You’re not so bad yourself. I see you still carry around those ridiculous sunglasses. Some things never change.”

The twins bursted out into a carefree laugh that echoed through the room and even Cat Grant smiled at that comment.

“Well hello there!” Lucy made her way into the living room and smiled warmly at the twins. Carter, who hadn’t seen Lucy in a while, walked to her to give her a hug. “Hello Luce, I’ve missed you!” Cat watched as her son smiled in Lucy’s embrace. She was about to say something when Lucy noticed the stranger in the room and frowned slightly.

Alex took the lead and walked to her with a smile on her face. “Hi, I’m Alex Danvers. You must be Lucy Lane, Carter told me about you. It’s nice to finally meet you!” Lucy blinked a few time before shaking the hand Alex was holding out for her. She pointedly glanced at Clark, and Cat thought that her American son must have forgotten to elaborate on Alex because Lucy looked very surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, nice to meet you as well. Quite some circumstances, isn’t it?” Lucy replied with a smile.

“Speaking of circumstances.” Cat jumped on the occasion to turn to her sons as she asked “Where is your other mother? I am supposed to meet her to agree on an exchange but I still haven’t seen her.”

Clark’s eyes darkened and he rebuffed “You know, the way you talk about it, it sounds like any other business meetings you’ve had. Glad to know we are just some kind of deal, mum.” 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Alex smile before Carter chimed in, using a reasonable voice “Come on Clark, be nice. I’m sure mum is just tired and a bit confused. After all, this is a funny situation we are in.” He smiled at her and Cat felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. He was so loyal and devoted to her, even after she had lied to him for such a long time.

“No kidding” Clark muttered. He turned to face Alex and casually asked “Alex, do you know where mom is? She said something about the pool …” 

Cat focused her eyes on the Danvers sister, who nodded and explained “Yes, she said she would be waiting by the pool for you to meet her.” She was directly looking at Cat and the media mogul was suddenly traveling back in time to her first encounter with Alex. She never forgot about those dark green, deep, and piercing eyes.

“Alright then, I shall be on my way. Are you coming with me?” Cat asked both her sons. Carter was the first to answer “Actually mum, if it’s okay with you, I would like to change into my swimming suit. I am enjoying the weather here and since I am guessing we will be on our way back to London soon, I figured I could enjoy it a little more, while it lasts.”

Clark smiled and teased “Oh so now you like the heat! You complained about it for three days non-stop when you first got here!” Carter shrugged and then smirked before looking at his mum for an answer.

“Of course Darling, I’ll see you there then.” Cat grabbed her purse and she was about to leave when Lucy called for her. “Cat dear, you might want to change into something more comfortable and appropriate for the heat outside?” Cat glanced down at her wrinkled outfit and nodded, changing her course and heading to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

\---

“Okay, we need to get there before she does. Hurry, Clark.” Carter said, moving to get out of the suite. Alex and him were in the room just across Cat’s and he came back quickly, wearing flashy red swimming shorts and holding a towel in one hand and a tube of sunblock in the other, a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head. Clark nodded and told him “Meet me in the hallway by the elevator in 5 minutes. Don’t worry, mum will take forever to chose an outfit, we have time.”

Carter laughed at that and headed out of the suite for the second time.

“Alright then, since the pool will be the stage of the action, I suggest we go there too.” Alex offered, looking at Lucy.

“Absolutely. Shall we?” The british lawyer said with a smile. Alex’s eyes sparkled with something Clark wasn’t able to identify correctly. He watched them leave with a frown between his eyes, slightly confused as he could tell something was going on.

Then he shrugged and went to his room to change into a swimming outfit.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

The pool was not as busy as she thought it would. She made her way amongst the sun chairs and the tables to where Lucy was chatting with Alex.

“Oh hello Cat. You look lovely, Darling.” Lucy said when she noticed her approaching the sun chairs she and the elder Danvers were occupying. 

Cat had swapped her professional attire for something equally elegant but more casual and adapted to the location. From the comfortable but expensive grey flat ballet shoes to the white sleeveless and slightly floating blouse and to the pair of very well cut navy blue pants she was wearing. Every piece of clothing was screaming summer time. 

“Yes well. It would be best if I could put that outfit back in my suitcase and take a plane back to London but strangely enough, I still haven’t seen the woman I am supposed to meet.” Cat’s voice was cutting and low, lined with annoyance. Lucy scowled lightly at her but Alex spoke first.

“No need to be rude, you know. Also, for someone with such a memory for small details, you sure as hell seem to have forgotten the name of the other woman you are supposed to meet.” The look in Alex’s eyes was straightforward and direct. Cat almost smiled, amused to see that the older Danvers was still very true to herself.

“I’m sure Kara will be with us soon. Carter went looking for her so it’s a matter of minutes, really.” Lucy said with a smile, gesturing for Cat to sit down on the end of her sunchair.

“Where is Clark then?” Cat asked, looking around to find him. Alex was the one to answer her “He went inside but he said he would be back shortly. I’ll go see if he needs some help.”

She stood up and walked away, leaving Cat alone with Lucy.

“I know you are nervous but you don’t need to pick up a fight with Alex, you know.” Lucy scowled, clearly seeing through Cat’s attitude. The media mogul rolled her eyes and muttered “Old habits die hard.”

Lucy arched a brow and pushed a little “What do you mean by that?”

Cat sighed and looked away before explaining, her voice low and distant “Alex and I had a rocky start, that’s the least we could say. She was … well, she was herself. Blunt, direct, honest to a fault and she made it clear that she didn’t approve of me as her sister’s significant other. At first, I tried to make some efforts, I wanted her to at least give me a chance. But she wouldn’t change her attitude, so at some point I just fought back. It was exactly what she wanted from me, I can’t believe it took me months to realize it. From that day on, we would fight all the time and eventually, I realized that it was just our way to show … something, I guess. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

She stopped talking after that, looking lost in her memories. Lucy smiled sadly, aware of the melancholy and the pain that had lined Cat’s story. 

“Was it your way to find some courage?” She asked softly, realizing that Cat fighting with Alex would take her mind off the incoming meeting. Cat rolled her eyes and didn’t answer.

Lucy took that as a yes.that

\---

Carter texted his brother on the way to the garden. Clark had told him he had sent Siobhan there and he was going to make sure she would stay away from the pool. Clark, on the other hand, was actually looking for their American mother. 

**MR** : If you happen to run into Siobhan on your journey to find mom, don’t forget to steer her away from the pool! Send her up to the suite, it should buy us some time.

The answer was almost immediate and he smiled at the message.

 **DW** : Yeah I know and if I do find mom, I just have to tell her that Siobhan is by the pool. Should be easy.

Carter could feel the sarcasm in that last sentence and he sighed. Nothing was ever easy, especially now.

He stepped outside the hotel and walked down the few steps leading to the well maintained path that coursed through the garden. Further down the hill, he saw a gazebo and noticed Siobhan, she standing right in the middle of it. She was obviously bossing people around and he made a disgusted face, forcing himself to walk up to her.

“Hi Shioban. Mom wanted you to know that when you are done here, she is waiting in your suite.” He said, trying to keep his voice even. 

She looked at him for a few seconds and nodded before returning to the manager she was talking to. He listened for a few minutes as she gave very specific directives without ever showing any ounce of politeness. He then decided that his role here was done and he walked away, planning on returning to the pool. On his way, he texted his brother again.

 **MR** : Siobhan is driving the staff crazy in the garden and I told her mom would be waiting for her in their suite, we should be clear for a while.

Clark didn’t answer right away and he just shrugged before sliding his phone in the pocket of his swim suit. He was about to step inside the hotel to cross the lobby and go to the pool on the other side of the building when he saw his mom walking away from him and towards the gazebo.

He started running immediately, not wasting any time. She couldn’t see the gazebo yet but it was a matter of seconds and the whole plan would be ruined.

“Mom!” He yelled as he ran closer to her. She stopped and turned around to look for the provenance of the voice, a smile drawing on her face when she noticed him. 

“Oh hi buddy, you’re all set for the pool I see! I am still looking for Siobhan, she wasn’t in the restaurant, but the manager there had a bunch of details to submit to me and I stayed with him for almost an hour.” Kara said, shaking her head with annoyance. He laughed and then explained “Yes I know, I just ran into her by the pool. She is waiting for you there, I told her you wanted to dive in the water.”

Kara smiled and then said “That is true but I would like to talk to her before my swim. Come on I’ll walk you there. I’ll change later.”

Carter nodded and accompanied his mother to the pool. He casually checked his phone and sent a quick text to his brother.

 **MR** : Found mom, going to the pool. Go there.

He felt the phone vibrate in response but he had already put the device back in his pocket. He figured it was his brother simply acknowledging the text. 

\---

Alex made her way back across the lobby, towards the back entrance, and pulled out her mobile to let Clark know.

 **Alex** : Going to the pool, what’s the situation?

Her phone buzzed almost immediately after she sent the message and she read the answer.

 **Clark** : Crisis averted, Siobhan should be busy in the garden and then she will look for mom in their suite. Carter found mom, they’re headed to the pool and I’m also on my way. Meet you there.”

Alex nodded to herself and stepped outside the hotel. She was about to start walking to the pool when she heard Kara’s voice behind her.

“Oh, Alex! Did you take a look at the alcohol card like you wanted?” Kara asked with a smile and Alex had to answer fast. “Yes, it’s not bad but it could be better.” She smiled at Carter and said “Ah, ready to go swimming I see!”

She had to remember that to her sister, the boy with the flashy red swimsuit on was Clark, even though it was actually Carter. The real Clark Danvers was wearing a black and blue swimsuit and a different pair of sunglasses, but Kara couldn’t know because she wasn’t even aware that she was about to collide with her past.

“Yeah but between the search for Shiovan and everything, I hadn’t had a chance to dive yet. But I found her, she’s by the pool so I’ll finally be able to go for a swim!” Carter exclaimed, playing along.

A movement behind Kara made Alex look more closely and she saw Clark approach. She had to move fast “Well then let’s go! I’ll be right behind you.” She said before kneeling to adjust her right shoe.

Carter seemed to understand the move and ushered his mom towards the steps leading to the pool. “Come on mom, your fiancée is waiting for you.”

Clark waited a few seconds before coming close to her and Alex muttered “Well done kid, she could’ve seen you!”

The American boy groaned and replied “Yeah well, I didn’t know she was going to show up right before me.” Alex shook her head and stood up, sliding an arm around her nephew’s shoulders to lead him towards the steps.

“I hope you’re ready, because I can see you, your mum, and Lucy from here. Let the show begin …” Alex said, pointing to the couple of women coming to the bottom of the steps. 

“Oh man.” Clark sighed.

\---

Cat was losing her patience. Everything in her attitude was screaming an incoming explosion and Lucy had no idea how to prevent it. 

“That’s it. I am going to find either one of my sons and tell them to bring in their mother so we can FINALLY proceed with the exchange.” Cat said, her voice biting and a little too loud for the place. A few people looked over at her, frowning their discontent. She ignored them and stood up from the sun chair. Lucy sighed and said “Wait! I’m coming with you.” She slowly rose up and adjusted her sunglasses before grabbing her cocktail.

They made their way across the crowd and alongside the pool, Cat snorting a few times as some kids nearly splashed her in the process. Lucy had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of the few steps leading up to the hotel’s back entrance. Lucy looked up and saw Carter approaching, Kara next to him. Not far behind them, Alex and Clark were coming their way too.

She discreetly stepped back a little and muttered to herself “All hell is about to break lose.”

\---

Kara was in the middle of explaining to her son why it was important to pronounce Siobhan’s name correctly when she distractedly looked down the steps.

She stopped dead in her tracks, all air leaving her lungs as her eyes fell upon a ghost from her past.

Thirteen years flashed in front of her as she got lost in the deep, darkening green eyes of someone she thought she would never see again. The sparkle in the emerald look was low and strained, but still there, bringing Kara back to a time where it was burning brightly and boldly. She knew that face by heart, even after all this time. The defiant but round chin, the high and delicate cheeks and the gracious nose. The perfectly sculpted brows and the so ever tempting lips. Her hair looked different, shorter, blonder and lighter but it suited her perfectly.

She looked older than in her memories with wrinkles here and there, around the eyes and across the forehead, at the corners of her mouth but gosh, Cat Grant was still gorgeous as hell.

“Am I dreaming or something?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at this phantom from her past.

Carter chose this moment to chime in “Actually mom …”

And suddenly, the exact same voice echoed on her left. “You’re not dreaming.”

She looked down and realized that she was surrounded by twins. Two boys that looked exactly the same, aside from their different swimming outfit.

She blinked a few times and then looked back down the steps, catching Cat’s look.

\---

It’s been thirteen years since she last saw those baby blue eyes and she drowned in them like an alcoholic in their whiskey. Carter and Clark had clearly inherited them from her, but Kara’s look was unique and she could pick it up in a sea of other blue eyes.

She looked older and wiser, miles away from the very young girl whose heart she had broken many years ago. 

Kara’s face was the one of an adult now, square jaw with the reminiscences of a roundish chin, delicate pink cheeks that framed a slightly snub nose and a forehead creased from a life of joy and laugher. Her lips were still bright pink and a little shiny and she could remember how they tasted like sun and happiness, with a hint of mint from the many gums Kara used to chew. Came Halloween they tasted like pumpkin latte, and around Christmas, her kisses were cinnamon flavoured.

She seemed taller than in her memories and her hair, gathered in a messy ponytail, which was a few shades lighter too. _Probably because of all the time spent under the hot sun of California_ , she thought.

She was expecting to meet Kara but still, she felt a little dizzy and weak around the knees.

However, from the utter surprise and total confusion that made her way across Kara’s features, Cat realized that her ex-lover had no idea she was here until now.  
Which meant that the twins lied. 

To both of them, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I am aware that I am ending this chapter at a rather intense point but don't worry, the next one is ready. I hope you liked the bumpy ride here, I remember loving the hotel scene in the movie and then I realized it was just hell to write. Though I did have fun, trying to deal with everyone's whereabouts!
> 
> Anyway, this is my Christmas gift to all of you, lovely readers. Your support and your comments are what make this story worth it, so thank you.
> 
>   
>  **Happy holidays everyone, take care ♥**   
> 


	14. Chapter 13

**SAME DAY - THURSDAY**

 

**SAN FRANCISCO** \- _Around 5:00 PM_

Kara saw the realization drawn in Cat’s deep green eyes. She watched as the media mogul’s features went from astonished to closed-off and slightly angry. She noticed the way her mouth pursed and her jaw clenched as her deep emerald eyes darkened quickly.

She didn’t understand.

She didn’t understand how Cat Grant, of all the people in the world, could stand right in front of her on the day she was planning her wedding. She stared at the woman she once loved too deeply for her own good, too shocked to move. Then, her mind flashed with another anomaly in the already very improbable scene that was going on.

She looked down to her right and then to her left, trying to make sense of the two perfectly identical boys that stood here with concern etched on their childish faces. Deep inside, she knew it could be possible since she did have twins but she never thought it would happen one day and she certainly didn’t expect that day to be today.

“Mom? Please say something …” The boy on the left said, the one with a flashy red swimming suit. She simply stared at him, unable to form any words.

He had her baby blue eyes and the slightly roundish chin in a somehow square jaw but the forehead, the scruby nose and the thin lips didn’t belong to her and some days, it was difficult for her to look at him without remembering his other mother. Now more than ever, she noticed how much he inherited from the media mogul.

Those baby blue eyes were currently searching hers for an answer, a reaction, anything. She saw the sheepish sparkle behind the concern and the worries. He knew, he had knew all along.

“I’m sorry mom, we didn’t want to shock you like that ...” She turned her head to face the other boy, the one with a black swimming suit and a pair of black wayfarer sunglasses perched on top of his head, stuck in his unruly golden curls.

Her head spun as her eyes traveled back and forth between the twins. For a second, she thought she might pass out.

“Kiera, long time no see.”

Kara straightened at the cutting tone and the wrong name that she wasn’t used to anymore. She clenched her jaw and faced the british CEO who was standing two steps down from her, with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

She was about to answer in an equally biting voice when Alex chimed in “Ahem, as much as I would love to stay back to watch the little war that is about to start, I suggest we find somewhere more private for this conversation.”

Kara looked back to see Alex come closer, apparently not affected at all by the little scene. She blinked a few times. “You knew?” She blurted out, surprise and hurt straining her voice. Alex had the decency to look sheepish when she replied “I can explain, but, right now, we really should move this reunion elsewhere.”

“You lied to me.” Cat’s voice interrupted Kara’s train of thought as she was trying to wrap her mind around Alex’s duplicity. She looked up to see her ex glaring at one of the boy, the one with the red swim suit.

“Hum, actually mom, I lied to you” The other boy stepped in front of his brother. “I am Clark Danvers and I was the one to lull you here under the pretense that mom was okay with switching us back.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she couldn’t help it but say “Switch you back?”

Cat’s huff of annoyance was rather loud but Kara decided to ignore it. “Okay, hold on. What on EARTH is going on here? How can you be both here and why is Cat Grant here too? When did you learn that …” She stopped her little rant when one of the boy took a few steps towards her, anger transforming his innocent face.

“That I had a twin you NEVER, EVER talked about? When did I realize you were a liar? When did I learn that you actually forbid mum to look after the both of us?” His voice was somehow low and yet full of a raw anger that wounded her deeply. She figured out this one was Clark, the one with the black and blue swim suit.

She knew he had every right to be angry with her. She didn’t even try to deflect it.

“I always thought you were a very bad liar, mom. Obviously, I was wrong.” He finished in a hushed whisper and the look of pure hurt in his eyes shattered her heart even more than his words.

“Clark … Come on, I know you’re angry buddy and you have every reason to be, but, honestly, this is just mean.” The other boy stepped closer to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Clark shrugged away from the contact and glared at her, his baby blue eyes somber from all the anger, hurt, and raw feelings that he was currently dealing with.

A voice she hadn’t heard in a long, long time suddenly chimed in, soft and yet a bit sad. “Excuse me for interrupting, but Alex is right, we should find somewhere more private to discuss everything that is currently going on.”

Kara looked up from her son’s face, only to fall into another pair of green eyes. Those were light and almost translucid, and an entirely different shade than Cat’s own. In all the semi-revelations and shocking realizations, Kara smiled and said “Hi Lucy.”

Then, she realized who Lucy was and her mind immediately went to the other Lane.

Suddenly, she was back in that appartement, many years ago, in London. She could see it as if it was yesterday, the discarded clothes, the glasses, the almost empty bottle of alcohol and those bodies curled up together in the bed she used to share with Cat. She remembered the feeling of utter treason and pain when she realized what had happened, as well as the anger that had helped her deal with all of it.

“Lane. Lucy Lane. You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She muttered, her eyes growing darker and darker by the second as she glared at the other, unwelcomed, phantom of her past.

\---

Cat felt her stomach drop as she watched Kara’s eyes grow somber. She hadn’t thought about her friend’s last name when she had brought Lucy with her on this journey to meet Kara. She realized it might have been really insensitive of her.

“Mom, mom, Lucy is not Lois. She is my godmother and I grew up with her, I promise you she has nothing to do with … what happened between you and mum.” The boy with the flashy red outfit explained to Kara.

Cat frowned, wondering how Carter could be aware of what happened since he was supposed to be with Kara when she had told this story to Clark. Then, she figured it out, the twins must have shared all their newfound informations with each other.

Kara’s eyes were still dark and shimmering with anger, but she simply nodded and then turned back to Alex, a wounded expression on her face. Cat remembered that puppy look and knew it was difficult to resist it but Alex didn’t back off.

“I am so not done with you.” Cat heard Kara mutter to Alex. The Danvers sister only shrugged and then focused back on the twins.

“Really, we should head inside and sit in one of the suites to discuss everything.” She said in a very reasonable voice. Lucy nodded and took the lead. Alex hesitated but she followed quickly, the twins on her heels.

Cat didn’t move, starring at Kara in an expectant way.

Kara didn’t shiver nor did she look away from her, and more than ever, she looked like an adult. A woman. A mother.

“Mom, mum, come on. Let’s go talk about it.” Clark had come back to make sure they would follow. Cat heard him sigh.

“So … none of you will move first. You two are so stubborn, god damn it!” He groaned, clearly annoyed.

“LANGUAGE.”

Cat and Kara looked at each other, slightly startled. They both had scowled at the same time and Clark giggled “Now that’s interesting. Come on inside, I owe mom some explanations and I think I owe you some too, mum.”

Both women hesitated for a few more seconds before giving up to follow their son.

\----

Alex had lead everyone into the first suite available and Kara was pacing the wooden floor behind a luxurious brown leather couch while Cat was sat upright on the one facing it, Lucy next to her.

Clark and Carter were occupying the matching armchairs at each end of the couch.

Alex was pouring some drinks and she had brought a double whiskey for Cat, without even asking. “Thank you.” The media mogul said, a sparkle of surprise shining in her green eyes.

“So, now that we are all here, can someone explain the situation to me?” Kara asked, as she continued to pace behind the couch. Clark sighed but Carter started talking first.

“Just to be clear, I’m Carter Grant, the one in red. Clark Danvers is on the other side of the coffee table, in the black and blue swimming suit. Now, mom you asked how it was possible. Well, that’s quite an interesting story actually …”

He exchanged a knowing look with his brother before starting at the beginning.

From time to time, Clark added some details, but not once did Kara or Cat ask any questions. They both looked surprised and shocked, Kara more than Cat who had heard most of the story before, but they still didn’t interrupt.

Carter was only halfway through his story when a voice echoed in the suite’s entrance.

“Kara? Please tell me I don’t have to go back roaming the hotel to find you or I swear to God I’m going to change the location of our …”

Siobhan stopped abruptly when she entered the suite’s living room to find Kara and Alex with two other women and …

“OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HELL?” She yelped at the sight of the twins as sheer shock and horror painted her irish features. Her forest green eyes were traveling back and forth between the two boys and she only stopped a few seconds to glare at Kara before staring at the twins. Clark smiled sweetly at her. “Hi Shiovan, nice to finally meet you.”

The woman looked utterly confused and she glanced at the other boy, who was also smiling but more smugly. “Who … who are you and how …”

Kara cleared her throat and called Siobhan “Hum, I might have forget to mention that I have twins.”

“No, as a matter of fact, you didn't. Two of them?!? How … fabulous.” Siobhan stammered on the last word, clearly not convinced. Clark smirked and then added “Don’t feel bad Shiovan, she didn’t tell me either. By the way, I am the real Clark, Carter here was just pretending to be me so he could meet Kara, while I was in London to meet my other mother. Oh speaking of her, Siobhan, meet Cat Grant, our mother.”

Clark waved in the direction of the couch where Cat was currently residing. Siobhan blemished and stuttered “Your other mother … is Cat Grant, the CEO, media mogul of CatCo, elected best media company last year and based in … London?”

Clark arched a brow before remembering Siobhan was a journalist in the first place. That explained why she was acting like a fangirl finally meeting her idol.

“Hum yes that would be me and you are …?” Cat asked without moving from the couch, her eyes slowly traveling between Kara to the irish woman.

In the background, Clark saw Alex make a concerned face and next to Cat, Lucy was starting to fidget with her hands. Carter looked at him, panic altering his blue eyes as he realized this was it. This was the moment of truth for Cat, since she was the only one unaware of who Siobhan was.

Kara spoke before Clark could say a word. “Cat, meet Siobhan Smythe, my … fiancée.”

\---

_It shouldn’t  hurt that much_ , she thought. It shouldn’t feel like she was having her heart shattered all over again in so many broken pieces, into a thousand of glass shards.

She wouldn’t let anyone see exactly how much she was affected by the news.

Standing up from the couch, she walked toward the mini-bar to pour herself another whiskey and then turned to face her sons, glaring pointedly at the both of them.

“Oh really? Funny how I wasn’t aware you were to get married, I suppose that, too, was lost in the communication.” She said, speaking to Kara without looking at her.

“Funny indeed.” Kara muttered.

“Can someone please explain what’s happening?” Siobhan asked, the confused look on her face slowly being replaced by annoyance and a bit of anger. Kara summed up the situation for her and Siobhan blinked a few times before saying bluntly “Alright, I’m leaving you to it, I am in dire need for a drink right now. And some space.”

She exited the room before anyone could speak or move, much to the twins’ pleasure. However, they quickly looked sheepish as their American mother glared at them, not falling for their little game.

“You trapped me into that situation. Everyone knew everything, well almost, but me.” She said, putting her hands on her hips in a rather impressive stance. Clark cleared his throat and tried to explain “But mom, I wanted to meet mum and since we had switched places, we needed to switch again and … well, it seemed easier this way.”

Kara raised a hand and Clark stopped talking immediately.

“Out, both of you. You too, Alex. Lucy, I can’t push you out but I would appreciate it if you could leave me alone with Cat.” The tone was clear and from the look on her face, she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

The twins sighed and exited the room without even trying to protest, followed by Alex and then Lucy.

Cat drank a few gulps of alcohol and smirked sarcastically. “Well, I can’t say I’m not impressed by how authoritative you can sound. That’s new.”

Kara glared at her and, not for the first time, Cat saw how much she had grown up. There was no hesitation and no wavering in Kara’s baby blue eyes, her features were neutral and her stance both defiant and assured.

“You didn’t ask any questions, when Carter told the story of how they switched places. I take it that you knew, already. What I want to know is how you didn’t ask any questions when Clark told you I was okay to switch them back. If my memory serves me right and it does, I forbid you to ever seek us out.” Kara said in a very calm voice, eyes never leaving Cat’s.

Cat arched a brow and answered immediately “So, according to you, after my son, the one I’ve not seen for the past thirteen years, told me that crazy story about meeting his twin in a summer camp and switching places so they could meet their other mother, the first thing I should have thought about was that menace you threw to my face when you left? Get real, Kiera.”

Kara’s eyes sparkled with anger and she walked up right into Cat’s personal space. “My name was never Kiera and you know it, stop hiding behind those antique tactics to avoid dealing with your feelings. You were many things, but a coward was never one of them.”

Cat’s mouth fell open from shock and amazement. Kara Danvers was being bold and brazen and Cat wasn’t used to it. Sure, she had seen Kara being passionate and carried away, but it was never directed against her. She didn’t like it and yet, she couldn’t deny the effect it had on her.

“Anyway. I have a solution for our problem. We switch them back and you can go back to your life in London and I can go on with my wedding plans.” Kara walked away and toward the couch, where she finally sat down.

Cat was about to say something when the twins barged into the room, both talking at once.

“You can’t do that!”

“Now that I’ve met him, there is no way I’m just letting him go!”

“That’s so unfair, come on, we are brothers!”

“Are you seriously expecting me to return to my life as if nothing ever happened?”

“STOP!”

Both Clark and Carter stopped talking, surprised by the outburst and even more astonished by the mother responsible for it. Their eyes got wider and they starred a Kara, who was the one that had raised her voice. To be honest, even Cat was shocked.

“What do you want from us exactly? Are you planning something else we are not aware of?” The American mother asked, annoyance clearly echoing in her voice.

Clark frowned and Cat recognized the tell-tale sign that he was about to rebel. She could tell that he was as passionate as Kara once was and as hot blooded and stubborn as well.

“Mom. You are in no position to argue or make demands. You lied to me for thirteen years and you did it too, mum. You also hid the letters Kara wrote to Carter so really, you are both in the same position.” Cat didn’t miss the angry look Kara threw her at the mention of the letters. She didn’t answer.

“So here’s the deal. You, for once, will both be civilized and discuss about our situation like actual adults. Have dinner together tomorrow night. We are taking care of everything, you will only have to show up and be decent. That means, no jumping at each other’s throat.” Cat had to admit she was impressed with her American son. He was so confident and bold, it made her smile.

“Mom? Can you agree to that?” Carter chimed in, looking at Kara with expectant eyes.

“Not so fast.” Kara protested. She stood up and faced her sons. “I will agree to a dinner with Cat on one condition. You will accept the outcome without any protesting. Whatever we decide, even if you don’t agree with it, you will roll with it. Do I make myself clear?”

Clark frowned and crossed his arms on his chest. Kara did the same and Cat watched as mother and son fought with their baby blue eyes. In the end, Clark sighed and groaned “Fine. I will roll with whatever you guys decide, even if it will probably make no sense at all.”

Kara frowned but Carter spoke first “Come on Clark. It’s only fair. Plus, now we have a dinner to plan.”

Clark glared one more time at his mother before following his British brother out of the suite. The door slammed behind them.

“Well I guess we’ll talk tomorrow then.” Cat said, feeling the alcohol hit her faster than anticipated. She was exhausted and hurting, she simply wanted to sleep for now.

Kara didn’t answer and Cat turned her head to look at her.

The artist was looking at nothing in particular, her blue eyes vague and distant. She was lost in her memories and Cat didn’t want to ask about it. If she was being honest with herself, she was too afraid of the answer.

  
Instead, she finished her glass and left the suite without saying another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> This is a short chapter, I know. However don't worry, it's simply a way to settle things up for the next one.  
> On that note, I wish you a happy, happy new year. I hope you will have a GREAT one, full of joy and smile and hope. Hope is the most precious thing in the world.
> 
> You can always find me on **lost-your-memory** on Tumblr, I am always open to talk or yell about fandom stuff and ships and everything really.
> 
> _Reviews are always nice ♥_


	15. Chapter 14

**NEXT DAY - FRIDAY**

**SAN FRANCISCO** \- _Around 8 PM_

“Where are you taking us?” Cat asked, giving her son her signature glare.

Carter smiled sweetly but didn’t answer. It was the third time she demanded to know, even though he had already told her it was a secret so instead, he grabbed his phone and sent a text to his brother to ask him to hurry up.

The answer came almost immediately.

 **Clark :** Mom is taking forever, pretty sure she’s dragging it out on purpose. I’m doing my best here, keep mum busy.

Carter groaned and then sighed. He didn’t stay with Kara for very long but he did learn that she could be stubborn as hell when she wanted to. Clearly, ambushing her had made her angry and she was ensuring everyone knew just how much she didn’t like it.

“I’m going to assume Kara is taking forever to get ready, isn’t she?” Cat’s voice chimed in and he noticed she was almost smirking. Carter groaned again and simply nodded, not wanting to listen to a lecture from his mother about how wrong it was to trap everyone like this.

“She does that when she wants to make a point.” The voice was a little softer this time and Carter looked up to study his mother’s features. There was nostalgia sparkling in Cat’s green eyes and her lips were turned upward in the faintest shadow of a smile, a gentle one.

“You don’t seem too surprised, indeed.” He says, subtly inviting her to elaborate on what seemed to be memories of the time she lived with Kara.

“Oh it’s not new at all, she used to drive me crazy with that habit. I was late to a great many events because of that attitude.” Carter wondered for a second if it was a bad or a good memory but the way his mother was telling it, it sounded more of the latter.

“Usually, we could discuss anything but when it was impossible to find a compromise and she had to retreat … She acted like this. A little immature, maybe but …” Cat trailed off. The look in her eyes was hooded, haunted and this time it wasn’t positive. Carter didn’t push it.

He checked his phone and noticed a new text. It was from his brother, to announce that they were finally on their way to the lobby. _Finally_ , he thought with a relieved sigh.

He was about to warn his mother when the elevator’s door opened.

Kara and Clark stepped out, openly laughing together.

Carter wished time would freeze for a second so he could admire the sight of his two mothers looking at each other and try to make out all the emotions floating between them.

Cat was wearing a breathtakingly beautiful black sheath-dress that hugged her in all the right places. It stopped just above her knees and had three-quarter sleeves that stopped a little after her elbows. It was simple and yet incredibly fancy, paired with sophisticated black high-heels and a golden necklace only she could pull-off without it being too much.

Kara was wrapped in a deep, deep blue a-line dress with a round collar, no sleeve and a white ribbon-belt around her waist that ended in a pretty, fluffy bow on her left side. The fabric looked like silk and it was shining a little under the light of the lobby. She was perched atop a pair of reasonable heels, black to go with her purse, and she was carrying a white denim jacket on her left forearm.

She wasn’t wearing her glasses.

“You … clean up well.” Cat said, breaking the moment. Carter almost groaned but Kara simply smiled and tilted her head to the side, openly appraising the other woman from the feet to the head.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Kara’s voice was calm and even a little gentle, it made Carter sighs with relief.

Clark gave him a smile and then adjusted his tie and Carter had to bite his bottom lip not to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked, in the deep blue suit that matched his mother’s dress. Black tie over a white, ironed shirt and a pair of shining black shoes to go with it and he had his hair hesitantly combed in an attempt to flat his curls.

Carter was wearing a similar outfit but black, with a black shirt and a silky grey tie and he was totally at ease with it, used to wear fancy outfits since he was a baby.

“Alright then, mom, mum, if you could follow us …” Carter said, putting his phone in the inside pocket of his vest.

He led everyone else outside in front of the hotel and walked straight up to the limo parked a little on the left. He opened the door and then expectantly looked at his mum.

She stared at him for almost a whole minute and he thought she was about to refuse to climb in when Kara put a hand at the bottom of Cat’s back, nudging her to take a step forwards.

He watched as his mum simply did as such and he glanced at his brother to see if he was watching. Clark gave him a knowing smirk and then climbed in the car after his two mothers. Carter followed right after.

\---

A few minutes later, the car stopped at the end of a pier in a restricted area of the San Francisco port.

“What are we doing here?” Kara asked as she stepped out of the car, looking around with a frown between her baby blue eyes.

“Are you planning on leaving us here, in the middle of a port that smells like fish and seaweed?” Cat added, scrunching her nose in distaste.

Clark threw her a meaningful glance and replied “Tempting, really. But no, the journey to the final destination isn’t quite finished.”

Cat stared back at him and Carter chuckled before pointing at something in the distance. “The final destination is over there.”

Both Cat and Kara followed the line of his finger and he smiled when realization dawned on their faces.  
A little further away on the sparkling black sea, was a perfect replica of the boat where they first met. The name itself was similar. The Wanderer was a smaller model but still impressive and it shone bright and clear in the middle of the dark water.

Carter guided his mothers towards a little boat that brought all of them to the Wanderer. There, Clark took the lead to bring them to the boat stern, in a spacious, semi-open room with a perfect view of the city of San Francisco.

There was a single table dressed romantically for two, with candles and precious silverware displayed around porcelains and crystal glasses, standing near the ship’s rail. A soft music was playing in the background and Cat arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Forgive me for slightly breaking the mood but, who exactly is paying for this?” She asked, looking directly into Carter’s eyes. Kara seemed interested in the answer too.

Clark cleared his throat but it was still a mumble when he answered “Well, Luce and Alex helped us. A lot.”

As if it was their signal, the two women entered the room, all dressed up in some very fancy white and blue staff uniform. Alex was in a woman’s pantsuit while Lucy was wearing a skirt and they both had a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

“Good evening ladies, welcome to the Wanderer! We will be your staff for the night and we are hoping you have a wonderful time!” Lucy said, steering Cat and Kara towards the table while Alex moved to open a bottle of champagne.

“I will be your waitress and Alex here is going to be the sommelier, but she will also help me with the service sometimes.” Lucy smiled and waved at the boys, who immediately understood the gesture.

“Mom, mum, have a nice time tonight, we have our own party to attend to.” Carter explained with a smile, grabbing his brother’s wrist to drag him along towards the exit.

The door closed behind them and they paused for a brief minute, looking at each other with wonder and apprehension shining in their blue eyes.

Then, Carter sighed and whispered “Alea Iacta Est”

“Nerd.” Clark chuckled.

\---

Alex put a glass of Champagne in both Cat and Kara’s hand before exiting the room.

“So …” Kara’s voice sounded a little guarded, unsure but not cold and Cat glanced at her, taking in the small smirk on her ex’s lips.

“So. I guess we don’t have a choice here but to sit down and have a civilized dinner.” Cat adds with a flourish of her hand towards the romantic setting. She hears Kara sigh and she wonders if it’s from annoyance or resignation.

Kara settles down on one chair and waits for Cat to do the same, a chuckle escaping her lips as Cat frowns upon the music playing in the background.

“They certainly do have a dramatic sense of humor. I bet it’s from Carter.” Kara says as the voice of Nat King Cole echoes in the surrounding room.

“I don’t think so, he doesn’t know what that song means.” Cat counters with a frown.

“Actually, he does. It was playing in the radio, in the car on our way here and I asked Alex to change it. He asked why and Alex told him.” Kara’s voice is soft and yet distant and Cat can tell she’s reviving some memories of their life together.  
The song was the one playing when Kara asked Cat for a dance for the first time, when they were still caught in between an unfamiliar attraction and a reasonable rejection.

“Very well. In this case, I suppose it is his doing …” Cat conceded with a curt nod.

Kara sipped at her Champagne, looking somewhere beyond the sea and Cat watched as the lights from the city danced in her ex’s blue, blue eyes. She was still struggling to realize the whole situation but somewhere, she knew wasn’t as upset as she should be.

“I heard you’re doing well, in the artistic world.” Cat said, playing with her own glass. Kara looked away from the city and focused back on the woman across the table, simply nodding.

“Carter told me you kept my painting above your bed.” Kara said and there was a hint of wonder in her voice. Cat swore internally, blaming her son for letting so much information slip away.

“I did.” She didn’t elaborate on the topic and Kara seemed to understand.  
“This is kind of surreal, really.” Kara chuckled again and Cat allowed a smile to grace her own lips in response because it most certainly felt that way.

“It is and I know you have every right to be angry but … please, don’t be mad at our sons, I think they really did mean well. I can understand why they did all of this.” Cat said, staring right into Kara’s baby blue eyes. Carter and Clark had the exact same shade of infinite blue but it wasn’t as intense and deep as Kara’s.

She remembered the many many nights she’d spent staring into that whole universe, caught in there, in the sparkling stars of Kara’s eyes.

“I’m not mad at them. Well, I was but I calmed down now and I, too, understand where they’re coming from. Thinking back on this … It is kind of my fault.” Kara didn’t seem angry, only a little sad.

“How is this your fault?” Cat asked, frowning a little.

“I forbid you to ever seek us out and you … you stayed away. I should have allowed you into Clark’s life, it was unfair of me to cut you out like this.” Kara explained in a low, low voice that sent a chill down Cat’s spine. She understood Kara’s reasoning but she also remembered the reason why all of this had started in the first place.

“You were … I hurt you and you protected yourself. I think we are both to blame for how life went on after … after what I did.” Cat trailed off a little, turning away from Kara’s look to admire the city.

A silence stretched in between them, not quite comfortable but not unnerving either.

Lucy came in to put the first course in front of them and she left with just a smile, after having explained the fancy food.

“Why did you do that, Cat?” Kara asked, hurt still clear under the apparent neutrality of the tone.

It was a loaded question, one that should have been asked years and years ago and Cat swallowed thickly. She wasn’t ready to finally face the memories of that day, to entangle all the quid-pro-quo and to clear the air because for so long, she thought she would never have to do it. She truly believed she wouldn’t ever see Kara again.

“I … I don’t have any excuse, not really.” She started, taking a deep breath before trying to make sense of the mess of emotions caught in her throat. It was harder than she thought it would be, to finally let go of those regrets and excuses and apologies she never thought she would have a chance to express.

“I was hurting, feeling miserable, ugly and unwanted after that awful argument, I was scared it was the end, that you would finally see that I wasn’t good enough for you and then Lois showed up. She reminded me of another time, when I was …” She clenched her jaw and took another deep breath, very well aware of Kara’s eyes on her. “She reminded me of when I was younger and prettier and thinner too, when I was proud and fierce and walking with the whole world at my feet. She … She made me talk and talk and she drank so much alcohol she was giddy, happy and seductive … I caved in and I slept with her.”

Kara didn’t say anything but Cat saw the flicker of anger and betrayal sparkle in her ex’s blue eyes.

“I slept with her and then you walked in and …” Cat’s voice broke a little and she stopped, reaching for the Champagne in an attempt to recompose herself.

“I know the rest of the story but …” Kara sounded surprised and Cat arched a brow, inviting her to ask whatever she was holding back.

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t drink? I thought … I accused you of being drunk while pregnant and you … you never corrected me.” Kara was studying her closely and Cat smiled dryly.

“You were so mad and angry and the guilt of having cheated on you was eating me alive, I thought … I didn’t think actually. I was just going through whatever consequences I had to face.” She remembered the guilt and the self-hatred and all the disgust she had felt at herself for months after the betrayal. She’d been a walking mess and she was still very grateful for Lucy to have been there, despite the twisted irony of it.

“You let me take one of our children away, Cat, and it was all based on you being drunk while … “ Kara stopped talking and Cat saw guilt swim on the surface of her ex’s blue eyes. She didn’t think and reached a hand to hold Kara’s.

“I was … I couldn’t bear it. I was a mess and I just thought it would be better that way, even though it broke my heart all over again to see you leave the country with our baby. I thought maybe, maybe this child would be better off without me and then I swore to myself that I would be the best mother possible for the one I managed to keep. I don’t pretend it’s logical and rational but at the time, I just … rolled with it.” She didn’t say how much it broke her to have to learn how to live without Kara, because Kara was about to get married.

She retrieved her hand at the thought of the upcoming wedding, as if she’d been burned by something on Kara’s skin.

“I just … it’s a lot to take in.” Kara said, not mentioning Cat’s weird behavior and the English woman was grateful for it.

Lucy came and took their plates away before coming back to put new ones in front of them. Then, Alex came to take away the Champagne and pour some red wine in the appropriate glasses. Cat was the one to thank her and Alex just gave her a wink before disappearing into the attendant’s kitchen.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Kara broke it.

“Then again, I guess I should have left you an opportunity to explain yourself but I was so mad and hurt and heart-broken ... “ Kara spoke in a way that suggested she was going back to that time of their life.

“But Cat, I could have … I could have forgiven you, for cheating on me. The reason I was so mad at you was the whole alcohol thing and you just …” Kara seemed overwhelmed by the realization that for all these years, she’d stayed away for nothing, she’d kept Clark away from his other mother for something that never happened.

Cat blinked a few times, shock and incredulity slowly making their way upon her features and she couldn’t help but ask “You … you would have forgiven me for cheating on you with Lois Lane?”

Kara’s lips curled downward in a distasteful scowl, no doubt reliving the moment where she’d found Cat curled up naked in Lois Lane’s arms, but then she nodded nonetheless and explained “Yes. It would have taken some time to rebuild the trust and repair the whole relationship but yes, I would have forgiven you.”

Cat’s jaw dropped a little and she chose to put a piece of fine meat inside of it instead of just gaping at her ex, taken aback by the words that had just been spoken.

They finished the food without saying another word, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

\---

“Luce, how is it going in there?” Carter asked, standing in the main entrance of the kitchen. Clark was on the other side of the door frame and they were studying the way Alex and Lucy were working.

“So far so good, I didn’t listen to what they said to each other but no Grant storm” She told him with a wink.

“And no Danvers attitude” Alex added with a smile and Clark returned the gesture, seeming really relieved at the little information.

“Do you think they will work their issues out?” Clark asked, glancing at his brother with a frown between his eyes.

“That I don’t know but so far, it’s going well so let’s hope for the better, okay kids?” Alex shots them a meaningful glance before stepping into the room where Cat and Kara were having dinner. Carter heard the faint echo of a chatter and he smiled.

“Alex’s right, let’s go back to our movie night. I still can’t believe you’ve never seen a black and white movie.” Carter teased and Clark groaned.

“But these are boring and so low in quality, it’s hurting my eyes!” He protested but Carter just shrugged and dragged him along again toward the little saloon, where they were watching an old Hitchcock movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Long, long overdue update here, I am truly sorry for the delay. For those who don't know, I am back in France and after a few weeks of self-care to get better, I am writing again!
> 
> So here we are, I think there's like 10 or 15 chapters left and this little AU will be over.
> 
> I am truly grateful to all of you who are following and commenting this story and I promise you I will finish it no matter what. 
> 
> I am on tumblr ( **lost-your-memory** ) and taking prompts at the moment, you can even ask for something in this little AU verse if you want to!
> 
> Also, you can thank @racheltuckerrr for being my beta for this chapter and hopefully for the next ones!
> 
> Reviews are always nice ♥


	16. Chapter 15

**NEXT DAY - SATURDAY**

**SAN FRANCISCO** \- _Around 10 AM_

“So I’m sending you Carter in July, so you can have them both and then they spend August with me and every two years, we switch for Christmas.” Cat started, shuffling a bunch of paper on the top of the hotel reception counter. 

“Yes and we’ll talk about the few holidays they have throughout the years.” Kara agreed and took her passport from the hand of the receptionist, who just dealt with their reservations.

“Is your fiancée on board with having twin boys to deal with?” Cat asked with a smirk and Kara glared at her but she didn’t answer. The young artist was obviously uncomfortable discussing Siobhan around her ex.

“Do you think the boys are ready to go?” Kara asked before quickly checking the watch on her wrist. 

Cat had to bit the inside of her mouth when she noticed it was the same watch she’d offered to Kara for their first year together. 

Kara had seen it in one of the shops along Covent Garden street, as they were simply walking around, and she had fallen in love with the piece of jewelry. It wasn’t even overly expensive or particularly outstanding but it fit her difficult taste in watches and Cat had bought it the day after, keeping it for their anniversary. 

“You … still have the watch.” Cat said and her voice was soft, a little surprised too. Kara looked up and frowned for a few seconds before realizing what Cat was talking about. She pulled down the sleeve of her shirt on her wrist to hide the watch and she shrugged.

“Yeah, I still wear it. I’m … used to it, I can’t take it off. Except for when I paint, obviously.” Kara said and a wave of sadness sparkled in her baby blue eyes. Cat felt guilty for all that pain Kara was still carrying around, even after having discovered it had been for nothing. 

Well, almost nothing.

They haven’t talked much more after that confession, the night before. They had eaten in companionable silence, both thinking back of what had happened in their life to lead them to this date, arranged by their sons. Even in the car back to the hotel, they had just answered Clark and Carter’s questions rather than actually talk to each other.

They simply decided it would be best to go over the technicalities of their new arrangement over breakfast, but even then, it had been a little strained, guarded. They both were at a loss as to how to act around each other, after so many years apart and all their shared history. 

“Actually, we decided we are not going anywhere.” A voice chimed in and the twins finally came into view, walking next to each other, with the same determined expression on their identical faces.

The one on the left was wearing a navy blue pair of pants and a white shirt and the other one had opted for a similar outfit but the pants were beige and the shirt was a light shade of blue. They had the same unruly light-brown curls, sparkling baby blue eyes and mischievous smirk.

It was impossible to say which one was Carter and which one was Clark. 

“Guys, we don’t have time for this. Your mum’s plane is in two hours and you need to get going soon. As for us, Alex is already waiting in the car outside.” Kara said and her voice sounded a little threatening. 

“Sure mom, go ahead. If you can pick the right one, that is.” The one with the navy blue pants said, smiling sweetly.   
He was calm, with his hands behind his back and his shoulders squared, ready to stand his ground. The other boy mimicked his position and Kara looked uncertain for a few seconds. 

“Clark, come on buddy, don’t do that.” Kara pleaded but both boys simply looked at her with a smile, not falling for her trick. Cat could have laughed, if she wasn’t afraid to miss her plane.

“Carter Jeremiah Grant! Quit it, now.” She chimed in, but she was only met with a pair of baby blue eyes that didn’t give anything away. Except now, Kara was staring at her with shock written all over her face.

“You called him Jeremiah, for his second name?” She asked, her voice slightly wavering around the name of her long lost adoptive father. Cat swallowed and simply noded. She didn’t have any explanation for this, except that she wanted Carter to have some kind of legacy from his other family, the one he was probably never going to meet. 

“It suits him.” Kara simply said before focusing back on their twins, already recomposing herself. 

“Come on boys, stop whatever this is and let’s go.” She took a few steps towards the boys and bent over to look right into the eyes of the one wearing the navy blue pants. Cat suspected it was Carter, but she had no way to be sure and she thought it would be nothing short of a disaster if she was to bring the wrong boy back to England with her.

She watched as Kara studied the boy’s face, wondering if her ex would be able to tell who was who. 

The shocked and incredulous look on Kara’s face after a few minutes of intense observation was her answer. 

“You don’t know which is which, right? I can’t tell either.” Cat admitted and as much as the whole situation annoyed her, she was relieved to see Kara was as helpless as she was. 

“So, we’ve been thinking.” The boy with the navy blue pants said with a sweet smile. He looked so smug and proud, it made her think he could be Clark, but she didn’t know the boy enough to be sure.

Kara glared at him, but she let him talk.

“We decided one dinner after a whole lifetime being apart wouldn’t do you guys any justice so here’s what we’re proposing.” The one with the blue pants finished and then the other one took over, stepping forward to speak.

“Instead of going back to England with one of us, mum comes to Napa with you and we all go together on the annual lake trip.” 

Cat stared at him and then arched a brow, turning to face Kara with a surprised look on her face. Confused and clearly annoyed, she asked “What lake trip? What are they talking about?”

It was the boy with the beige pants who answered “Every year during the summer break, mom and one of us are going on a hike in the mountains to camp near the lake.” 

They were being careful to say one of us and not actually use their names, Cat noticed. 

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the both of them, shifting from one face to the other before speaking.

“You want me, Cat Grant, to go on a hike in some wild mountains to go … camp, like spending the night in a tent, near a lake?” Her tone was low and deep and she saw her sons swallow a little, looking suddenly unsure about their whole plan. 

For a minute, no one said anything but then, Kara burst into a rich, deep laugh that echoed around and made Cat’s stomach flutter. 

“Yeah, I mean come on guys. We wouldn’t want to break Cat Grant’s precious Louboutins on a nasty rock, now would we? Plus, she can’t sleep elsewhere than in her silky bedsheets so a tent in the wild is out of question.” There was a barb in the tone and a hard gleam in Kara’s eyes, but it was mostly teasing.

Cat didn’t like it one bit though. 

She was about to snap back at Kara when Lucy made her entrance into the lobby and walked up straight to where they were all gathered near the reception.

“There you are. Are we all ready to go?” She asked with a soft smile, one that slowly disappeared when she saw the anger and annoyance spin into Cat’s green eyes.

“Oh boys what did you do?” She asked, glancing at the twins but once she saw their innocent faces and slightly nervous postures, she glared at Kara. 

Who glared right back.

“Actually, Luce, we are not going back home just yet. I have to go camping in the mountains to prove a point to those two morons here and their american hippie of a mother.” Cat stated and she smirked at Kara’s huff of protestation.

Lucy gaped and glanced back at the boys to make sure she heard well.

“I’m sorry, did you just say you’re going … camping? As in, spending the night in the wilderness, under a tent, without silky bedsheet and anything remotely civilized?” She asked for confirmation and she got the exact same glare Kara received a few minutes earlier. 

“Exactly. So order a car, we are going to Napa.” Cat made sure everyone had heard her and then ended the conversation by walking away.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**NAPA** \- _Around 9 AM_

“I’m sorry, but I still don’t understand why you are going on a five day trip with your sons and your EX.” 

Siobhan was fuming, her irish accent becoming more audible with each passing second as she was practically yelling at Kara. She tried to remain calm, but Kara didn’t exactly help, with her vague answers and many eluding. 

“The boys asked her to, and against all odds, she said yes. Carter and Clark never knew they had a twin until a few weeks ago and now that Cat is here too, they want a shot at the whole family thing. It doesn’t mean anything and it’s only for five days, babe.” Kara sighed while finishing to load the country jeep. 

It was a hot summer day and Kara was wearing a pair of light-blue denim shorts and a sleeveless white tank top that exposed her tanned skin and sculpted muscles. Siobhan was wearing a deep night blue summer dress with a white belt and a white summer hat and she was having some trouble following Kara around, in her high heels. She was still smaller than her fiancée, despite Kara being barefeet. 

“I know that, but don’t you think I should be given a shot at the whole family thing too? I mean, we are going to get married soon and I barely know your son. Sons, I mean. Your sons, since you have twins …” Siobhan insisted, grabbing Kara’s hand to force her to stay put for a few minutes at a time.

Kara sighed again and then met Siobhan’s eyes. “I’m sorry babe, I truly am. If you want, we can do another trip with just me and the boys, so you can get to know them better, but this one is for the family they will never have again.” Her voice was soft and gentle and she kissed Siobhan lightly on the lips before walking away towards the garage.

Cat, who was leaning against the railing around the porch, watched the scene with a smirk on her lips. She didn’t like the fiancée one bit and she was itching to have her assistant run a full background check on her, but she didn’t want to invade Kara’s privacy. Especially not after everything that had happened. She had no right anymore, even though she could still argue something to do with her son’s safety. But it would be petty, and she knew it.

“I’m surprised you didn’t say anything to her yet.” Alex’s voice chimed in from behind and Cat bit the inside of her mouth to refrain from smiling. She would never admit it out loud, but she’d missed the older Danvers and her blunt honesty. 

“Ah well, the day is still young …” Cat replied without too much bite. She accepted the glass of fresh lemonade Alex was handing her and then focused back on Siobhan, who was now on the phone and gesturing animatedly as she talked.

“I don’t like her.” Alex said, voice stern and low. Cat nodded, well aware of the older Danvers’ animosity towards the Irish woman. She didn’t ask why. She figured it wouldn’t be fair of her to intrude into that family anymore, she wasn’t a part of it. She’s never really been a part of it, she sadly realized. 

“Kara does, though, so I guess I have to accept it. It still doesn’t mean I have to like the woman. She … feels wrong.” Alex added and Cat could easily understand why. Siobhan Smythe was pretty, but her smile never quite reached her eyes and her attitude was somehow tainted, one would even say shady. 

“I blamed you for a long, long time you know, when she came back.” Alex suddenly spoke again after a long silence. Cat stiffened and glanced to the older Danvers, but Alex was smiling. 

“She was a fucking mess and she was crying all the time, but eventually, she got over it. She focused on Clark and he became her whole world. Truth is, he is our whole world, still today. She’s a great mother, Cat. A freaking great mother.” Alex kept talking and Cat felt a mixture of pride and infinite sadness overwhelm her. 

She knew she had hurt Kara beyond repair, but she had no idea Kara took so long to get over their break-up. Sure, she had needed years and years and if she was being honest, she still wasn’t quite over it as of today, but she figured Kara would overcome it much faster. 

“Do you know Clark’s middle name, Cat?” Alex asked and her smile was soft but a little mischievous too. Cat recognized the humorous gleam in the older Danvers’ eyes.  
“No, but something tells me I will know it soon enough.” Cat answered with a pointed glare, sipping at her lemonade without taking her eyes off Alex.

“His name is Clark Chester Danvers.” Alex whispered, meeting Cat’s eyes.

Cat let out an audible gasp and her eyes widened a little. 

Chester Grant was the name of her father, who died when she was only a teenager.   
It had been a private joke between the two of them when she was a little girl, she would call him Daddy Cheshire and he had been the first to call her Cat instead of her full name, that sounded too much like her mother’s. 

She remembered the day she’d shared that anecdote with Kara, when they were talking names for a future baby. She had no idea Kara would one day give her father’s name to their son and it brought in too much emotions for her to handle. 

She blinked and chased away the tears that had started to gather in her eyes before murmuring “I didn’t know. Thank you for telling me, Alex.” 

The older Danvers nodded and simply smiled again before focusing back on Siobhan, who was finishing her call.

**ONE HOUR LATER …**

“MOM, this is unfair, it wasn’t the deal!” One of the boy protested, loudly. He was wearing a pair of beige shorts and a black t-shirt with the Captain America shield plastered on his torso.

The other one, with a pair of denim, ripped jeans and a short-sleeved plaid shirt with shades of blue and grey, was standing next to his brother, arms crossed over his chest. They weren’t happy at all and it showed.

“Look guys, go see your mum if you want to blame someone. She was the one to give her spot to Siobhan. Something about Siobhan needing to spend time with you since she’s going to be your new mom.” Kara explained, checking the level of fuel of the car and then turning the engine off.

“EWWW!” The Captain America boy scrunched his nose and made a disgusted face. 

Kara narrowed her eyes at him and then smirked “Ah, you’re Clark. Your English brother is way too polite to express himself in such an obvious manner …” The boy didn’t even deny the statement, instead looking at his brother with a dismayed look in his eyes. 

“Come on guys, it might even be fun!” Kara added and she pulled her sunglasses down to her nose before turning toward the house.

The boys groaned and sunk into their seats as Siobhan, now wearing a pair of fancy yoga pants, a white t-shirt and an american apparel sweater, flat in a pair of light loafers, was making her way towards the car. 

“Hi babe, are you ready to go?” Kara asked, taking place behind the wheel.

“Sure, I can’t wait.” Siobhan answered with a smirk.

“Alright guys, have fun!” Cat shouted from the porch, with a smirk of her own etched on her lips. 

She waved them off, but none of the twins answered back. 

She knew she would probably have to pay for that betrayal later, but for now, she enjoyed the thought of Siobhan Smythe, hiking in a mountain in the middle of summer and spending her nights under a tent. Cat knew another high-maintenance woman when she saw one and Siobhan Smythe was every bit the civilized creature she looked like.

“I would pay great money to see that woman climb a mountain.” Alex said, musing out loud what Cat was thinking herself. 

They exchanged a knowing smirk and then sipped at their lemonade in companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Here's an update, I know I've been taking a lot of prompts lately but I promise you, I am still writing this fic! I have to re-watch the movie sometimes to figure out some details but it's going pretty well, I think. Let me know if you still like it and if I should ad scenes or bits you want to see in this there.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory** and I have a tag for this fic.
> 
> _Reviews are always nice ♥_


	17. Chapter 16

**SAME DAY**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE MOUNTAINS** \- _Around 4 PM_

Carter swore under his breath something in French his brother didn’t understand but he got the general idea.

“Mom, at this rate we are going to need five days just to reach the lake!” He groaned, glaring at his mother in a true Grant manner. 

“You’ve spent too much time with your mum already. You’re using her signature moves. I’ll have you know that glare stopped being effective on me after a few months.” Kara replied with a sweet smile that made the twins smile as well despite their frustrated mood.

“Yes, well, my point still stands” Clark insisted, gesturing towards Siobhan who was slowly coming their way a few miles behind their little trio.

“Leave her alone boys, it’s her first time.” Kara dismissed with a soft smile, watching her fiancée with a concerned and caring look. It made the twins groan again.

“It’s my first time too and I’m faster than the two of you combined.” Carter said matter-of-factly. Two pairs of narrowed eyes settled on him and he raised his hands in mock-defense. “What? It’s true!” He insisted and Clark only punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Don’t brag, it’s unbecoming of you.” The american boy told his brother a smirk etched across his face.

“Oh, fancy vocabulary I see! Mom is right, you’ve spent too much time with mum.” Carter laughed at him, avoiding the new punch Clark was throwing at his arm.

“I need a break.” Siobhan breathed, finally reaching them. She was panting as if she had just run a marathon and Clark arched a sarcastic brow at her.

“We just took one and we only started the hike merely three hours ago. How are you so slow? Don’t you do yoga or sports or just exercise?” He asked, a sweet smile on his lips to placate the sassy tone.

Siobhan glared at him, hard enough for him to be a little impressed by the attempt. Carter smiled behind her, amused as well.

“I do, but it’s hot and this backpack weighs a ton and you should have warned me about these shoes, they are absolutely not appropriate for a hike.” Siobhan answered, annoyance and anger swirling in her voice.

“What did you expect, exactly, when we told you we were going on a hiking and camping trip? A clean, flat-paved path to a club med destination, with waiters and cocktails?” Carter chimed in, losing his patience a little. It was his first time on this trip and he had been looking forward to it but Siobhan was ruining every minute of it.

“Alright, let’s take a break then. Ten minutes and then we’re moving again. We do need to reach a clear spot before tonight.” Kara jumped in before her fiancée could answer. Siobhan glared at her but then simply nodded, walking away a little to sit on a big rock and put her backpack on the ground beside her. She sighed, loudly, and then reached for her shoes to take them off.

Carter gaped at her in bewilderment and Clark rolled his eyes. As the Irish woman started to massage her sore feet, Clark turned to face his mother and tilted his head to the side. 

“Mom, I think we’re close to the spot you missed last year with the cliff that overlooks the whole valley? The lighting is going to be terrific and since since we’re late on our schedule, do you want to go take a few pictures?” He asked, gesturing at the fancy camera Kara was wearing in a shoulder strap around her chest. 

Alex had offered the fancy gadget to Kara a few birthdays ago to allow the painter to take high quality pictures of the landscape she wanted to reproduce on painting. Kara loved it even though it wasn’t the fancier or the most complete camera on the market.

“Oh, you’re right! It’s a few miles away. I’m going to check if I can snap a few decent pictures. I’ll be right back!” Kara exulted, a happy smile coming on her lips as she jumped from a rock to another one, quickly making her way towards the end of the irregular path. 

Carter arched a brow at his brother but he didn’t say anything, simply standing a few feet away from Siobhan who was whining about her sore feet. Clark shrugged and started to walk around, looking at the floor to find some plate stones.

“What are you doing?” Siobhan asked suspiciously, narrowing her green eyes at him. 

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m looking for flat stones for when we’ll be at the lake, I like to try to beat my record at ricochets.” Clark answered, bending over to retrieve a few stones he liked. 

Siobhan observed him for a few seconds but she got bored pretty fast and she went back to her feet, grumbling in old gaelic. Clark took his time walking around, ending up being behind her, making sure to stay quiet when he picked up Siobhan’s backpack.

Carter looked at him with wide eyes but Clark gestured for him to distract Siobhan and the British boy took the hint.

“So, Siobhan. How did you meet mom exactly? I realize we don’t know that story … I mean sure, mom told me it was at a gallery opening but, I mean, that was pretty fast …” Carter asked in a relatively casual tone that earned him a thumbs up from his twin.

The Irish woman narrowed her eyes at him a little but she chose to answer anyway. She had a soft smile on her lips that made Carter frown a little.

“I wasn’t even supposed to be there actually. I was with one of my friend on my way to a restaurant near the art street … Leslie just loves art so much she couldn’t resist when she saw your mother’s gallery. So we got in and she mingled very quickly. I do love art but I was mostly hungry and I just wanted Leslie to be over with her art thirst so we could go eat … That’s when your mother approached me, as I was standing by the open bar, sipping at some nice wine. She said she noticed I wasn’t looking at the art at all and she asked me what I was doing there.” 

Siobhan was telling the story and Carter found himself genuinely interested. He could still see his brother put rocks inside of the Irish woman’s bag but he wasn’t invested in the prank as much as he should. He was more concerned by the expression etched across the woman’s features. He was used to sharp lines, weary frowns, fake smiles and plotting gleams in her green eyes so the genuine tenderness he could now see took him by surprise.

“What did you tell her then?” Carter asked, focusing on her eyes as she thought back of that day she met Kara.

“That I was on my way to eat some food when my friend saw the gallery and I got dragged in. She laughed and she said she was sorry to be the reason I couldn’t eat. That got my attention. I then realized she was the artist exposed all over the place and I blushed furiously, apologizing profusely. She waved me off and offered a tour of the exposition, saying it would help pass the time until my friend was done. Leslie finally called me to tell me she had left with a man and your mother offered to take me to dinner once the exposition was done. I accepted and we ended up spending the whole evening together, talking and talking and talking …” Siobhan smiled again and it made Carter really uneasy.   
He was beginning to think that what they took for a gold digger was actually a human with feelings and a genuine soft spot for one Kara Danvers.

Clark closed the backpack and walked away from it swiftly, enough so that when Siobhan turned to grab the bottle of water tucked on one side of the bag, she didn’t suspect a thing.

“So … What then? You spent a night together and it’s True Love already?” Clark asked, sarcastically enough for Siobhan to purse her lips. Carter frowned at him but the American boy wasn’t about to fall for the Irish woman’s soft voice and true smile.

“Something like that.” Siobhan replied shortly and Carter sighed. It had been nice to see some truth to the woman Kara had proposed to. Clark might not be able to see it but Carter knew the feelings Siobhan harbored towards their mother were honest and pure, despite the financial interest and her suspicious background. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Clark smirked and walked towards a bunch of huge flat stones.

Siobhan shrugged and took a sip of water, not paying any attention to the American boy. She wasn’t even looking at the British one either, too busy checking her phone and mumbling in old Gaelic. Probably something about the very poor reception up here Carter thought.

In the meantime, Clark had found a lizard and had managed to capture it in his hands. Carter watched, too shocked to even react, as his twin carried the animal towards Siobhan. 

Gently, he dropped the lizard on the Irish woman’s hair and then joined Carter, right in front of her.

“Boys!” Kara’s voice chimed in, startling them both as they turned to face her. 

“Yes mom?” Clark answered, an innocent smile already plastered across his face. She narrowed her deep blue eyes at him but simply shrugged before explaining.

“I’m going to take the lead. You guys help Siobhan alright?”   
A joined annoyed groan, coming from the twins, made her frown.

“It’s either that or we are going home right now.” She stated and the twins stayed silent. Siobhan didn’t say anything as Kara walked away, going ahead of them. The boys sighed and then turned to offer their hands to the woman but she shook her head.

“I don’t need help, especially not from you. I am going to follow your mother and if you pull up one little trick on me I promise I am going to make your life miserable from the day I say “I do”. Got it?” Siobhan threatened, putting her backpack back on and standing up to go past the boys.

“Got it, Cruella.” Clark answered with a sassy smirk, making Carter chuckle. 

Siobhan stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the twins. Her glare was deadly and could have been impressive, if they hadn’t seen Cat Grant’s before.

“What did you say?”

“Oh, nothing. We didn’t say anything. Cruella.” He whispered the last word but loud enough for her to hear. They walked past her and started to follow Kara but then Clark looked over his shoulder and smirked.

“By the way, Shioban.” He smirked again when he noticed the way she pursed her lips at how he purposely mispronounced her name.”You’ve got something on your head.” 

He didn’t stay around to see the disaster but a few minutes later, a high-pitched scream echoed through the whole forest, disturbing the birds high up in the trees.

Kara came back running, rushing past them and going to see what had caused the panic. Clark and Carter waited at least five minutes before making their way back as well, their faces perfectly composed in mock concern and innocence.

“What? What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Kara asked, taking in the sight of her fiancée. She moved closer to help the woman stand up, since Siobhan had her butt on the dirty ground and was frantically brushing something off the top of her head.

At first, Siobhan spoke in a language nobody understood. The twins exchanged a confused look before staring back at the woman as she tried again, in English this time.

“Them. They. They happened.” She rasped, her voice hoarse from having screamed so much, as she gestured towards the twins. They didn’t even look at each other before blinking, looking like the very image of innocence.

“Us? But we didn’t do anything, mom. We were right behind you since she didn’t want our help …” Clark explained, sounding incredibly convincing for someone who was lying through his teeth.

Kara frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes at the both of them but they held her stare.

“Alright, you go ahead guys, I’m going to help Siobhan.” Kara finally said, waving them away before turning back to focus on her fiancée.

Clark and Carter sighed, it wasn’t exactly what they had wanted but they rolled with the new arrangement anyway. 

On their way towards the lake, they began talking about what other pranks they could pull off to make the woman go away.

____

**ON THE LAKE’S SHORE** \- _Around 8PM_

Carter closed his flannel jacket and sat down next to his brother on the huge dried tree trunk they had dragged all the way from the forest to the spot they chose for the firecamp. On the other side of the high flames, Kara and Siobhan were settled on two folding chairs.

The English boy wasn’t really fond of fish, which was the main food for dinner, and he was slowly trying to finish his plate. Clark, next to him, was already on his second round and he seemed to really enjoy it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat something, hun?” Kara asked and her fiancée shook her head no, only partially hiding the disgust that was etched on her face.

“No thanks. I don’t particularly like sweet fish. I’ll wait until breakfast. What’s for breakfast by the way?” She replied, sounding a little hopeful. 

Kara and Clark smiled and answered in one voice. “Fish.” 

Even though he would never admit it out loud, Carter was internally agreeing with Siobhan’s annoyed groan. He thought that maybe he wasn’t made for camping. Sighing, he tried to get back to his plate and with difficulty swallowed another mouthful of fish.

Another loud groan made him look up across the fire and he saw Siobhan pat the side of her neck rather vigorously. He didn’t even need to face Clark to know his brother was smirking too.

“I can’t believe there are so many mosquitoes. I thought this lemongrass water or whatever it is was supposed to keep them away.” The Irish woman angrily mumbled. She glared at the little bottle she was holding, white and without any label on it.

Kara frowned and took the bottle, pouring a few drops of its content on the back of her hand. She sniffled it and then tasted it, before erupting into a fit of laughter that made Siobhan frown.

“This is water, mixed up with sugar. I don’t know where you got that but it’s not repulsing for mosquitoes, not at all. On the contrary, it’s attracting them like honey for bears.” She explained still smiling widely. 

The Irish woman looked at the bottle and then across the fire, meeting the twins eyes. They both looked down to their plates, trying to hide their smirks and faking a sudden interest in the fish. 

“Anyway. I’m exhausted. I’m going to take a few sleeping pills to help me ignore the sound of nature, those infuriating chirping birds and loud insects … I’ll see you tomorrow.” Siobhan said, standing up and grabbing a bright yellow whistle on the side of Kara’s backpack. 

Slowly, she made her way towards her tent making sure to blow in the whistle with every new step she was taking. 

The twins tried to muffle their laughter as Kara blinked a few times before finally calling her fiancée.

“Um, Siobhan, honey, what exactly are you doing?” She asked, staring at the woman with wide confused eyes.

“I’m keeping the coyotes away by whistling as loudly as I can.” Siobhan answered very seriously. 

Clark and Carter erupted into real laughter this time and Kara joined them making the Irish woman frown. Then, realization sparkled in her green eyes and she pursed her lips.

“There aren’t any coyotes in this forest, right?” She asked and the sheepish smile Kara threw her confirmed it. She shifted her glare to the twins but they were again very interested in their fish. 

“Fine.” Siobhan said and she walked up to Kara before bending over to kiss her. Deeply, ever so deeply, she kissed the painter and took her time to do so. Then, she pulled away and smiled sweetly at her.

“Goodnight, babe.” She said before looking across the fire to smile at the twins. Carter and Clark were glaring daggers at her but she only blew them a kiss and then walked away. She zipped the tent behind her.

The twins shared a high-five with a smile but then quickly became serious again under the unimpressed glare of their mother.

“Boys. Come on. I know it was you all along. The rocks in her backpack, the lizard, the sugary water, the coyote thing … This is not cool. I’m going to marry her and you’re making her life hell. Behave.” Kara said, her voice low and calm but lined with seriousness.

“But mom …” Clark started but she waved him off and he stopped talking.

“I don’t want to hear it. You don’t like her, I get it. You both know your other mother now and it’s hard for you to accept that I am moving on with my life, I understand but you’re being mean to her and it’s hurting me too.” She finished, looking into each twin’s eyes to make sure they understood. 

Carter was the first one to cave.

“Alright mom, we’re going to try and be civilized. You can’t force us to like her though.” He said and Kara nodded.

“I know. That’s all I’m asking. Alright I’m off to bed as well. Good night, kids.” She said and she waved goodbye before going to her tent. The sound of the zipper echoed in the boys’ ears and they looked at each other, slightly dejected.

“Well, I guess that’s it?” Carter said and the words felt bittersweet in his mouth.

“Hell no.” Clark answered, a sparkle of anger and determination shining in his blue eyes. 

“You heard mom, we can’t keep doing that, it’s hurting her …” Carter protested, trying to reason with his brother even though he wanted nothing more than to keep going. More than ever he wanted Siobhan gone from their lives but he was also sensitive to his mother’s words.

“I heard her but she doesn’t know what we know. She doesn’t know Siobhan’s only in this wedding for the money. She doesn’t know about the woman’s background. We have to do something before it’s truly too late.” Clark replied, standing up and taking the plates with him. Carter followed him with a lamp and held it above the bucket where his brother was doing the dishes.

“I know but what about mom?” Carter asked, relenting a little but still unsure of what to do. 

“She’ll come around. She has to.” Clark said and he sounded so sure the English boy was tempted to believe him.

“Alright.” He sighed. “What are we going to do?”

The evil smirk etched on Clark’s lips made him think they were definitely up to no good.

____

**ON THE LAKE’S SHORE** \- _In the middle of the night_

“Shhh, we have to stay as quiet as possible. Siobhan might be dead asleep but mom has a weird sleeping pattern, she could still be awake.” Clark whispered to his brother before unzipping the tent.

He put on his boots and then took a few steps towards his mother’s tent, listening for a while before coming back to gesture for Carter to come out. The English boy yawned and then exited the tent to put his own boots on.

Then, they both made their way up to Siobhan’s tent and unzipped it, slowly. Inside, the woman was sound asleep in a sleeping bag, spread across an air mattress. 

“Perfect.” Clark approved with a smile and they fully opened the tent before going inside to grab the end of the mattress. It took a few tries but they managed to pull it out of the tent altogether and they dragged it across the shore.

“You want to put her on the lake?” Carter asked, horror and amazement etched across his features. 

The moon was up into the clear night sky, brightly reflecting on the lake’s surface, and it gave them all the light they needed. 

“Ah, no, that’s too good for her. I’m thinking more like … there.” Clark pointed towards a spot at the very edge of the forest, where the lake was still a swamp, with brown mud, smelly green silt, buzzing with insects and bordered by thick reeds. 

Carter chuckled.

“Mom is going to kill us tomorrow.” He sighed but he helped Clark anyway.

Both of them dragged the mattress towards the marsh. They walked in the mud and dirt to make sure it was deep enough so the air mattress would float and then they set it loose.

“Well done us.” Clark congratulated the both of them before putting his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Mom is indeed going to be mad as hell but it’s going to be worth it to see Siobhan covered in dirt, mud and stinking silt. So worth it.”

Carter chuckled again and put an arm around his brother’s waist. For a few minutes, they watched as Siobhan snorted and tossed a little on the mattress, creating a few ripples in the water but not waking up.

In the end they both returned to bed, impatient for the morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Late update, since I'm now working on two multi-chapters fic at the time. I promise you again, I will never abandon this fic. As you can see, we are now heading towards the end but I have a plan to explore some things the movie left unsaid so, you still have some time before the end.
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr **lost-your-memory** and to talk to me about this fic, or any of my work really!
> 
> _Reviews are always nice ♥_


	18. Chapter 17

**THE NEXT DAY**

**ON THE LAKE’S SHORE** - _Around 8AM_

“KAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

A high-pitched shriek echoed in the valley, loud enough to disturb the animal life in a few miles radius. 

In their tent, the twins jolted awake and exchanged a bleary look before smirking, suddenly remembering the events of the previous night. After a high-five and a few seconds to school their features, Clark moved the zipper to open the entrance and feigned concern as he watched his mother stumble out of her tent and look all around, searching for the source of the scream.

Then he and his brother all but gasped, their eyes widening dramatically at the sight of Siobhan.

She stomped her way into their line of sight, pyjamas covered in mud and silt, hair mussed with leaves and broken reeds and face covered in a thick layer of mud that had time to dry so that there were cracks on it, making it look like scales.  
In the middle of the natural mask, her green eyes were glowing with pure rage. 

“Bloody hell, she looks like a dragon. I’m surprised smoke isn’t coming out of her nostrils …” Carter whispered and Clark had to bite his lips not to smile. Instead, he focused his attention on his mother, who was too dumbfounded and shocked by the vision to even think of closing her mouth. 

It took her almost a full minute to manage to stop gaping and she finally asked.

“Uh, Siobhan? What happened?”

“What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? I’m going to tell you what FUCKING happened,” Siobhan erupted, swearing loudly as she turned her glare towards the twins. Even Clark felt a chill go down his spine under the heated gaze.

“Your two devilish spawns here drugged me with a few sleeping pills so they could drag me down the swamp at the edge of the lake, where it stinks, it’s muddy, buzzing with mosquitoes and all sort of disgusting insects. I am honestly getting sick of their bad pranks and mean jokes and I will not have it anymore,” Siobhan explained, her voice becoming dangerously calm in a way Clark didn’t like at all. “Your sons, both of them, are trying to get in the way of our wedding so I’m going to ask you this once.”

Kara frowned at that and she crossed her arms over her chest. Carter came closer to his brother, standing next to him so their shoulders could touch. Clark noticed he was trembling slightly.

“It’s either THEM, “Siobhan said, gesturing at the twins, “or me,” She finished, pointing a finger to her own chest and then turning to face Kara.

The two boys gasped at the ultimatum, suddenly feeling like it was not a game anymore. Carter turned his head to try to exchange a look with Clark but the american boy, teeth gritted, jaw clenched, was staring at his mother and her fiancée. Carter swallowed and tried to look as confident, focusing back on the two women as well.

Kara stayed silent for a while but then, then she bursted into a fit of laughter. Clark winced, Siobhan frowned and Carter held his breath, not knowing what the reaction meant.

“Them,” Kara said, loudly enough for the boys to hear and they both sighed, rather loudly, in relief. 

“What?” Siobhan asked, still frowning and refusing to believe what she had just heard.

“It’s them. In what world would I choose you over my own children?” Kara repeated, her laughter finally dying in her throat as she became more serious. “I’m sure we can work an arrangement though. I mean, I know they have been mean and borderline cruel with you but I will take the matter into my own hands and we can work it out,” Kara added and the boys didn’t dare to groan because she was glaring at them and, oh, this was almost as scary as the glare their other mother used to throw. 

“No. No we can’t,” Siobhan replied and her voice held an edge that made the boys frown. It almost sounded as if she was sad. 

“What do you mean?” Kara suddenly looked confused and a little scared too.

“Shit.” Carter whispered and he didn’t even need to look to know that Clark was realizing the same thing.

“They don’t want me in your life and they’re never going to stop. You are right. You’re their mother and it was unfair of me to ask you to choose but … I’m not cut out for this and they obviously hate me. They brought back your ex, their mother, they are always trying to drive us apart and … Nothing you will say will change anything. I’m truly sorry, Kara,” Siobhan said with a genuine sad smile and struggling a little but finally managing to remove her engagement ring. She took Kara’s hand and put the band in her palm before making Kara close her fingers around it.

“I’m going to get cleaned up and then we can be on our way back. Can you drop me off in Napa, please?” Siobhan asked, her voice hollow but sure and Kara only nodded, obviously unable to speak at the moment.

“We screwed up. Fuck.” Clark whispered, nipping at his bottom lip as worry and remorse slowly painted his features.

“Big time,” Carter added, closing his eyes to try to avoid looking at his mother, feeling too guilty to stomach the hurt and sadness in her heartbroken look. 

“You. Pack up. We’re going back home.” Kara’s voice suddenly echoed, very close and Carter opened his eyes to be faced with his mother’s stoical expression. 

She was obviously hurting but she was pushing it to the back of her mind to focus on the moment at hand.

“Mom …” Clark tried but she waved him off.

“Don’t. Save it. I don’t want to hear a single word until we are home and then, then you and I will have a talk,” Kara said and this time, she looked angry. Both boys simply nodded and she narrowed her eyes for a few seconds before walking away.

In a few hours, they had cleaned up the lake’s shore and they made their way back across the mountain to reach the car.

It took over five hours and during that time, no one talked.

\---

**NAPA** \- _Around 6PM_

Kara parked the car in front of the house and she got out without a single look towards the twins, still seated in the back.

As she opened the trunk, Cat came out of the house and leaned against the rail around the porch. 

“Hello, back so soon?” She asked, an easy smile on her lips. 

When she saw her sons climb out of the car with sad and stern faces, she arched an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

“Well, what happened? Where is Siobhan?” She questioned and she saw one of the boys open his mouth to answer but Kara cut him off.

“Don’t. Go to your room, both of you. I don’t have the energy to deal with you tonight so we’ll talk tomorrow. I’ll bring you dinner later.” The younger Danvers ordered and both boys simply nodded before retrieving their backpacks and making their way inside.

They both stopped to greet Cat and even though she wanted to ask, she knew better and simply answered their greeting before ushering them inside.

A single glance at Kara, who was angrily unloading the car, let her know the younger woman needed time and space and so she went back inside as well.

She was the one to make dinner and to bring it to the boys an hour later. She found them in Clark’s bedroom, one of them sprawled on the bed and the other sitting on the floor against the wall in between the two french-doors, a book opened on his lap.

“Here’s dinner. Kara’s still not home, I doubt she’ll come around the kitchen much so if you need something else, just help yourselves okay?” Cat told them, putting the tray of food on the desk.

“You don’t want to know?” The boy on the bed asked, a frown between his baby blue eyes.

“Oh no, I do want to know but I think it’s best if I hear it from your mother first,” Cat said with a smile and the boy on the floor sighed.

“Mum, we screwed up. So bad,” He whispered and she saw the tears veiled up in his eyes. She moved across the bedroom to come sit next to him and she simply stayed there for a few minutes. He put his head on her shoulder and he sighed, loudly, but didn’t cry.

The other boy watched them curiously and she had yet to find a way to tell them apart. He must have read her look because the shadow of a smile ghosted his lips.  
“I’m Clark. The one on your shoulder is Carter. Mum … You should go and find mom. She’s probably in her studio, at the end of the house. Just, walk along the house on the porch and you’ll find some steps leading down to a small garden with fountains. The double doors there are the entrance to mom’s studio …” He explained, his voice heavy with regrets and sadness.

“Alright. Thank you for the indications. Now, you should really eat something. There is ice cream in the freezer, if you want. Alex said she left some on purpose, whatever it means.” Cat rolled her eyes and then smirked when she saw the look of amusement in her american son’s eyes.

“Thanks mum.” He said and Carter moved to let her stand up, going back to the book he was reading. 

She closed the door behind her and then made her way towards the kitchen. If she was going to talk to Kara, she was going to need a drink.

She considered making herself a martini but when she saw the bottle of very fine Bourbon in one of the shelves of the liquor cabinet, she hummed to herself as she grabbed it. She took a tumblr and then stepped out on the porch to follow the directions her son gave her.

It was warm and nice outside. The sun was slowly falling below the line of the horizon but the sky, still enlighten with it light, was showing an explosion of orange, yellow, pink and soft blue tones.

She found the small garden and took a few minutes to admire it before knocking on the glass of the French-door. She could see Kara, sitting on a stool in front of a canvas, inside, but she didn’t enter. Instead, she waited for the younger Danvers to let her in.

Kara moved and came to unlock the door. She opened it and then went straight back to her canvas, without a single look or word for Cat. The CEO stepped in and glanced around, taking in the spacious room, the high ceilings and the sparse furniture. She noticed the couch and went to sit on it before pouring herself some Bourbon.

Kara didn’t look at her and Cat stayed silent. She knew better than to disturb the artist.

Night slowly fell and at some point, Kara stood up to turn up the light before returning to her stool. The only sound breaking the silence was the angry scratching of Kara’s brush against the grainy texture of the canvas, the splash of paint thrown on the palette or at the painting itself, and the rummaging of Kara going through her brushes and materials. 

Cat made herself comfortable, bringing her legs on the couch and leaning further in against the comfy cushions. She was already four glasses down when she suddenly heard a loud noise and a bunch of loud swearing words.

Turning her head towards the artist, Cat noticed the easel on the floor, the canvas ripped in pieces not far away and the floor covered in more paint than usual. From there, she deduced Kara must have lost her temper and punched her work. She didn’t move but she smirked and softly spoke.

“My, my. Kara Danvers knows how to swear, I’m shocked.” 

Kara’s head snapped up to meet her eyes and Cat realized the artist must have forgotten about her because surprise and confusion were clear in the woman’s baby blue eyes, the ones she had transferred to their sons. She stayed silent, unsure of how to thread from now on. 

“Yes, well, I did spend an awful lot of time with you, after all,” Kara finally replied and she sounded bitter. Cat didn’t flinch, simply nodding. “Touché.” She said, without further elaboration. 

“Did they tell you what they did?” Kara asked, moving up from her stool to go pick up her easel. She then retrieved her broken canvas and went to throw it in the container pushed against the wall, near the sink. 

“What makes you think I spoke to them?” Cat arched an eyebrow and Kara glared at her.

“You smell like vinegar and grilled corn so I’m assuming you went to deliver them dinner, a healthy, fancy salad and some rolls of corn.” Kara pointed out and Cat made a slightly disgusted face.

“Are you saying I stink?” She narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, secretly hoping for a smile but none came.

“You smell like food, that’s all. So, did they?” Kara asked before mopping the floor where she had spilled paint and varnish. It didn’t take long and she was back on her stool with a blank canvas before Cat answered.

“No, I told them I wanted to hear it from you.” Kara arched a surprised eyebrow at that but she didn’t look at Cat. Instead, she emptied a tube of black paint on her palette and chose a rough, big brush to start drawing lines and circles on the new canvas.

“I assume they did something to Siobhan?” Cat tried, sounding a little tentative and vaguely unsure. Kara sneered and under the white light of the spot spread across the ceiling, it looked cruel. 

“You could say that, yeah,” She answered curtly and Cat suddenly realized Kara wasn’t just hurting. She was heartbroken. 

“She broke up with you.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper and when Kara’s brush snapped in two between her fingers, Cat knew she was right. The artist sighed and grumbled something about needing more sturdy brushes. 

“What did they do, Kara?” Cat asked, a little louder this time. 

“Why?” Came the bitter reply as Kara selected another brush to continue painting. 

“Why what?” Cat frowned, slightly confused.

“Why do you ask? Why are you even here, Cat?” Kara elaborated but she was still focused on the canvas and Cat was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the lack of eye contact.

“Because … “ She trailed off, unsure of what to answer here. She wanted to say she cared, because she did care about Kara but she knew the younger Danvers wouldn’t accept that kind of explanation. Not now, probably not ever. Not after everything that went down between them.

“Because, they are feeling miserable. Clark told me where to find you, he practically sent me to check up on you and besides. I …” She hesitated. Kara was still not meeting her eyes and she sighed. “I feel a bit responsible for what happened. Whatever it was.” 

That got Kara’s attention. The artist held her brush a few millimeters away from the painting before slowly turning to face Cat, her baby blue eyes shining with doubts and wonder.

“Funny.” She simply said, her eyes lingering a few seconds before returning to the painting.

“How is that funny?” Cat asked, slightly confused.

“That’s exactly what I think.” Kara replied without missing a beat and even though Cat practically set herself up for this, it hurt. 

She was about to protest when Kara frowned and then turned to face her again.

“By the way. Where is Alex? I didn’t see her car and she didn’t check up on me ...” She asked and Cat is momentarily taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

Then, she smirked and simply answered, “Well, she and Lucy went off to some kind of rustic picnic around noon. Yesterday.”

Kara stared for a few seconds before groaning. There was a sparkle of humor in her deep blue eyes but no smile and Cat started to feel a little uneasy about how guarded and angry Kara looked.

“My sister, with a Lane. You gotta be kidding me.” The artist grumbled and Cat swallowed thickly, the way Kara pronounced Lucy’s last name sounding all too familiar to her.

“I … Lucy’s nothing like her sister. You probably don’t remember her much but … She helped me, after … after everything. She helped me a lot and I am so very grateful for her to have been there with me and Carter, for all those years.” Cat said, fondness echoing in her tone. 

Kara frowned but didn’t say anything. Cat took it as an invite to continue.

“She took care of Carter. He’s a little … different, from the other boys. He’s shy and he needs time to allow people into his personal space, he was … he was not easy, growing up and I struggled with how to approach him, how to make him feel safe around me. She helped and she toughened him up a little too.” Cat kept talking, her voice low but soft and the shadow of a fond smile etched on her lips.

Kara tilted her head to the side, Cat could tell she was listening.

“She actually doesn’t get along with her sister, not at all. When Lois showed up at the penthouse, a little before all of this, Lucy was the one to throw her out. That’s when … that’s when Clark deduced everything that had happened between Lois and me.” Cat’s voice broke a little on the end.

She was still looking at Kara and she saw the muscle of the artist’s jaw work, showing gritted teeth. Yet, the younger woman stayed silent and Cat was beginning to think she was overstaying her not so granted welcome.

With a sigh, she sipped at her Bourbon and then toyed with the glass to make the beverage turn and swirl at its bottom. 

“Siobhan was the first woman I truly allowed in my life. I mean, after you.” Kara suddenly blurted and a cynical fit of laughter followed the sudden admission. “I mean, you gotta love the irony here. I was finally allowing myself to be happy, to let go of the loneliness I clinged to for so long and just when I do that, you barge back into my life, without any warning or sign and as a result, I’m single again. The universe, I swear... Funny how it works.”

Kara’s voice was lined with bitter sarcasm and cruel cynicism but what scared Cat the most was her lip-tight smile. UFO lost in the overall sunny disposition of Kara Danvers, that fake smile was truly frightening. 

“Yeah, she broke up with me because the boys never stopped making her feel unwanted and she told me she wouldn’t have it anymore. She knew, and so did I, that it was pointless to talk to the twins, for them to change their behavior so she broke up with me and I dropped her off in Napa. She gave me back the ring and she told me she was going to take care of all the cancellation and details for the called off wedding. I have to say, she was nice and it did feel like a consolation, to have an honest break-up for once. Still hurt, like hell, but at least she didn’t betray me. Small victory, I guess.” Kara said with another sneer.

Cat felt the acerbic jab like a stab in the heart, like a blade meant to cut her skin and twist its way down to her very soul.

The artist tilted her head to look at her painting and threw the brush on the palette before standing up to cross the room, towards the fridge. She opened the freezer at the top of it and pulled out a bottle of iced vodka.

She drank directly from the bottle, three longs gulps and then she coughed a little. She winced and drank again. Then, holding the bottle in one hand, she used the other to pinch the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

“Why are you here, Cat? You could have called, to check if it was true. You could have asked Lucy to do so, if you really didn’t want to hear from me, so why did you just cross an ocean to barge into my life again?” She asked, facing Cat this time and the british woman could already see the effect of alcohol in Kara’s eyes, a little blur, something unsteady, as well as the slight slur on her vowels. 

“Now who’s being ironic. You forbade any contact between the two of us, if I remember correctly. You shouted that you didn’t want anything to do with me, ever.” Cat replied instantly, her tone biting and cutting, bittersweet. 

“Yeah, I did, for good reasons and you didn’t listen and, oh, look. You managed to ruin my life again. Seriously, you should get a medal or some kind of award to add on top of the shelves in your office.” Kara retorted, sharply enough for Cat to know she wasn’t drunk enough to not mean every word she had just said and, oh, it hurt. 

She thought she was over it, over their break-up and over the fact Kara was moving on. She thought they had worked around their issues already but she should have known, she should have known it was too good to be true. After all, it had been way too easy, on the boat.

“Right. Well, don’t worry. Carter and I will be on our way first thing in the morning and I’ll be out of your hair.” Cat replied, not even bothering to hide the broken edge in her voice as she stood up from the couch. She was pretty intoxicated but she had years of handling alcohol behind her so she managed to make it to the door.

“No, you won’t. I still have to talk to the boys because what they did was wrong and there is no way Carter is getting away with it. I am going to give them both a talk and then you can do whatever you want. After all, the damages are already done so a few hours won’t change a thing.” Kara said behind her back and Cat didn’t even dignify the last remark with an answer.

She stepped out of the studio and into the night, forever grateful for the darkness to hide the way her face fell as soon as she heard the door close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Long time no chapter, I know. I'm trying to work around this fic a little more but now that I have found a new ... direction, if you would, I'm finding it easier to write the chapters. So, you should expect a quick update after this one!
> 
> Oh, yes, this one was angsty and the next one will probably be hard to read to but I'll fix it. Eventually.
> 
> As always, feel free to find me on tumblr I'm **lost-your-memory** over there!
> 
> _Reviews are always nice ♥_


	19. Chapter 18

**THE NEXT DAY**

**NAPA** \- _Around 6AM_

Kara woke up to the very strong smell of coffee and it took her a full minute to realize where she was. The high ceiling, gently bathing in the morning summer light, was very different from the one in her bedroom and it was the subtle scent of paint surrounding her that gave it away.

Groaning, she pushed up on her elbows and winced at the stiffness in her neck before slowly looking around her. Finally, she was met with a pair of sparkling brown eyes and a knowing smirk.

“It’s too early,” Kara accused, frowning at her sister, who was sat on the painting stool. She had brought the seat closer to the couch where Kara had passed out the night before, exhausted and still angry.

“I know. Here.” Alex said, picking up a cup of coffee on the trail she was carrying and handing it to her sister. Kara took it with a relieved sigh and drank a few gulps.

“Oof, it’s hot!” She protested, almost spilling the drink while moving it away from her mouth and using her free hand to fan over it.

“Yes well. It’s very fresh. Now, I was going to go to bed straight away since I only returned like, forty minutes ago but I found Carter in the living room, looking very distressed and sad,” Alex said, her tone soft but her eyes searching for something in Kara’s face. 

The artist felt a pang of guilt in her stomach at the thought of having worried her son but then, the events from the previous day all came back to her and she gritted her teeth.

“He mentioned his big screw up and even though he didn’t get into the details, he did say Siobhan broke up with you and called off the wedding,” Alex slowly added, still studying her sister’s features. 

Kara sipped at her too hot coffee and this time, she didn’t even wince at the temperature.

“I’m sorry,” Alex gently said and she reached a hand to push a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. It was a simple gesture, one that could barely be seen as support but for them, it was more than that. It was understanding and acceptance, with a hint of distance they both knew they needed. Kara was still lost in the turmoil of her feelings and Alex was mindful of it.

“I’m just … tired, Alex. Every time I allow myself to try to be happy … Something happens and I’m left heartbroken and hurting,” Kara whispered and she sounded genuinely exhausted. There was sadness and pain in her tone but those emotions were distant, like an echo underneath the fatigue of it all.

“Well, first of all, you only tried like, three times in your life and second, that’s life, Kara. We all go through it and we try, we fail but whatever happens, we try again. It took you years after Cat to consider dating again, sure, but you finally did it. It didn’t work out. It’s sad, it’s hard and it’s okay to feel whatever you feel right now, sadness, pain, anger, bitterness … But life doesn’t end because someone broke your heart again,” Alex stated, her voice clear and firm and her eyes sparkling with just a hint of annoyance.

“It’s way too early for that kind of pep talk and by the way, you really suck at it you know?” Kara groaned as she let herself fall back into the couch. She was hurting and if she was being honest, she didn’t like what her sister was saying, not one bit.

“Hard to hear, especially now, I know. I’m sorry. However, I have something to tell you about Siobhan that might … change your vision of the break-up,” Alex said and for the first time in a long time, she looked very small and unsure, hesitant. Kara arched a surprised brow at this, knowing her sister was usually the fearless kind of woman who only spoke of the truth, no matter the consequences. A little like Cat Grant, she thought absentmindedly. 

“Okay …” Kara softly said, inviting Alex to keep going.

The older Danvers took a deep breath and then steeled herself, straightening her shoulders before she started talking.

“When you first started to date her and it became serious super fast, I … I reached to my contacts to run a background check. You know I did the same for Cat, years ago. It had been a fun ride back then, the things I learned about the mighty Cat Grant … But that’s not the point here. I got some … interesting information about the Irish woman,” Alex explained and her voice trailed off a little as she was obviously trying to figure out how to approach the heart of the topic.  
Kara only sighed because she knew, from the very beginning, Alex would do something like this. She loved her sister, dearly, but sometimes the protectiveness was a bit too much.

“I don’t know if she told you about her late husband …” Alex slowly said, studying Kara’s face and when she saw the surprise bloom in the baby blue eyes, she nodded to herself. “Yeah I figured as much. She was married before, to a man who was like as rich as Steve Jobs was. I don’t exactly remember the details because I was feeling a bit guilty to do that behind your back but she was like 20 years old or something and he was fifteen years older, more or less but that’s not the important part. About five year after the wedding, as he was in his mid thirties, he died in a car accident.” 

Kara frowned a little but she didn’t say a word as she listened closely. It was strange that Siobhan never mentioned a previous wedding, especially while planning theirs but she didn’t think the worst of it.

“Now, I did some research because my contact told me the accident had raised a lot of suspicions since the man was very healthy and the car was a very recent acquisition, a brand new model only the rich can afford … I called a friend of mine, your remember Lena right?” Alex smiled at the mention of her friend and Kara nodded.

Lena Luthor was one of Alex’s best friends, they went to high school together and at first, they couldn’t stand each other. Alex was the popular girl and Lena was the brilliant nerd but when they were paired for a science project, they discovered their mutual love for space, physics and biology and from there, a beautiful friendship blossomed. Lena Luthor was the CEO of her own company now, somewhere near New York but from time to time, she would come for a few days and Kara liked her.

“Well, I sent her the report of the accident and everything I could find about it, articles, unofficial statements, everything really. She promised me she would have a look at it and it took time but last week, she emailed me what she found. She went to all the trouble as to find the car and have it brought into her lab, she really worked on it like she always does. Turns out, the car had been subtly sabotaged. When I say subtly, I mean it, Lena sounded almost in awe in her email. She tried to explain it to me but basically, it has something to do with a painting varnish applied on the handbrake’s wire. Normally, it would cause a very slow erosion but since the man was a fan of speed and handbraking turns, it went way faster than expected.” Alex had stood up in the middle of her exposé and she was now pacing the floor.

“Now, there is no way to know for sure but I suspect she had some part in the grand scheme of her husband’s death. However, I know you believe in everyone’s innocence until proved otherwise so I won’t insist on this point. After having all those elements, I needed to check something and as it turns out, Siobhan is almost broke. She’s spent all the money her husband left her and now she’s in trouble, financially speaking. I don’t want to … presume, things, but I’m pretty sure she was very glad you were rich.” Alex finished and she swallowed thickly, before finally looking at her sister.

Kara stayed silent for a good five minutes, slowly sipping at her coffee from time to time, before finally asking, her voice flat and almost automatic “So … You’re saying you think she never liked me, she was just in for the money.”

Alex tilted her head to the left and for a few seconds, she looked pensive.

“Actually … No. I think she genuinely liked you, loved you even. She might have been in there for the money at first but then … She broke up with you when she realized the kids would never accept her, right? She cancelled everything and she was … she was nice, right?” Alex asked, unsure about that part. Kara nodded, slightly surprised Alex was already aware of all those details.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I think somewhere during those few weeks you spent together, she fell in love with you,” Alex said and she smiled, “The simple fact she was honest enough to break up with you, tells me she’s genuine about her feelings for you and she doesn’t want to put you in a bad place with the boys. Now, I know it probably doesn’t help soften the blow of the break-up but I figured … you should know.” 

Kara finished her coffee, mulling over all she had just learned in the last hour. The morning light was clear and bright now, enlightening the studio in a glorious way. Everything was a little shiny yet pale and the quietness was a sharp contrast with the storm going around in her mind.

“Thank you. For telling me,” Kara finally broke the silence, giving her sister a small smile. Alex returned the gesture and then, she approached the couch.

“Do you want me to leave?” She asked as she reached out to caress her sister’s cheek.

“Hum. Please, yes. I’d like to be alone for a while,” Kara replied and Alex simply nodded before leaving.  
She shot one last look at Kara before exiting the studio and the younger Danvers felt a warm feeling of gratitude flood her. She waved at Alex with another smile and then, her sister left.

\---

“How did it go?” Lucy asked as Alex stepped in the living room.

“Good, all things considered,” The older Danvers replied with a small smile. It was obvious she was worried for her sister. “Where is Carter?”

“He went back upstairs, I think he was finally starting to fall asleep,” Lucy answered from the couch she was sprawled on. 

Alex nodded and then moved towards the kitchen to get started on breakfast. She pulled out a multitude of ingredients as Lucy got up and came to sit at the counter island. 

“Can you grab the remote next to you and press on? It’s the sound system and I wouldn’t mind some music as a background. You can choose, if you want,” Alex said with a smirk and Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Is this an attempt to mock my my taste in music again? We’ve been over it already,” Lucy mumbled as she turned on the sound system. The first notes of Mozart’s Lacrimosa slowly echoed through the kitchen and living room and Lucy arched a brow.

“Well, that’s new.” She smirked while Alex shrugged.

“I like classical music when I cook, it’s relaxing,” She said while putting all the ingredients for pancakes in the mixer. “Do you want something in your pancakes? Blueberries, chocolate chips, anything?” 

“Oh, no, thank you, plain is good,” Lucy replied with a smile, blushing a little.

“So. Are we going to talk about yesterday?” Alex finally asked once she had mixed everything, once the sound of the robot died and Lacrimosa was audible again. 

“I don’t know, I thought you wanted to avoid it,” Lucy answered without missing a beat but her eyes sparkled with uncertainty.

“Me? You were the one to deflect the subject every time I was finally determined to talk about it in the car!” Alex protested, pulling a pan out of a drawer before putting it on the induction hobs. A short beep echoed as she turned it on and then she turned to face Lucy.

“I … alright, fine. I was scared that you would just say it’s a mistake and it should never happen again,” Lucy relented, suddenly looking vulnerable and small.

“Funny, I was thinking you’d say the same thing and I was trying to find a way to tell you that I want more,” Alex said, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture but a small smile graced her lips.

“You … You do?” Lucy sounded slightly taken aback but then she smiled too.

“I do, yes. I know it’s going to be complicate, to say the least, but I … think it’s worth it,” Alex said and she moved from the stove to come stand next to Lucy.

“I …” Lucy started but she was cut off by Alex’s lips softly pressing onto hers and she instantly pressed further into the kiss, sighing in relief. She moved her hands to circle Alex’s neck and she was about to deepen the kiss when she heard someone clear their throat.

“Well. Not that I had any doubt after how you both disappeared on me two days ago but I have to say, this is a strange thing to witness,” Cat’s voice echoed through the kitchen, drowning the fading notes of Mozart’s piece.

Alex quickly took a step back and Lucy blushed furiously before they both turned to face the intruder.

“By all means, don’t let me interrupt … whatever this is,” The british woman added, a smirk on her lips as she came closer. 

She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that stopped a little above her knees and exposed a good part of her left shoulder and collarbone. She had mussed hair and red eyes and Alex arched a brow at the vision.

“How’s the head?” She asked with a smirk.

“How did you …” Cat started, narrowing her eyes at the older Danvers but Alex waved her off and shrugged.

“Even if I wasn’t working in an alcohol-related field, I had my fair share of hangovers and besides, I remember how you look like after a night of drinking,” Alex replied and this time, Lucy frowned and glared at her friend.

“Save it Luce, I’m not in the mood for a lecture. It’s too early for this anyway,” Cat warned, pointing a threatening index at her friend before coming to sit on the stool next to her.

Alex returned in the kitchen and started the coffee machine. A few minutes later, she handed Cat a black coffee without sugar and with just a hint of cream. 

“No whole milk,” Alex specified and the surprised look on Cat’s face made her smirk.

“I remember a lot of things,” She simply explained.

“Obviously …” Cat mumbled before gently blowing on her coffee, finally taking a few sips. 

“So hum. I found Carter in the living room at around 5AM and then Kara passed out in her studio. Judging by the red eyes you’re not even bothering to hide, I think it’s safe to assume you tried to talk to her,” Alex stated, not looking at Cat as she started making pancakes.

“Hum,” Cat hummed noncommittally. 

“It didn’t go well, that much I can tell. I am ready to bet she said some awful stuff to you and you, being you, are thinking of running away,” Alex continued and this time, Cat’s eyes snapped up to stare at the older Danvers.

Alex didn’t even glance at her. Lucy was smirking next to her and Cat groaned.

“Well, she did practically say I was constantly ruining her life so I figured the sooner I was out, the better,” Cat sharply answered.

“Right. It didn’t even occur to you that maybe, she just needed space to deal with her very, very recent break-up? That she said all those things to push you out because you were invading her space?” Alex countered without missing a beat, flipping a pancake on the pan before finally meeting Cat’s eyes.

Cat felt slightly unbalanced, underneath the focused and sharp gaze of the older Danvers but she stayed silent.

“She’s not the young woman you once knew, Cat. She’s changed. She became very very shell-locked after your break-up and aside from Clark, me, mom and a bunch of very selected people, she’s not socializing a lot. Sure, she’s an artist and she has to sell her paintings and all but she has an agent for that now so she rarely goes out.” Alex sighed and focused back on her pancakes.

“She used to be so open to the world, always talking and if I am being honest, it was borderline annoying at the time but now, I miss her rambles, the babbling of random facts about everything and nothing. She still does it with Clark, sometimes, but it’s nowhere near as intense as you and I know it could be.” Alex started another pancake.

“If you … I don’t know exactly why you are here but if you want a chance to have any kind of relationship with her, for the sake of both your sons, I suggest you start by giving her space and being patient. Now, we both know it’s not your forte but you’re going to have to make some effort. Clark and Carter went to a lot of trouble to get you to talk to each other and I would hate it if it didn’t at least end on a civilized note.” This time, Alex made sure her eyes locked with Cat’s. 

Cat saw the menace in the brown irises. She could see that Alex was silently telling her that if she hurt Kara again, she would regret it and she had no doubt Alex could make her life a living hell. 

“Hum,” Cat hummed again, not dignifying the lecture with a real response but what Alex saw in her eyes seemed to be enough because the older Danvers smiled slightly and then nodded.

“Now. Tell me, are you dating now?” Cat suddenly asked and Lucy choked on the coffee Alex had handed her earlier, while Alex only smiled smugly.

“You gotta love the irony,” Alex simply said and Cat would have smiled too, if the words weren’t so close to the ones Kara used the previous night.

\---

**NAPA** \- _Around 10AM_

“Hi buddy!” Alex said with a soft smile as one of the twins stumbled into the kitchen yawning widely.

“Hello Clark,” Cat said with a fond smile and a sparkle of amusement in her green eyes. The boy frowned and looked up at her.  
“How did you know it was me?” He asked, his voice still raspy and low from sleep but she could tell he was becoming more alert with each passing second.

“Well, you’re wearing the same pyjamas as yesterday and besides, Carter puts his hand in front of his mouth when he yawns,” She explained, chuckling lightly when he rolled his eyes before coming to sit next to her.

Alex quickly put a plate of pancakes in front of him, with a bowl of fruits and a glass of orange juice. She brought him another plate, with scrambled eggs and bacon and when Cat saw the huge grin on his face, she was struck by how much he looked like Kara.  
A few minutes later, Carter joined them and he was indeed hiding his yawns behind the back of his hand, politely. 

“Hello. Uh, where’s … mom?” He asked, suddenly nervous and yet a little hopeful.

Alex gestured for him to take place at the kitchen island before placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of him, with a cup of tea. Carter thanked her and Cat simply stayed silent, feeling a little out of place in the middle of this domestic scene.

“She’s still in her studio but I think she’ll join us in a few. After all, she’s going to be hungry soon …” Alex smiled and as if on cue, Kara stepped into the living room.

Everyone turned to face her and she waved them hello before making a beeline for the kitchen. Alex silently held out a cup of coffee and Kara took it with a grateful smile before sitting next to Clark. 

She didn’t say anything and when Alex put a plate of pancakes in front of her, she simply smiled again before digging in.

Carter and Clark started talking about going on a walk around the domain and Lucy joined the conversation to ask if she could join them and soon enough, everyone was planning something.

At some point during breakfast, Kara looked up and met Cat’s eyes. Cat felt her heart drop in her chest at the sadness in the younger Danvers baby blue eyes but then, Kara smiled.

It was soft and sweet and Cat’s heart went back up where it belonged, beating faster than before. She smiled in return and Kara nodded before focusing back on her food.

Cat thought that maybe, maybe they could still work it out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> See, I promised you an update soon and I really tried so here it is. With a nice snapshot of Alex x Lucy here, I can't promise you there will be more but I will try to include them in the next few chapters to come. Now, I realize this must be a little weird since I left Cat & Kara in such a heated situation in the last chapter but don't worry, this is just a truce. They still have to talk, really talk.
> 
> I'll try to update soon again but no promise this time, the next chapter isn't written yet!
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr at **lost-your-memory** if you want to chat!
> 
> _Reviews are always nice ♥_


	20. Chapter 19

**THE SAME DAY**

**NAPA** \- _Around noon_

The sun was high-up in the perfectly clear blue sky, casting a hot white light over the world. The heat would be almost insufferable if it wasn’t for the soft breeze that sometimes cooled down the air. 

Lazily reclined on one of the sunbathing seat around the pool, Cat was enjoying the summer weather.  
She was clad in a black bikini, a large black hat plucked onto her blond curls and a pair of huge, designer sunglasses protecting her eyes from the blinding sunlight. Her body was glowing with sunscreen under the sun beams and she was reading a magazine about politics and digital challenges, seemingly very enraptured in an article.

“It’s not everyday you can just lay under the sun and enjoy it, right?” 

Cat almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice troubling her peace and quiet. Looking up, she was met with Kara’s deep blue eyes as the woman stood at the foot of the sunchair.

Cat’s mind went blank at the sight of Kara’s muscular body, showing around the navy blue shorty and matching brassiere. The swimming suit was sporty and it somehow made the artist’s abs stand out even more. Kara was holding a towel in her right hand and a book in the other.

It took a full minute for the CEO to finally answer. “Indeed not.”

Kara only nodded before throwing the book and towel on the sunbath next to Cat. She turned around, walked two steps and took a plunge into the pool. Cat swallowed thickly as she watched Kara swim under the water, the muscles of her thighs and arms flexing with every move. 

Eventually, Cat forced herself to return to her article and managed to finish it before Kara’s voice distracted her again.

“The boys went to Napa with Alex & Lucy. Something about a new restaurant with superhero themed menus …”  
Cat rolled her eyes beneath her sunglasses. “Carter is going to have such a hard time readjusting to English food.”

Kara didn’t answer and Cat glanced up from her magazine just in time to see the look of hurt and sadness disappear. That’s how she realized what she had just implied.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to bring that up, it slipped, I apologise.” She amended with a small smile.

“It’s okay. I know I’m going to have to say goodbye to him at some point. It’s just … It’s been nice, to have them both around.” Kara shrugged and the drops on her shoulders caught the sunlight, it made them sparkle.

She moved to be able to rest her chin on the back of her hands, arms resting along the edge of the pool. She looked a little lost but then an easy smile graced her lips and Cat felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Kara was beautiful, with her wet hair thrown backwards, drops of water rolling down her face and getting caught in her eyelashes, with her tanned skin glowing under the sunlight and the soft gleam in her deep, deep blue eyes.

“Besides. English food isn’t real food.” She said and she smirked.

It was so familiar and yet so strange, Cat couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. It was something she had heard countless time when Kara was living with her in England and she felt a comfortable warmth spread across her body. She sunk into the feeling, forgetting the angst around their whole situation for a little while to simply enjoy the simplicity of the moment. 

“Lucy’s cooking for us and she’s spent some time in France, we’re spoiled.” Cat answered and she was glad to see Kara nod. She was not in the mood for another talk about the Lane family.

“About food ... I still don’t cook but Alex said there was a bunch of leftovers in the fridges, if you’re hungry.“ Kara explained and Cat arched a sarcastic brow.

“It will always surprise me how someone who loves food so much is so bad at cooking.” She quirked and Kara narrowed her eyes, a slight pout coming across her features, one that agitated the butterflies in Cat’s stomach. 

“I do a whole lot of stuff around the house but it was decided, a long time ago, that I would never try to really cook again. Even Eliza only allows me to make pancakes when she’s here, and some basic breakfast stuff.” Kara explained with a shrug and something must have crossed her mind because she looked sad for a handful of seconds.

“How is your mother, by the way? Carter said he didn’t have a chance to meet her and he sounded very sad about it.” Cat slowly asked, not sure if she had a right to ask about Kara’s family anymore. Eliza had been anything but wonderful to Cat and she guessed the break-up must have been hard on that woman who had become such an important person in Cat’s life over the years, when she was with Kara. 

“She’s doing alright. I called her last night, to … talk.” Kara dropped and Cat tensed slightly. It was bad enough she had broken Kara’s heart once, Eliza now knew she was responsible for another disaster in the younger Danvers sentimental life.

“The funny thing is, despite everything I told her about the Siobhan’s disaster and the current situation, she is still absolutely over the moon to know you are here. I guess her fantasy about a reunited family is even stronger than mine and she thinks this is … I don’t know. A sign? A first step? Something, at least.” Kara explained and she didn’t look up to meet Cat’s eyes, letting her baby blue irises wander across the facade of the house on their left. 

Cat felt a familiar pain in her heart at the word fantasy and reunited family. She had thought about it, long and hard, on those lonely nights where Kara’s absence was intolerable. 

She had imagined a thousand scenarios where they would be a happy family, with Sunday mornings filled with pancakes, the holidays spent all around the globe in strange new countries where Kara would take countless of pictures and the boys would follow, curious and happy, hungry for more adventures, the nights were Kara would cuddle next to her while watching a movie or reading a book, the silly fights over a late night or a forgotten chore, the intense talks about life and dreams, the growing old together and buying a house somewhere in France, when the twins would be old enough to have their own lives, the walks on the beach to watch the sun fall over the ocean, that kind of life. 

She had all kind of fantasies about their life as a family but that was all they were, fantasies.

“She’s coming this Saturday and she asked me, if you could wait until then. She wants to meet Carter.” Kara finally spoke again, pulling Cat out of her bittersweet daydreaming. 

Panic started to flood her brain at the idea of having to face Eliza Danvers and she was about to come up with an excuse to deny the request when she thought about Carter. He had sounded so sad, when telling her he probably wouldn’t meet his grandmother this summer. She sighed and then nodded, trying to push away the numerous alarms in her mind telling her it was a bad idea.

“I’ll call and make the arrangements, Carter will be thrilled.” She said with a forced smile. Kara saw right through her and Cat turned her head, not wanting to get into this kind of discussion, not right now.

“Thank you.” Kara simply said before pushing against the side of the pool, swimming away under the water.

Cat watched for a few minutes, finding the blurred movements oddly calming, before focusing back on her magazine.

\---

They shared a light lunch on the porch, with a bottle of Rosé for Cat and sparkling water for Kara. They didn’t talk much but the silence was strangely comfortable and they were relaxed enough to exchange a few pleasantries about England, Napa and Kara’s unsuccessful attempts at cooking.

“This is a really nice house, when did you buy it?” Cat asked before sipping at her wine, observing her former lover from across the table.

Kara grabbed a few purple grapes and took her time to eat them before answering. She had thrown a large pale blue shirt over her bikini but the fabric was light and flowing, it showed the navy blue brassiere underneath.

“When Clark was four, right after my big break. It was a ruin but I renovated it, entirely. I like the result. A year later or so, Alex came to live with us, she helped me with the renovations before starting her own thing, the winery. It’s famous now, did you know?” Kara asked with a proud smile.

“I did in fact know, yes. I’ve ordered a few bottles over the years, after trying it in one of the most famous restaurant in London. At the time, I had no idea who was producing it and then … I was surprised. Alex was working for the government, if my memory serves me well …” Cat replied, drinking more wine before picking up a few grapes as well. 

“Yes well. That was … before she moved-in with us. Something happened with her boss and she left. She had a rough year, in between her resignation and the winery start but well. Now she’s alright and by the look of it, about to get serious with your best-friend.” Kara enunciated the few last words through gritted teeth. 

“Kara. Please, give Lucy a chance. She’s nothing like her sister and she’s important, to Carter and to me.” Cat said, staring right into her former lover’s baby blue eyes.

“I … can try, but I just … It’s … sensitive.” Kara muttered before looking away, admiring the landscape, the vineyards around the domain and the mountains in the background.

“You never gave up, on painting.” Cat stated and Kara only nodded, still not meeting her eyes. “I saw a few pieces of yours in some high-end offices in London, you should be proud.”

Kara smiled but it didn’t exactly reach her eyes and Cat understood that the Lane issue would not just go away like this. She hated that she had screwed up things so badly that even after all those years, Kara was still deeply wounded.

“Lucy doesn’t get along with her sister. She basically threw her out last time Lesser Lane dared to show up in my penthouse… The night when Carter, I mean, Clark, stormed off to go to Hyde Park.” Cat softly spoke and she didn’t have to look to know Kara was listening, closely. “I hate her, you know. I can’t even stand to be in the same room as her. She literally broke my heart, twice now. I am to blame for the last time, for allowing her inside, for letting her trick me into thinking she was what I needed at the time … “ 

Kara turned her face away from the mountains, darkness swirling in her eyes as she studied Cat’s features but she stayed silent.

“I was so … lost and broken, after our argument.” Cat swallowed but she forced the words out. “I still remember the words you threw to my face after I called you naive and stupid for hoping for a break you’d never have … I was three months pregnant, I thought you were about to tell me you wanted to break up with me anytime soon and I was scared of your return … Lois dropped by, with her bottle of booze and I first thought she was you, when she knocked on our door. I went to open the door and I saw her and I was …” Cat trailed off, trying to focus but hating the fact she was reliving the whole scene, feeling included.

“I was relieved, because it wasn’t you. She was … familiar, coming straight out of an old memory, she reminded me of a time where I was younger, prettier and at the top of the world and I felt so … So ugly, sad and old. Here she was, soft and sweet like she knows how to be, sometimes. I started to cry and she hugged me, she told me everything I wanted to hear and I just, wanted to believe her, so hard. She wasn’t you and I should have know better but I just let her. She drank and she was funny, she was here and she was free. She wanted me. We fell into bed and for a handful of seconds, I forgot everything else.” Cat struggled to explain, her voice cracking at the words and the wounds it revealed. “Until you came home and then, it was over. I had broken everything.” 

Kara’s face was unreadable and Cat was unable to meet her ex’s baby blue eyes, for fear of seeing again all that shock, that pain, that disgust and that fatality she saw that day, many years ago. 

“You told me that already, all of this.” Kara slowly said and Cat nodded, trying to make sense of her thoughts. 

“Lucy, she arrived after.” She said, getting back on track, relieved to leave the hard topic behind. “You met her once or twice during events and dinners but she was busy with her life back then. She knew, of course she knew what had happened but she never spoke of it. Not once. Ever. She was just, here. She was the one to drive to the hospital when Carter broke his wrist while I was on a business trip. She was here to keep an eye on him when he went down with this terrible cold one winter, when we thought he was going to need a lung surgery, she was here for every birthday, every Christmas and she took care of him. I told you he’s a little … different. She gets him. She’s family, to him. I am not asking you to treat her as such but at the very least, be civilized, to her.” Cat finally asked, grabbing the bottle of water to pour herself a glass, not wanting to keep drinking wine.

Kara stayed silent for a while, minutes thickening one by one in Cat’s mind but eventually, she sighed. “I’m going to try, yes. Alex likes her and I trust Alex’s judgment.” 

Cat hid away the disappointment of knowing her whole speech had not been as efficient as Alex’s judgment but she knew it was fair. 

“I need to drop by a small village nearby, to pick up some materials for my studio. Do you, maybe, want to come along?” Kara asked, watching closely as she waited for Cat to answer.

It surprised the CEO that Kara was offering, she was almost certain they would avoid each other until Eliza’s arrival. “I would like that yes. Let me change first.” Cat answered with a smile before getting up and disappearing into the house. 

Kara watched and a soft, melancholic smile graced her lips for half a second before she shook her head, settling for starting to clean up the table.

\---

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

“Why Napa? I mean, you lived in Sacramento at first, I know that but why California?” Cat asked in the car on their way back from the little trip to the shop.

“I always liked the sun. Alex was around and mom only had to take one plane to get here. Los Angeles is where my paintings are selling the most but I didn’t want to live there … I chose to come here when the agent I put in charge of finding me a house showed me that ruin. The poor guy, I think he went through all the properties available in the whole state before trying this one destroyed ruin, like a last chance. It worked and after that, he became quite famous. Now he’s one of the best real estate agents in the area.” Kara explained while focusing on the road, a soft smile on her lips.

“It’s an incredible house, you’ve done an amazing work with it.” Cat added, truly impressed by the whole domain. 

Kara laughed and Cat felt the butterflies move in her belly, like they always did at the sound of Kara’s laugh. 

“Oh it was a mess at first. Clark was barely five years old, Alex wasn’t really helpful in the beginning … Mom helped me, a lot. She took care of Clark while I was renovating, room by room, with some workers sometimes for the things I couldn’t do alone …” Kara explained as she took the last turn to drive up to the house.

“How was Clark, growing up?” Cat asked after a few minutes of silence, looking by the window to hide the sadness that was overwhelming her.

“He was … dynamic. That’s one word for it.” Kara started with a smile and Cat turned away from the window to look at her. The younger Danvers parked the car next to the steps leading to the house.

“Come one. Let’s unload the truck and I’ll tell you all about Clark over a cocktail. You still drink your two olives Martini, right?” Kara offered with a smile and Cat suddenly felt younger, lighter, transported into a time where she was just enjoying a cruise over the caribbean while trying to not fall in love with a bartender.  
“I do, yes. Some things never change.” She whispered before getting out of the car. The both of them carried the material to Kara’s studio and then the younger Danvers led Cat to the kitchen, where she prepared the drinks.

“Oh gosh you’re still drinking that awful sugary sweet thing!” Cat groaned when she noticed what Kara was making for herself. It had been a joke on the boat. Cat thought that she should get used to the past coming back to her face while being around Kara.

“Pink lakes are perfectly acceptable drinks, I’ll have you know.” Kara replied with a smirk before putting sugar on the rim of her glass. She handed over the Martini to Cat before bringing them back to the porch, so they could sit on the two facing outside couches. 

“It is truly a wonder you still look like THAT while you eat and drink so much junk food and sugar.” Cat pointed out, gesturing towards Kara’s whole body.

“Ah, well, life is unfair sometimes.” Kara replied with a smug grin, making Cat groan again. She took a sip of her drink and sighed, wondering why Kara was the only person on earth to know how to make a two olives Martini so perfectly up to her standards. She couldn’t even manage that exploit herself and God knows she’d tried.

“Clark. He was so bright and so … all over the place, growing up. The moment he could walk, he was running everywhere and he wanted to see all, to know all, to understand everything. He was curious and careless ... I was terrified of letting him out of my sight. Alex helped with that, mom as well. He grew up here, with us, and he has plenty of friends but sometimes, he reminds me so much of you.” Kara said, taking her time to drink her colorful, sugar loaded drink. She was smiling, happy to talk about her son. “He’s sassy, witty and he doesn’t take anyone’s crap. He has this … flourish of the wrist, the one you do when you dismiss someone or something. I have no idea where he got that, must be genetics. I distinctly remember one terrible dinner where your mother did the exact same gesture … and since I was the one being dismissed, I would know.” 

Cat smirked at the memory, even though it had been one awful night. “Oh gosh, I remember, that was when I first introduced you to her, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes, exactly. I’ve never been so scared in my entire life than that night. I was so sure she would say something to make you change your mind about us. I admit, I had no idea dinner would unfold like it did.” Kara replied, a chuckle escaping her lips.

“Ah yes, we left in the middle of it after I told my mother that you were my happiness and that I would get along without her just fine as long as I had you.” Cat simply said, her smile becoming softer and tainted with a bittersweet melancholy.

“I was … Actually, I am still proud of you for how you reacted that night.” Kara whispered, not meeting Cat’s eyes. 

The sun had already began to fall over the mountains, in the background of the beautiful landscape. The light had changed, going from hot, white and blinding to warm, orange and soft shades that basked the porch, giving it an almost surreal glow.

Cat’s heart had jumped at Kara’s words and it was now beating faster than its usual rhythm. She smiled for a second before trying to bring them back to a less delicate topic.

“How is he doing, in school, with friends, girls even?” Cat asked with a slight tremor in her voice at the thought of her young sweet boy beginning his journey into the girl’s world.

The look of horror on Kara’s face told her the younger Danvers didn’t even envision it yet.

“Oh my gosh Cat let him grow up before we get there, it’s going to be messy enough! Besides … I have this strange feeling he’ll be more into boys …” Kara stated, trailing off a little to think back on all the times Clark talked about his friends. It could be nothing, just a young boy going through the post-teenager phase like all the boys did but she had a hunch about it.

“Really? How could you tell?” Cat asked, surprised by Kara’s statement. 

“I don’t really know. It’s a feeling, I guess.” Kara replied honestly, meeting Cat’s eyes with a soft smile.

“Well would you look at that.” A voice suddenly chimed in, startling them both. They quickly turned their head to be faced with Alex’s amused face. She was standing in the doorframe of one of the open french windows, hands on her hips as she watched them with a knowing look.

“Alex? I didn’t hear you come home … Where did you park the car?” Kara asked, glancing towards the small parking in front of the house. Only her car was there.

“Oh I parked in front of the winery, Clark wanted to show Carter around, properly. Besides, Luce wanted to see it too. I just came here to ask you guys if you wanted to join us for a tour and then go to that small street party in the village up the hill, a few miles away.” Alex explained with a gleam in her eyes. 

“Oh, that sounds cool. I’m in.” Kara replied with a smile.

“There must be junk food involved, for you to jump in so quickly.” Cat narrowed her eyes at the younger Danvers, who only smirked, before glancing back to the older sister.

“Oh yeah, food trucks, cute littles stands with games and all … Oh and the best part, the ball.” Alex dropped with a smug face, enjoying the horror painted all over Cat’s features.

“Oh come on Cat. What are you afraid of? Breaking your heels on the pavement? Eating something deeply fried? Showing off your talent at throwing things?” Kara teased, a competitive gleam suddenly showing in her deep blue eyes.

“Oh you’re in. Alright, I need to change and I’ll be right here.” Cat finally answered, knowing she had been played like a rookie but not really caring when she saw the smile on her former lover’s lips.

“I’ll wait for you, I’ll guide you to Alex’s winery.” Kara stated and Alex simply nodded before walking away, a mischievous gleam in her eyes that was matching her smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Long time no see, so here's the update. It's a "floating" chapter, not important in itself but very crucial to the plot and the rest of the fic. We're in the finishing line or something, I can see the end at the horizon. Also, I would like to specify that this fic will stay smut free; if you want me to write parts of it with hot stuff, you can ask on Tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory** but I am keeping it Ace friendly ( _wink to the kiddo_ ).
> 
> Stay tuned, guys, I'll finish this fic before you know it!


	21. Chapter 20

**THE SAME DAY**

**A VILLAGE NEAR NAPA** \- _Around 7pm_

“Mum isn’t wearing heels. Hell must have frozen over …” Carter whispered to his brother, watching his mother’s flat shoes with a look of pure shock written across his face.

“I heard that and I’ll have you know, I don’t always wear high heels,” Cat retorted without even glancing behind her shoulder to glare at her son.

She was walking ahead with Kara, Alex and Lucy, while the boys trailed behind to chat and make a plan about the stands and games they wanted to try.

“That’s new, since when?” Kara snorted and Lucy chuckled, effectively earning a glare from her friend.

They were heading towards the village, a small group amongst other families, couples holding hands and teenagers in band, eager to have fun. A muffled music was already echoing through the air and the ambiance was light and fun, relaxed.

The boys were practically wearing the same outfit, with their black pair of Vans, the beige shorts and the superhero t-shirts. The only difference was that Carter sported a black top with the yellow batman logo spread across his whole chest while Clark was in blue, with the Captain America shield on the upper left part of his torso. A pair of sunglasses was completing the look, perfectly identical.

“Yeah mum, since when?” Clark playfully insisted, elbowing his brother to indicate they should keep teasing the topic.

“Easy boys,” Alex chimed in with a warning glance.

“It smells heavenly!” Kara suddenly noticed, her eyes already searching for the source of the grilled meat scent that wafted through the air.

“Of course, because to you, any kind of food that isn’t green smell good…” Cat smirked and Alex snorted.

“She has a point, you know …” The older sister casually said, before turning her head when Lucy gently tugged at their intertwined hands.

“Be nice!” The younger Lane said, offering a smile to Kara.

The two women had yet to truly interact and even though Cat had elaborated on how important Lucy was, Kara still struggled to come to terms with the fact Lois Lane’s sister raised one of her sons, amongst other issues.

The younger Danvers returned the smile but then the first food truck came into view and she went straight for it, leaving her family to follow at a more respectable pace.

“Some things never change. Your mother once ordered everything one food truck had to offer, back in London, because she claimed she was hungry. The owner challenged her, saying that if she finished everything, she wouldn’t have to pay.” Cat explained as the boys came to surround her.

“Did she win?” Carter asked, still amazed and a little disgusted at how much junk food and unhealthy meals his American mother was able to eat.

“Of course she did!” Cat and Clark replied unanimously, exchanging a smug and complicity look after their shared moment.

“She didn’t even get sick, afterwards,” Alex added with a slight shake of her head. She was more reasonable when it came to food, seeing as she was the one doing all the cooking around the house.

“I was so sure that, with time, that alien metabolism of hers would disappear … It’s a little unfair,” Cat sighed and Alex nodded, having thought the same thing more than once over the last twenty-five years or so.

“Hi kids, look, I’ve got you something!” Kara happily said, handing each of her son a huge, pink candy floss. She, for her part, was devouring a hot dog that was still piping hot, if the stream coming out of it was anything to go by.

Cat made a disgusted face but Alex was already stealing some of Clark’s candy. Lucy opted for a polite approach and simply asked Carter if she could have some and he was all too happy to share.

“I got you something too,” Kara suddenly remembered and everyone had to hold back a smirk when they saw Cat’s face, a mixture of horror and nausea. However, when Kara simply handed her a cool bottle of sparkling water, she smiled and gracefully took it.

“Thank you,” She simply said and Kara shrugged in response, already focusing back on her hot dog.

“Alright so, what is it you do in this street party?” Cat asked, turning to face Alex since she had been the one suggesting the whole outing in the first place.

“This was just the beginning, there will be many more junk food through the night. I feel like I should warn you … But otherwise, you have multiples stands and street shows, some musicians and then, later, there will be a ball. It’s not exactly the kind of gathering you’re used to, but I promise it can surprise you,” Alex explained as they all walked towards the center of the small village.

“Oh mom, look! A shooting-range!” Clark suddenly said, already buzzing with excitement and impatience. Kara finished what was left of her hot dog and followed the boy to a huge truck with targets pined against the board at the back, separated from the counter with the riffles by a few feet.

The young man holding the stand was playful and funny, with a great sense of humor, and he took Kara’s money with a wink before telling her to chose her weapons. He was wearing a Chicago based baseball cap and yet, he had a noticeable southern accent that made Alex chuckle.

Clark was practically jumping on his spot and Carter frowned at him, perplexed by the whole ordeal.

“Remember how I beat you at that paintball game, in camp Henshaw? Where do you think I learned? Wait for it, Alex is gonna join in a moment,” Clark whispered, his eyes glued to his mother as she tested the weight and the axis of the riffle she had chosen.

“Not bad, for a street shooting-range, those aren’t as damaged as I thought they would be!” Kara noticed, appreciation clear in her tone as she took a few steps back to make the distance between herself and the target much wider than the regular one.

“Bold, I like it,” The owner smirked.

Cat noticed the interested twinkle in his green eyes. It was something she’d seen countless time when she was dating Kara and she didn’t like it one bit.  
She had to fight the urge to put a hand on her former lover’s back, to show the man he didn’t stand a chance but she had lost that right a long time ago and she knew it.  
Instead, she chose to simply watch, standing next to Lucy and occasionally sipping at her water while Alex decided to take a chance too. She came to stand near Kara, a few feet away from the counter and they studied their targets in silence, under the curious eyes of a few by-passers and wanderers.

Then, without any warning, they started shooting.  
They had tucked the small bullets in the chest pocket of their shirt and they were now reloading so quickly it looked like one single and fluid movement.

It only took a couple of minutes but to the watchers, it had seemed to last forever and when the women lowered their weapons, a smug smile etched across their face, Cat blinked in surprise.

“Wow, dude, are ya guys in the army or something?” The owner of the shooting-range was gaping at them, his eyes going back and forth between the women and the targets. Eventually, he managed to gather his senses and went to retrieve the cardboard shootings.

“Bull-eye. Both of you, all ten bullets. Ya can pick whatever ya want ‘round the whole truck and the boys can even pick a thing each, too,” The man told them, gesturing around the many toys and stuffed animals of various sizes and colors, hung up at the corners of the folding roof, tucked around the targets and piled up everywhere in sight.

“Thanks mom!” Clark cheered, already studying the toys available and opting for a flashy green water gun. Carter took the matching blue one and they ran off to find somewhere to fill them, with Clark leading the way since he knew the village like the back of his hand.

“Boys, amiright?” The man winked again but Kara was too engrossed in choosing her present to notice. Alex opted for a silly bracelet, a multi color short rope she tied around Lucy’s wrist with an amused look.

“So romantic, Alex, I’m impressed,” Lucy sassed and Cat had to look away to hide her own smile. When she focused back on the couple, she saw a big stuffed cat, a tabby ginger one, being pulled in front of her face, forcing her to take a step back.

“What is that?” She asked, sensing there was a cat pun somewhere in her very near future. “Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say. It’s bad enough there is a cat poorly named Cat in your house, I am only so strong.”  
That jab made Lucy laugh and Alex frown, despite the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Cat is my cat and I didn’t name him after you at all, I’m way more refined I’ll have you know. It’s the name of the cat in Breakfast at Tiffany’s and since I wasn’t even going to keep him in the first place …” The older Danvers explained very seriously.

Cat arched an unimpressed brow and Kara smiled, before handing over the stuffed animal to Cat, who reluctantly took it.  
She couldn’t help it but to feel a little soft, secretly liking the toy because it was more of a gesture than a real pun.

“I’m hungry,” Kara dropped as she turned her head towards another food truck, parked a few feet away from the shooting-range, next to a fishing duck stand.

“Oh really, that’s brand new information, I had absolutely no idea …” Cat snorted as Alex rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

“You guys are mean. Come on Kara, let’s go buy something, I’m hungry as well,” Lucy stepped in and came to stand next to the younger Danvers, who shot her a grateful look. They walked together to the line of people starting to form in front of the food truck.

“She’s healing. I’m a little surprised, it looks so easy, so effortless …” Alex whispered and Cat felt her heart squeeze in her chest. She had been so focused on the twins, on Kara and on her own feelings that she never really realized how hard it must have been for Alex.

“I know it’s a little late for that Alex but, for what it’s worth, I am truly sorry,” Cat said with all the sincerity she could put in her tone.

“For which part? The cheating, the drunken stunt, the broken heart or the ruined engagement? Don’t get me wrong, I am over the moon she’s not marrying that Irish bitch but it doesn’t mean I enjoy seeing Kara hurt,” Alex replied, turning to face Cat and to be able to look her in the eyes.

The tone wasn’t mean or aggressive but the words were trues enough to cut deep across Cat’s very soul. She had always liked Alex Danvers, for her blunt honesty and her protectiveness towards her little sister but she had forgotten how hard it was to be on the receiving end of it all.

“All of them. I am sorry, for everything I put her through and … you as well, to an extent,” Cat answered, knowing better than to lie to Kara’s big sister.

“She seems to be alright, lately. You’re fine, for now,” Alex glanced towards the truck to make sure Lucy and Kara were still waiting for their order. She then faced Cat again and this time, there was no understanding or soft gleam in her eyes.

“Should you break her heart again, make no mistake, I will come after your career. I can’t come after you since you’re Clark and Carter’s mother but I will still make sure you don’t get away with it.”

Alex looked as threatening as she sounded and Cat, for a brief moment, was almost impressed by the whole attitude.

Then, she thought better of it and took a step forwards to invade Alex’s personal space, retaliating in kin.

“Don’t you dare threaten me like this, I am not some culprit you can use to extort information, Alex. Come after my career and I’ll come after yours and my guess is that your reputation won’t stand a chance if I do.”

They glared at each other for a few seconds, that turned into minutes as no one wanted to break first. Cat thought she saw a gleam of pride and respect into Alex’s brown eyes but it disappeared so very quickly, she might as well had imagined it.

In the end, it’s the return of the boys who forced them to stop their staring contest.

“Hi mum, is mom around? I’m hungry,” Carter said and Cat threw him a mock betrayed look before noticing the huge splotches on his shirt and shorts, the damp hair and wet face.

“I see you got drenched, Carter … Given what we just witnessed at the shooting-range, I’m not really surprised Clark is a good shot. Are you having fun?” She asked with a smile, ruffling a hand into her son’s hair and laughing when he pulled away with a pout.

“Muuum!” Carter protested, trying to arrange his hair while Clark snickered. Carter hated when people were messing with his hair and his twin had discovered it the hard way.

“Hi kids! Already tired from the water fight?” Kara asked as she was making her way towards them, a pleased smile etched across her face.  
She was holding a few sticks of grilled corn and two paper cornets full of roasted chicken wings and a few bottles of soda were tucked under her arms.

“Clark, I managed to find some red bull for you and Carter, I have the closest thing to lemonade I could find,” Kara explained, moving to invite the boys to retrieve the appropriate bottles from underneath her arms without spilling the food.

Lucy then came back from the food truck and handed a chicken salad to Cat, with another bottle of sparkling water.

“Really, Cat? A salad? I’m surprised you even managed to find one in this place, to be honest …” Kara rolled her eyes and took a bite of grilled corn while handing a stick to each of the boys.

They happily ate as they walked amongst the happy crowd surrounding them, stopping by the stands they found interesting and joking around the stuffed animal Cat was carrying around.

\---

A few hours later, night had fallen over the state and the village was lit up with cheerful decorations and the blinking neon of the trucks and stands, the lampposts and added lights that had been installed for the evening.

The small group had found an empty table near the dancefloor and they claimed it as theirs for the night, all too happy to be finally seated. Kara went with the twins to find more food and Lucy asked Alex if the younger Danvers was born with that metabolism, half impressed and half skeptical.

“Oh yes, mom used to tell her it would end at the beginning of puberty and when it didn’t, she told Kara it would kick on, eventually. We are still waiting, so far,” Alex grumbled, watching as her sister challenged Clark into a french fries contest, across the dance floor.

“I can’t believe it. She ate pretty much all the different kind of food that were available, in every single food truck!” Lucy sounded as dumbfounded everyone was when faced with such a mystery.

Cat stayed silent, a distant smile floating across her lips as the memories of her many dates with Kara came to her mind.  
It had always been interesting to bring Kara in a new restaurant, to watch her study the menu for almost a full hour to finally make a decision as to what she wanted to eat, to listen to her ranting about how it was inhuman to force people to choose between so many tempting courses and desserts but it was all worth it in the end, simply to watch her enjoy, truly enjoy, the food.

“It’s unfair, yeah,” Alex grumbled again but then she waved at her sister to help her find them again in the crowd.  
People were walking in between the tables, all around the dance floor and it could be a little too much at a time but Cat didn’t find it too bothering, especially not when Clark and Carter were obviously having so much fun.

“Mum, you didn’t eat anything! Come on it’s a street fair, you gotta at least try some junk food,” Clark stated as he took a seat on the bench next to his English mother.

The look of pure disgust that crossed Cat’s face made the twins chuckle.

“I ate enough, thank you very much,” Cat replied with a light flourish of her hand that made the boys chuckle again. She glared down at them but to no avail, they were making fun of her.

“I found something you … used to like,” Kara hesitated a second before handing over a paper cone full of something that looked deeply fried. Cat narrowed her eyes at the brown and yellowish sticks before arching a questioning brow.

“Mozzarella sticks?” Kara asked, sounding unsure but there was a familiar light in her ocean blue eyes, one Cat knew all too well since it meant a memory had come back from when they were together.

It had been one of Cat’s most surprising craving from when she was pregnant with the boys.

“You remembered,” Cat whispered, sounding a little breathless from the surprise and from the force of the images, flash-back really, that flooded her mind at the same time.

Kara shrugged and held out the cone, not meeting Cat’s eyes anymore. Cat took two sticks and ate them, slowly, a soft smile gracing her lips at the texture of the melting cheese.

“Hell definitely froze over, now,” Carter said on a conspiracy tone to his brother and just like that, the atmosphere went back to a lighter mood, everyone laughing at the comment.

About an hour later, the band started playing Just the way you are by Bruno Mars and Alex laughed before asking Lucy for a dance. The younger Lane looked a little surprised but she put her hand in Alex’s and followed her to the dance floor.

“Awww look, it’s like that scene from Glee …” Clark said with a sigh and Carter threw him a confused look.

“You never watched Glee, did you,” Clark sighed and Kara chuckled.

“I did not, what is it?” Carter asked, looking a bit dejected. Cat rolled her eyes and talked before any of the Danvers could say a word.

“It’s a TV show, very American, where teenagers are going through life with silly songs to deal with some pretty serious situations, it’s ridiculous really,” she explained and Carter arched an unimpressed brow at her before turning to his other mother to wait for her version.

“Well, technically, your mum is right but it’s more than that. Those kids, they’re going through life at the best of their abilities. It’s about self-discovery mostly, about accepting yourself for who you are, about not having it when people treat you poorly, it’s about dealing with the fact life doesn’t always go as planned and that it’s okay, to feel lost, to feel sad, to feel confused …” Kara said and Clark nodded solemnly, next to her. “Yes, they sing a lot, it’s what makes the show great too, despite some pretty poor choices of songs and situations sometimes … The show is flawed, far from perfect but it was something to watch to escape reality.”

Cat stared at Kara with a strange look on her face, realizing there was much to the story than what the younger Danvers had said.

“Anyway, in one of the first seasons, there is this song and some of the characters are dancing to it and they remind me of that scene,” Clark explained to his brother, pointing to Lucy and Alex who were dancing like the world didn’t exist, clearly lost in each other despite the fast-paced rhythm of the music.

Carter looked at the two women on the dancefloor, and he smiled, widely. He looked happy.

“Here, I have the video of the Glee scene, if you wanna watch?” Clark added, pulling his smartphone out of his pocket and clicking on the Youtube app.

Cat stopped paying attention to them, instead focusing on her friend dancing with the older Danvers. The smile on Lucy’s face was soft and tender and so simple, so natural, it made Cat’s heart ache for her. It’s been so long since Lucy hadn’t been happy in love, she wished nothing else but for that happiness to last.  
Only she knew they would have to eventually go back to London, to their life, to the luxurious penthouse and the thriving company, to the Grey sky and soft rain. It broke her heart a little to know she was responsible for dangling a Danvers in front of Lucy.

After all, she knew all too well the power of the Danvers women, she should have seen it coming.

“May I have this dance?”

Kara’s voice was soft and quiet but sure, no trace of hesitancy this time. She was standing next to where Cat was still seated, a hand reached out for Cat to take it.

For a second, Cat traveled back in time and found herself standing on the deck of a splendid yacht, wearing an azure summer dress, swirling and waltzing, laughing, in the arms of Kara Danvers, who was still dressed in her steward uniform but with her hair down.  
They had danced for almost the whole night then, laughing and kissing and talking under the stars, lost at sea, with the sound of the waves gently breaking against the hull of the boat.

She smiled and took Kara’s hand, letting the younger Danvers help her to stand before following her to the dance floor.

They were about to start dancing to the sound of whatever song was playing when the band stopped for a second. Intrigued, Kara looked beyond Cat’s shoulder, and she then groaned, making Cat turn her head to see what was happening.

The twins were talking to the singer, rather animatedly.

“What are they planning, now?” Kara whispered and there was an amused note beneath the general resignation.  
Cat couldn’t even begin to think of an answer, not when Kara’s arms had found their way around her waist and it was like time never happened, for she felt exactly as she did all those years ago when they first met.

Finally, the twins left the rostrum and the band talked for a few more seconds before taking their marks, getting ready to play again.

When the first notes echoed through the air, drowning the rest of the street fair noises, Kara laughed.

It was a sound so rich and pure, so familiar, it made Cat’s stomach flutter and squeeze, she could have swooned.

_L, is for the way you look, at me …_

Kara held Cat a little closer before murmuring into her ear “Let’s give them a show, since they obviously know we already danced on this song …”

Cat simply nodded, not trusting her voice not to betray her emotions.

It took a second but then, Kara started waltzing and Cat just fell into step with her, dancing to the song as if it was only yesterday they had done the same thing. S  
he laughed when Kara made her swirl and then caught her back, she smiled as they swayed together during a slower moment before parting ways again, but only to find themselves a few steps later.

_O, is for the only one I see_  
V, is very very, extraordinary  
E, is even more than anyone that you adore can 

The world around them disappeared with every single step and Cat found herself feeling younger, lighter, happier. It truly felt as if no time had gone by, as if she was just a woman, lost in another woman’s eyes, dancing her heart out.

_Love was made for me and you_

Eventually though, the song ended and they stopped dancing, a little breathless but both smiling, their eyes sparkling. The gleam in Kara’s eyes was so tempting, so inviting that Cat leaned forward, not even realizing it. She thought Kara did the same thing.

It took a few seconds for them to register the applause thundering all around them, the whistles and the joyful screams of two young boys.

It broke their trance and they blinked a few times, finally looking elsewhere than in each other’s eyes.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Lucy said as she came to stand next to them in the middle of the dance floor, the applause reducing and stopping altogether after a little while.

“It’s been a long time, since I haven’t danced at all,” Cat said and she exchanged a look with Kara, who didn’t smile. The memory seemed more painful than happy, now that the dance was over and that reality was settling back in.

“You guys were amazing! We got you on a film, look!” Clark said, coming to show the movie he had just made to his mothers.

After barely a few seconds of the video, Kara abruptly said she was hungry and she walked away, saying she was going to find some food. Carter and Clark didn’t see anything wrong in the sudden departure but the adults knew.

Cat watched her leave, her heart sinking in her chest and when she caught Alex’s glare on her, she didn’t comment on it.

She knew she deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> It's been a long time and I am truly sorry about the delay, life happened.  
> I am now writing three multi-chapters fics and it's going to be a little slow but like I said, I will finish this fic no matter what. We are toeing towards the end anyway, so it should be a few more chapters and then an epilogue.
> 
> I am always lurking on Tumblr, you can find me on **lost-your-memory** so feel free to stop by ;)
> 
> Reviews are always nice


	22. CHAPTER 21

SATURDAY

**NAPA** \- _Somewhere before noon_

“Mum, please stop pacing, you’re making my head hurt,” Clark groaned from his spot on the couch, eyes closed beneath a furrowed brow.

“Yes mum, try to relax a little,” Carter added, as he entered the living room with two glasses in his hands. He handed one to his mother and the other one to his twin brother, who thanked him with a smile.

Cat Grant, in all her glory, was having a mild panic attack in her ex-lover’s house while waiting for said ex-lover’s mother to arrive from the airport, where Alex and Kara went to pick her up.

She had memories of her life with the Danvers, flooding around her mind and making her heart race and twist at once. Flashes of smiles and echoes of laughter, smells of food and of burning wood, the blinding images of a united family around the table for Christmas, Thanksgiving, for all the birthdays and random Sunday lunches and as much as those were heart-warming souvenirs, it made her ache for all the things she had lost along with Kara, all those years ago.

More than anything, she was scared to be in the same room with the woman who had become such an important part of her life, back when she was dating Kara.  
Eliza Danvers had welcomed her as a daughter and Cat, who never really knew what having a mother meant, just melted underneath the simple and maternal love she had lacked for all her life.

She had no idea how Eliza took the breakup but if she had to guess, it didn’t go so well and she was terrified to face yet another person she had damaged with her mistakes.

“Mum? Mum, are you still with us?” Clark asked and when Cat looked up from her pacing , slightly confused and looking a little lost, he smiled warmly at her. “Mum, Grandma is really cool and she will be thrilled to see you again.”

Cat tried to smile but her mind was fighting the easy words her son had just said, because she knew life was never that easy. She had broken Kara’s heart and by doing so, she had damaged an entire family, one she never knew she would meet again.

Facing the consequences of her actions wasn’t exactly new to Cat; she was a ruthless business woman with a lot of enemies. But whenever Kara was involved, everything suddenly mattered ten times more than usual and she was now a bundle of anxiety and doubts, the fear of facing Eliza eating her alive and blinding her reason.

“Mum, please have a seat. You’re going to dig a hole in the rug and Alex does love that rug,” Carter gently said as he took his mother’s elbow to guide her to an armchair. She didn’t fight and she sat down, trying her best not to fidget and to resume her usual, poised pose.

“We’re here!”

Kara’s voice echoing through the house ruined her attempts and she jumped out of her seat, suddenly stuck with a deep feeling of dread.

Carter looked at her with worry in his baby blue eyes, but Clark was already gone to greet his grandmother, and the sound of their voices carried through the hallway and into the living room.

“Clark, my sweet little boy, you’re all grown up now!” Eliza’s voice said, strong and sure and yet soft and kind at once, exactly as Cat remembered it to be.

“How do you know I’m Carter, Gram’?” Clark asked, and a laugh followed, rich and deep. “I’ve known you since you were born, you can’t fool me.”

“Well, he can and he did, I still can’t make out the differences and I am their mother!” Kara protested, half grumbling and half laughing.

They finally entered the living room and Cat’s heart missed a beat.

Eliza looked the same as the woman Cat used to know and love, only slightly older. There were creases and folds in her tanned and smiling face that hadn’t been there before, and it made her look healthier and kinder in some way. Some strands of grey hair were lightening the blond and, combined with the lines around her eyes and smile, it gave her a halo of a full-lived life. Sure, there were some dark shadows in her eyes, loss and suffering and grief, but she was still smiling.

Cat didn’t know how to act and she was grateful for her son when he took the lead.

Carter took a few steps forward to get closer to Eliza and he politely extended a hand, before saying “Hello Grandma, my name is Carter and I am over the moon to finally meet you!”

Eliza stared at the hand and then shook her head, a slight ‘ttss’ escaping from her mouth before she engulfed her grand-son in a tight-gripping hug.

“Oooof, I can see where mom gets her habit of crushing people in a hug!” Carter squeaked as he happily returned the embrace, burying his face into his newly-found grandmother’s shoulder.

“I am so happy to finally get to meet you, Carter! I was wondering, for so long, if I would ever have a chance …” Eliza’s voice sounded a little muffled and there was a strangled sob caught somewhere around her last words.

Alex said something to Kara in the background before moving toward the stairs, carrying her mother’s luggage upstairs.

Kara moved into the room to be with her family but she didn’t say anything.

Finally, Eliza released her grandson and turned to face Cat, who unconsciously held her breath. The blue of Eliza’s eyes was different from Kara and the boy’s but it was still the kind of color in which it was easy to drown and Cat saw many emotions flicker across Eliza’s eyes. Confusion, surprise, resentment, anger, sadness and finally, love.

Before Cat could say a word, she found herself being tightly hugged, so strongly that it took her breath away.

“Oh” She breathed, unable to really process what was happening.

Eliza smelled like pine wood and citrus, with hints of a perfume Cat recognized as the one she had bought for the woman for a birthday. It made her feel dizzy, to realize there was still something of her clinging to Eliza’s silhouette, something real yet undefinable.

“I missed you, Cat. I’m so glad you’re here. Thank you for staying long enough for me to meet my other grandson,” Eliza whispered to Cat’s ear and it made Cat break.

She didn’t deserve the kindness, the forgiveness and the love Eliza was so easily showing. She didn’t deserve the hug, the tenderness and the incredibly familiar feeling of belonging that threatened to make her cry.

In the end, a sob escaped her lips and she returned the hug, as strongly as she could, knowing she didn’t have any right to it but needing it anyway.

“Come on guys, let’s go help Alex to unload the car,” Kara asked and the sound of feet shuffling on the wooden floor echoed in the room before silence took over, only broke by Cat’s muffled sobs.

“Is mum alright?” one of the boys asked, concern clear in his voice.

“She’ll be fine, she simply doesn’t do well with emotions sometimes, she’s a little overwhelmed,” Kara replied and Cat, through her distress, noted how soft and caring she sounded.

\---

“So tell me, how are you doing, Cat?”

Eliza had reclaimed the kitchen as her domain and she was preparing a light lunch while talking with a still distraught Cat, who was having trouble adjusting to the situation.

Kara and the boys only came back to change into their swimming attire and they went to the pool, leaving Cat with Eliza. Kara had stopped to ask if she was alright and Cat could still feel the little butterflies in her stomach at the idea Kara still cared for her, enough to ask at least.

After their dance at the street event, things had been a little tense, to say the least.

“I am doing alright, thank you for asking. I should apologize for overreacting, I admit I was a little … worried, about facing you again,” Cat had learned the hard way not to try and lie to Eliza Danvers. The woman was a human lie detector, as Kara once described her own mother.

“That is quite normal,” Eliza replied with an indulgent smile and Cat appreciated the fact there was no attempt at diminishing the fact they were both still damaged and therefore hesitant to interact. Eliza was apparently doing better at it than Cat, still. “I was a little concerned too, if I am being totally honest. I was angry at you for a long time Cat. You broke Kara’s heart and in a big way, it left scars that still aren’t healed as of today and it kept her, Alex and myself away from some of our family. I blamed you, for a very long time, for that.”

Cat felt her heart squeeze and drop in her chest. She knew all of this, of course she knew but hearing it from a woman she almost considered as her mother once, made it all too real and worse.

“I calmed down with the years and I’ve come to realize that you’ve suffered too. You were kept away from one son and, as a mother, I can’t imagine what it must have hurt.” Eliza softened the blow a little, kind and gentle as she moved around the kitchen with the practiced ease of someone who came here often.

“I never meant for you to get hurt, I never meant for … anything to happen,” Cat whispered and she marvelled at how easy it still was to be honest with Eliza, after all those years.

“I know. It took me quite a few years but then I finally understood that you were hurting too. I often wondered if you had moved on from Kara, married someone, had another kid or a few … I followed your success, and even though at the time I was still very angry at you, I still felt somehow proud for how well you were doing. Professionally speaking, I mean.” Eliza added, a gentle smile floating across her face.

She was mixing up some ingredients to make some vinegar sauce for the salad but she then stopped, looking thoughtful. Cat’s heart was racing in her chest, warm from the compliment but anxious from what would come next.

“Did you ever try to find out, about your other son? I know Kara forbid you to do so but … you were never good at listening to orders so …” Cat winced a little, knowing she deserved the slight blow but still not taking it too well.

“Actually, I did listen to Kara this time. It cost me my sanity, at the time, but I listened and I never tried to look up for Clark. I probably should have but I … I think somehow, I didn’t think I deserved him. It took me a year to believe I even deserved Carter …” Cat admitted, and the confession wasn’t as painful as she thought it would be.

“Yes, Kara mentioned something about a Lane sister, but I understand it’s still a sore subject for her … Could you explain it to me?” Eliza asked, resuming to making the salad as she spoke.

And so Cat did.

She explained everything that had happened since the breakup, she told Eliza all about Carter and how he grew up as the young boy she had just met, she talked about Lucy Lane and her work, her mother and the fact she never really moved on from Kara.

She told Eliza everything.

\---

“Cat? Are you alright?”

Cat looked up to meet Kara’s baby blue eyes and she frowned, not having heard the younger Danvers arrive.

“Yes, sorry I was just … thinking.” she finally replied, getting up from the couch to move her limbs and shake off the numb feeling of immobility.

“I take it you and my mom talked for a while. She tends to have this effect on people …” Kara joked and smiled, it made Cat smile as well.

“We did, indeed. I was … scared, she would be mad at me. I mean, she still is but I was expecting some kind of … blast, or I don’t know. Some sort of rant about how much I hurt you, Alex and herself … I was expecting something else and she was just … kind?” Cat hated how uncertain she sounded but her mind was spiralling under the influx of strong emotions and she was left feeling confused and lost.

“Yes well. That’s mom for you,” Kara supplied with a knowing smirk. She didn’t comment on Cat’s tone and Cat relaxed a little.

“She’s always been so … kind, to me. I don’t even understand why, especially now, after everything I’ve done …” Cat wondered out loud as she moved around the living room, glancing through the open french doors every time the boys laugh echoed a little louder.

“She loves you,” Kara simply said and Cat stared at her, disbelief etched all across her face, up to her raised eyebrows. “Yeah, she does. I think she always did, even though you’ve put us through hell, she still loved you. She’s just like that.”

Cat felt the uneasiness come back to hit her like a train.

“I need to lay down. I’m going to take a nap,” she suddenly declared, instantly moving toward the stairs.

Kara watched her go with a slight frown in her baby blue eyes, but she didn’t try to stop her, a fact Cat was extremely grateful for.

\---

“So, you’re the good Lane sister, you took care of Carter for all his childhood and you’re now the object of my eldest’s affection, isn’t that right?”

Lucy dropped her fork in surprise and the loud clang didn’t even drown Alex’s groan and Kara’s snort. Eliza simply smiled and then waited, her blue eyes never leaving the younger Lane’s face.

“Hum, yes ma’am, you’re right,” she finally replied, picking up her fork and wiping it up on her napkin before focusing back on the Danvers mother.

“Tell me about yourself. You must be pretty special, if you managed to worm your way into Cat’s life and then into my daughter’s heart,” Eliza encouraged and Alex groaned again, closing her eyes as a slight blush crept up to her cheeks.

To her credit, Lucy didn’t waver and she simply smiled before answering politely.

The twins were watching the scene with matching confused faces and they sometimes exchanged worried glances. So far, everything was working great for them, but they could sense there was a shift in the air, a breeze that made everyone feel tense and on edge.

When Lucy finished her explanation, Eliza didn’t say anything else and she simply nodded before resuming her dinner. Anxious, Lucy threw a confused look at Alex but the older Danvers only shrugged and mouthed “get used to this”. Lucy then looked at Cat who simply smiled and nodded, going along with what Alex had just implied.

“How long are you planning on staying with us, mom?” Kara asked after swallowing her bite of pasta.

“I don’t know yet, a few days, maybe two weeks but not much. How about you Cat, for how long will I get to enjoy both of my grandsons?” Eliza asked back, turning to the CEO to get her answer.

“I … I am expected back in the office by Wednesday, we have a flight on Tuesday around noon,” Cat replied and she looked at Kara, whose eyes darkened considerably when she heard the answer.

“Oh, that is short. Well, let’s make the most of it, what do you think boys?” Eliza tempered, gently brushing her younger daughter’s hand as she reached to grab the water.

The twins grumbled something, clearly unhappy with how little time together they had left.

“Boys, behave,” Eliza warned and even though she didn’t raise her voice, both boys snapped to attention and it was Carter, who answered.

“Yes Grandma, let’s make the most of it,” he said with a smile that wasn’t even fake. He was just glad he had some time to get to know his grandmother.

“It’s a little unfair,” Clark started, glaring at his English mother with a fire in his baby blue eyes that brought some unwanted memories to Cat. Kara used to be all flames and fire when she was angry and Cat never admitted it out loud but she loved it.

“Clark,” Eliza did raise her voice this time but Clark had grown up around both Kara and Alex Danvers, he was his mother’s son and his aunt’s nephew.

“No, you don’t get to treat us like kids, not right now. We deserve more time together, more time for Carter to get to know you, Alex, mom and me. Why is everyone behaving as if it was alright? You deprived us from each other for so long and now we should just go along with whatever you have planned for us? No,” he stammered and he stared at everyone around the table, his eyes finally ending on his English mother.

Cat was pale but she didn’t look away from her son. In this very moment, she could see which one was Clark and which one was Carter, because Clark looked exactly like Kara and Carter was the very image of the British phlegm, despite his worried eyes and pinched lips.

“I know you don’t think it’s fair and you’re right, it isn’t. However, I am still your mother and I have a life to go back to, a company I worked hard to build that needs me to be the CEO and I can’t do that from here. Which is why Carter, Lucy and I are going back to London in three days, whether you like it or not,” Cat answered with a calm she was miles away from feeling. She was a bundle of emotions and feelings and she was growing tired of feeling so exposed, so raw.

Clark stayed quiet for a few seconds, as well as everyone else around the table.

Then, Clark stood up, the chair he was previously sitting on falling backward on the floor, and left the dining room without listening to Kara, who was calling after him. Carter looked hesitant at first but then Cat saw the steel and the determination settle in and in the blink of an eye, he was gone too.

“What the hell?” Kara mumbled, ready to stand up and go after her sons.

Cat gently shook her head and said, “Let them go, they need some time to cool off. They’re right, we did separate them from each other and now that they’re together, the idea of a new separation is … hard.”

Kara narrowed her eyes at Cat, but she didn’t push it.

The adults finished dinner, making small talk and polite conversation but avoiding the elephant in the room, which was Cat and Carter’s upcoming departure.

\---

“So, this is how it’s going to be now,” Kara greeted her as Cat stepped into the painting studio, later after the eventful dinner.

The lighting was soft and tamed but still strong enough for Kara to be able to work and Cat saw a glimpse of the current piece as she made her way toward the destroyed couch.

“How so?” She asked as she sat down, giving up on looking poised and then sprawling over the couch, head on a cushion and feet thrown over the arm of the sofa.

“Cat, you’re small enough to actually fit in the couch, you know that …” Kara said with a smile, watching the English woman act like her namesake and take all the room available on the small piece of furniture.

“I know,” Cat only replied, not even bothering looking at Kara. She was exhausted and yet too jittery to even try to get some sleep done. Her mind was racing with a thousand question per minute and she couldn’t focus on anything, a state she wasn’t accustomed to. Not at all.

“How do you even do it? I’ve spent barely a few hours with your whole family and I feel like my head is about to explode. How do you manage, all the feelings, the emotions, the constant wondering …” Cat groaned and closed her eyes, moving her hand to massage the area, already feeling the familiar pain of a headache bubbling behind her eyelids.

“I’m a Danvers, I was born into this,” Kara sassed and the echo of a chuckle made Cat groan again.

“It’s not funny, Kara. Clark obviously has it, this Danvers side of yours ... “

“Funny, I was thinking about how dramatic he actually is and he definitely doesn’t get that from me,” Kara replied and at that, Cat opened her eyes and turned her eyes to face the younger Danvers.

Kara was painting, sitting sideways on her stool, a brush tucked behind her left ears and a focused expression etched on her features. She had gathered her hair in a high ponytail but some loose strands were flying softly around her forehead and temples.

The snarky comment Cat was about to fire back died on her lips and she got lost in her contemplation.

“You don’t wear glasses,” Cat noted absentmindedly.

“Contacts, it’s easier when I paint,” the painter replied with a quick smile before focusing again.

“Clark is blaming me, for leaving so soon,” Cat whispered, and she closed her eyes again. She was feeling guilty, for a lot of different reasons but the main one was that she was hurting her sons, both of them.

“I know. He’s not the only one,” Kara simply stated and Cat bit back a loaded sigh.

“I know I am also making your mother sad, Kara, I know that but I have a life to get back to and I never intended for us to stay that long in the first place …” Cat explained, not opening her eyes to avoid the hurt that was no doubt be swirling in her ex-lover’s baby blue eyes.

She had cursed those eyes so many times during the years, she had almost forgotten how powerful they actually were.

“I didn’t mean mom,” Kara said again and this time, her voice sounded louder, as if she was closer.

Surprised, Cat opened her eyes but only to fall into those very eyes she had meant to avoid.

It felt like looking up into the sky, into an infinite field of blue, only clouded with sadness and anger, with regret and wonder and with something else, something that made Cat’s heart race and her breath hitch.

Kara was hovering above her, standing next to the sofa and looking down at Cat in such a raw yet unreadable way, Cat didn’t know what to do, what to say, what to think.

“You’re hurting Alex too, for your information, but I actually meant me. I’m slightly amused but mostly angry that you didn’t even consider how painful it would be for me to be separated from a son I just got to know a little better, a son I didn’t know for all of his life,” Kara said, and her tone might have been low but it was thundering with the weight of her anger and the depth of her pain.

“I didn’t …” Cat tried but Kara raised a hand and the authoritative gesture was so unfamiliar and new, Cat actually shut up.

“I know, you didn’t even think. No one did, especially not us when we broke up all those years ago. We didn’t do much growing up, ever since, from that point of view. Our sons managed to find each other and to bring us together, for a little while. It was a nice fantasy, one I am glad I had the chance to live but you’re leaving and you’re taking Carter with you and it feels like … it feels like déjà-vu all over again, I hate it.” Kara’s voice broke a little toward the end, but she took a deep breath and recomposed herself in a matter of seconds.

“You were the one to leave, last time.”

The words hung in the air, heavy, so heavy they took away all the oxygen and suddenly, Cat felt like she was suffocating. She hadn’t meant to start a fight, she didn’t even want to say those words, but the way Kara was looking at her was unbearable and she had felt the need to do something, to say something.

Of course, she jumped right into the war that had been threatening at the horizon, carried in by the anger in Kara’s voice and the pain in Kara’s eyes.

The sound of something snapping brought her attention back to Kara’s hand, where a fist was now holding two parts of a brush. The knuckles were becoming white, but Kara still didn’t move and Cat wisely chose to stay silent as well.

After what seemed to last forever for Cat, Kara stepped back and returned to her stool, resuming her painting after having selected a new brush.

The silence stretched in into the studio, loaded, uncomfortable and deafening.

After a while, Cat moved from the couch and walked toward the open french doors to leave the studio. She was about to step outside when she heard Kara whisper something.

“For what it’s worth … Your departure is hurting me, too.”

Cat closed her eyes and held back a sob that would have shattered the fragile truce they managed to establish during the last few days.

The memories of their dance came back to her by flashes and she remembered how happy and safe she had felt, how strongly she had wished it was a reality and not just a moment lost in their complicated history. She remembered the twisted feelings Eliza had brought back while talking about Kara and about how life used to be, back in the days, before the breakup. She could see the smiles of her boys and hear the laugh of Kara as they all played in the pool, carefree and together like a true family.

Kara admitting out loud that she was sad to let her go was something she wasn’t ready for, it was dangerous and scary and it was hope. She couldn’t handle it.

Which is why she left without acknowledging Kara’s words, disappearing into the night to hide away her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Update on this fic, with a little angst for my friends ... ( _bonus point if you catch the not exact pun_ ) but I promise it's gonna be better at some point. For now tho, lots of emotions and feelings, on both sides, plus the kids and family ... nothing is ever easy. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and as for the rest, I think we can reach 28 chapters total, maybe 30 if I am really inspired.
> 
> Buckle up guys, we're nearly there!
> 
> As always, reviews are always nice


	23. CHAPTER 22

**SUNDAY MORNING**

Cat half-woke up upon feeling a small weight on her back, as she was laying on the stomach in her bed and with her head under the pillow. Groaning, she reached out to the left to try to grab her smartphone and she pushed on her other arm to have a look at the time. 7:45 am flashed in front of her eyes, the lighting of her screen being way too bright in the total darkness of the room.

In the meantime, the weight on her back had settled down and she then felt something vibrate against her. In her slumbering state, it took her a full minute to realize it was actually a purring sound, from a cat. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Cat mumbled, letting her smartphone fall on the mattress and reclaiming her spot under the pillow, not ready to face the world outside just yet. The cat seemed content to just purr, lodged in the small of her back and if she was being honest, it was a comforting feeling. 

“Here I thought you didn’t like me,” she said, still mumbling, just for the sake of it but she didn’t move and within minutes, she was back to a not so peaceful sleep.

\---

“Mum?”

The voice, muffled and distant, woke her up and she didn’t understand why everything was black around her. Groaning, she closed her eyes and hoped, for a few hot seconds, that she could just go back to sleep and wake up in her penthouse in London, in a life she was used to leading and far, far away from the infuriatingly addictive Danvers family.

“Mum, I know you’re awake, your fingers are twisting and moving like they do when you’re annoyed,” The voice said and it sounded closer this time. 

Something was removed from the top of her head and she didn’t have to open her eyes to notice the light level changing, the daylight making everything brighter and already threatening to hurt her eyes. 

“Sweetheart, could you at least close the curtains before I get blinded by the sunlight? I never thought I would say this, but I miss the rain and the grey sky …” Cat mumbled, a sigh caught in her throat as she let go of her fantasy dream of waking up back at home.

“Sure mum, but it’s past noon and we are waiting on you to start lunch …” the boy said and he added, for her sake, “I’m Carter, by the way. Clark threatened to throw cold water at your face so I figured it would be best if I was the one to come to wake you up …”

Cat shuddered at the thought. The sound of the curtain’s metallic rings coursing across the hanger and the reduced brightness indicated she could now open her eyes and so she did, instantly facing an expectant Carter.

He was standing at the food of the bed, hands on his hips, head tilted on the side and his lips were pursed in a way she knew all too well from seeing it almost every time she looked in a mirror. 

“Wait, did you say it was past noon already?” Cat suddenly jolted up in her bed, panicking at the thought of having stayed so late in bed while Eliza was in the house. She went for her phone but in her rush, she pushed it off the edge of the mattress and it fell on the wooden floor with a heavy thud, instantly followed by a slight crack. 

“Oh fuck no,” Cat swore as the retrieved the phone, contemplating the cracked screen with an annoyed face. 

“Language, mum,” Carter scowled and he shook his head. “Yes it’s half past noon and Eliza said we should let you sleep but Alex sent me to wake you up, she said you would hate being up so late …”

Cat felt torn between shame and gratitude and she opted for action, before her feelings could get the best of her. 

“Give me five minutes, I need a quick shower before I can show up downstairs. Go ahead, I’ll be there in a few.” She ushered her son out of the bedroom and took a deep breath once the door was closed.

“Alright mum, meet us outside by the pool, we are having lunch there,” Carter informed her, his voice growing distant with the sound of his footsteps receding. 

“Shit,” Cat swore again, leaning against the wooden panel in nothing but her silky nightgown and her rising panic.

\---

Barely ten minutes later, freshly out of the shower and dressed up in a white summer dress and a pair of flat sandals, a pair of huge black sunglasses completing the look, she joined the rest of the family outside.

“Ah, look what the cat dragged in,” Alex greeted her with a knowing smirk and Cat didn’t even find it in herself to roll her eyes at the bad pun. She was definitely grateful that Alex had sent Carter in to wake her up and so she let it slide.

“Behave Alex, you know how she hates cat puns,” Eliza chastised her older daughter before walking up to Cat to hug her. “Good morning Cat, how did you sleep?”

Disoriented by the sudden and unexpected hug, Cat took a minute to answer.

“Oh, very well thank you! I am so sorry I woke up so late but I actually blame Alex’s cat; he came to sleep on my back around 8 this morning and it was very comfy, very warm so I fell asleep again …” Cat explained with a smile, answering Eliza’s question and throwing a knowing glare at Alex, preventing yet another cat pun.

“Oh, and here I thought Cat didn’t like you. I mean, the cat, the actual cat,” Kara’s voice chimed in and as Cat turned to face her, her mind went blank. 

Kara was just exiting the swimming pool, her arms flexing as she pulled herself out of the water and climbed onto the edge. 

Under the bright sunlight of the Californian sun, Kara’s skin sparkled and gleamed, droplets of water running down across her toned muscles and defined curves and her tan was only highlighted by the white sporty bikini she was wearing. 

Finally up and standing, Kara smiled and Cat swallowed, hard, unable to think of anything.

“Kara, sweetheart, go put something on, you know the rule,” Eliza said and Kara nodded before moving toward the rack of sunbathing chairs. She picked up a light blue summer dress, the very casual kind that was specifically meant for hanging around the pool or on the beach and barely a minute after she put it on, the water from her bath suit rendered the fabric of the dress transparent. 

“Cat got your tongue uh?” Alex whispered near Cat’s ear and all Cat could do was nod, still entranced by the image of Kara’s almost naked body, covered in water and shining under the sunlight. 

“Alex, stop bothering Cat and come help me with the food,” Lucy called from the table and she threw a sympathetic look at Cat, who only shrugged and then moved, hoping to chase the hot images from her mind, at least enough to focus on the moment at hand. 

“So mum, tell me. What do you do exactly? I know you’re running an empire, one you built yourself, but can you explain it to me?” Clark asked, not even greeting her properly, his eyes still dark from the previous day’s angry argument. 

“Clark …” Kara warned, her voice calm but firm.

“It’s quite alright, Kara,” Cat tempered with a soft smile, before turning to face her son. He was already settled down next to Eliza’s chair, facing her with a very Danvers look in his eyes.

“I created a company that buys and runs channels, mostly news but I also own a few advertising companies and reality TV shows. I built my company when I was 25 and at the time, I didn’t have much money to start so I had to find investors and people who were ready to believe in me. It wasn’t easy but I did it and now, I basically own the news in Europe …” Cat said, taking her time to drink some water before taking a breath to continue. “It’s a tricky business, because it’s always moving and we need to stay ahead of the competition but it’s something I love, anticipating, planning, making a move at the right time, betting on one channel and not on another … I do it for the thrill but above all, I do it because I want the news to be fair and just, not to be a tool used by some dictator to manipulate people like sheep.”

Eliza nodded along and there was a proud sparkle in her blue eyes. 

“Impressive,” Clark only commented and he then moved on to the food, leaving Cat to wonder if he was truly impressed or if it had been meant as a snarky comment.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s angry, it’s alright,” Kara whispered as she took a seat next to Cat, already helping herself to some food as well. “Do you want some salad? Mom made a few different kinds, all healthy, because she knows you like it.”

“Oh Eliza, you didn’t have to do that,” Cat protested, fighting against the lump in her throat at the realization all the Danvers family still cared for her. 

“Nonsense, darling. Would you rather have some deep fried chicken wings?” Eliza asked with a knowing smirk as she pointed toward the bowl of junk food, which was rapidly depleted by the twins, Alex and Kara. 

“No, thank you. I’d take the tomato salad, then,” Cat said with a disgusted face as Carter bit into a chicken wing before adding some barbecue sauce on what was left of it. 

“See, my point exactly,” Eliza said and she sounded satisfied, already filling Cat’s plate while Lucy was trying another kind of salad. 

“Mom, is it okay with you if we go with grandma to Napa today? I want to show Carter all the places we like, and since we don’t have much time left together …” The veiled accusation was audible in Clark’s tone and Kara shot him a disapproving glare. 

“Clark, be nice. I’m sure your mothers, both of them, won’t see any reason why we shouldn’t go,” Eliza tempered, efficiently bringing some peace to the table as Clark didn’t push it. Cat felt relieved he didn’t insist but she didn’t dare to say anything, letting Kara answer the question.

“Sure kids, have fun,” Kara said over a chicken wing, not meeting Cat’s eyes. 

“Since we’re on the topic, Lucy and I will be gone for a few days as well,” Alex explained and upon meeting Cat’s inquiring eyes, she added “Don’t worry, I’ll return her in time for her flight back to London.” 

There was no bite to her tone, no reproach and Cat smiled at her, relief clear on her face. 

Alex shrugged but the look in her eyes told Cat she wasn’t exactly off the hook yet, that the older Danvers still had some grief against her. Which was fair, Cat recognized.

“Alright, seems everyone’s leaving for a while then,” Kara noted and Cat suddenly realized it meant they would have to face each other again, after last night’s debacle in the studio. 

“Seems like it indeed,” Cat confirmed before eating her salad in silence, already mulling over some way to avoid Kara for the afternoon, at least until the twins and Eliza got back from their trip.

\---

“So, how are your plans to avoid me coming along?” Kara asked, about an hour later, once everyone else had left.

Cat was sitting at the table on the porch facing the vineyard valley, and she was typing on her MacBook, a glass of white wine sitting next to the priced laptop. 

“So far, it went well but I got distracted by work and now …” Cat didn’t even try to deny that it was exactly what she had been doing, avoiding Kara. The younger Danvers still knew her all too well for her liking but she wouldn’t insult them both by playing dumb.

“I figured,” Kara hummed noncommittally and took a seat next to Cat, not blocking? the view but rather moving the chair to face it.

They stayed silent for a while, Cat finishing off some emails while Kara admired the landscape, lost in her thoughts. 

“Would you like to go on a tour across the vineyard?” Kara suddenly asked, breaking the silence and pulling Cat out of her work mood for good. 

“Isn’t it like, spread around over miles and miles of land?” Cat wondered, overlooking the vineyard as she spoke.

“Yes, but I meant to take you on a horse riding tour …” Kara said and her tone was so serious, Cat actually gaped at her. It took a full minute for her to regain her speech capacity.

“You want me to ride a horse?” she asked, disbelievingly, as if Kara had suddenly lost her mind. 

“Don’t act as if it’s the first time, Cat. You used to love riding a horse with me, during the weekends you managed to steal away from your company, in France, in Italy, in Spain … I remember one horse riding promenade that had ended quite ...” Kara suddenly stopped talking, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks and Cat smirked at the memory. 

They had been on a prolonged weekend in the Irish countryside for the summer and for once, the weather had been incredibly good and hot so they went to explore the hills on the back of a horse. Cat still refused to ride a horse by herself so she would rode in front of Kara, on the same mount.   
Kara had been teasing her during the whole promenade and in the end, they had made love in a clearing, three times in a row, making it very hard for the both of them to ride back to the lovely mansion they had rented for their getaway. 

“Right, I remember that one time too,” Cat whispered and then suddenly, the memory was bittersweet too, like most of her souvenirs featuring Kara. 

“So, is that a yes?” Kara asked and she sounded hopeful, Cat didn’t have the heart to say no. She knew she should, she knew it would only make the upcoming separation harder but Kara’s baby blue eyes were sparkling with hope and anticipation and she had that soft smile floating across her lips, kind and warm and so simple, so easy. Cat’s heart ached for that simplicity, she missed it a lot.

“Alright. Let me change into something acceptable and I’ll get on the back of a horse again …” Cat sighed as if it truly was the end of the world but Kara’s amused smile let her know it failed, that the younger Danvers could still feel her impatience and eagerness. 

“Damn it, Danvers,” Cat whispered as she climbed up the stairs to find an appropriate riding outfit.

\---

As it turned out, it was a terrible, terrible idea and Cat realized it as she contemplated the vineyard from the top of a rather high hill.

The house was on the other side of the ranks of vine trees spreading below them for miles and miles around and the view was amazing but Cat could only think about Kara’s strong arms around her waist, holding the reins to keep the horse from moving. 

“I love the view from here,” Kara said and her breath tickled Cat’s ear, making it even harder for the media mogul to think about the landscape in front of them. 

The way they were pressed together on the back of the horse brought back so many unwanted memories and Cat was feeling very hot but it had nothing to do with the unforgiving Californian sun. 

“I know I have no right but for what it’s worth, Kara,” Cat started, focusing on the word to avoid paying too much attention to how hot she was feeling, “I am really proud of the life you made for yourself here.” 

Kara didn’t answer for a while and they didn’t move, so Cat stayed silent too. 

“Thank you,” Kara whispered and Cat could have swear she felt the very faint brush of lips against the base of her neck but it was gone in a second. Her heart raced in her chest, missing a few beats before an uneasy feeling of disappointment settled down in her stomach. 

“We should probably talk about how we are going to deal with the kids, now that they know each other. We can’t keep them apart like we did until now, it wouldn’t be fair for them.” Kara then changed subject entirely and the uneasy feeling in Cat’s stomach only grew and traveled in her whole body, replacing the previous hotness.

“We should, yes. However, we are not going to do that from atop a horse, on a hill in the middle of nowhere,” Cat warned and she knew she was only buying time. Kara let out a skeptical sound but she didn’t say anything, simply urging the horse forward on the path to take them home.

\---

“I’m going to order some food, would you like something in particular?” Kara asked as she entered the living room, a takeout menu in hand.

Cat was perched on the edge of the couch, her loyal MacBook sitting on the coffee table and she had a pair of cat eyes shaped glass on the tip of her nose. Her smartphone, on the table next to the laptop, was on speaker mode and the interlocutor was ranting in French. 

“One minute Kara,” Cat said and her tone was firm and commanding, she was in her full work persona. 

Focusing back on the phone, she cut the ranting person short. “ Guillaume, je n’ai que faire de votre incompétence. Je veux que la prochaine fois que je vous appelle, vous me fournissiez des résultats et non plus des excuses, si pathétiques fussent-elles. Vous avez trois jours et si d’ici là vous n’avez pas obtenu les droits d’acquisition, je me verrais dans l’obligation de me passer de vos services. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne me semblerait pas être une perte insurmontable …”

She hung up right after those last words before looking up at Kara, removing her glasses in one angry gesture.

The look in Kara’s eyes was indefinable, intense but mysterious and Cat arched a surprised brow.

“Oh, sorry. It’s just, something to witness, seeing you work in French from my living room, and in that outfit …” Kara pointed out, a smirk making its way upon her lips.

Cat looked down at herself and then rolled her eyes. 

She was wearing a pair of high waist denim blue jeans, the kind that looked straight out of the 90s, a plaid red and black shirt of which she had rolled the sleeves up and she was barefoot, her cowboy riding boots having been discarded nearby, along with the hat. 

“Yes well, I had some urgent affairs to deal with, I didn’t take the time to change,” Cat explained before starting to type out an email, putting her glasses back to be able to see what she was writing.

“I’m not complaining. I like this look on you, it’s natural and simple, it suits you.” Kara said and Cat smiled warmly at the simple compliment. 

“Now, about the food?” Kara asked again, making Cat laugh lightly.

“Oh yes, you never lose track when it’s about food, do you? How about I make something instead, I still make one killer chicken parmesan …” Cat offered and the look in Kara’s eyes was all the answer she needed. “Alright, let me finish my email and I’ll see what I can do.”

Kara left without being told twice, Cat laughed again before focusing on her email.

\---

“Oh god. I could kidnap you, you know? Empire be damned, I would keep you just for the food.” Kara moaned as she finished off her third plate of chicken parmesan.

Cat wrongly swallowed her bite and started coughing rather loudly, trying to catch her breath and to regain some composure as well. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize … sorry,” Kara mumbled and looked away, blushing a little at how suggestive her own words were. 

“It’s alright, I’m glad you still appreciate my cooking skills. I assume you don’t mean I am only good at cooking, so no offense taken,” Cat managed to defuse the situation a little, an amused smile spreading across her lips.

“Well … No, I seem to recall a lot of areas in which you were equally as good, if not better …” Kara smirked and this time, no blush came to color her cheeks, she was watching Cat directly in the eyes. 

“My my my, would you look at that. Brazen, that’s a new color on you. I don’t mind it,” Cat played along, ignoring the warmth that had returned in her lower body. 

“Is it though? New?” Kara pushed and Cat’s mind was suddenly overflowing with memories of Kara making a move on her, seductively, temptingly, brazenly. 

“Well … not really, but it’s been a long time since I had a chance to witness it. It does feel like it’s new …” Cat admitted, softening a little. 

“True. What a shame,” Kara murmured before focusing back on the food, ignoring Cat’s widening eyes and racing heart.

\---

“Of course you’re still watching those movies on a regular basis, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Cat said as she absentmindedly took a seat next to Kara on the couch, watching as Luke Skywalker discovered who his real father was.

“Those are classics, Cat,” Kara said without taking her eyes off the screen. 

“Yes, yes and you have a thing for Carrie Fisher, I know.” Cat grumbled before remembering the actress died not too long ago. “Oh Kara I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize … I thought of you, when she died. I remember I had the reflex to grab my phone to call you, before …”

“It’s alright. I made peace with the fact she’s gone now. She lived a pretty intense life and in the end, she left an amazing legacy. I’m okay now,” Kara explained with a soft but slightly broken smile.

Instinctively, Cat scooted closer and focused on the screen too. They watched in silence for a while before Kara asked playfully “How’s your crush on Harrison Ford going, by the way?” 

Cat grimaced and then shrugged.

“I met him once or twice and while he is charming and handsome in this typical scruffy way … He’s nothing like I imagined he would be like. Beside, he’s married and his wife is incredibly good looking …” Cat said, a little dreamily.

“Calista? Yes I met her once, she bought one of my paintings. I was kind of blown away because she looks like you, a lot. She’s not you at all but she does have an air of resemblance …” Kara replied, her eyes still glued to the TV.

“She does not!” Cat protested, feeling a little outraged and a little jealous too, upon hearing how interested Kara sounded when speaking about Harrison’s wife. 

“She does though,” Kara insisted and the smirk on her face was playful and amused. Cat grumbled but let it go, choosing to watch the movie instead. 

Eventually, she dozed off a little and when she woke up, her head was in Kara’s lap and Kara’s hand was softly threading in her blond hair, gently massaging her scalp. It was soft and tender and Cat closed her eyes again, not wanting to let Kara know she was awake. 

“You fell asleep in front of the original trilogy. It’s a crime you know,” Kara whispered and Cat smiled. She should have known, that Kara would feel her breathing change.

“What can I say, you’re comfortable,” Cat answered on the same tone, softly. She didn’t move and Kara didn’t stop her gentle massaging.

“You slept until after noon and you still managed to fall asleep in front of Han, Leia and Luke,” Kara insisted but her tone was playful and gently teasing. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I should have watched until the end, it’s not like I had seen this movie about a thousand times already …” Cat sassed and Kara laughed.

“Fair point,” the younger Danvers admitted, the laugh still echoing in her voice. 

“When are the children supposed to be back?” Cat asked, a little sleepily still.

“After the movie I think, they were going to see the latest Star Wars around 8pm and it’s a long one so they should be back somewhere after midnight,” Kara replied, raising her voice to avoid the sound of lightsabers drowning out her answer. 

“Oh, good for them. I’m sure your mother is all toohappy with a new generation of Star Wars fans,” Cat mused with a fondness in her voice at the thought of Eliza, Carter and Clark exiting the theatre while passionately discussing the latest episode. 

“She is over the moon ... but Alex texted me that it was a betrayal she didn’t get to take her nephews to the movie. I think she’s a little mad …” Kara sounded a bit sad and Cat didn’t know what to say to make it a little better. 

“Carter loves those movies. He started with the animated TV show and then asked to see the real movies. I sat with him through the entire saga and answered every single one of his questions but … I think you would have done better,” she tried and Kara’s hand stopped in her hair, making her wonder if it was the right thing to say.

“Please tell me you made him watch them in the original order,” was all Kara asked, resuming her moves across Cat’s hair. 

“Of course I did! Who do you think I am? Beside, I had a very good teacher,” Cat answered, feigning outrage as she smiled, glad to have taken Kara’s mind off her sadness. 

“Good,” Kara approved and then they watched the end of the movie together.

\---

“Moms?”

The voice jolted both women awake and they stumbled together on the couch to untangle themselves as Carter and Clark were standing in front of the TV, hands on their hips and a knowing smirk on their lips, watching them with interest.

“Hi kids, how was the movie?” Kara asked once Cat had removed herself from her lap, standing to get the blood running again around her knees. 

“It was great. Not as good as the originals but far better than the fake trilogy and the seventh episode. Nice humor, good plot and …” Clark stopped, remembering something and his smirke muted into a soft smile. “Mom, you would love it. Carrie was brilliant in there, really. Can we go watch it again with Alex?” 

Kara swallowed and Cat watched as the younger Danvers fought against her tears. 

“Of course we can, she would love it,” Kara finally answered with a smile, a huge, genuine and loving smile.

Carter didn’t smile though and he looked incredibly sad. Cat realized he wasn’t going to get a chance to go see the movie with Alex, Clark and his mom. She ached for him.

“Alright kids, time to go to bed now. Where’s your grandmother?” Kara asked as she made her way towards the kitchen, figuring she would find her mother somewhere near it.

“She went to bed already, she said she was feeling tired,” Carter answered, moving up to the stairs in order to go to the room he was sharing with Clark. “Nighty nighty moms, see you tomorrow.”

He disappeared upstair and his brother followed suit, after wishing goodnight to his mothers as well.

“I’m hungry,” Kara said and Cat laughed wholeheartedly. 

“That is brand new information, honestly,” Cat sassed before getting up to follow Kara into the kitchen. She watched as the younger Danvers took a pint of ice cream out of the freezer. She grabbed two spoons and then handed one to Cat.

“Afraid of some sugar, Cat?” Kara dared and Cat glared at her before looking at the flavor. 

“Bourbon pecan pie? Do you still make it come all the way from Texas?” Cat asked, eagerly plunging her spoon in the ice cream and enjoying the strong flavor. 

“Yeah I do,” Kara confirmed before taking a bite of ice cream as well. “Clark eats the Peanut Butter one and Alex has her pint of chocolate chips cookie dough. Does Carter like ice cream?” 

“He does, but we have Häagen-Dazs ones and he likes the vanilla one ... with pecan nuts.” Cat smiled and Kara beamed.

“Like mother, like son I suppose,” Cat sighed and Kara laughed, making her frown a little.

“Yes well in our case … It can apply in quite some different combinations, don’t you think?” Kara challenged and Cat narrowed her eyes before understanding what Kara meant. 

“Oh, indeed,” She agreed with a chuckle.

They enjoyed the ice cream in silence for a while, before Kara asked.

“Are you staying up working?” she asked, looking at Cat with a knowing smile.

“Yes, I did sleep enough for three days so I don’t think I’m going to sleep anytime soon,” Cat answered, glancing at her MacBook with a slight sigh. She didn’t feel like working but she had to, she was already falling behind in most of her recent deals and acquisitions.

“How about you come to work from my studio? I don’t feel like sleeping either so I’m going to paint, you can keep me company if you don’t mind classical music …” Kara offered and Cat threw her a skeptical look.

“Classical music? Who are you and what have you done with Kara Danvers?” She joked, smirking at how outraged Kara looked.

“I’ll have you know that this is mostly your fault. You took me out to all those ballets and operas and classical concerts because you had to show up and I ended up liking the music, since it was always better than most of the people gathered in those events …” Kara grumbled before putting the ice cream away in the freezer, throwing the spoons in the sink and then walking towards the porch.

Cat grabbed her macbook, the charger, her phone and she followed Kara along the house to the painting studio.

“Well, that is true. Alright, I’ll admit the blame falls a little on me but Clark said you mostly listen to old songs while painting … why classical music lately?” she asked before setting everything up to work while Kara turned on the light and installed a new canvas on the easel.

“It suits my mood, that’s it. Debussy is kind of melancholic enough for what I was painting but tonight, I think I’ll go back to old rock hits,” Kara said and she sounded thoughtful, as if she was considering a choice only she knew of. 

“Wait, you were painting something yesterday, did you finish it already?” Cat asked, looking around in the hope of seeing the said painting.

“No, but … it was pointless anyway,” Kara said and Cat heard how rushed it sounded, as if Kara was trying to divert her attention.

“What do you mean? Can I see it?” Cat asked, making her way towards the door at the back of the studio, assuming it was where the paintings were stocked.

“No,” Kara said and she moved to stand in the way, preventing Cat from moving any further. Cat blinked and then looked up, trying to meet Kara’s eyes but the younger Danvers was looking everywhere but at her. 

“Kara? What is it?” Cat asked, her voice soft and gentle but intrigued all the same.

“Please, let it go. Please?” Kara asked in a murmur and Cat didn’t know if she should listen to her former lover or insist, her journalistic instincts wanting nothing more than to know what it was about. 

“I … alright, I’ll let it go.” Cat finally relented and the relief in Kara’s eyes was impressive, so much it made Cat all the more curious. She made a mental note to ask about it again, later.

Instead, she went back to the destroyed couch and started on work, while Kara played some old Queen songs before mixing up a few colors for her painting. 

For a whole hour, they both worked on their respective tasks. Cat had a lot of email she needed to answer and Kara was organizing the colors on her canvas, to the sound of Queen album.

“It’s a painting of you,” Kara suddenly said as Under Pressure ended. 

Lost in the reading of an email from her human resources department, Cat almost missed what Kara had just said. Until the words reached her brain and she sharply looked up from her screen, only to see Kara didn’t stop painting. She was moving the brush across the canvas, softly, tenderly, so ever gently. The paint was red, crimson red, but there were other shades on the mixing palette. Bright red, dark red, some shades closer to pink and other approaching black, but it was all red. 

“I thought … I thought you stopped, doing portraits? After … You didn’t paint any portraits after we broke up,” Cat whispered, watching Kara’s fingers tighten around the brush. 

“I … didn’t expose any, no. To be honest, I kind of stopped painting them for a while but then … then I had to, I needed to get you out of my head, of my skin, of my heart. So I painted you. Vicious circle, because the more I painted you, the more you stayed with me and yet, I needed to paint you even more. So … I did.” Kara replied and her voice sounded defeated, as if she had lost a great battle against herself. 

She put her brush down and stood up, walking toward the backdoor and inviting Cat to follow. 

She hesitated, not sure she wanted to see the painting anymore but she still left the couch to get closer to the storage room.

Kara entered and flipped the light on, revealing the painting supplies, the esels, the canvas, the painting palettes and tubes of colors stored on the shelves but she mostly noticed all the yellowish drapes over what she guessed were canvas, finished painting placed against the walls. 

“Carter snuck in this room while pretending to be Clark and I had my doubts then, but it seemed so impossible ... “ Kara whispered and in the dusty air of the storage room, she looked pale and fragile. 

“Here,” she said as she removed one drape from the top of a huge stack of paintings. 

Cat gasped loudly, the echo of it lasting in between the walls of the storage room. 

She was everywhere. In all sizes and shapes, in every colors and then in black and white, she was on every canvas along the wall, small or big, watercolors or thick bright gouache paint, drawn with a simple pencil or colored with felt-tip pens. 

She looked so young and yet so old, in each of those paintings. She had clear skin and a kind smile but the look in her eyes, her ever green eyes, was always haunted and broken, sad and sometimes, sometimes cruel. 

“Oh,” She let out, another gasp as she noticed the last painting of the series. “This is what you were painting yesterday.”

It wasn’t a question but Kara nodded all the same, not looking at the painting. 

It was raw and rushed, clearly unfinished and yet it was maybe Kara’s best work, as far as Cat was concerned. 

It showed her face, smiling and happy, probably recuperating from a good laugh, with crinkles of happiness around her eyes and lines of laughter around her smile, her cheek pink and her eyes so green, sparkling with tenderness and love. Her blonde waves were gently flowing around her features, brushing the top of her shoulders and acting like a glowing halo. The painting was simple and natural, it lacked colors and some area were still a work in progress but it captured Cat’s essence, her very soul, the one she didn’t dare show to the world. 

Kara had always been the only one to see it and to witness how right it felt, how on point it was, made Cat tear up. She hadn’t meant to but it escaped her eyes like feeling always did, salty drops running down her cheeks without her permission. 

She suddenly felt soft fingers upon her skin, gently capturing her tears. Kara’s fingertips were rough and a little calloused, it smelled like paint and varnish and that floral scent that clung to the girl all the time. Cat cherished the touch, too emotional to realize it was a mistake, that she should leave while it was still time.

“I missed you, for so long. I still do and I think I always will, somehow,” Kara whispered and her voice sounded strangled but so close, so close. Cat felt the breath land on her lips and it tingled, soft and warm and so terribly inviting. Words of an impossible love, one that shouldn’t have survived the drama, the distance, the years apart and yet. Yet, Cat’s heart soared upon hearing them, it made her feel alive and full, complete again.

There was a gap, a tiny little gap in between their mouths and Kara’s eyes sparkled like a full galaxy of stars on a summer night, hopeful, tempting, hesitating and desperate at once. Cat saw her past, her present and the dream, so incredibly close, of a future in those eyes.

There was a gap separating their lips, so small they could feel each other breathe but it felt like an ocean, a whole world, something insurmountable.

Cat couldn’t bear it, being so close and yet so far away. She had stood on one continent for so long, away from this woman she should have moved on from a long time ago but one which she still dreamed at night, missing her hands, her smile, her laugh, her bubbly personality, her strong presence and kind heart. 

She moved forward and crashed her lips on Kara’s, whimpering at the contact that felt so familiar and yet new.

New like a morning dew, old like a forgotten memory, more devastating than a thousand storms and then, when Kara returned the kiss full force, it felt like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo !
> 
> Here's an update, with the long overdue kiss that should have happened somewhere in the previous chapter but well, I didn't know how to bring it so it had to wait a little ... I hope it was worth it in the end ! We're approaching the end of the story, fellow readers, be prepared for a lot of feels !
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter and as always, you can find me on tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory** there.
> 
> _Reviews are always nice !_


	24. Chapter 23

When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily and Cat noticed how dark Kara’s eyes were. She shuddered a little, remembering all too well how the lust and longing would alter those ocean blue irises, and she had to mobilize all of her willpower and self-control to take a step back.

Just as kissing Kara had felt like coming home, walking away felt like ripping her own heart out of her chest and it physically hurt, but she knew she had to. 

She wanted nothing more than to drag Kara back into the house and then into a bedroom to spend the rest of the night re-learning a body that was still imprinted in her memory like it was yesterday. She wanted nothing more than to undress the younger Danvers to discover new curves and how the years had made her even more beautiful, and the memory of Kara in a bikini burned her eyes and her mind for a hot second but she shook her head and chased the images away.

They couldn’t.

They lived on two different continents and they had two separate lives, with one son each, and falling into bed for the night would do nothing but create new complications that they wouldn’t be able to deal with in the morning.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but when she opened them, she almost sobbed at all the hurt swirling in Kara’s eyes, waves of pain and sadness, endless tides of an old despair and some resignation as well. 

“Right,” Kara whispered and it sounded like the final word to a talk they didn’t have, an attempt at a closure they both knew they didn’t get to have. Cat wanted to scream and throw her reasons to the wind, she wanted to go back into Kara’s space to kiss her and to hold her close forever, to never let her go again but she couldn’t.

She couldn’t and Kara seemed to understand, despite how hurt and broken she looked. The shadow of a smile graced her lips for a split second before she turned on her heel and walked out of the storage room.

Cat dropped her eyes and was faced with the painting Kara had started the previous day. She looked so carefree, so full of life and even happy, pictured in so many vivid colors on an immobile canvas. 

She didn’t even realize she was crying until a wrenching sob shook her whole body, making her hiccup as tears rolled down her cheeks and crashed on the cold stone-floor. 

When she finally managed to compose herself enough to leave the storage room, Kara was gone and Cat couldn’t shake the feeling of fatality that suddenly cloaked the air, as if she had finally hammered the last nail into the coffin of a long-lost relationship.

**MONDAY**

“So, what did you do?” 

Cat almost spit her drink on the older Danvers, who was staring at her, unimpressed. She coughed a little after swallowing her mouthful and then put the glass of Scotch on the table, judging it would be safer than holding it while having this conversation.

“What are you talking about?” Cat finally asked, her eyes snapping up to meet Alex’s.

The pointed glare and arched brow made Cat feel judged and she hated it. She didn’t answer and eventually, Alex groaned before insisting. “Kara’s been avoiding you all day long and you’re not so subtle either. What happened between you two, last night?”

Cat gritted her teeth, trying to avoid thinking about the kiss in front of Kara’s sister she must have failed because Alex’s eyes suddenly widened and she gasped.

“You did not! Please tell me you two didn’t sleep together, I swear to God …” 

“No, Alex, no! No we didn’t sleep together,” Cat hurried to say, mentally wincing at how disappointed she sounded, even to herself. Alex narrowed her eyes at Cat shook her head again, trying to find the right words to explain what had occurred between her and Kara.

“We didn’t, because I … I broke away from a kiss. We didn’t plan it, trust me neither of us were planning on this but … We just, it … It happened and I know it’s wrong, I know. That’s why I stepped away and … Oh Alex, the look in her eyes …” Cat’s voice broke over the last few words and she swallowed hard, trying to fight against another wave of tears. She was too proud to cry in front of Kara’s sister but the memory of those broken ocean eyes made it a challenge.

“Oh. That’s why she looks so miserable today …” Alex wondered out loud, her voice soft and tender despite the evident sadness. She sighed and then nodded, before grabbing Cat’s drink and emptying it in one fluid movement. Cat didn’t even think to protest.

“I can’t say I’m happy you two kissed, because it’s going to make it even harder when you’re gonna leave but you know … For a few minutes this morning, it almost felt like I had her back again. The young girl she was when she was with you, I mean. Sunny Danvers, with the spring in her step, the bubbly smile and the incredibly warm eyes, you know …” Cat nodded because yes, she did know and her heart squeezed in her chest at how badly she missed that girl. “It didn’t last because I think she suddenly remembered what happened after your kiss but for a while, she was herself again.” 

Cat stayed silent for a few seconds, processing what Alex had just said. Eventually, she just whispered “I’m so sorry Alex.”

“Yeah, me too. Me too,” Alex agreed and when she sighed again, it was heavy with regret and nostalgia. 

“Mum? Is everything alright?” one of the twins showed up next to them and Cat was still annoyed that she couldn’t tell which one it was. 

“I’m Carter, Mum,” Carter said and she wondered if he could read his mind. She suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him.

“You were looking at me the way you always do when you’re trying to figure out if I’m Carter or Clark, I’m saving you the trouble of asking,” Carter shrugged and he looked dejected, sad even.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Cat asked, suddenly worried about her son.

“Nothing, mum. It’s just, we’re leaving soon and Clark is in a mood and mom is too. I know it’s no one’s fault, not really but … Everyone looks sad today, even Grandma isn’t singing while preparing lunch,” Carter explained as he took a seat next to his aunt and his mother.

“Well, that might be a good thing actually, mom’s singing voice can sometimes reach notes I don’t think even exist …” Alex joked but it barely made Carter smile. Alex glanced at each Grant before sighing again.

“I know kiddo. It’s sad but like you said, it’s no one’s fault and you should enjoy the time you have left with this side of your family, before you actually have to leave.” She reached out and put a hand on her nephew’s shoulder, forcing him to look at her in the eyes. “Go dig up your brother from his room, tell him to shake it off and suit up. You too. I am going to train you both to be invincible at paintball. Clark did mention the paintball barn, didn’t he?”

That got a genuinely excited smile from Carter and he thanked Alex before speeding back into the house, already calling for his brother. 

“Thank you Alex,” Cat said once she was certain her son was out of earshot.

“I’m not doing this for you. You’re going to take him away from us, so I’m following my own advice and spending as much time with them as I can,” Alex dropped as she stood up. She threw one last angry look at Cat before following Carter inside.

Cat swallowed hard again, instinctively reaching for the glass but it was empty and she didn’t feel like going back inside to refill it, especially not with Eliza in the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry she’s so hard on you,” Lucy said and she came to sit in the chair the older Danvers had just vacated. She had a bottle of Scotch in her hand and Cat looked both relieved and grateful as her friend poured the alcohol.

“She’s not that bad, actually. You should have seen her when Kara introduced us … That, that was hard. This little scene you heard, was sweet and cute in comparison.” Cat let out a dry chuckle before swallowing half of her tumbler in one go. Lucy didn’t even arch a brow, simply pouring more alcohol in the glass before placing the bottle next to her friend’s hand.

“I kissed Kara, yesterday, and now everything is … complicated, to say the least,” Cat eventually said, earning a worried look from the younger Lane but still no comment. “I know I shouldn’t have, Luce. Trust me, I know but … she’s been painting me, all those years when I thought she had forgotten about me, that she had moved on and made a new life for herself, she was painting me and I look …” Cat trailed off a few second, wondering how to explain Kara’s art. “I look so damn real and authentic, on the canvas. She made me look angry, cruel, mean, she put too many emotions in my eyes and yet, I looked at every single one of those paintings and it felt like looking at a better version of myself, every fucking time.”

Lucy was listening closely but quietly, knowing better than to ask questions or push for more. 

“She said things I could only have dreamed of hearing and she was so impossibly close, Luce. She was just here, standing in front of me and gosh, I miss her. I have been missing her since the moment she left and I thought … I thought … Oh fuck, I don’t even know what I thought. I just needed to kiss her and so I did. So I did,” Cat whispered the last words, thinking back on how good that kiss had been, soft and yet tumultuous, intense and yet sweet, familiar, new and tasting so much like home. 

“And now, I have to go back to London, to my company, the penthouse, the routine of it all, knowing she will be here with my other son and this family I once had and that I can never have anymore,” Cat finished and she knew Lucy heard the broken sob in her voice.

There was a pause as neither of them spoke and Cat drank more alcohol, not even hiding the fact she was drowning her sorrows in it. 

Then Lucy asked. 

“Why?”

“Why what?” Cat frowned, confusion clear in her tone as she stared at her friend.

“Why do you have to go back to a life you are just content with, when you could be truly happy here?” Lucy elaborated and Cat blinked a few times. For a second, she thought she had drank too much Scotch and that it twisted Lucy’s words but then she saw the serious face her friend was making and she laughed. It was dry and nervous but she laughed and then waved the idea off with a flourish of her hand.

“Come on Luce, be real here. I am the CEO of my own company, I have a life in London, plans and projects I need to work on in order to make CatCo thrive and go worldwide … Carter has his school, his friends, we belong there,” Cat explained and she realized she didn’t sound as convincing as she thought she would. 

“You’re lying through your teeth, you know that? You don’t really like your life in London and beside, all I am hearing here it about work. Yes, yes you mentioned Carter but I think if given the choice, he would gladly chose here over there, and you know it. The way I see it, you’re just finding yourself excuses not to stay here,” Lucy stated and it was said without any bite to it, for it was barely an accumulation of facts, but it made Cat wince all the same.

“If I didn’t know you any better, I would say you’re scared and that you’re running away,” Lucy finally said and her smile was kind but firm, eyes sharp and piercing as she looked into Cat’s. 

Silence stretched in between them and neither women broke it. 

Eventually, Alex and the twins came back to enrol Lucy into the paintball event and the younger Lane happily followed the little group to the old barn down the domain, near Alex’s office. 

Once all alone, Cat took it upon herself to empty the bottle, desperately trying not to think about what Lucy had said.

\---

Lunch was an unusually quiet affair.

Cat had expected the twins to be bursting with stories of paintball but the boys were simply eating in silence, only talking to compliment Eliza on the cooking or to ask for the salt, the water or more food. 

Kara was lost in her mind and as a result, she absentmindedly handed over whatever items the boys asked for, despite never getting it right. It was either Alex or Lucy, who had to take over and give the boys the right thing. No one said anything about it. 

Eliza was quiet as well, slowly eating while watching everyone around the table. The blue of her eyes was softer and paler than Kara’s but it was still piercing and more than once, Cat found herself feeling uncomfortable under the deep blue glare. 

Eventually, lunch ended and the boys helped to carry the plates before disappearing upstairs, probably in the bedroom they had been sharing since they got here. Eliza put some old melancholic hits on the kitchen’s sound system and busied herself with the cleaning.

Alex announced that she was taking Lucy to town to have a coffee with Lena Luthor, who had some business in the nearest city and took the occasion to make the trip to Napa, to see her best friend. 

“Do you want to join? You know Lena loves you,” Alex smiled and Cat instantly felt the nasty sting of jealousy tug at her heart. 

She couldn’t control it and she felt appalled by her own reaction but she stayed quiet, well aware that she had no right to ever feel that way in the first place. 

Kara shook her head no and shrugged, the shadow of a smile barely gracing her lips before she answered. 

“Tell her I’ll go visit her in a month or so in her ivory tower in New York, I have a big client there who wants to see me, something about dressing one of his walls or something …” Her voice sounded indifferent and Alex’s eyes darkened a little with worry, but she didn’t insist.

“She’ll be thrilled. I’ll let her know she can keep reminding you of this date until you actually go see her …” 

Kara groaned and then waved her sister away, wishing her and Lucy a good time. Barely a minute later, she was walking away toward her studio and for the first time since Cat got here, she closed the French doors behind her.

The message was clear; she wanted to be left alone.

“Will you be alright, by yourself?” Lucy asked and she sounded concerned but Cat waved her off as well, plastering a smile on her lips.

“I’ll be fine, go have fun. I heard a lot about the Luthor heir, but I’ve never had a chance to meet her in person. I want a full report when you get back,” Cat joked but the younger Lane didn’t seem to find it funny. 

“Go, I have some work to catch up on and an army of incompetent minions to deal with, I’ll be more than fine,” Cat sighed and Lucy reluctantly left, following Alex to the red SUV.

A few minutes later, Cat was alone again and she was strangely torn between the relief that instantly flooded her and the loneliness that slowly crept over. Sighing again, she decided work was her only solution, given her current situation.

She had been working for about an hour or so, settled at the table facing the landscape, on the porch, when Eliza came to sit in front of her. 

Cat instantly tensed and stopped typing away at her keyboard but she didn’t dare look up to meet the woman’s gaze. She didn’t know what she would find in those ever too familiar blue eyes and she was practically certain she didn’t want to know. 

“She told me about the kiss,” Eliza softly spoke and her voice was low and sweet, maternal. Still, it echoed with some sadness and nostalgia and Cat’s heart ached.

She didn’t answer but she managed to finally look above the screen of her MacBook, falling in a pair of intensely blue eyes that seemed to expect something out of her.   
Cat had dealt with news celebrities, actors, billionaires, CEOs and she had even meet some of the royal family members but she was vulnerable under Eliza Danvers’s sad and resigned gaze.

“I’m … I’m so sorry, Eliza,” Cat managed to whisper without breaking and she marveled at the tiny victory it represented. 

“Yes, I know. She is too. Everyone is, aside from our sweet little boys. They have nothing to be sorry for. They are still too young to realize that the burden of their parents will somehow, someday, fall on their shoulders …” Eliza replied with a slow nod and Cat frowned, not understanding what the woman was saying.

“Oh come on,” Eliza’s voice hardened a little, authority and a slight accent of annoyance strengthening her words as she spoke. “You grew up thinking no one would ever love you, because your own mother never really did and Kara, she grew up with all the ideals I’ve put into her head about love, about soulmates, about romance … Look at where you both ended. Broken, miserable and lonely.” 

Cat gaped before closing her mouth, swallowing against the lump that had formed in her throat the moment Eliza had mentioned Catherine. 

“I may not understand everything that had been going on between you two but I know you don’t have to go back to your life in London. I overheard Lucy ask you why you wanted to leave again and I have to agree with her.” Eliza took a breath and Cat took a few gulps of her Scotch, deciding she needed it if she was to hear the rest of what sounded a lot like a lecture. 

“I think you are running away and honestly, it would be fine if it was just about you. You’re a grown up woman, Cat, you can do whatever you want. You could go and break Kara’s heart once more, I would certainly not be happy about it but you could … only this time, it’s not just Kara’s heart. It’s mine, it’s Alex’s, it’s your sons.” Eliza’s voice had softened a little but now, Cat was shaking. She had to put down her glass to avoid breaking it and she then balled her hands into fists to hide the tremor. 

“Whether you want it or not, Cat, you have a family here and you are responsible for their happiness. You can chose to throw away yours but please, please consider ours as well. Any decision you make … well. Let’s just say that the consequences will be irreversible, this time around.”

Silence greeted those final words, only troubled by the occasional ping that alerted Cat that she had a new email. Eliza didn’t look away and Cat had to summon all of her willpower not to shield away from the intense glare.

Eventually, Eliza stood and returned into the house and Cat wondered if she had waited for an answer or if she had simply wanted to warn her. She didn’t need the warning, not at all, but she tried to find in herself an answer to the not-so-subtle question of why. Why did she have to go back to London ? Why did she have to separate her sons? Why did she have to walk away from Kara again ? Why did she have to renounce a very possible second chance at happiness?

There were so many whys that they could fill the pages of a book, but the truth was that she couldn’t come up with any kind of answer that didn’t sound like a lie.

\---

“Mom?”

Kara looked up from her canvas and saw one of her sons, she still couldn’t recognize who was who, standing by the French doors. Only one of the doors was open and he was still outside, as if waiting for her permission to enter.

“Come on in, kiddo. Which one are you?” Kara waved the boy in and then chuckled a little at how weird the question sounded to her own ears. 

“I’m Carter, and thank you,” Carter smiled back and moved inside the painting studio, closing the door behind him. He went to sit in the destroyed couch pushed against the wall, his eyes never leaving his mother.

Kara figured he would speak whenever he was ready to and so she returned to her work. She had given up on painting Cat, today. The memories of the kiss were still too fresh in her mind and it was both messing with and enhancing her inspiration, making it hard for her to focus on anything but abstract splash of colors and forceful shapes traced with a rude and damaged brush. 

“Are you really going to let her go?”

The brush snapped between her fingers and she idly wondered how much more of her painting equipment was going to suffer until Cat and Carter went back to London. With a heavy sigh, she picked up the two pieces of the brush and threw them in the trash bin before taking her time to choose a new one. She opted for something thinner and softer than the one she had just broken and plunged it into a dark crimson splash of gouache, before trying to follow the line she had been tracing before Carter asked the loaded question.

“Yes,” Kara finally breathed, frowning at her work and focusing on her hand to keep the line straight, careful not to apply too much strength. 

“Oh,” Carter simply sighed and Kara realized he had been expecting the answer all along. “Clark still thinks you are going to do something to keep her, to keep us, with you.” 

Kara felt her heart drop into her chest, realizing her son had inherited of all the romantic ideas Eliza had put into her own head, while growing up. It made her feel incredibly sad and sorry for her sweet little boys, both of them.

“I know, he somehow still thinks life is like a romantic comedy … Sadly, it is not.” Kara gently replied and she heard the new sigh that seemed to come for the very bottom of Carter’s lungs, heavy and sad. “It’s alright to think so, though. It can help you, when life proves to be too hard to handle …”

A glance toward the couch indicated Carter didn’t understand what she meant. She smiled at him before focusing back on the painting in front of her, taking her time to choose her words.

“Life is hard and can be incredibly unfair, mean and cruel, life will more often than once leave you heartbroken and sad, desperate even. What makes life beautiful though, despite everything I just mentioned, is that as long as you have hope … as long as you believe that your turn at romance, at love and at happiness will come, you will be alright,” Kara explained and as she spoke, the movements of her hands became more gentle, slower and almost tender. 

Carter stayed quiet for a few minutes and Kara kept working her red shades, going from a dark crimson to a bright vermillion.

“What happens, the day you lose hope?” 

The words, softly whispered, seemed to fly and dangle under the high ceilings of the studio, spinning gently in between the four walls to leave an endless echo. 

“That’s the beginning of the end and you turn into an empty shell, a ghost. Someone dead inside and that can never appreciate the simple joys of life anymore. It’s the saddest fate I can think of, actually,” Kara answered with a soft smile, her eyes never leaving her painting.

“You never lost hope? Even after everything that happened between you and mum?” 

Kara paused and tilted her head to the side, seeming to think for a while. Carter waited, watching the emotions flicker across his mother’s eyes and it was like reading the words written on the pages of an open book. 

Eventually, Kara smiled again and resumed to her painting.

“I don’t think I did, no,” She answered and Carter arched a skeptical brow, a gesture that made Kara laugh. He looked so much like Cat, she could have guessed he was Carter, with a little time. “I had your brother, I knew I would be fine, with some time. I had Clark, I had Alex, Mom … I wasn’t alone and so I never felt like I had lost all hope.”

It made Carter smile and Kara smiled back, glad to see her son understood her point. Then, the smile on the boy’s face disappeared and he looked sad again.

“Mum didn’t have anyone, though. Do you think she lost hope and do you think it’s why she’s adamant on returning to London?” he finally asked, looking sad and thoughtful at once.

“I don’t know, for the last part. What I do know is that she had Lucy and that she had you, too … I can’t speak for her but I am pretty sure it was enough to keep her going, to still have hope ...” Kara replied after a beat, while mentally recognizing that she was finally at peace with the younger Lane’s role in Cat and Carter’s life. 

“Then why are we leaving?” Carter insisted and this time, he did sound desperate. The question was like a plea for Kara to do something and she winced.

“I don’t know, Carter. I really don’t know but I think you should try asking your mum that question. You might not get an answer, you and I both know how stubborn she can be but well … You don’t have anything to lose in trying, do you?” Kara looked up to see the dejected look in her son’s eyes and it broke her heart a little, to see him so sad and unhappy. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Carter said and he sounded very much like Clark, in that instant. Kara was struck by how exactly alike the two boys were, beyond their identical appearance. “Grandma is asking if you will join us for dinner, in about an hour or so?”

Kara blinked a few times and glanced at the old clock atop the storage door and noticed it was almost 8pm, which was already a late hour for dinner.

“Sure, I’ll stop in about ten minutes, I need a shower anyway,” 

“Yes you do,” Carter instantly agreed and it took her by surprise. She would have expected that kind of comment from Clark but Carter, it seemed, was much more polite and British, in a way.

She threw him a mock-outraged look and he smirked before getting up from the couch, walking toward the exit.

“Don’t be late mom, Grandma said she won’t save any food for you if you are,” Carter added before finally leaving the studio, the echo of his laugh staying behind to ring like a soft melody in his mother’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> We are near the end of the story, I think I only have about four or five more chapters to write and then it will be over. I can't believe it, I've been writing this fic for so long now ... I know we still have time but I wanted to thank every single one of you guys, for reading my story, for leaving kudos and especially for taking the time to leave such enthusiastic and meaningful comments. 
> 
> You have been my greatest inspiration and I am still amazed by how much success that story has.
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr (I'm lurking around when I don't reblog massive amounts of stuff, Supergirl related or not) at **lost-your-memory**
> 
> Stick with me until the end guys, it's going to be epic ;)
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_


	25. CHAPTER 24

MONDAY NIGHT

**NAPA** \- _After dinner_

Everyone was gathered in the living room, with the twins distractedly watching an old movie playing on the TV, Cat, Lucy and Eliza discussing some cooking recipes and Kara sketching and doodling on a old notebook that seemed to have seen better days. 

“Alright, since everyone is being moody and broody, how about we bring some life here … I’m challenging Cat at Poker.”

Alex’s voice was sure and defiant as she entered the room after having launched the dishwasher in the kitchen. Everyone’s heads snapped up to look at her and she placed her hands on her hips, looking very smug.

“Hm, Alex, darling, I’m not sure …” Lucy tried to intervene, sounding hesitant and a little worried. 

“Oh, you’re in,” Cat interrupted her friend’s attempt at warning the older Danvers. 

“Oh boy,” Eliza sighed but she looked quite amused, much to the boys’ surprise. They exchanged a look and then Clark frowned. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie while his brother was wearing a light grey one and they had told everyone before dinner, in order to avoid the usual confusion about who was who. 

“Does that mean you actually never played against each other? I mean, in the four years or so when mom and mum dated …” he asked, his baby blue eyes going back and forth between his mum and his aunt. 

He remembered all too well how he had lost at poker against his brother and he had since then figured Cat must indeed be some sort of professional player or something. 

“Believe it or not, we never had a chance to, no. Besides, I heard you improved over the years …” Alex was now speaking directly to Cat and the British woman smirked, a little smugly.

“Now, how would you know that? Unless you play in the professional circle …” 

“I don’t, but Lena does and she heard some great tales about your talents, so let’s see if it’s worth all the fuss,” Alex provoked and Cat arched a sarcastic brow. 

“Mom, you’re in?” Alex glanced at her mother and Eliza shook her head no.

“I’m not playing, no, but I do volunteer to be the dealer.”

Alex nodded and then focused back on Lucy, silently asking if she was in. 

Carter could see the doubts and the hesitancy, swirling in his godmother’s evergreen eyes, and he knew she didn’t want to have to pick a side between Cat and Alex. He sighed and then stood up to go sit next to his mum.

“I’ll join, and I’m on mum’s side for what it’s worth,” he said and Clark sneered before moving to go stand next to Alex.

“I’m in and I’m cheering on Alex, she’ll beat you both,” he countered and he looked as defiant as his aunt, with a smug smile etched on his lips that didn’t soften the competitive gleam in his eyes. 

“Alright, I’m in but I’m cheering on myself,” Lucy finally decided and both Cat and Alex looked a bit offended but neither made a comment about it. 

In the end, everyone turned to look at Kara, to know if she would join and if she was supporting a team in particular. 

“You do know that Poker is not a team game, right?” Kara was clearly being rhetorical but Carter felt compelled to answer anyway.

“We know but Clark and I don’t stand a chance so we’re playing for the fun and since Alex challenged mum …” 

“Easy tiger, you make it sound like they are about to have a duel,” Kara chuckled.

“Well …” Lucy let out, clearly considering that it was some kind of duel indeed. Alex glared at her and Cat frowned but then again, they stayed quiet.

“I’m not joining, or at least not for now but I’ll be the barmaid, since mom is the dealer,” Kara finally announced and Cat had to bit back the relieved sigh that threatened to cross her lips. 

Despite their complicated situation, Kara could still read her like an open book and even though she knew she had an unbreakable poker face, she wasn’t that confident when faced with her ex-lover. 

“Alright, let’s move to the poker room then,” Kara said and Cat blinked a few times, as did Carter and Lucy.

“The … poker room?” Carter finally asked, sounding confused. 

Clark smirked and exited the living room, inviting the others to follow him. Lucy was the first to go after him and Carter gently nudged his mum to do the same. Alex and Eliza followed while Kara went to pick up a few things in the kitchen.

They walked up along the corridor longing the living room and past a few more rooms, all hidden behind clear-pine wooden doors until Clark pushed open the last one, located all the way at the end of the corridor. 

The room inside wasn’t as spacious as the living room but it was still bigger than a normal study or accessory room. The walls were of a mouse grey color, starting from the middle and up to the ceilings but the lower part was elegantly paneled with pine-clear wood, like the door and the two french-doors frames that let the last remnants of the summer sunlight in. The floor, made of a soft white marble with veins of grey that sometimes matched the walls, was almost glowing underneath the light.

There was a handmade circular poker table in the middle of the room, with spots carved around the edge to place the chips and paired with six matching chairs placed all around it. The pieces of furniture were made of the same pinewood that seemed to be the theme in the room, with grey cushions placed atop the chairs to echo the color of the wall. 

Clark turned on the light and for a few seconds, the white halo of the spots placed right over the table was blinding. Then, Clark touched a few settings and the brightness diminished to harmoniously complement the natural sunlight. 

There was a small but respectable bar against the left wall, with a few shelves full of alcohol behind it, and a library filled with old leather books against the right one, with some of the central shelves having being emptied to host a very modern stereo system. 

“You guys don’t joke around with poker …” Lucy whistled as she came to stand next to the table, looking clearly impressed as she took in her surroundings. 

Carter studied the room with a mixture of interest and amazement but then his eyes stopped on the painting hung up on upper part of the wall, in between the two french-doors. 

It was a rather big canvas, occupying almost all the space available in the middle of the doors and perfectly centered between the pine panel and the ceilings but Carter didn’t notice the size as much as he recognized the landscape it represented. 

It was the view from Cat’s penthouse, of the London skyscrapers caught in the misty rain of a random day. It was a rather monochromatic painting, with only white, black and a few shades of grey but it was as breathtaking as the real view, incredibly realistic and somehow even more melancholic. 

“When did she paint this? I never saw that painting …” Cat asked, her voice a little strangled as she came to stand next to Carter, in front of the canvas. 

“We renovated this room a few years ago, during one hellish winter when it rained a lot, for the country. It was cold and moody and rainy, it made me think of London and so this is what came out of it,” Kara answered as she entered the room, before Clark or Alex could speak. She moved to bring her ingredients to the bar and then added “I always loved the view, from your place, no matter the weather.”

Cat didn’t say anything but Carter, who was standing next to her, saw the soft and broken smile that graced his mother’s lips for a few seconds. It disappeared as soon as it came but it made him wonder if his mother was really adamant about leaving, since she seemed to soften every single time Kara did or said something that brought them back to when they were dating. 

“Alright, enough with the trip down memory lane. Let’s play!” Alex exclaimed, already pulling a chair to claim her spot. Eliza laughed and then moved to retrieve the cards and to start dealing. 

Kara started making drinks and Lucy asked a few questions about some rules she needed to be sure of, questions which Alex and Cat answered without hesitation. The twins took their seats and asked some more questions, while Eliza practiced dealing.

It took a few minutes but then Kara came around and dropped the drinks next to everyone, announcing them one by one.

“Martini extra dry, two olives for Cat, double single malt for Alex, a Maï Thaï for you mom, homemade lemonade for Carter and a Red Bull for you Clark … Lucy, let me know what you think of yours,” Kara placed a heavy whiskey glass filled with a pale-looking beverage, in front of Lucy. The piled ice clinked softly against the crystal when the bottom of the glass hit the table, and a leaf of mint and a slice of lime were softly floating atop the surface.

“What is …” Lucy started but Cat cut her off.

“Try it.”

Lucy frowned and narrowed her eyes at her friend before hesitantly bringing the rim of the glass to her lips, taking a small sip and letting the taste hit her. It took barely five seconds before her eyes widened and she then looked at Kara with something like wonder, awe and respect.

“How did you even …” Lucy trailed off and she looked a little emotional.

Kara shrugged and smiled “I could tell you it’s a gift and somehow, it is. However, the truth is that I remember asking what was your favorite drink, years and years and years ago when I first met you at a random, boring evening Cat took me to. I remember because it’s not that common and beside, people usually don’t know the name of the cocktail. You did and so I tried, I figured maybe your tastes in drinks hadn’t changed that much …” 

“What’s the drink, mom?” Clark asked, looking as intrigued as his brother as they both waited for the answer.

“Moscow blesh,” Lucy replied and the smile she gave Kara was grateful and soft, genuine.

“Alright, can we please play some poker now?” Alex chimed in and despite the slight annoyance in her tone, she was smiling and her eyes were focused on Lucy.

“Alex, behave. I don’t even understand why you are so eager, you are probably going to have your ass handed to you by Cat here.” Kara rolled her eyes and both Clark and Alex gaped, outraged the painter wasn’t on their side.

“Sorry, I’m on the winning side,” Kara shrugged but then she met Cat’s eyes and she winked, making the British woman feel very warm and soft inside. Kara’s faith still meant a lot to her, even though she knew she didn’t deserve it.

“That’s new, I could have sworn you would side with your sister here,” Eliza softly said, sounding surprised and a little thoughtful.

“Yes well, I’ve seen Cat play and if the rumors of her having improved with the years are true … Let’s just say it’s going to be an interesting game,” Kara smirked and Alex poked her tongue at her sister.

“Traitor,” she muttered before glancing at her nephew, the American one. “Don’t let me down, okay buddy?”

“Never,” Clark dutifully answered. He looked very serious and invested, it made Cat smile. 

“Alright Danvers, less talking, more playing,” Cat teased and she waited for Eliza to deal before placing a few chips at the center of the table, starting the bets and effectively launching the first game.

\---

Two hours later and as night had reclaimed the world outside, Alex and Cat were the last ones standing, after a few competitive rounds that had everyone holding their breath at one point or another. 

The boys were good and Lucy was the first one out. Carter followed but only because of a few bad hands and some fits of laughter that rendered him too unfocused to play. Clark was the last one to fall, leaving his aunt to face his British mother but not before he cheered on Alex, encouraging her to win. 

“Come on Danvers, what are you afraid of?” Cat asked, closely studying her opponent’s features while sipping at her third dry Martini. 

Alex’s poker face one of the best she’s ever faced, she had to give the older Danvers that. She was calm, focused and yet confident enough to smile and joke around without ever betraying her thoughts nor her hand. They had been taking turn at winning and losing, always evening each other out in the end. 

“Still betting on Mum, Mom?” Clark asked in the background and the question made Cat turn her head to look at his son.

He was standing near the bar, where Kara was currently reading a book about the history of colors around the world. She was casually sitting on a stool, an arm stretched out against the shining surface of the counter, a hand playing with an almost empty glass and the other one holding the book in front of her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m putting all of my chips on her,” Kara replied without even looking up from her book and Cat’s heart missed a beat. Clark looked perplexed and slightly offended but he didn’t insist, moving instead to go stand next to his brother, by the library.

“Mom’s still adamant mum is going to win, it bothers me,” Clark whispered and Carter only shrugged before replying.

“I gave up on trying to understand either one of them when it came to their relationship. They clearly got over most of the bad blood between them but I don’t understand their current situation.” 

“For what it’s worth, I don’t understand either,” Lucy chimed in from behind them and it startled them both, they had forgotten about her presence since she’d left the poker room to make a phone call, after having been ejected from the game.

“You don’t? You know Mum better than we do, surely you must have some insight …” Carter narrowed his eyes at the younger Lane but she shook her head no.

“Hello, this is Cat Grant we are talking about. Insight? Please, I don’t even know how I managed to stay in her life for so long,” Lucy chuckled, carefully keeping her voice low enough to avoid being heard by Cat. 

“Fair enough,” Carter smiled but Clark didn’t seem to find it funny. 

Carter watched as a storm gathered in his twin baby blue eyes, clouds of anger and annoyance darketing the otherwise clear shade. He realized Clark was reversing back into his moody self and that the poker diversion Alex had tried was wearing off.

He was thinking of the upcoming departure of his mother, his brother and the woman he had come to care a lot about, almost like a second aunt. 

If he was being honest, Carter was upset as well but seeing his mothers being so relaxed and casual around each other, watching them interact amongst Eliza, Alex, Lucy and them with such an ease was altering his anger. The truth was that he was beyond happy to have been lucky enough to witness what a family looked and felt like. 

Which also explained Clark’s anger, because they were about to lose that feeling of belonging they had both been longing for their whole life, without even knowing it. 

“Alright, all in,” Alex’s voice, bold and confident, interrupted his wandering thoughts. Intrigued, he moved closer to the table and he noticed, at the corner of his eyes, that his American mother wasn’t reading anymore. She, like the rest of the room, was focused on the poker table to see who was about to win the game.

“Bold move. Alright, I’m following. All in as well,” Cat retorted and she pushed all of her chips towards the center, mimicking Alex’s move. 

“Alright, the games are done. Let’s see the river …” Eliza enunciated, her voice carrying a note of mystery. She waited a bit before pulling out the card, slowly returning it before placing it next to the other one, dramatic until the last moment.

“Grandma is acting like a Grant,” Carter whispered but he realized he had spoken a little louder than expected. Cat arched an amused brow at him and Eliza chuckled, winking at him before focusing back on the game.

The river was a jack of diamonds, the only red card in the common ones in the middle of the table. The flop was made of a pair of king, club and spare, one ace of club and the turn was a ten of spare. 

“You first, Alex” Eliza called and she watched as Alex lowered her two cards. One king and one ace, both belonging to the heart family. 

“Full house, with three kings and two aces,” Alex smugly announced, the beginning of a smile already tugging at the corner of her lips.

Cat studied the game and for a second, she looked thoughtful, almost sad even. Everyone watched and no one dared to say a word.

“Not bad,” Cat finally said and she smiled, widely. “However …”

She returned her cards to show two aces, of diamonds and spade. 

Lucy swore under her breath and Alex’s jaw dropped open in bewilderment while Eliza whistled, clearly impressed. From her spot at the bar, Kara only smiled and then picked up her book, resuming her reading without any comment.

“Full house, three aces and two kings. Sorry Danvers, maybe you’ll have more luck next time,” Cat teased while gathering all the chips, just for show. 

Clark was making the same face as his aunt, clearly shocked and slightly impressed. Carter thought he was about to make a scene, for a while, but Alex seemed to rein herself in first and she extended a hand for Cat to shake it.

“Fair win, fair win. I’m actually a little impressed but I should have see it coming, since Kara didn’t stand by me,” Alex smiled as Cat gently shook her hand. 

Clark closed his mouth and swallowed back whatever it was that he was about to say. Instead, he chose to shrug and exit the room, without saying anything.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s back in his mood because of … tomorrow,” Carter sighed, not even trying to hide that he was sad again. Eliza stood up from her chair to engulf him in a tight hug, one he instantly returned without even thinking about it.

“I’m going to go visit you in London from time to time, sweetheart,” Eliza whispered and Cat, who was watching closely, felt her heart break a little at how sad the older woman sounded. She then remembered Eliza’s words, about how the consequences of her choices will affect a whole family this time. 

Alex had moved closer to Lucy and Cat watched as they softly spoke to each other, tenderness leaking through every single of their moves and muffled words. Cat had never seen Lucy like this, open, carefree, unguarded and so very happy. 

She abruptly looked away, suddenly choking under the weight of everyone’s feelings. She couldn’t stand the general sadness that surrounded them, knowing full well she was the one to blame for it.

“I’m going out for a walk, wanna join?”

Kara’s voice startled her, low and soft and very close. She didn’t hear the painter move from the bar to the poker table and when she looked up, she was faced with a pair of unusually dark blue eyes. 

Kara wasn’t smiling and Cat knew she should refuse the invite but she wanted nothing more than to escape the room and so she jumped on it.

“Please, yes,” she whispered back, already moving to follow after her ex-lover. They exited the room through one of the french-doors and Kara gently guided Cat towards the painting studio.

They longed the house, silently walking on the porch that was lit up by all the light coming from inside the rooms, through the various windows and open doors that let the summer breeze in.

Cat didn’t even try to break the silence and when they finally reached the small and peaceful garden in front of Kara’s studio, she simply went to sit on one of the stone bench. Kara went inside to turn a few lights on and it gave the garden a gentle halo, dim enough to leave some shadows and yet bright enough to allow the women to make out most of their surroundings. 

“You could stay, you know.”

Kara’s words were distant and ethereal, like something straight out of a dream, and it made Cat wonder if she had heard her right. She closed her eyes and swallowed against all the guilt and regrets caught in one big lump in her throat.

“You know I can’t,” the words came out a little strangled but she was amazed by how sure she sounded, when she didn’t even know why she had answered that in the first place.

Truth was that she absolutely didn’t know why she couldn’t stay, she just knew she had to get away from here before she could hurt anyone more than she already had.

“You’re lying,” Kara called out on her bullshit and her voice was stronger, angrier, closer too. Cat didn’t hear the painter’s footsteps and since she still had her eyes closed, she hadn’t noticed Kara was now standing right in front of her. It took a change in the luminosity around her to realize their new posture.

“Maybe,” Cat admitted in a murmur, still not opening her eyes for fear of facing Kara’s anger. She shouldn’t have gone with her ex-lover, she knew that but then again, she had never been truly able to resist Kara. Even when the infuriatingly young and almost painfully naïve girl Kara was back then had started courting her, she had to wage a true war against herself not to give in the first time. 

Warm fingers brushed her cheeks and she stopped breathing the moment she felt the warmth against her skin. Kara’s palms were calloused and a little rough but the gesture was soft and tender, somehow hopeful. 

Blunt lips suddenly crashed against hers, demanding and daring and she even felt a hint of teeth before she opened her mouth, granting entrance to a skilled tongue that instantly tangled with her own. 

She felt like she was standing at the epicenter of a storm, powerless against a raging wind that turned everything upside down on its path. Kara was all fire and flames and Cat could feel the kiss right down to her toes, making them curl as her heart soared and flared, filled with lust and desire and the intense relief that came with the feeling of finding home after being exiled for too long. 

As soon as it started, it stopped and Cat almost fell off the bench, disoriented by Kara’s sudden disappearance from her personal space. She was dizzy and her mind was still caught in the sudden passion the painter had awoken in her, she had to blink a few time for her vision to focus.

Kara was standing in front of her, a few fingers touching her lips and oh, the look in her eyes made Cat swallow, hard. She chose to close her eyes again, unable to face the dark and sparkling baby blue eyes.

“Why are you leaving?” 

This time, Kara’s words sounded like a plea, half-begging and half-wondering, and a little voice in Cat’s mind screamed that she had to say that she wasn't leaving anymore. Not after such a kiss, a kiss that had tasted like a promise of forever, like a second chance, that had made Cat dream of morning dew, autumn leaves, ocean breezes and sparkling snow, of a lifetime of Kara’s smile and laugh. 

She wanted nothing more than to surge forward and capture Kara’s lips again, to kiss her until they were whole again but there was too much history, too many broken hopes and painful doubts and Cat thought she didn’t deserve to have another go at it. Kara was the sun and Cat, she felt old and bitter and too broken to be loved again.

“My life is in London nowadays, I have to go back to it,” she finally whispered and each of the words burned her tongue as they rolled off it. It wasn’t exactly a lie, it wasn’t the truth either but it was efficient enough to make Kara stiffen and take a step back, as if she had been slapped. 

Cat almost moved to grab her hand and hold her close, she almost took the words back and she almost asked for forgiveness. She almost asked for Kara to love her again.

“Right,” Kara said and like after their previous kiss, the word sounded final. Fatal, even. “I guess we’ll figure out a solution for the kids but it will have to be via emails, since you are leaving tomorrow and I don’t have the strength to discuss it right now. Good night, Cat.”

Kara then walked away and Cat watched, powerless, tears blurring her vision with each step her ex-lover took. She managed to hold them off until Kara disappeared, but the moment she was gone, Cat broke and started to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I know, what an update right? Cat Grant, stubborn little piece of work ... 
> 
> I figured it was time I focused on this story to bring you the end soon. We're very near, a few more chapters, maybe an epilogue and then ... well. Time to move on, isn't it?
> 
> I am always on tumblr if you wanna talk, at **lost-your-memory**
> 
> _Reviews are always nice_


	26. CHAPTER 25

_TUESDAY (DEPARTURE DAY)_

**NAPA** \- _Around 8:45am_

Cat woke up to the sound of the rain, insistent drops beating against the roof with annoying regularity. 

For a few seconds, she thought she was back in London, in her penthouse, away from the burning sun of California and the blinding smile of Kara Danvers. 

Then, the soft purring of a cat next to her brought her back to reality and she sighed heavily. She was still in Napa, in one of the guest rooms in Kara’s house and in a few hours, she would have to climb into a cab to go catch a plane that will bring her, her son and her best friend back to Great Britain. 

She should be glad to return to her life, to resume her work and to regain some very much needed normalcy but she didn’t feel any joy, nor any relief. 

The memory of the kiss flashed before her eyes and she groaned, burying her face into the pillow to try to chase the images away. She didn’t want to remember how it tasted like home, how it held promises of a future she didn’t want to even consider, how it had been passionate and messy and everything she had yearned for so long. 

“Mum? Mum, are you awake?” 

She heard the door squeak as someone pushed it open and when she finally looked up from her pillow, it was to see one of the twins. The tardis blue pair of shorts and matching t-shirt with a blue and white minimalist police box plastered on the chest gave away that it was Carter.

“Yes, Carter, I’m awake. Is it really raining outside?” she asked and the young boy nodded, moving towards the windows to open the shutters. Outside, the sky was grey, low and heavy and a mist of rain blurred the landscapes. 

“Weather to suit everyone’s mood, apparently,” Carter mumbled before climbing in bed next to his mother, with the cat fleeing the place the moment the boy pushed back the covers.

“Does that mean everyone else is awake?” Cat sighed, letting Carter shuffle a little closer. He looked sad but resigned and she chose not to say anything about it. 

“Yeah, Alex, Lucy, Clark and Eliza are having breakfast in the kitchen but they are silent and moody, no one is talking. Mom’s in her studio, she only stopped by the kitchen to grab some fruit and then she left. She didn’t even have breakfast …”

Cat would have chuckled at that, Kara’s love for food being legendary now, but she knew she was the cause of her ex’s sudden lack of appetite and it made her feel guilty. She swallowed against the lump in her throat and then asked if he had eaten something.

“No, I figured I would wait for you, so we could have breakfast together …” Carter replied but he didn’t sound really eager. 

“Alright then, let me get dressed and we’ll go eat something. Did you pack already?”

Carter sighed and then shook his head no.

“I’ll do it once I eat. I need a shower anyway so I’ll grab the clothes I want to wear and put the rest in my bag …” 

Cat nodded and landed a kiss on her son’s forehead, before pushing the covers and moving to gather her clothes. Once in the bathroom, she glanced up at the mirror and winced. She looked tired and depressed, with bags under her eyes and her crinkles showing more than usual across her face. 

Groaning, she quickly got dressed and then started to apply some makeup to hide the damages of a sleepless night and heavy heart. 

A few minutes later, she re-entered her room to find Carter playing on his phone, lazily resting against a pile of pillows. 

“Come on sweetheart, let’s go eat some breakfast,” Cat gently said and he sighed before shutting down his phone and hopping off the bed, slowly following his mother downstairs.

\---

Breakfast was dismal and morose, with Alex excusing herself after a while to answer some business calls and Lucy leaving shortly after to go start on packing. Clark left too, muttering that he was going to check on his mother and it made Cat’s heart ache for him, and for Kara too. Eliza stayed and served both Grants some food - pancakes and eggs for Carter, creamy yogurt and fruits for Cat and with some Earl Grey to go with everything.

“When do you leave?” Eliza asked after almost half an hour without saying anything.

“A cab is picking us at a quarter to two, after lunch,” Cat replied and she didn’t have the courage to meet the woman’s eyes, for she knew she couldn’t stomach the hurt and sadness in them. 

“Very well. Do you need help to pack, sweetheart?” 

“Thanks Grandma, but I’ve got it,” Carter gently answered but then he added “I wouldn’t mind some company though, if that’s alright with you?” 

Cat figured Eliza must have looked dejected, for Carter to offer her to accompany him so quickly. She sipped at her tea and stayed silent until the young boy and the elder Danvers left.

Her phone chimed, alerting her of a new text message and she saw that Snapper wanted to call. Knowing it was around 5pm in London, she didn’t waste any time and welcomed the distraction, calling him back instantly.

\---

“Mom, why are you hiding in your studio when you could do something about the situation?”

Clark didn’t have the patience to subtly broach the topic and it made Kara smile, albeit sadly. 

“Because your mother is Cat Grant and when she has something in mind, she never gives up,” she replied and she switched her thin brush for something thicker and broader.  
She was painting a landscape canvas with a raging ocean and it was all very grey, like the sky outside. 

“I am beginning to think that her name is a convenient excuse for a lot of things,” Clark groaned and Kara chuckled, because he did have a point. 

“Mom, she’s going to leave, and she’s taking Carter with her.”

This time, Clark sounded sad, heartbroken even and Kara sighed. She knew that this day would be hard on everyone but she hadn’t expected her own son to put up such a fight. She should have seen it coming though, he was so hot blooded and passionate, it was hard not to see some of Cat in his attitude. 

“I know, little one, trust me I know. She thinks she’s doing the right thing and maybe she is. It breaks my heart that I can’t have both of you with me all the time but … it’s complicated. He has his school and friends over there and she has her company, they both have their habits, their lives and as much as I want to, I can’t keep Carter with me,” Kara explained and she truly felt miserable at the idea of losing her son all over again, even while knowing it was going to be different this time around. 

“I am aware that this isn’t what you want to hear but this is the reality, Clark.” 

The young boy looked at her and she could tell he was trying to rein in his feelings, to not lash out at her. She waited, patiently, until he spoke again.

“Do you love her?”

Kara blinked and messed up a line in her painting, taken aback by the question. She had been expecting anger, sarcasm, some swearing even but not the calm and collected voice and definitely not that question. 

“What?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me mom, I saw you kiss her yesterday in the garden, right in front of the studio. Yeah you forgot my room overlooks that part of the house … So. Do you love her?”

Kara glanced outside to see the bench where she kissed Cat last night being beaten up by the rain, the stone getting darker and looking even more somber under the thick grey sky. 

Clark was waiting on her answer, hands on his hips and a dark look in his baby blue eyes. She was so proud of him, of the young boy he was and the young man he would no doubt turn into, within a few years. 

“I do,” She breathed and it did little to ease her broken heart. Instead, she chose to erase the sparkle of victory already shining in her son’s eyes.  
“But it’s not enough, Clark. I know you grew up with all the romantic fairy tales Grandma loves to tell but life isn’t a fairytale, honey. Sometimes, it doesn’t work out and so people leave.”

Clark narrowed his eyes at her and she didn’t look away, staring right back at him.

“You’re letting her go because you think you’re not enough, mom. Guess what, she probably thinks the same and you’re both too stubborn to do something about it. Honestly, how are you even the adults!?”

Kara arched a threatening brow but he didn’t stop.

“She’s made some pretty big mistakes, don’t get me wrong. What she did to you, before I was even born, is messed up and I’m not even sure I am okay with it, even though it has nothing to do with me but you left and you took me with you,” Clark started to pace and if Kara wasn’t beginning to get angry, she would have, once again, noticed the similarity between her son and her ex-lover.

“You left and took one son with you, it doesn’t make you the responsible adult at all. You never talked it out and you never worked on whatever the issues were, back then. Now, I grew up without even knowing I had a twin and he grew up the same way and it took a pretty BIG random coincidence for us to meet and realize we had an entire family we weren’t even aware of. For thirteen years, mom! Thirteen years when you never told me about my brother, about my other mother. Thirteen years!” Clark all but yelled, gesturing with his hands and stomping on the floor with each step he took. 

“Talk about lost time, huh!? You both love each other but because you are both too stubborn to say something, you’re gonna lose each other again. Which would be fine if it was just about you two, you’re all grown up or so I’ve been told but we, Carter and I, we didn’t deserve any of this. How is it fair that we end up being on one side of the ocean once again because you didn’t have the courage to work it, whatever it is, out together?” 

Clark finally stopped in front of his mother, flames burning in his eyes and breathing a little loudly as he had yelled most of his heartfelt speech. 

“Are you quite finished?” Kara asked and her tone, cold and collected, finally triggered some fear in Clark’s baby blue eyes. 

Still, he nodded defiantly and raised his chin up.

“As you so eloquently put it, I am the grown up and I am the one making the final decision. No, it isn’t fair that you and your brother are affected by the decision your mother and I made but once again, this is reality. We are not flawless, far from it actually, but that’s every parent’s curse. Nobody's perfect and sadly, this is a universal truth. Cat wants to return to London and she is an adult, she can do whatever she wants to. So, you and I will stay put and let them leave. Do I make myself clear?” Kara stated, keeping her voice low and calm all along despite her boiling anger. 

Clark must have sensed it wouldn’t do any good to insist so he simply nodded and moved toward the french-windows. Before he left, however, he turned around and looked her right in the eyes.

“You shouldn’t let her go, mom. You should chase after her,” Clark sighed and he didn’t sound angry this time, just sad and resigned. 

After that, he finally left and the echo of his words played endlessly in Kara’s mind.

\---

“I don’t think you should leave.”

“Alex, we already talked about this last night,” Lucy replied as she folded a few shirts to place them in her suitcase. She was moving around the room with the ease of someone who had lived here long enough to have some habits. 

“I recall a good number of things we did last night, but talking wasn’t one of them,” Alex sassed with a smirk and Lucy threw her an unimpressed glare.

“We did talk about this though, right after you lost at poker,” Lucy insisted and she smiled when Alex grumbled something under her breath. The older Danvers had been noble in front of Cat but she was actually a pretty sore loser, something Lucy discovered once they were back in Alex’s bedroom. 

“Okay then walk me through it again. Why exactly are you leaving?”

“Because, Cat and Carter need me and beside, I have a job there, one I actually like and I can’t just walk away from it like that,” Lucy replied and she didn’t have to look to see the skeptical glare Alex was throwing her way.

“You were the one to try to talk some sense into Cat, basically telling her she didn’t have any real excuse to leave but you’re still trying that crap on me?” 

Lucy sighed and then turned around to face Alex. The older Danvers didn’t look angry, just a little annoyed and mostly sad. Lucy herself couldn’t deny that her heart was breaking a little at the thought of leaving Alex behind.

“I know, I’m sorry. You’re right. However, Cat does need me and with everything that had happened here, I am afraid she will fall back into some unhealthy patterns and Carter doesn’t deserve that. Which is why I am making the choice to leave, Alex. This is my decision and I stand by it,” Lucy gently explained and she crossed the room to stand in front of Alex, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. 

“I know. I figured it was something along those lines, you’re loyal and you do care about Cat, which is nice I guess. Still, it doesn’t make it easier,” Alex sighed and she looked up to meet Lucy’s eyes, trying a smile that didn’t feel quite right.

“I’m sorry Alex. If it is any consolation, I am an adult and I can travel across the ocean whenever I want … I do have a pretty cool boss, you know,” Lucy smiled and Alex rolled her eyes but this time when she smiled, it reached her eyes.

“Oh really, that is brand new information, do tell …” Alex sassed and she reached forward to pull Lucy closer, waiting a few seconds before throwing her onto the bed.

“Alex! I still need to pa-” the rest of the sentence disappeared into a heated kiss and then Lucy forgot about what she wanted to say in the first place.

\---

Lunch was even more quiet than breakfast, despite Eliza’s best attempts at making small talk. Lucy and Alex were the only ones remotely trying to answer, the twins were brooding and Cat and Kara were miles away from here.

Eventually, the sound of a horn going off alerted everyone that the cab was here, ten minutes earlier than expected. Clark made a comment about how the name of Cat Grant must have reached out over the ocean but Kara glared down at him and he only shrugged, before going to pick up his brother’s bag. Kara followed and gathered Cat’s suitcases, going to place them in the trunk of the cab before moving back under the porch.

Alex and Clark both grabbed an umbrella and waited nearby for Carter to say goodbye to his mother. Cat was coming from inside the house, after having retrieved her phone in the kitchen and she stopped to watch the scene, her heart shattering inside her chest. 

Carter was softly crying against Kara’s shoulder, as Kara had kneeled a little to hug him. She was whispering something into his ear, something Cat didn’t catch but she guessed it was soothing and loving, since Carter finally straightened and hugged Kara one last time before moving to hug Eliza.

The elder Danvers held his grandson very tightly against her and Cat could see some tears, veiled up in Eliza’s blue eyes. She was torn between guilt and admiration, for that woman who didn’t cry and who still found it in herself to smile at the young boy with red eyes and puffy cheeks. 

“I will see you very soon, young boy. My next stop is going to be London and I’ll bring your cheeky brother along, how does that sound?”

Carter half-chuckled and half-sobbed before managing some humor when he replied “I think it sounds lovely, Grandma. Be careful though, he doesn’t like English food that much …” 

Clark didn’t even smile, standing next to Alex and when Cat met his eyes, she saw the raging conflict as the boy was clearly torn apart between anger and sadness. It seemed to be too much and he looked a little lost, despite the flames burning in his look, only slightly blurred by a few tears.

“Be good, young man. Well, you can give your mum hell for all I care but you know, behave” Alex said with a smirk, as she hugged her nephew. Cat didn’t even pick up on the comment, she deserved much worse and she knew it. The older Danvers was trying to be brave and even if she didn’t look about to cry, she did look heartbroken and for Alex Danvers to show emotion, it was serious.

Eventually, Carter moved to go stand next to his brother and Clark opened the umbrella, stepping outside of the porch and under the rain to accompany Carter to the car. 

Lucy quickly said goodbye to Eliza and then she tried to shorten her farewells to Kara but to everyone’s surprise, the younger Danvers engulfed the Lane sister into a genuine hug.

“Take care of them for me, will you?” Kara whispered into Lucy’s ear, making sure only the younger Lane could hear her.

“I promise,” Lucy solemnly replied, not raising her voice. She waited until Kara released her before smiling and adding “Thank you, for giving me a chance.”

“You’re a good one, Luce. You’ve earned my trust, as far as I’m concerned.” Kara nodded her smiled, despite the evident sadness, was bright and warm, authentic. 

Lucy then walked up to Alex, who opened her umbrella to walk her lover to the car. 

Eliza turned to face Cat and for a handful of second, the CEO thought it was the final drop of the other shoe. She was expecting some kind of angry, wordy blast and she almost closed her eyes, an instinctive gesture of protection.

Instead, she found herself wrapped in a warm and soft hug, one she didn’t see coming. At all. The scent of pine wood and citrus, with a hint of sugar, invaded her senses and Cat melted between the arms of a woman she considered like her mother, so much more than her actual one. 

“Thank you, for having stayed long enough for me to get to know Carter,” Eliza murmured and Cat wanted to scream and cry at once, because she didn’t deserve so much kindness and acceptance. The guilt alone was eating her alive and in the face of Eliza’s tenderness and welcoming attitude, it worsened. 

“I never quite deserved you, and I am so sorry. For everything,” Cat almost choked the words, finding it hard to talk without breaking into sobs. Still, she took a step back and looked at Eliza right in the eyes.

“I know you are, sweetheart, and it’s okay. I forgive you,” Eliza slowly replied, making sure Cat heard every single of her words and how she meant them. 

Cat didn’t know she needed to hear those words but the brutality of the wave of relief washing over her made her gasp. She didn’t know she had been waiting for this but now, she felt lighter and calmer. Almost at peace.

Almost, because Eliza walked away to say something to Kara and Cat’s breath left her lungs again.

Kara was looking right at her, her baby blue eyes sparkling despite the dim daylight. She wasn’t smiling and she nodded at whatever her mother said to her but then Eliza moved to take an umbrella, joining the small crowd waiting by the cab. 

“So, I guess this is it,” Kara finally said and her voice was calm, quiet and neutral. Cat blinked at how adult the younger Danvers sounded. No stammering, no stuttering and no rambling echo. No smile either.

“Indeed it is. Thank you, for having us with you for a little while,” Cat nodded and she hated how formal she sounded. Kara didn’t comment on it though, she barely moved at all.

“Anytime,” came the casual reply and it was guarded, a little automatic. Silence stretched in a little and Cat started to feel uncomfortable.

“I should go,” She tried after a few moments, already moving towards the car.

Kara followed and took the last umbrella available before opening it right above Cat’s head. They didn’t say anything but as Carter finally slid on the backseat on the other side of the car, Kara reached forward and grabbed Cat’s wrist.

The contact burned Cat’s skin where Kara’s warm fingers were applying some pressure and anticipation made her heart speed up. Looking up, she was met with the devastating storm blurring the beautiful baby blue eyes and she almost thought Kara was going to kiss her.

Time seemed to slow down and then stop totally, with the rain falling all around her being the only movement and sound. Kara didn’t seem to even notice that she wasn’t standing under the umbrella anymore and the water was drenching her blond curls, darkening her features at a rather alarming rate but Cat was too mesmerized by the sparkling blue eyes to even see it. 

Finally, Kara released Cat’s wrist and took half a step back, bringing the umbrella back above her head. 

“Have a safe trip,” was all Kara said before moving to go around the cab and say goodbye to her son one more time.

Slowly, as if coming back from a dream, Cat managed to take her seat on the passenger side but her heart was still beating too fast in her chest and she was reeling from something that felt a lot like disappointment. As if she had hoped for something, anything. 

It took a few more minutes but eventually, all the doors closed and the cab slowly started to drive away from the house.

Cat made the mistake of looking in the rearview mirror and as the car took the first turn on the path leading to the exit, the last image she saw was of her family, standing together in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Yes, yes, she left, with Carter and Lucy. I did that, you can yell and scream and you can start the recrimination ... or you know, you could also trust me, since I promised a happy ending to this fiction! I'll even add extra fluff to sweeten the deal, how about that? 
> 
> I know it was a short and angst-packed chapter but please don't cry, I promise it's gonna be worth it in the end. 
> 
> To yell and cry or simply talk, you can find me on tumblr at **lost-your-memory** or on twitter, under the same name as my AO3 account
> 
>  
> 
> **Reviews are always nice**  
> 


	27. CHAPTER 26

**WEDNESDAY**

**LONDON** \- _Somewhere around noon_

They landed in Heathrow in the middle of the day, welcomed by the typical English drizzle and a very cold wind blowing down from the North. 

It had been a hellish journey, with several delays caused by technical issues with the planes. Somewhere between San Francisco and New York, Cat had silently vowed to buy a private jet for her next business flight and she also swore she would never put a foot in a commercial plane ever again. 

They exited the terminal after an excruciatingly long wait and as they headed towards the luggage area to pick up their bags, Cat heard her son’s voice. It was the first time he’d talked since they’d left Kara’s house. 

“Yes, we just landed, we are about to retrieve our bags and then a chauffeur will be taking us back to the penthouse,” Carter said, and he sounded incredibly sad. Cat noticed he didn’t say they were going back home. She suddenly realized that for her son, home was in Napa, California, with the rest of their family. 

“No problem buddy, tell Alex, Grandma and mom that I love them,” Carter ended the call and then put his headphones back on, not once meeting his mother’s eyes. He went ahead to wait for his bag, a few steps away from where Lucy was already standing.

“It’s going to take time,” the younger Lane gently whispered once Cat came to a stop next to her. 

“I know. I just … I wonder if I did the right thing,” Cat admitted and she didn’t react to her friend’s arched eyebrow. She didn’t have the courage nor the energy to.

Lucy mercifully chose to let it go and focused on grabbing her bag as it rolled in front of her. 

Cat wondered how Kara was handling the situation in Napa, if Clark was as sulky as Carter was, if Alex wasn’t too affected by Lucy’s departure … She wondered if her ex-lover felt as heavy as she did, ever since she’d looked in the rearview mirror. 

“Come on, Grants. Let’s go back home,” Lucy encouraged but Carter didn’t even look at her, simply moving forward to go find the car that should be waiting for them. 

The drive to the penthouse was as quiet as the different flights across the world were, with Carter listening to music and Lucy checking and answering her emails on her phone. Cat also had her mobile in her hands, with an inbox so full it threatened to exceed its maximum storage capacity, but she didn’t have the heart to work right now. Instead, she was looking out to the windows and distractingly admiring London as it went by. 

The contrast of this grey city after the very sunny valley of Napa was striking, and it made Cat feel nostalgic for the warmth breeze of a real summer weather, for the caress of a sunbeam on her skin, for the smell of blooming flowers and dry dust, for the light clothing and even more so for the company.

She had grown used to living in a state of missing Kara, but after having spent some time in the woman’s presence, the pain of her absence was ten times worse now. 

The car stopped in front of the building on top of which she lived, and she was stuck by how little she cared. She had always thought of this place as home but after having found her way back into Kara’s arms, the penthouse suddenly felt cold and empty.

The elevator ride was quiet as well, save for Lucy’s quick phone call to a lawyer about some CatCo business. It didn’t last a full minute and Cat oddly noticed she didn’t want to know what it was about, a fact that would have been unthinkable only a few days ago.

Eventually, they arrived at the top of the building and the doors slid open, allowing them to step into the penthouse. Carter threw his backpack against a wall in the hallway and went straight to the living room, his headphones still resolutely buried in his ears. 

Lucy walked away towards the kitchen, saying something about fixing them a light lunch, but Cat didn’t really listen. She instinctively moved to go upstairs to her office, leaving her suitcase in the middle of the foyer without even caring. 

As she turned at the corner of wall leading to her space, she stopped to take in the view through the wall of glass on the other side of the room. The everlasting drizzle was creating a rather thick fog around the skyscrapers and it made her think about the painting in Kara’s poker room. Her stomach twisted painfully and she sighed, before turning the light on.

Instantly, the cold and empty room looked a little more alive, thanks to the warm glow of the dim light reverberating gently across the darker wood and the deep leather of the furniture. She stepped in and instantly noticed her leather chair was turned to face the wall behind her desk. She frowned, not remembering leaving it in that odd position, but shrugged it off and walked a little further in.

Suddenly, the chair started to pivot and the movement made her stop dead in her tracks. 

A few seconds later, she was faced with a pair of deep and intense blue eyes and a smug smile that betrayed him.

“Clark?”

\---

**NAPA** \- _About nine hours earlier_

“Are you alright sweetheart?” 

Eliza’s voice was gentle and kind, devoid of any trace of judgment as she stepped inside the studio. Kara nodded but she barely looked up from her canvas, despite the fact it was still blank since she had put it up about an hour before. No music was playing and as a result, the silence felt heavy and thick, almost suffocating. 

“Convincing.”

Kara didn’t even smile, still seemingly contemplating the perfect white canvas in front of her. 

Eliza didn’t insist, instead wandering around a little before going to sit in the angle of the destroyed couch. She grabbed a book about the importance of dim colors in modern art and started to read it.

Half an hour went by during which Kara didn’t paint and Eliza read. Neither of them broke the rather uncomfortable silence, until Kara finally sighed.

“I think I made a mistake.” 

The words, faintly whispered, echoed in the room like some kind of fatality. Eliza glanced up from her book and saw that Kara was still looking at her canvas, as if she was still trying to avoid facing the reality. She tilted her head to the side and then returned to the study of pale blue and light yellow, waiting a few more seconds before speaking.

“Yes, you probably did.” 

She didn’t have to look up to know that Kara was now looking at her. She slowly turned a page of her book before choosing to elaborate.

“She’s the love of your life and no matter how hard you try to deny it, it’s that kind universal truth, ineluctable, unavoidable. It’s unique, like in those fairytales you used to be fond of growing up, and you should know better by now than to try to go against it. Especially not when you were so clearly given a second chance …” 

The older Danvers purposely ignored her daughter and she kept speaking nonchalantly, still faking interest in the book she was holding. 

“She hurt you, a long time ago. What she did was, at the time, unforgivable, but now you know some facts you didn’t back then, and you grew up Kara. She did too, she’s different, she has changed and I happen to think she is a little wiser now.” 

She heard Kara’s snicker at that and it made her smile but she kept going. 

“Oh, she is still stubborn as hell, don’t get me wrong but I think she realized her mistake and she has come to accept the consequences, which explains why she didn’t stay. She doesn’t think she deserves you, so she left.” 

“I asked her to stay,” Kara whispered and she sounded like a kid, trying to justify that it wasn’t her fault. 

“Did you?” Eliza retorted and this time, she looked up to meet her daughter’s eyes. “Did you ask her to stay, or did you just ask why she was leaving? There is a difference here, Kara, and I think you know it.”

Kara’s eyes didn’t look away and Eliza took it as a sign she could insist, so she did. 

“You were too scared to ask her that because you thought you couldn’t handle her refusal, so you asked another question, one she easily found some half-plausible answers to.” 

Silence followed the wake-up speech and Eliza wondered if she hadn’t gone too far, if she hadn’t spooked her little girl. It lasted and after a while, the older Danvers chose to go back to her book, figuring her daughter was just processing everything that had been said.

Another half an hour went by and then Kara stood up, rather abruptly. Eliza arched a surprised brow but the painter looked a little lost, uncertain.

“What should I do?” 

Eliza broke into a big smile and then moved from the couch, throwing the book on the cushions. She came to stop in front of her daughter and gave her a big hug, before stepping back to meet Kara’s eyes.

“You go get her, you silly girl!” 

And just like that, Kara started to laugh. It was a carefree sound, from someone who had just figured out the rest of their life. It was the expression of a relief so intense it sounded transcendant.

“Thanks mom, I’m gonna go get Clark and Alex, we gotta pack and catch a plane.”

“Thanks God you finally came to your senses,” Alex said, barging into the studio with Clark in tow, a huge smile illuminating both their faces. Alex was holding her phone and the speaker came alive as she approached her sister.

“Good for you Kara, it was about time! Now, my private jet will be landing in Napa in about forty-five minutes; you better catch that plane or else …”

“Lena? But, how, when …” Kara stuttered, confused but already moving to exit her studio, with the rest of the family following after her. 

“Your sister was calling to complain about her girlfriend having gone back across the ocean, and she was telling me all about how you and Cat were too stubborn to figure out how to make things work …” Lena explained and Kara glared at Alex, who only shrugged and kept walking, holding her phone up for her friend to continue. 

“It first came as a joke, I was offering my plane for her to go see Lucy but before I knew it, she all but ordered me to bring said plane to Napa, saying she would smack some sense into your head to go after Cat. I guess your mother beat her to the punch …” 

“Of course I did, where do you think Alex got this stubbornness and determination from?” Eliza smugly answered, making everyone laugh, Lena included. “ I just happen to have a lot more experience than she has and so I knew to give Kara some space …”

“And it worked!” Clark exclaimed, literally bouncing up and down as he followed his family back into the house.

“Alright, Clark and Alex, pack a bag, we’re going to London. Mom, will you be alright holding the fort here, until I bring them back?” Kara asked but Eliza waved her off. 

“Go get your girl Kara, I’ll be more than fine. Besides, Cat will keep me company.” 

For a second, everyone stayed silent, looking at each-other with confused faces before the actual cat walked across the living room, right in front of them. They all burst into laughter, scaring the animal away. 

“Chop chop,” Clark said, making Kara glare at him before he scurried away to pack a bag. Alex followed and Kara took a minute to hug her mother.

“Thanks, mom,” she whispered into her mother’s ear. 

“Be brave, sweetheart,” Eliza answered before ushering her daughter upstairs.

\---

**NAPA AIRPORT**

“Were you listening in, when mom finally told me to go get Cat?” Kara asked as she settled into one of the very luxurious leather chairs inside of Lena’s private jet. 

“I actually came somewhere around the time she told you you were to scared to ask Cat to stay so yes, we totally listened in,” Alex retorted right away, a smug smile gracing her lips as she thought back on how the events unfolded. She was facing her sister, a glass of fine Scotch in one hand and her phone in the other one. She was clearly itching to text Lucy but Kara had ordered that they all kept it a secret.

“Right,” Kara mumbled and she focused back on her notebook, biting her pencil as she stared at the scribbles and doodles marring the pages. Most of them were a representation of Cat, more or less accurate according to the style she had used, but she was growing frustrated with her inability to draw, paint, sculpt or think about anything else but Cat Grant. 

“Trust me, you’re doing the right thing. I know you don’t think you can handle it if she says no, but first, she won’t and second, even if she does, you’ll get the closure you both need. Like Lena said, along with the rest of us, it’s about time.”

“She won’t say no, mom,” Clark chimed in from the couch he was sprawled onto, a pile of comics sitting next to him. He was reading the latest issue of the new Batman series and Lena had left a few original comics in a drawer for him. Alex’s best friend loved to spoil Kara’s kid. Her favorite thing about the reunion was that now she had two of them to shower with gifts and presents, even if she still had to officially meet Carter. 

“How would you know?” Kara groaned and she didn’t expect a coherent answer from her son but when he instantly replied, it took her breath away.

“Because, she loves you too. Duh.”

He was rolling his eyes but she could still see the soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips, despite his obvious interest in the comics he had started reading. 

Alex nodded and smiled too, making Kara feel warm and hopeful, not quite at peace just yet but enough for her to be less fearful of the future. 

A few minutes later, the plane was taking off to London.

\---

“How did you even get in?”

Cat realized her question was stupid, in the face of her son’s unexpected and unexplainable presence in her house. She knew she should ask about the why and not the how but her brain was muddling through too many emotions and thoughts at once, with hope and fear waging a ferocious war against each other. 

Clark only smiled and tilted his head to the side, making him look so much like his mother. 

“Terry let us in.”

Cat didn’t even know if she should thank her doorman or fire him, but either way, Clark was still sitting in her leather chair, behind the desk she and Kara chose in a very fancy London shop together, inside the office Kara had a basically designed on paper before Cat decided to give her ideas to an architect to renovate the place.

She knew she should ask about Clark’s presence, she should inquire as to why her very American son was in London, in her office, facing her despite the fact she distinctly remembered leaving him on the other side of the ocean, a little more than half a day ago. 

“How … How did you get here before me?” 

Cat mentally cursed herself but the young boy didn’t seem fazed or even surprised. Carter chose this moment to enter the room, his eyes wide and full of wonder.

“Clark? What … how? How is this even possible?” he asked, disbelief clear as crystal in his voice. Cat confusedly looked back and forth between her sons, not understanding what was happening.

Clark smiled and waved his brother hello, a gesture Carter absentmindedly mickmicked, too perplexed to even think about it. After that, Clark focused back on his mother to answer her question. 

“Well, the answer to that question is quite simple. Lena loaned us her private jet and it is much, much faster than a commercial flight. You should totally think about investing in one, mum,” Clark replied, matter of factly. 

“Us?” Cat asked, puzzled, wondering if she wasn’t dreaming. She had planned on buying a private jet on the flight back and now her son, her American son, was suggesting the same thing, but it wasn’t even the most confusing thing that was happening.

“Us,” Kara’s voice chimed in from behind, forcing Cat to turn around to face her ex-lover. She idly wondered why she still thought of Kara as her ex-something, when it was more than clear they still had something, that the past had bled into the present and, despite her best attempts at avoiding it, into her future as well. 

The younger Danvers was wearing the outfit Cat had seen her in last. A pair of distressed blue jeans worn over some worn-out red Converse, paired with a dim grey sweatshirt on top of which she had thrown a beige Trench, and the coat’s collar was pulled up around the girl’s neck. It was still a little wet on the shoulders and on the arms, which meant she had just arrived.

“It took me quite some time and, frankly, a lot of help to realize I had made a mistake, by letting you go,” Kara started, her voice sounding a little grave, deep and with a too-serious edge that sent a few chills down Cat’s spine.“Eventually, I came to my senses and I jumped on a plane. I think it’s time I decided to keep you.”

Kara stepped forward and Cat almost gasped but somewhere in the back of her mind, a nasty voice told her to say something, to protest, to not let it be that easy. 

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Clark and Carter leaving the office and she somehow felt grateful for the absence of an audience. Still, her mind was racing with protestations and arguments, fear suddenly taking over the bubbling hope that had started to emerge when she saw Kara. She focused back on the younger Danvers in front of her, taking in the soft smile and tender eyes, the straight posture of someone who was sure of themself. 

Words started to spill out from her mouth, almost without her consent but she couldn’t help it.

“Oh really, and I suppose I am just supposed to go weak at the knees and fall into your arms to cry out in relief, blindly believing everything will be alright?” Cat started, taking a step back to establish some distance back between the younger Danvers and herself. It was more of a protection than anything else, some rationalization to avoid doing just that, falling into Kara’s arms. Tears started to prickle at the edge of her eyes and she gritted her teeth before talking again. 

“And say what, that we'll just figure this whole thing out? An inter-continental relationship with our boys being raised here and there, in between London and somewhere in California?” Cat’s voice choked a little, the emotions being too much for her to handle. She couldn’t face the images of familial bliss and pure happiness that Kara’s words had summoned. “And what, you and I just picking up where we left off and growing old together? Really Keira. What do you expect? To live happily ever after, like some kind of fairytale?” 

Kara never stopped walking forward and Cat found herself backed off against the front of her desk, looking into a pair of incredibly determined bright blue eyes. She held her breath, unable to continue her little speech when faced with that much love and faith and hope.

“It’s Kara, and yes. Yes, to all of the above.” Kara’s voice was steeled with something Cat could only describe as faith. Some kind of assurance, that everything would be fine, that they would survive whatever came their way and as she drowned herself into Kara’s pure eyes, Cat almost believed it. God knew she desperately wanted to.

“I mean, you don’t have to cry but if you let me, then I would very much love to grow old with you. It was the plan, all those years ago. I do think it’s about time we started getting on with it, don’t you ?”

Kara was looking at her, bright blue eyes sparkling with hope and assurance, and her smile was soft and tender, so blindingly pure, full of love. Kara was the sun itself and Cat could feel her reserve and doubts melt away in her lover’s presence. 

“But the kids, the long-distance and … and the wounds, we didn’t work back then ... and I hurt you and I don’t want to do it again … so why would you …”

The rest of her questions dissolved into a kiss that made her moan and whimper at once, blunt and sweet and so promising. It tasted like forever and it was like a good omen for the future, something to look forward to. Cat’s legs almost gave away and before she knew it, Kara’s arms, strong and soft at once, closed around her to hold her tight. 

“I love you. I never really stopped loving you, for all those years, and I realized I don’t want to. I don’t want to fall in love with anyone else, but you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Kara whispered once she had stopped kissing Cat, breathing the words barely inches away from the CEO’s lips. 

It was like a dream coming true before her eyes, with Kara’s words echoing endlessly in her ears and Kara’s arms closing even more tightly around her. More than ever, it felt like coming home and Cat gave up. She all but surrendered.

“I do too. Oh gosh I’ve missed you,” Cat finally admitted, just as softly and if she thought she had seen the most blinding of Kara’s smile, she now realized just how badly she had mistaken. 

“Then let’s do that. We’ll figure it out and I know it won’t be easy, I know there will be sacrifices and disappointments, on both our parts, but we are worth it,” Kara nodded, moving forward to claim another kiss, shorter but just as sweet and Cat suddenly realized she would be able to kiss Kara again, and for the rest of her life if things worked according to their makeshift plans. 

The realization made her smile, a genuine, authentic smile.

“HELL YEAH, WE DID IT!”

Surprised, Kara and Cat looked around to see the boys exchange a high-five together before doing one with both Alex and Lucy, who were happily smiling. Cat didn’t even hear the twins come back in with Lucy and Alex. 

After a few blinks, Cat focused back on Kara and the younger Danvers kissed her again. Cat thought she would never get used to this feeling again and she was fine with it. 

“I have a hunch that we are in for a lifetime of set-ups and surprises, with our cheeky twins …” Kara finally said, purposely glancing to the boys. Cat nodded and moved further into Kara’s embrace. The girl smelled like varnish, pine wood, some heady flowers and something earthy, like the rain after a summer day. 

She knew Kara had a point, that it wasn’t going to be easy. They would have to be patient and kind, that it would be a lot of work for them but she believed she truly believed - that they could make it work and have their happy ending.

“Let’s face it together then, shall we?” Cat asked and as an answer, Kara intertwined their fingers together and gently squeezed them.

 

It made her realize that as long as she could have Kara by her side, she would always, always, feel at **home**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alright guys,**
> 
>   
>  This is it. This is the last chapter of this little AU that started something about two years ago. It's been a long ride and an incredible journey, let me tell you.  
> This little fic here, was the very first one I dared to share with you guys, with the whole world out there. Before this one, I usually kept my writing private, aside for a few selected people I trusted. So it's an achievement and a success, somehow, because I managed to actually start writing a little more, I stopped being overly shy about my writing and I recently started to think that they are actually worth something. Okay, full disclosure, that last part is still a work in progress but I'm getting there.
> 
> I met some incredible people thanks to this fic, I got a chance to be a part of a fandom that is still, after everything we've been through, as strong and supportive as hell.  
> I know she doesn't read this fic but my biggest thank you goes to DameLola ( _or Fictorium since it is her name around here_ ) for being herself and no one else. The rest of my gratitude, and it's infinite, goes to all of you, who stopped by to read my fic, who left kudos in silence or who left comments, explaining to me how my fic touched you, how it made you laugh or cry or yell ( _I do write a lot of "yelling" material, don't I?_ ) ...
> 
> It has been a pleasure but above all, it has been an honor.
> 
> Now, onto the next adventures !
> 
> ...
> 
> **RELAX !**  
>  Don't start yelling at me that I can't leave with such a "no-ending" ... Don't worry guys, I've got you. There will be an epilogue coming your way, in a few weeks hopefully. In the meantime, you can always come yell at me on tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory** over there 


	28. EPILOGUE

A year and a half later …

**DECEMBER**

**LONDON** \- _Around 6pm_

“Hi mum!” 

Cat’s foul mood melted like ice under the sun when she heard her sons’ voices. 

“Hello my darlings! How are you today?” she asked, glancing at the clock on her laptop and doing the math in her head. It was about 10am in Napa. “Did you two just get up?” Cat then added, a slight disapproving edge to her tone despite her warm and wide smile. 

She tucked her phone in between her ear and her chin to finish an email as quickly as possible while the twins scrambled a little to come up with a plausible lie, until Alex’s voice came through.

“They did, yes. We are having breakfast and if they don’t hurry up a little, we are gonna be late to pick up mom at the airport …” 

“Good morning Alex,” Cat chuckled a little, picturing the scowl on the older Danvers sister as if she was seeing it in front of her. “Is Kara around?”

“Nah, she’s with Astra already,” Alex retorted and Cat felt disappointed. She hadn’t talked to the young painter in a few days and she missed her. “She had to wake up early, so she was grumpy and in a mood … but she had to go, something about a commission for a new collection. I didn’t get everything but apparently, a big client wants Kara to paint a series of canvases to decorate their holiday house … Rich people, ya know.” Alex snorted and Cat didn’t miss the sarcasm in the woman’s tone. She didn’t retort that the older Danvers could very well be considered as a rich person now, given how much success her winery had had over the last year. 

Instead, she rolled her eyes and turned her desk chair towards the bay windows, the ones leading to the balcony. 

It was snowing outside. Honest-to-God snowflakes were billowing into the cold and already dark evening sky, sparkling every time they were caught in the light that spilled outside from the building’s windows. 

It looked peaceful and quiet, at the complete opposite of the scene happening on the other side of the office’s glass walls. In the bullpen, people were bustling everywhere. TV screens were flashing in every corner, phones were buzzing non-stop and employees were scurrying in every direction. It didn’t look too organized, not at all even, but Cat knew it was just an impression, that every move was very carefully calculated.

“Mum? Mum, are you still there?” 

She smiled and stopped looking at the apparent chaos of the open space, focusing back on the snow outside.

“I’m here sweetheart, I was just looking at the snow and I got a little lost in thought …”

“It’s snowing in London?” 

The disbelief of the tone gave away that it was Clark, who had never seen snow in England before. Cat chuckled a little while Carter explained to his brother that it wasn’t that unusual at this time of the year. 

“That’s so unfair tho, you have actual snow for Christmas. Not cool, we only have the usual sun …” 

“Right, said the boy who can’t stand London …” Carter’s sarcasm made Cat snort a little, for he sounded very much like herself in this instant.

“Well I can’t, I don’t like big cities but come on, actual snow … in December … It’s like, movie-worthy or something,” Clark tried to defend himself but Alex cut them off again.

“Buddies, come on. We’re supposed to leave in like, half an hour and you guys aren’t nearly ready to go. Sorry Cat but we’re cutting it a little short here …” 

“No of course, it’s perfectly alright. I’ll talk to you soon sweethearts, hopefully before I fall asleep. In the meantime, behave!”

“Duh, mum,” Clark answered while his brother added “Talk to you soon!”

They hung up and Cat felt the familiar pang of loneliness in her chest, a constant occurrence whenever she would end a phone call with her family. She always missed the twins when she wasn’t with them but the end of the year was a very busy period for the company. She had to be there, to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible before steering the media corporation towards the beginning of the new year, with all the administrative tasks it entailed. 

“Miss Grant?”

Kelly had entered her office without her even noticing and she arched a brow.

“Miss Lane told me to remind you that you are supposed to join her in the lobby in ten,” Kelly explained without wavering, a feat that deserved to be mentioned given the heated glare Cat was throwing her way. “She also told me that should you make her wait, she would take the car by herself and leave you to take the tube …”

Kelly, to her credit, looked positively terrorised as she whispered the last few words.   
It had been years since Cat had put a foot on one of the germs-filled trains that carried most Londoners and wandering tourists from point A to point B and the image alone was indeed horrifying. Especially a few days before Christmas. 

“Fine. I’ll be there,” Cat muttered through her gritted teeth and she dismissed her assistant with a typical flourish of her hand, an implicit ‘that’s all’. Kelly took the not-a-hint-at-all and left without a word.

Cat’s phone chimed with a text and the name on display across the locked screen made her forget about the tube, about Kelly, about the rest of the world really. A wide and tender smile made her way across her face as she unlocked her phone to read and reply to Kara’s texts.

**Good evening gorgeous!**

Cat’s smile was so big her cheeks hurt a little. 

**The twins texted, said you asked for me  
I should be out of the door in ten, can I call you then?**

Cat checked the time and let out a defeated sigh. She wouldn’t accomplish any more work tonight, since she was about to meet Lucy downstairs anyway. She quickly texted back to let Kara know she was expecting her call before tidying up her desk and gathering her belongings.

She was already in her private elevator and on the way down when her phone started to ring, Kara’s picture lighting up the screen. It was a beautiful shot, taken while Kara was obviously trying to concentrate on a painting. She had a brush tucked behind her ear, loose strands of golden hair framing her features, and her sparkling blue eyes were intense and bright. Spots of blue and grey were marring her cheeks and the tip of her nose, giving her a sweet and childish look. 

Cat smiled at it and then slid her fingers across the screen to take the call. 

“Good morning Darling,” Cat greeted. “I take it your meeting with Astra and the rich client went okay?” 

“Hey you!” Kara replied, her breathing coming up a little short. She sounded winded. ”Yes it was alright. I hate waking up that early but in the end, I have to admit it was worth it …” Kara sounded a little sleepy indeed, but still passionate about her work. She started rambling about her clients, a gay couple with great taste but very high standards and some excessive requirements.

Cat usually loved to hear Kara talk about her work but tonight, the enthusiasm and the excitement in her lover’s voice made realize just how much she missed her. She suddenly felt sad at the thought she wouldn’t get to fall asleep next Kara tonight. 

They had worked it out as best as they could, to overcome the distance without sacrificing too much and Cat was very proud of them for that. She had taken up to work from the office Kara had settled up for her in Napa for the major part of the year but when her presence was required in the headquarters, she would head back to London and spend as much time as she needed, no question asked. 

Still, Cat had grown used to living with Kara again and she especially loved falling asleep in the girl’s arms, which made her few trips to London harder to endure. 

“Babe, are you listening to me?” 

Kara sounded a little worried and Cat shook her head, trying to chase away the feeling of loneliness that clung to her heart. 

“Sorry Darling, I’m just heading out of the office and I have to meet with Lucy, who threatened to go home with the car and leave me to take the tube …”

Kara’s bright laugh echoed down the line and Cat wanted to frown and snap but the sound made her stomach flutter and she couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips again.

“Damn, she sure knows how to handle your workaholism …” Kara chuckled and Cat only groaned in answer. 

She was finally in the lobby and the younger Lane was nowhere in sight. Against her ear, her phone buzzed softly and she rolled her eyes.

“Hold on Darling, I think she texted me. Just a second,” Cat alerted Kara and then looked at her screen.

**Got cornered by Snapper …  
Car’s here, get in  
I’ll be there in 10**

Cat frowned, wondering what her second-in-command wanted to talk about with the head of the legal department, but she decided it could wait until later. 

“She’s apparently having a chat with Snapper, she said she’ll be there in ten minutes. I’m tired though, I’m going to wait for her in the car,” Cat explained as she placed her phone back against her ear, heading out of the building. Her high heels clacked against the white marble of the lobby, reverberating across the high ceilings with a slight echo. She braced herself but she still groaned loudly when the coldness of the night bit at her cheeks, instantly turning them pink. 

“Oh gosh, it’s freezing in this country,” Cat muttered through her gritted teeth as she scanned the curb in front of her building. Her eyes zeroed in on the car and she let out a relieved sigh as she started walking up to it.

“I think you’ve been getting too used to living in California, babe,” Kara chuckled again and the term of endearment made Cat feel incredibly warm. “I’ve always loved the snow, especially in December.”

Cat arched a surprised brow before narrowing her eyes.

“How do you know it’s snowing?” 

“Well …”

Cat was nearly at the car when the backseat door opened, taking her by surprise. She stopped in her tracks.

Kara slowly exited the black town car, her phone still pressed against her ear.   
The snow floated gently in the air around her and some of it got caught in the golden curls cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing a beanie and what looked like a very warm scarf, tied above a navy-blue Duffel coat, but Cat barely noticed the details, too mesmerized by the blinding smile and the sparkling blue eyes.

“How … how did you …” Cat stuttered, eyes wide and heart racing as Kara took a few steps in her direction.

“Hello gorgeous,” Kara whispered as she came to a stop right in front of Cat. She raised her hands and her palms felt warm and soft against Cat’s cheeks. “I missed you.”

The kiss was infinitely sweet and intimate. It was soft and tender, with no hurry to it and Cat’s mind finally caught up. She moaned beneath Kara’s lips and then answered the kiss, loading it with passion, surprise and love. So much love.

“Hm,” Kara humed approvingly before breaking away, a smile automatically gracing her lips. Moving her hands from Cat’s face to her hips, she pulled her in a little closer and nuzzled against her lover’s nose.

“I hitched a ride with Lena, she has some business in town for the holidays and she offered to take me with her. We landed about two hours ago but well, it is almost Christmas and traffic has been … you know. Hell.” Kara’s voice was low and warm and her breath tickled Cat’s skin against the side of her neck, where the painter was dropping a few kisses. 

“I thought … I thought you wanted to spend Christmas in the house, with the rest of the family …” Cat managed to say, having a hard time focusing on anything else but Kara’s lips and Kara’s tongue, which had just begun tracing random patterns against her jawline. 

“How about we spend Christmas together instead, this year? The twins, Alex and Mom are on their way, they left right after your phone call. I’ll be picking them up at the airport tomorrow, around 6pm.”

Cat almost mourned the loss of Kara’s lips when the younger Danvers looked up to meet her eyes. She was beautiful in the hesitant light of the street, surrounded by flowing snowflakes.   
Cat still had no idea how she got lucky enough to have a second chance, but she had vowed she wouldn’t screw it up. Drawing her strength and courage from Kara’s fierce and unconditional love, she was moving forward and she could safely say she had never been so happy in her life. 

She was about to say something when music suddenly blasted around them and Elvis Costello’s voice joined the snowflakes in the night. Startled, both Kara and Cat turned to be met with Lucy’s smug smile as she held out her phone, her Spotify account showing the picture of the Notting Hill O.S.T.

“Movie-worthy, you guys. I swear, it was beautiful and sweet and soft and anything but I’m freezing and I have somewhere I need to be, so …” Lucy said, eyes sparkling with amusement and affection. “Could you please get in the car and drop me off on your way to the penthouse?” 

Cat groaned and buried her face into Kara’s neck, who only chuckled before greeting the younger Lane. 

“Good soundtrack, I have to say. Excellent movie as well, I wouldn’t mind a rewatch,” Kara added as she gently guided Cat towards the car, helping her in while Lucy walked around to take the seat behind the passenger’s side. Cat kept Kara’s hand in hers as the town car pulled away from the curb and inserted itself in the heavy traffic. 

“Very good movie indeed, but then again who doesn’t love a good Julia Roberts rom-com,” Lucy nodded but when Kara threw her a surprised look, she frowned and asked “What?”

“Alex hates Julia Roberts …”

The look of pure horror that washed over Lucy’s features made Cat laugh out loud. Kara was smiling a little sheepishly but she looked very serious. 

“You have got to be kidding me. How? How is that even possible? Why?” Lucy asked, shaking her head and ‘tsking’ her disapproval. 

“She never liked the actress, I have no idea why. You’ll have to ask her tomorrow …” Kara offered and despite the recent discovery about Julia Roberts, Lucy smiled dreamily at the idea of Alex being here soon. 

“Where are we dropping you off, Luce?” Cat asked, secretly glad her friend wasn’t staying at the penthouse for the night. Kara’s thumb gently skimming against the back of her hand was enough to send waves of desire down her belly and she didn’t want to have to worry about being quiet, not tonight.

“There is a party I was invited to, weeks ago, some kind of Oxford alumni reunion that will probably last all night long. I wasn’t going to go at first but then Kara informed me of her plan and since I assumed you don’t want me around tonight ... “ Lucy smirked and Cat gave her a grateful look while Kara tried not to blush too hard. 

“Ah, here we are. I’m off, I should be back to the penthouse after 1pm tomorrow, so we can go pick up the rest of the family together … please, try to be decent by then?” 

Kara’s cheek turned even redder but Cat winked at her friend, who leaned forward to drop a kiss on her cheek. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Lucy teased and she was about to close the door when Kara casually replied.

“So, basically everything’s on the table, according to Alex’s stories …” 

Lucy’s jaw dropped and she suddenly blushed furiously. This time, it was Kara’s turn to smirk and she waved the younger Lane goodbye before grabbing the door to close it. 

“Well, I must admit, I didn’t see that coming,” Cat laughed, turning her head to look at Kara. Her lover’s cheeks were still a little pink but her eyes were glistening with mischief and something else that made Cat swallow thickly. 

She remembered how scared she had been the first time Kara took off her clothes. How terrified she was that the young woman would find her old and faded and that she would go back on her decision to give them a second chance. It had eaten her alive for the few months it took for them to fall in bed together, as they both wanted to take it slow. 

Then again, she should have known better. Kara had eased every single one of her doubts and fears, with soft touches and passionate kisses, with tender words and conspiratorial laughter and it had been a shared journey ever since. They had been re-learning everything, together.

“I love you,” Cat suddenly said and it wasn’t a whisper. It was soft and calm, a simple fact that demanded to be expressed, because she wanted Kara to know. She needed Kara to know, even though she felt as if the words weren’t nearly enough. 

Kara beamed at her, surprise swirling in her baby blue eyes. Cat knew she needed to say those words more often, that Kara was usually the one to start it but not tonight. 

“Do I sleep on the couch if I quote Star Wars here?” Kara asked and Cat rolled her eyes. Still, she couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips because Kara was good at not letting Cat get self-conscious. 

“Hm, no. I missed you too much to let you sleep on the couch, so I’m going to let it slide for today,” Cat replied and Kara’s chuckle sent a new wave of warmth down her lower abdomen. 

“I love you too, Cat. I think I’m spending my life falling deeper in love with you …”

“Did you just quote Ed Sheeran to me?” Cat glared, trying her best not to smile, butterflies fluttering in her stomach with the echo of Kara’s first three words. 

“He writes good lyrics, you know …” Kara smiled sweetly but then she leaned forward and kissed Cat, going for something deep right away. Cat moaned and arched herself against her lover’s front, mentally cursing the traffic and the winter clothes in between them. 

Kara broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Cat’s, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

“I should stop kissing you until we exit this car, otherwise you might not be able to look your chauffeur in the eyes ever again.”

Cat groaned at all the implications the words held, but when her driver cleared his throat, a deep blush tainting his cheeks, she took pity on him and decided to behave. 

“Until later …” Cat promised, before she moved against the door to admire London by night through the window. 

She didn’t let go of Kara’s hand.

\---

“Good morning Sunshine.”

Cat laughed at the groan that erupted from under the pillow, where Kara was apparently trying to go back to sleep. 

“Too early, not funny,” came the muffled voice of the younger Danvers, heavy with sleep and very grumpy. It was rather random but it made Cat’s heart squeeze with love and affection.

“Come on, sleepy head. I brought you breakfast, in bed ...” Cat offered, putting the tray on the floor at the foot of the bed before climbing back in to go sit next to her lover. “You know I don’t usually do that, how I despise eating food in bed …”

She heard a chuckle and when Kara pushed back the pillow just enough so their eyes could meet, she rolled hers and exclaimed “My gosh you’re impossible. Shut up.”

“I didn’t say a thing,” Kara replied with a very smug smile but she didn’t push it, instead sighing in a way that made it clear that she would have prefered going back to sleep. 

She did look exhausted, Cat noticed. Not that she wasn’t beautiful, with her golden hair messily falling around her features, with her heavy eyelashes falling over blurred blue eyes and with her right cheek sporting a rather impressive pillow print. She looked impossibly young, under the dim light of a grey winter morning that filtered through the bay window on the side of the bedroom. But she had dark circles under her eyes and Cat noticed the crinkles around her mouth, at the corner of her eyes and the more subtle ones on her forehead. 

“Did you say something about food? I mean, actual food?” Kara smirked once she was finally seated and Cat rolled her eyes before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and slow, for Kara didn’t seem to want anything else but still, it made Cat’s stomach burst with butterflies.

“Morning babe,” Kara mumbled against her lips at the end of the kiss, sweetly. Cat smiled and then moved to go retrieve the tray, placing it on Kara’s lap before going back on her side, pulling the blankets above her legs as well. 

They shared breakfast, kisses and random facts about the twins, about work, about the upcoming Christmas day. Cat marveled at how easy it was to just stay in bed next to Kara, without expectation or pressure at all. 

“Oh, I wanted to ask … The rich clients? Did you even meet with them, since you were probably on a plane by the time you were supposed to be in that meeting …” Cat suddenly asked, remembering the conversation that occurred on the phone before she even knew Kara was in England.

“Yes, but that was two days ago already. Well, uh, you know what I mean”, Kara frowned, having some difficulty to do the maths so early in the morning and with a bad case of jet lag. 

“I do, yes. I was just wondering … Wait, you woke up early for the last three days?” Cat smirked and Kara groaned, mumbling something about how she loved sleep too much and that the world was cruel to not let her enjoy it. 

They went back to enjoying breakfast and talking about everything, with Cat occasionally checking the news on her tablet and Kara answering a few texts on her phone. 

“By the way, I managed to have all the presents sent to your address, Terry should have them all by now,” Kara explained around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Cat arched a surprised brow.

“Terry?”

“Yes, I didn’t want you to have a chance to look at them before the actual Christmas morning,” Kara nodded and she grabbed her cup of coffee but it didn’t hide the smile on her lips quite as well as she expected.

“What am I? Five?” Cat rolled her eyes but she didn’t insist. She knew how much Kara loved Christmas and she wouldn’t ruin her parade, not for the world. It had taken her quite a few years to get used to the bundle of excitement and wonder Kara would become around that time of the year but eventually, she grew fond of it too. Truth was, she’d even missed it when they broke up and as much as she had tried with Lucy and Carter, their Christmas had always lacked something.

“Well …”

“Do not finish that thought,” Cat threatened, glaring at her lover but to no avail because Kara was smirking. After a few months of walking on eggshells, both of them trying not to trigger the other with words or action, after a few arguments that had eventually cleared the air between them, they were finally at ease with each other. 

“Alright, I won’t,” Kara relented and she then offered her mug of coffee to Cat, who took a sip before handling it back to the younger Danvers.

“Oh gosh how can you even drink that, it’s like you barely added a drop of coffee in a pot of sugar,” Cat groaned, grabbing the glass of orange juice to chase the taste from her mouth. 

Kara only laughed in response, the sound echoing endlessly through the bedroom.

\---

“Muuuuuum!”

Cat turned around and held her arms open to engulf both of her sons in a tight hug, her heart bursting with love and happiness as they were finally reunited. 

“My darlings! Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” 

The boys were wearing matching outfits, as always. The one on the left had a navy-blue duffle coat and a bright red scarf while the other was wearing a green scarf and a dim grey coat, same fabric as his brother’s.

“Blue is Carter, I’m Clark,” said the boy with the green scarf as he moved back from his mother’s embrace. “So, did you like the surprise?” 

“I do, very much so,” Cat beamed at her son and landed a kiss on his forehead, before doing the same for Carter. 

Clark walked around his English mother to greet Kara, who hugged him just as tight.

“You! I can’t believe I am dating you ... How could you?” 

The twins, Cat and Kara all startled and looked up to see Lucy Lane strode towards a very confused and slightly worried Alex Danvers, who had just came out of the terminal pushing a trolley full of luggages in front of her.

“Uh ...what?” Alex glanced at her sister and then back at her girlfriend, who stopped right in front of her, looking pissed. 

“How can you not … like Julia Roberts?” 

Cat and Kara exchanged a look before starting to laugh, under the dumbfounded gaze of their twins. 

“What’s happening?” Carter asked but Clark shrugged helplessly, having no clue either.

“Oh!” Alex let out a heavy sigh of relief, before frowning. “For Christ’s sake Lucy you scared me! I thought I’d done something unforgivable, like forgetting your birthday or something!” 

Kara and Cat were still laughing and the twins were starting to have a headache, not knowing where to look first. Their matching blue eyes traveled back and forth in between their aunts and their mothers. 

“It is unforgivable! You and I are going to have a Julia Roberts marathon and you better like the actress by the end of it!” Lucy said, matter of factly, before she broke into a big smile and cupped Alex’s cheeks to kiss her.

“I have no idea what we just watched,” Clark turned towards his brother, who looked just as lost as he was. They focused on their mothers, who had finally stopped laughing at some point, and arched a brow.

“Don’t worry kids, I just happen to let Lucy know that Alex might be the only person on Earth who doesn’t like Julia Roberts …” Kara explained when she saw how expectant the looks on her sons’ faces were. 

“Oh, makes sense. Lucy is a huge fan of the actress, I can’t remember how many times she made us watch Notting Hill or My Best Friend’s wedding … No wonder she reacted this way,” Carter glanced above his shoulder but Lucy and Alex were still engrossed in their happy reunion and he quickly focused back on his mothers, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. 

“Well, I seem to have missed a lot already.”

Eliza was now standing next to them and Kara smiled warmly before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She’s seen her mom barely a few weeks earlier.

“Good evening Eliza, I’m delighted you can join us for Christmas,” Cat greeted her and even though it had been over a year, she was still shocked when the older Danvers pulled her in for a hug. 

“I’m so happy to be here Cat! I can’t wait to spend Christmas surrounded with all of my family. Oh, you’ll have to let me do the cooking!” Eliza went on and on about the menu and Kara rolled her eyes.

“Well, with pleasure Eliza. It’s not as if I could ask Kara …” Cat smirked.

“Hey!” Kara protested while everyone laughed, Alex and Lucy included as they joined the little group.

Cat then took a step aside and gently took Kara’s hand in hers, instantly intertwining their fingers. 

“How about we all go home and get started on the Christmas preparations?” Cat offered and at that, everyone cheered.

Kara gently squeezed her hand before letting go of it to take over for Alex to push the trolley. 

Cat took a minute to admire the scene, her whole family chatting and babbling about Christmas as they all headed for the exit. Eliza was gently teasing Alex about her lack of interest for Julia Roberts, while Lucy and Carter were discussing about the ending scene in My Best Friend’s Wedding. Carter was asking Kara about her favorite winter movie.

“Your mum knows the answer to that question, you know,” Kara replied with a smirk as she looked above her shoulder to meet Cat’s gaze. Cat rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, remembering all too well the numerous times Kara had made her watch the movie. 

As she walked up to join her son and her lover, she gave him the answer.

“Love Actually.”

\---

“Moooooms!”

Kara winced and Cat chuckled as the twins came running into the bedroom. They looked incredibly energetic, excitement sparkling in their eyes, both wearing matching grins. The only thing that gave away the fact they had just woken up was their hair, sticking up on their heads in every direction. 

They both stopped at the end of bed where Cat was reading the newspaper and Kara was trying to emerge from her not-quite-finished slumber. 

Cat had always been an early riser and she didn’t usually like spending time in bed, but Kara’s presence had changed that. Kara, however, never liked waking up at the crack of dawn. Sure, she made the required effort on Christmas morning, as it was, but she had counted on the jet lag to gain a few more minutes of peace. Which, of course, didn’t happen.

“Come on, it’s 8:30 already, let’s open the giiiifts” Carter whined, easily recognizable thanks to his Doctor Who t-shirt. Clark was sporting Batman pyjamas and he looked just as impatient as his brother.

“8:30am. I’m awake at 8:30am …” Kara groaned but underneath the pillow she had placed over her face, she was smiling. Cat gently pushed her shoulder before taking the pillow off, leaning in for a kiss.

“Gross! Come on, Luce is already making breakfast, with grandma!” Clark was literally bouncing up and down on the spot, vibrating with anticipation.

“Oh yeah? And do tell, where’s Alex?” Kara grumbled once Cat broke away from the kiss, scrambling a little to sit up. 

“She’s …” Carter started but Clark elbowed him rather hard, shaking his head no.

“What? She’s what?” Kara narrowed her eyes at her sons, before understanding what was happening.

“Oh no. You didn’t.”

“What?” Cat asked, a little confused.

“They let Alex sleep in, they didn’t wake her up yet. Did you?” Kara dared the boys to answer and to their defense, they looked sheepish. 

“Well … We …” Carter tried again but Clark cut him off.

“Lucy and Grandma were up already, we figured Luce would just go in and wake Alex up later. So, basically, we are waiting for you!” 

He looked very smug but when Kara glared down at him, his smile wavered. 

“Come on darling, let’s get up. It is Christmas after all …” Cat joined in, kissing Kara’s temple before exiting the bed. She was wearing a deep blue velvet nightgown that made her every move look like waves on the ocean and for a while, Kara only stared.

“MOM!” 

She jumped a little when both her sons called for her. They had their arms crossed over their chests and in this moment, with the matching glare they threw at her, they were the spitting image of their English mother. 

“Alright, alright! I’m on my way, give me five minutes,” Kara grumbled but she then winked at her sons, who decided it was enough. They ran out of the room and down the stairs, leaving her alone with Cat. 

“I can’t believe they didn’t wake Alex up but they had no problem barging in our bedroom,” Kara mumbled as she got out of the bed, grabbing a sweater to throw it over her t-shirt. She also grabbed a pair of flannel pants and pulled them on before trying to tame her curls.

She felt two arms slide around her waist and Cat’s face nuzzled in between her shoulder blades, through the fabric of her clothes. 

“Merry Christmas my love,” Kara whispered and she could practically feel the smile against her sweater. 

“Merry Christmas, Darling,” Cat replied, in the same tone. She then moved to grab Kara’s hand and link their fingers.

She smiled and claimed a kiss, before tilting her head toward the door.

“Shall we?”

\---

“Mom? This one is for you, but there is no name attached to it …” Carter handed over a small present to his mother, wrapped in a silver paper with tiny white stars on display.

Cat gently took it and turned it between her fingers, wondering what it was. 

She had been spoiled, by every member of her family and if she was being honest, she was struggling a little not to cry. Last Christmas, Kara had to go to a big event in Tokyo, one she couldn’t postpone or cancel and Cat had been working in London, leaving the twins to spend Christmas with Alex, Lucy and Eliza. They still had a family Christmas afterward but it wasn’t the same thing.

Today was their first official Christmas as a reunited family and the air was filled with the scent of cinnamon, pine wood, tangerine and chocolate. They were gathered in the big living room, spread all around the huge Christmas tree, opening presents while enjoying their breakfast. 

 

Kara was sporting a new sweater, black with the yellow quote “May the 4th be with you” plastered on her chest. Alex was distractedly reading a book on the art of making Whiskey, Lucy was unwrapping a blu-ray box set of a good portion of Julia Roberts’ filmography and Eliza was fawning over a matching set of necklace and bracelet, with the twins fixing each item on her.

“Oh, that one is from me too,” Kara smiled when she noticed the little gift in Cat’s hand.

“Again? But you’ve showered me with presents already,” Cat protested, looking around to see the many gifts Kara had given her. A vintage watch she had spent years trying to find, to no avail, a cashmere scarf, a set of old classical books and the painting of the twins, a huge canvas she already planned to hang in her office.

“I know but you see, this one is different. It’s … for the whole family as well, sort of,” Kara said and she rose up from the floor to come sit in front of Cat. “Open it.”

Cat arched a surprised brow but she did as she was told, curious and a little apprehensive now. Halfway around the unwrapping, she had a hunch.

Sure enough, she revealed a small blue box, deep and soft to the touch, lined with velvet. She gasped and looked up to meet Kara’s eyes, refusing to believe it. 

Kara was smiling that soft and sure smile that filled Cat with confidence and peace. She wasn’t panicking, she wasn’t flailing, she was waiting and so Cat delicately opened the box.

Around a small cushion of white satin, there was a ring. A very simple yet beautiful ring, a thin silver band with a tiny diamond on top, translucent and glittering underneath the tiny lights of the christmas tree. 

“Here’s what I think. We, you and I, waited long enough don’t you think? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am beyond happy with what we already have but you know … I do like the idea of putting a ring on your finger, to commit to our love all the way and to make it official in the eyes of everyone else on the planet. I want to be your wife, and I want you to be mine,” Kara said and her voice never trembled. Her eyes were focused and her hands didn’t shake when she gently took the box from Cat’s hand.

Around them, everyone had stopped unwrapping presents and they were watching. The twins were holding their breath and Alex was trying her best not to cry, while Lucy and Eliza had given up on that and were openly tearing up. 

“We made some mistakes, you know. No one can deny that but I think we are wiser now. I mean, I know I am, I don’t know about you …” That elicited a tiny laugh from the rest of the assembly, but Kara continued. “I want to live the rest of my life with you and I want the rest of the world to know that too, because you, Cat Grant, make me the happiest woman on Earth.”

Cat swallowed, hard, but Kara’s smile only grew wider and bigger. 

“I won’t take no for an answer but I will ask you anyway … So Catherine Jane Grant. Will you marry me?”

She looked so hopeful and yet so sure, so certain of her love that Cat’s heart stopped. She choked up a laugh that sounded a lot more like a gasp but Kara didn’t seem to mind. She was waiting and Cat looked at her right in her eyes.

What she saw took her breath away. 

There went the mistakes of the past, fading into nothing in the face of a bright future. She saw the many mornings to come where she would wake up next to Kara, the next Christmases and the sunny summers with her whole family; she saw more birthdays, more celebrations, everything filled with laughs and smiles.

Oh, she could see some storms, in Kara’s sparkling blue eyes. Some arguments, some troubles along the way but she found that she was looking forward to it anyway. 

She knew that, as long as she was with Kara, she would always be home. 

“Yes.”

Kara nodded and gently slid the ring on Cat’s finger. 

Then they kissed, passionately, accompanied by the very loud cheers of their little **family.**

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> This is an emotional moment for me, as you might have already noticed on Twitter and Tumblr for those who follow me there ... I first started writing this fic in May 2016, so it had taken me two years to finish my very first multi-chapters fic ever. I mean, I had have many many abandoned WIP in my Drive, for various fandoms ... I never seemed interested or invested enough in them to write the end.
> 
> This one however, started with a stupid idea back when Supergirl was still a very good show, with Cat Grant worming her way in our hearts with every new episode, with Lucy Lane making us swoon a bit, with a badass Alex Danvers and very decent sidekicks ... I won't lie, I miss that show. Which explains why I managed to take this AU to the end, because it was a good remember and a good way to keep alive some canon stuff that had been disdainfully disregarded since the start of season 2. 
> 
> But as they say, every good thing must come to an end and for The Supercat Parent Trap, this is it. As promised, a fluffy Disney-ish epilogue when I leave everyone in a happy place, with plans for the future because let's be honest, they still have a lifetime to live together, as a FAMILLY! 
> 
> Now, I would like to thank you, ALL of you.  
> For the time you took to leave kudos and comments, for your thoughts and instructive reactions, for the "fangirling mess" comments that made me laugh a few times, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I would also like to thank all the silent readers on this fic, those who just enjoyed it from the shadows, leaving only hits with each passage. 
> 
> Special mention to [KellsBells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsbells/pseuds/kellsbells) for being my beta toward the end of the fic, for correcting and putting up with my Frenchiness and for providing me with some very useful advices. You should check her fics (mostly Supercorp), it's totally worth a read, especially if you like angst ...
> 
> Now, you can find me on Twitter under the same name as my AO3 tag and you can find my tumblr **lost-your-memory** if you want to chat or keep up with my latest mess.
> 
> Next big adventure : The Supercat Proposal AU ( _yes, based on the movie with Sandy B & Ryan R ..._)
> 
> _See you around guys!_


End file.
